Harry Potter und das Windherz
by Tinkerbel
Summary: Da ich am 16.7.2003 beschloss, nicht länger auf den 6. Harry Potter Band zu warten, fing ich an, eines für mich selbst zu schreiben...
1. Nachrichten von draußen

**HARRY POTTER UND DAS WINDHERZ**

_Fanfiction von Tinkerbell_

**Nachrichten von draußen**

Der Mond beleuchtete die peinlich sauber gehaltenen Gärten, die niedrigen Gartenmauern und die Reihenhäuser des Ligusterweges, während auf den Straßen die übliche Stille herrschte, die bei Tag und Nacht gegenwärtig schien. Niemand wäre auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass hier ein Mensch lebte, der nicht in den Alltag der kleingeistigen Einwohner der langweiligen Reihenhäuser passte.

Harry Potter saß bei Kerzenschein auf seinem niedrigen, knarrenden Bett im kleinsten Schlafzimmer des Durselyhauses. Mit der Feder im Mund und dem Tintenfass in der Hand betrachtete er noch einmal seinen Brief an Ron, seinen besten Freund in Hogwarts, den er kurz zuvor beendet hatte; Hermines Brief hatte er bereits eine halbe Stunde zuvor fertig geschrieben, er lag zusammengefaltet neben seinem Verwandlungsbuch. Er wollte sich nicht unwissend über das Neueste in der Zaubererwelt im Ligusterweg langweilen, das hatte sich Harry für diesen Sommer vorgenommen, wo er doch in den letzten Ferien so wenig gehört hatte.

Wenn er für die langen Sommerferien in den Ligusterweg zurückkehren musste, fühlte er sich seiner Welt jedes Mal sehr fern; so fern sogar, dass er immerzu an sie denken musste. Er vermisste wie gewöhnlich Quidditch, Hermine und Ron, seine besten Freunde, den liebenswürdigen Wildhüter Hagrid, Dumbledore, sogar fast Hermines Belfer-Organisation, das Schloss mit seinen gemütlichen Türmen, Zinnen und Räumen, und vor allem...

Harry schluckte und starrte an die leere Wand des Zimmers, die kaum vom Mond angestrahlt wurde. Er dachte an Sirius...

Sirius Black, sein Pate, wurde vor Kurzem von Bellatrix Lestrange umgebracht, und Harry hatte nichts dagegen tun können. Er konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, dass Sirius wirklich tot war. Fort, fort für immer. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Er war der einzige Mensch, den er in seinem Leben wirklich geliebt hatte, und nun hatte man ihn ihm genommen, genau wie seine Eltern, die Voldemort umgebracht hatte.

Noch einmal schwirrte das Bild von Sirius, so wie in jeder Nacht, an seinen Augen vorbei, wie er mit einem unentschlüsselbaren Gesichtsausdruck durch den Umhang fiel, weit, weit... für immer. Jedes Mal, wenn Harry dieses Bild vor seinen Augen sah, kam in ihm das Gefühl auf, dass seine Welt unterging, alles schien seinen Halt und seine Ordnung zu verlieren, dass alles von einer verschlingenden Kraft mit einem Schatten bedeckt wurde, der niemals wieder verschwinden würde...

Ohne Sirius war er wie leer, sein Kopf ausgelaugt und es war, als ob ihn ständig ein Dementor verfolgen würde, der ihm seines Glückes beraubte.

Warum gerade Sirius ? Harry ballte die Fäuste und seine Fingernägel gruben sich tief in sein Fleisch.

Sein fünftes Schuljahr in Hogwarts war wirlich nicht besonders lustig gewesen, doch im Schloss war er Zuhause.

Nach einem weiteren Blick auf die kahle Tapete wandte sich Harry wieder seinem Brief zu, rollte ihn sorgfältig ein, nahm den anderen Brief ebenfalls in die Hand und trabte ein wenig schwankend vor Müdigkeit zu Hedwigs Käfig hinüber.

„Bring diesen Brief zu Ron und den anderen zu Hermine, okay? Du weißt ja, wo sie sind", gähnte er und band die Pergamentrollen an ihrem Bein fest. Sie schuhute leise, spannte ihre wunderbaren weißen Flügel auf und flog durch das offene Fenster hinaus. Harry sah ihr noch nach, bevor sie endgültig hinter einer grauen Wolke verschwand. Er schloss das Fenster und wollte gerade zu Bett gehen, als etwas gegen das Fenster schlug.

Automatisch drehte sich Harry um. Er konnte keinen Kratzer sehen und spähte vorsichtig auf die Straße, die durch die Straßenlaternen orangefarben leuchtete.

Unten stand... Mrs Figg. Sie trug, wie es schien, ein Nachthemd und eine lange Schlafmütze. Er öffnete das Fenster und lehnte sich hinaus.

„Harry!", rief sie leise zu ihm hinauf, „komm runter! Schnell!"

„Jetzt?" fragte er ungläubig und starrte sie an.

Mrs Figg schnaubte. „Natürlich jetzt. Warum sonst sollte ich dich wecken?"

Harry erwiderte nichts daruf. Schließlich hatte er nicht geschlafen, sondern zuerst seinen Verwandlungsaufsatz fertig, und danach den Brief für Ron geschrieben.

„Schon gut, ich komme", murmelte er ihr so leise wie möglich zu.

Wenn die Dursleys erfahren würden, dass er sich nachts aus dem Haus stahl, wollte er lieber nicht an die Bestrafung denken, die ihn dann erwarten würde.

Rasch zug er sich ein Sweatshirt über seine Pyjama und schlich auf Zehenspitzen die Treppe hinunter. Er konnte Onkel Vernon schnarchen hören, als er die Türklinke öffnete.

„Hallo, Mrs Figg", sagte er ein wenig unsicher.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Harry", sagte sie lächelnd, „komm mal mit zu mir, da hört uns keiner." „Ähm... okay", antwortete Harry und folgte ihr in ihr Haus.

Als Harry eintrat, blickte er sich erstaunt um: Es roch nicht mehr nach Kohl, und die Einrichtung war nicht mehr wild zusammengeschmissen, sondern eher stilvoll. „Was..", fing Harry an, doch Mrs Figg unterbrach ihn.

„Du weißt doch, ich musste dir einen schrecklichen Aufenthalt bei mir sichern", sagte sie achselzuckend, „Ich habe erst Anfang dieses Sommers beschlossen, die ursprüngliche Einrichtung wieder zu nehmen .Ich würde doch nie für den Rest meines Lebens in einem nach Kohl riechenden Haus leben wollen, und schon gar nicht mit einer solch geschmacklosen Einrichtung." Sie schüttelte angewidert ihren Kopf und sagte dann: „Setz dich doch, Junge, ich mache uns einen Tee." Schnell brauste sie in die Küche und Harry stand ratlos da.

Was wollte Mrs Figg von ihm? Warum machte sie ihm um Mitternacht einen Tee? Deswegen hatte sie ihn so dringend sprechen wollen ? Für eine Tasse _Tee_ ?

Er entschied sich dafür, ersteinmal abzuwarten und folgte ihrer Anweisung, sich hinzusetzen. Harry ließ sich auf einem gemütlich aussehenden Korbschaukelstuhl nieder und betrachtete die Wände.

Einst waren sie bedeckt mit Katzenfotos, nun prangten auf ihr Bilder von Hexen und Zauberern in Umhängen. Es fiel auf, dass alle Umhänge dunkelgrün und offensichtlich schon sehr alt waren, nach den ausgefransten Enden der Ärmel jedenfalls zu schließen. Von der Decke hing eine Lampe aus Milchglas, der Tisch war mit einem Strauß seltsam aussehender Blumen dekoriert, ein großes Klavier stand verlassen in einer Ecke und auf der einen Seite stand ein riesengroßes Meeresaquarium mit wunderschönen Fischen. Auf diesem standen kleine silberne Instrumente, wie sie Harry schon einmal bei Dumbledore gesehen hatte, doch aus ihnen kam kein Rauch, wie es bei ihm der Fall gewesen war. Harry schreckte auf.

Fröhlich summend kam Mrs Figg mit einem hölzernen Tablett, auf dem sich ein großer Teller Kekse, eine Teekanne und zwei Teetassen befanden, ins Zimmer. Sie stellte das Tablett ab, goss Harry Tee ein und bot ihm Kekse an. Harry, der sich an ihren Schokoladenkuchen erinnerte, nahm zögernd einen goldbraunen Keks mit Nussstückchen vom Teller. Sie setzte sich ihm gegnüber und lächelte.

„Ähm... nun... was wollen Sie mir sagen?", fragte Harry, um eine Unterhaltung anzufangen ( und abgesehen davon den Keks nicht essen zu müssen ). Er konnte ja nicht dasitzen und sich den Bauch mit Plätzchen vollschlagen.

Sie fing an zu grinsen. „Harry, hast du es denn nicht bemerkt?",fragte sie geheimnistuerisch. „Was? ", fragte Harry zurück. Was meinte Mrs Figg? Sollte dies ein Spaß sein, um ihn aufzuheitern? „Tja,bist halt keiner... tja jah...", murmelte sie immer noch grinsend.

Harry blickte sie durchdringend an.

„Heute Nacht ist beschlossen worden, Harry, dass ein Feind von Du-weißt-schon-wer nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wird. Seine Kraft wuchs letztes Jahr von Tag zu Tag, immer deutlicher... er gehört dorthin, und deshalb spüre ich Zurückkehr. Oh ja, ein straker Feind... sehr stark. Heute ist ein freudiger Tag, Harry, voll von Hoffnung für uns. Lass uns das mit einer kleinen Party unter magischen Leuten – na ja, wenigstens halbwegs- feiern!", sagte sie strahlend.

Harry verstand nicht und sah sie immer noch fragend an. „Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Nun, ich bin ein Squib. Squibs, die fern von der magischen Welt leben, spüren, wenn sich strake Kräfte nähern. Wie sonst hätte ich die Dementoren so deutlich letztes Jahr spüren können? Ich habe ja keine gute Aussicht auf die Straße. Ah, diese Macht muss stark sein, sie befindet sich weit entfernt von hier.", sagte sie ins Leere starrend.

„Können Sie auch Voldemort spüren?". fragte Harry, ein wenig sicherer, dass Mrs Figg nicht verrückt war. Sie zuckte bei dem Klang des Namens zusammen, ließ sich aber sonst nichts weiter anmerken.

„Oh, nein, ich spüre nur Wiederkehr oder ewiges Verschwinden der Kräfte. Wiederkehr bedeutet, das sie für etwas Gutes eingesetzt werden, ewiges Verschwinden, wenn sie sich dem Bösen zuwenden. Bei Du-weißt-schon-wer habe ich vor etlichen Jahren ewiges Verschwinden gemerkt. Natürlich spüre ich nur besonders starke Kräfte, so mächtig bin ich nicht.", erklärte sie ihm ernst, „doch es ist schon gut, dass ich überhaupt etwas spüre, die meisten Squibs sind selbst dafür zu schwach. Natürlich ist diese Kraft für die meisten nicht überzeugend, da sie nur einigermaßen mächtige Squibs haben, und manche glauben sogar überhaupt nicht daran. Nun, warum kostest du nicht einmal von diesen Keksen? Ich habe sie selbst gebacken, erst heute Mittag."

„Oh, ähm - jaah.." sagte Harry, schloss die Augen und überwand sich einen Teil des Plätzchens anzuknabbern.

„Aber...", sagte er überrascht „die sind ja sogar lecker!"

Er zuckte zusammen, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Schon gut", sagte Mrs Figg lächelnd,als er den Mund öffente, „der Schokoladenkuchen war keine überragende Köstlichkeit. Er war ja auch gekauft", fügte sie stolz hinzu.

Er nahm sich einen weiteren Keks und fragte: „Was heißt das jetzt genau? Könnte – _er_ – vernichtet werden?", forschte Harry nach.

„Wir sehen werden", sagte Mrs Figg und goss sich nun ebenfalls Tee ein, „aber auf jeden Fall ist es ein Hoffnungsstrahl. Du musst den Menschen in Hogwarts finden, den ich gespürt habe, verstanden? Schick mir eine Eule, sobald du es weißt. Er wird dir gegen Du-weißt-schon-wer helfen."

„Er? Ist es also ein Mann oder ein Junge? Das würde die Suche erleichtern", sagte Harry, in den nächsten Keks beißend.

„Nein, das muss nicht unbedingt sein. Es könnte auch eine Hexe sein. Halt einfach die Augen offen."

Harry nickte und bemerkte, dass die Teekanne auf dem Tablett „ Jingle Bells" trällerte.

„Mrs Figg ? Wer sind die grün gekleideten Menschen aus den Bildern, die hier hängen ?", fragte er neugierig.

Mrs Figg antwortete nicht sofort.

„Oh, es.. es.. waren meine Vorfahren", sagte sie mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Bilder „ alle waren magisch und ich bin der Spross einer einst sehr beliebten, reinblütigen Familie. Als meine Eltern erfuhren, dass ich ein Squib bin, waren sie sehr enttäuscht. Ihr einziger Trost war, das ich der mächtigtste Squib im Umkreis war und die Kraft hatte, von der ich dir eben erzählt habe." Sie seufzte. „Sie waren alle grün gekleidet, weil ihre – meine- Vorfahren diese Kleidung an ihre Kinder weitergaben, und diese wiederum an ihre. Sie waren ein Erkennungszeichen der Figg-Familie."

„Haben Sie auch so eins bekommen ?", fragte Harry.

Mrs Figg starrte wieder auf die Bilder ihrer Vorfahren, doch sie schien durch sie hindurch zu blicken. Dann stand sie auf und kam mit einem Papierbündel zurück. Sie zog die braunen Bänder davon ab, und Harry konnte einen grünen, ausgefransten Umhang darin erkennen. „Hier ist er.", sagte sie „doch ich trage ihn nie. Ich habe mich niemals als richtiger Verwandter solch einer – eingebildeten- Familie gesehen."

Sie guckte zur Seite und blickte finster drein. Nachdem sie sich zu ihm gedreht hatte, verstaute sie den Umhang wieder.

In der nächsten Stunde wollte Mrs Figg alles über Quidditch wissen, was Harry wusste.Auf ihre Familie kam sie nicht mehr zurück.

Als um 2 Uhr der Plätzchenteller und die Teekanne leer waren ( _„We wish you a merry_ _christmas, we wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year, we..._" ) stand Harry auf.

„Danke für alles, Mrs Figg, aber ich glaube, ich sollte mich lieber zurückschleichen, bevor Onkel Vernon oder Tante Petunia etwas merken. Ich glaube nicht, das sie sonderlich begeistert wären, wenn sie wüssten, dass ich nicht im Haus bin", sagte Harry.

„Ja, stimmt, du hast recht", erwiderte sie kopfnickend und begleitete ihn zur hölzernen Haustür. „Gute Nacht, und vergiss nicht, was ich dir gesagt habe, wenn du in Hogwarts bist !"

„Nein, werde ich nicht, Mrs Figg", antwortete Harry und glitt hinaus auf die Straße.

Es war eine leicht kühle, angenehme Sommernacht, und Harry hätte fast alles dafür gegeben, jetzt nicht ins Dursleyhaus zurückkehren zu müssen.

Als er es geschafft hatte, die Treppe lautlos hochzusteigen, ließ er sich müde ins Bett fallen und schlief, ohne weiter noch über die Nachricht der starken magischen Kraft in Hogwarts nachzudenken, tief und fest ein.

_Tock, tock._

Harry schlug die Augen auf.

_Pock, pock._

Gähnend griff er nach seiner Brille auf dem Schreibtisch und setzte sie sich blinzelnd auf. An seinem Fenster klopften zwei Eulen wütend auf die Scheibe.

Die eine große Schneeule war Hedwig, und der Waldkauz sah aus, als käme er von Hogwarts.

Rasch schritt Harry zum Fenster, öffente es, und die beiden Eulen flogen hinein. Der Waldkauz, wie Harry auffiel, hatte ein rotes Band ums Bein gebunden. Sie ließ den schweren Pergamentumschlag mit dem Hogwartssiegel auf sein aufgewühltes Bett fallen und flog wieder aus dem offenen Fenster.

Hedwig ließ ein Stück zusammengerolltes Pergament auf den Brief von Hogwarts eilen und ließ sich in ihrem Käfig nieder, um etwas zu trinken.

Harry erkannte die smaragdgrüne Tinte auf dem Pergamentumschlag und Rons wirre Handschrift, die er nur allzugut kannte.

Er öffnete zuerst den Brief aus Hogwarts und las:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_wie Sie wissen, haben Sie in Ihrem fünften Schuljahr die ZAG-Prüfungen abgelegt. Anbei die Ergebnisse, Ihre Fahrkarte und die Bücherliste für das kommende Schuljahr. _

_Bitte bewahren Sie die Prüfungsergebnisse auf, sie sind äußerst wichtige Dokumente für Ihre kommende Zukunft als ausgebildeter Zauberer._

_Das Schuljahr beginnt selbstverständlich am 1. September. _

_Zudem ist zu bemerken, dass unsere Schule den traditionellen Weihnachtsball, der sonst nur während des Trimagischen Turniers stattfindet, diese Weihnachten feiern wird. Er dient dazu, die Mitschüler und Mitschülerinnen der anderen Schulhäuser kennenzulernen. Denn da der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, zurückgekehrt ist, sind starke soziale Bindungen wichtiger denn je. _

_Er ist dieses Mal freigegeben für Schüler und Schülerinnen ab dem 3. Jahr. Selbstvertändlich ist es erlaubt, Schüler oder Schülerinnen aus unteren Jahrgängen dazu einzuladen. Aus diesem Grunde ist es ratsam, sich außer den Schulbüchern auch einen neuen Festumhang zu erwerben. Zu empfehlen ist die neue „Trummwear" bei Madam Malkins in der Winkelgasse. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Ihre_

_Professor McGonagall_

Harry entdeckte im Briefumschlag noche in weiteres Stück Pergament – seine ZAG-Ergebnisse. Mit starkem Herzklopfen faltete er das Blatt auf und las:

_ZAG-ERGEBNISSE_

_Sie seien daran erinnert, dass dies ein wichtiger Beleg für Ihre Fähigkeiten als Zauberer sind, also heben Sie ihn an einem sicheren, trockenen Ort auf._

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_wie Sie im letzten Schuljahr während der Berufsberatung angaben, erstreben Sie das Amt eines Aurors, und wir können Ihnen erfreulicherweise mitteilen, dass Sie mit den ZAG – Ergebnissen einen recht guten Grundstein für dieses Ziel gelegt haben._

_Das heißt selbstverständlich nicht, dass er Ihnen gesichert ist._

_Nun wollen wir Ihnen Ihre Ergebnisse nicht länger vorenthalten,_

_viel Vergnügen, Ihre_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Verwandlung E_

_Zauberkunst E_

_Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste O_

_Zaubetränke E_

Harry stockte - wie zum Teufel hatte er ein E bei _Snape_ in _Zaubertränk_e bekommen können ? War es ein Versehen gewesen ?

_Kräuterkunde A_

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe O_

_Astronomie A_

_Wahrsagen M_

_Zaubereigeschichte A_

Harry ließ die Rolle Pergament sinken und fragte sich, wie er in Zaubertränke so gut abgeschnitten haben konnte, und auch abgesehen von Zaubertränke hatte er viel schlechtere Bewertungen erwartet... Wenn Rons Brief nicht direkt negen ihm läge und er nicht neugierig wäre, was er wohl geschrieben hatte, hätte er noch weiter über seine Ergebnisse nachgedacht, doch nun faltete er die Pergamentrolle zusammen und entfaltete den Brief von Ron, welcher der längste war, den er ihm je geschrieben hatte.

_Lieber Harry,_

_wie geht es dir? Hier im Fuchsbau ist nicht viel los. Seit Fred und George weg sind, ist es sehr leise und etwas langweilig geworden. Mir fehlen die beiden richtig, ehrlich, Mann. _

_Aber ich hoffe, dass ihr Laden gut laufen wird. Ich jedenfalls werde mir am Ende der Ferien wieder eine große Tüte Stinkbomben und die neuen Labberfingernägel kaufen, die sie letzte Woche erfunden haben. Mal sehen, vielleicht geben sie uns ja Rabatte. _

_Von Percy haben wir auch noch nichts gehört. Dad sagt, er hätte ihn nocheinmal im Ministerium gesehen,doch Percy hat nichts gesagt, so wie wir erwartet haben._

_Mum spricht nicht über ihn. Ich glaube, sie ist auch etwas depremiert, weil jetzt nur noch zwei ihrer Kinder bei ihr wohnen. Ich habe ihr auch von dem Brief erzählt, den Percy letztes Schuljahr an mich geschrieben hat, als ich Vertrauenschüler geworden war, weißt du noch?_

_Als Mum es erfuhr, drehte sie volkommen durch. Sie brüllte so laut, dass die Hühner versuchten, sich in die Gnomlöcher zu verkriechen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?_

_Sie wollte dir auf jeden Fall sagen, dass sie sich im Namen von Percy als ihren Sohn entschuldigt. _

_Mum sagt, dass du am 30. Juli zu uns kommen kannst, Dumbledore hat es erlaubt. Frag die Muggel mal, wir holen dich mit einem Auto vom Ministerium ab, egal, was sie sagen. Sie haben Dad jetzt ein neues gegeben, aber er musste Mum versprechen, dass er es weder auseinanderbaut noch verzaubert. Wir kommen ungefähr um 3 Uhr zu dir, pack bis dahin deine Sachen, okay ? Dad möchte die Muggel nicht erschrecken, besonders nicht deinen Cousin. Er meinte, „der arme Junge hat schon genung durchgemacht". Dad liebt die Muggel, deshalb kann er nicht verstehen, dass dein Cousin ein fieses Schwein ist!_

_Hermine wird auch kommen, allerdings erst etwas später am Abend. Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum sie nicht schon früher kommen kann. Ich hoffe nur, dass das nichts mit diesem Angeber Krum zu tun hat. Ich werde das schon noch herausbekommen, das schwöre ich dir!_

_Es gibt sonst nicht viel Neues zu berichten. Mum und Dad sind ständig da, aber ich bekomm einfach nichts mit, denn wir dürfen immer seltener mit._

_Hast du auch schon den Brief von Hogwarts und die Prüfungsergebnisse bekommen? Also, meine Ergebnisse waren ganz okay, denk ich mal; ich meine, immerhin ein E in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, das gleicht das S in Wahrsagen wieder aus._

_Mum ruft mich gerade von unten, weil ich heute zusammen mit Ginny den Garten entgnomen muss. Wird ein toller Nachmittag..._

_Lass dich nicht unterkriegen von den Muggeln!_

_Bis bald_

_Ron_

Harry faltete Rons Brief zusammen und legte ihn unter das lose Dielenbrett. Dieses Versteck hatte sich schon als nützlich für illegale Geburtstagskuchen und Fotoalben erwiesen.

Sein Gewicht schien wie verschwunden zu sein, er fühlte sich leichter als jemals zuvor. Der Ausblick, im Fuchsbau den Rest der Ferien zu verbringen, ließ Harry für kurze Zeit all seine Sorgen vergessen, über die er Nacht für Nacht nachdachte.

All das, was er in seinem vergangenem Schuljahr in Hogwarts erfahren hatte, verfolgte ihn immer wieder in seinen Träumen.

Das Leben im Ligusterweg hatte sich – wenigstens in diesem Sommer - ein wenig verändert.

Der Anfang der Ferien und damit die Zeugnisausgabe hatte Tante Petunia in haltlose Tränen ausbrechen lassen: Dudley war sitzen geblieben. ( „Mei- Mein - mein armer kleiner Duddybums! Wie ent- enttäuscht du sein musst! Deine Lehrer verstehen deine Intelligenz nicht!" )

Schnurstracks hatte sie einen Termin mit dem Direktor von Smeltings gemacht, doch damit hatte sie nichts erreicht, außer, dass ihr der Direktor fast eine Ausgabe des „Vom Nomen bis zum Satz- Ein Grammatikbuch" ins Gesicht geworfen hatte, da ihn Tante Petunia lauthals angeschrien hatte.

Trotz aller Proteste Dudleys hatte sie ihn an Ferienschule angemeldet, in der er den ganzen Sommer verbringen musste ( „Ich will nicht lernen! Ich will fernsehen und Freizeit ! Hau ab und lass mich in Ruhäääää !", brüllte er und schmetterte ein Stück angebissene Tiefkühlpizza auf das nächstbeste Bild, das die Küche der Dursleys zierte ) .

Obwohl Tante Petunia von Dudleys Intelligenz überzeugt war, brachten sie ihn am ersten Samstag der Ferien mit fünf Reisetaschen, voll gepackt mit Süßigkeiten, Computerspielen und Kleidung, sowie unter einem Tränenausbruch Tante Pentunias in die Ferienschule.

Ohne Dudley war es viel ruhiger, man konnte Tante Petunia weniger schreien hören und bei jeder Mahlzeit gab es eine Unmenge an Resten.

Harry legte den Brief von Hogwarts auf seinen Schreibtisch, zog sich an und ging hinunter zum Frühstück.

Er ging die knarrende Treppe hinunter in die Küche, wo Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia bereits frühstückten.

Onkel Vernon hatte sein breites Gesicht und sein Marmeladentoast bereits hinter der _Tagespost _barrikatiert, während Tante Petunia mit zusammengepressten Zähnen hinter dem Toaster stand.

Sie war in letzter Zeit in eine triste Stimmung verfallen, was wahrscheinlich damit zu tun hatte, dass Dudley außer Haus war.

Harry dagegen war äußerst dankbar, dass er Dudley nicht ertragen musste. Er bekam mehr Essen als sonst und am Tisch war es weniger eng.

Als Harry sich setzte, warf ihm Onkel Vernon einen vernichtenden Blick zu, und Tante Petunia stellte ihm ein mit Käse belegtes Toast hin, das er hastig aufas.

Am besten fraget er jetzt. Es musste sein. _Jetzt._

„Ähm- Onkel Vernon?", begann Harry. „Mein Freund Ron hat mich zu sich nach Hause eingeladen, sie holen mich am 30. Juli ab, und... also, kann ich zu ihm gehen ?"

Aufs Äußerste gespannt wartete Harry auf eine Antwort, auch wenn sie fast bedeutungslos war, da ihn die Weasleys in jedem Fall abholten.

„Dein Freund- etwa der mit dieser – _völlig verrückten_ – Familie aus dem Kamin?", fragte Onkel Vernon entsetzt. Sein fleischiges Gesicht war kreidebleich geworden.

„Äh-ja", antwortete Harry, „aber diesmal kommen sie mit einem ganz normalen Auto, keine Sorge."

„KEINE SORGE ?", brüllte Onkel Vernon mit wutentbranntem Gesicht, „diese Leute haben mir mein Wohnzimmer verunstaltet und meinen Sohn angegriffen!"

„Diese Sorte Menschen kommt mir nicht noch einmal ins Haus! Dieser Zauberfirlefanz tut keinem und nichts gut, vor allem nicht dem Wohnzimmer und meiner Familie!", fügte er schnaubend und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hinzu.

„Aber-"

„Ich möchte NICHTS mit diesen Abnormalen zu tun haben!"

Harry startete einen neuen Versuch.

„Ihr wärt mich für den ganzen Rest des Sommers los...", sagte Harry, „und mein Pate würde es außerdem sehr schnell erfahren, wenn ihr mich nicht lasst. Ihr wisst ja, der _Mörder_."

Es fiel ihm sehr schwer, von Sirius zu sprechen, doch selbst wenn er nicht mehr lebte, konnte er ihm in dieser Situaton nützlich sein.

Sirius war seine nützlichste Waffe, wenn es darum ging, etwas von den Dursleys erlaubt zu bekommen.

Onkel Vernons Augen verengetn sich, sein weißes Gesicht bekam grüne Flecken und er atmete schneller.

„Nun gut, Junge", sagte er mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme, „wenn du zu diesen Leuten willst- möchte nicht wissen wie und wo die wohnen- dann geh. Geh und lass dich erst nächstes Jahr wieder hier blicken, vertsanden?"

„Verstanden", antwortete Harry glücklich.

„Doch damit das klar ist", keifte Onkel Vernon mit einem gröhnenden Unterton, „diese durchgedrehte, völlig verrückte Familie setzt keinen ihrer dreckigen Füße auf mein Grundstück!"

„Ich werde es ihnen schreiben", seufzte Harry genervt.

Er mochte es nicht, wenn jemand schlecht über die Weasleys sprach, doch er wollte seine guten Chancen nicht zu nichte machen, das wäre einfach zu schade.

„Gut."

Onkel Vernon, immer noch bleich im Gesicht, faltete seine Zeitung zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

Tante Petunia sah ihm nach, bis er endgültig verschwunden war und setzte sich zu Harry.

Er stand auf, um in sein Zimmer zu gehen und Ron zu schreiben, doch Tante Petunia hielt ihn auf.

„Bleib sitzen."

Es klang nicht warnend- etwas Bittendes lag in ihrer sonst keifenden Stimme, und Harry ließ sich überrascht nieder.

Tante Petunia blickte sich um und spähte ins Wohnzimmer, wo Onkel Vernon gerade den Fernseher anschaltete.

Harry starrte sie verdutzt an.

„Erzähl mir von Du-weißt-schon-wem", flüsterte sie angespannt, „Ist er vernichtet?"

Hary war so überrascht, dass er stockte. _Tante Petunia _wollte etwas über _Voldermort _wissen?

„Er ist noch am Leben, wie ich letztes Schuljahr sehen musste", erzählte Harry, „er hat seine Anhänger wieder um sich und sie-"

„Und?", bohrte sie nach.

„Nichts", antwortete Harry rasch. Fast hätte er „-haben Sirius umgebracht" gesagt, doch er brauchte Sirius bei den Dursleys und mit Tante Petunia wollte er schon gar nicht über ihn reden.

„Du- du hast ihn gesehen?", japste Tante Petunia mit geweiteten Augen.

„Jep, schon viermal", sagte Harry gelassen. Er konnte sie ruhig ein wenig in Panik versetzten.

Sie sah ihn immer noch erschreckt an, als plötzlich Onkel Vernon seinen fettten, inzwischen wieder fleischfarbenen Kopf durch die Küchentür steckte.

„Petunia, Liebling, wärst du so lieb und gibst mir eine Tüte Paprikachips, aber die mit Extrawürze?", fragte er zu ihr gewandt.

„Aber na-natürlich, Liebling", stotterte sie, immer noch auf Harry starrend.

Onkel Vernon beäugte etwas misstrauisch abwechselnd Harry und seine Frau, doch schließlich ließ er sich wieder in den Fernsehersesel fallen.

Harry stieg die Treppen hinauf in sein Zimmer, nahm ein Stückchen Pergament zur Hand, tauchte seine Feder in ein fast leeres Tintenfass und schrieb hastig:

_Lieber Ron,_

_danke für die Einladung. Ich habe die Muggel gefragt und sie lassen mich gehen. Aber mein Onkel will nicht, dass ihr reinkommt. Ich denke mal, er hat Angst vor euch. Bleibt also einfach vor dem Haus, ich komme dann runter. _

_Ich hab bisher auch noch nichts von Hermine gehört, aber wir werden sicher bald mehr erfahren. Vielleicht war sie ja bei Krum, er hatte sie schließlich mal eingeladen._

_Meine Prüfungsergebnisse sind nicht so schlecht wie ich erwartet hab. _

_Dein Harry_

Harry steckte den Brief in einen Umschlag und band ihn an Hedwigs Bein fest.

„Bring diesen Brief zu Ron, ja?", sagte er und öffnete das Fenster.

Hedwig zwickte ihm freundschaftlich in den Finger und flog davon, hinaus in das unendliche Weiß der Wolken.


	2. Das Windherz

**Das Windherz**

Als Hedwig verschwunden war, warf Harry einen Blick auf seinen Wandkalender und stellte fest, dass es noch zwei Tage bis zum 30. Juli dauerte. Auch fiel ihm auf, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben seinen Geburtsag nicht bei den Dursleys erleben würde...

Er beschloss, ein wenig in den Straßen herumzulaufen, um sich die Wartezeit zu verkürzen.

Draußen war es sehr warm. Die Sonne strahlte auf die gepflasterten Wege und erneuerte das Grün der Bäume.

Plötzlich kam ihm jemand entgegen. Es war Mrs Figg. Lächelnd blieb sie vor ihm stehen.

„Hallo, Mrs Figg", begrüßte er sie.

„Na, mein Junge", sagte sie feundlich, „du siehst gelangweilt aus. Wartest du auf etwas?"

„Das kann man sagen", antwortete Harry, „mein Freund hat mich eingeladen und sie holen mich in zwei Tagen ab."

„Verstehe, das Leben bei den Dursleys ist nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken", murmelte Mrs Figg., „ich mach dir 'nen Vorschlag: Warum gehen wir nicht spazieren?"

„Okay."

Da Harry sowieso nichts besseres zu tun hatte, ging er mit Mrs Figg durch die Straßen.

„Weißt du, Harry", begann sie, „ich warte auch auf etwas. Nämlich darauf, dass du die Kraft findest, die ich gespürt habe."

„Ich werde mir Mühe geben", antwortete Harry, „aber es gibt eine Menge Leute in Hogwarts. Und mit Schülern aus anderen Häusern hat man meistens nicht so viel zu tun. Hoffentlich ist es jemand aus Gryffindor. Wenn es ein Lehrer ist, wär's natürlich einfacher, da gibt es keine so große Auswahl wie bei den Schülern."

„Du wirst ihn oder sie finden, da bin ich mir sicher", sagte Mrs Figg lächelnd.

Die nächsten zwei Tage flossen zäh dahin. Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia schienen trotz dem Versprechen, dass die Weasleys nicht ihr Haus betreten würden, angespannt und nervös. Onkel Vernon säuberte sogar sicherheitshalber den Kamin, damit sein Wohnzimmer im Falle eines Falles nicht zu sehr beschmutzt wurde, und Tante Petunia kaufte einen Paravon, der das Sofa beschützen sollte.

Harry packte während den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen der Dursleys seinen Koffer.

Zu allererst suchte er seine Schulsachen zusammen, die im ganzen Zimmer verstreut lagen. Bücher, Federn, halb leere Tintenfässer und unzählige beschriebene Pergamnetrollen waren auf dem Schreibtisch gestapelt.

Sein Kessel, seine Waage und die Zaubertrankzutaten waren in einem Winkel des Schranks untergebracht.

Als Harry alles zusammengesucht hatte, stopfte er seine Schulsachen in den großen Koffer. Darauf legte er die Sachen, die ihm am Wichtigsten waren: Seinen Feuerblitz, das Fotoalbum, die Karte des Rumtreibers und den alten Tarnumhang seines Vaters.

Und zum guten Schluss stapelte er seine Umhänge, seinen Zauberhut, seine Drachenhauthandschuhe und normale Muggelkleidung in den Koffer.

Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis er endlich den Koffer zubekommen hatte, denn im Laufe der Jahre hatten sich einige Sachen angesammelt, die er mit nach Hogwarts nahm.

Als er nocheinmal alle Winkel und Ecken nach vergessenen Sachen abgesucht hatte, guckte er auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es fünf vor eins war.

Mühsam schleppte Harry seinen Koffer und Hedwigs leeren Käfig die Treppe hinunter und stellte ihn neben die Tür.

Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia guckten sich im Fernsehen eine Dokumentation über korrekte Gartenpflege an, doch in Wahrheit warteten sie gespannt auf das Anzeichen eines vorfahrenden Autos. Ab und an warf Onkel Vernon einen raschen Blick auf die Tür und Harry.

Dann, um zehn nach eins, hupte es dreimal von der Straße her.

Onkel Vernon starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen zur Tür und Tante Petunia ging in die Küche unter dem Vorwand neue Chips zu holen.

„Dann bis nächsten Sommer", verabschiedete sich Harry und nahm seinen Koffer.

Ein leises, mürrisches „Wiedersehn" kam aus den Tiefen von Onkel Vernons Bart hervor.

Harry ging hinaus und sah Ron aus einem roten, alten Ford Kombi winken.

„Hallo, Harry!", sagte Mr. Weasley strahlend, als er ausstieg um ihm den Koffer abzunehmen, „ich hoffe, dir geht's gut!"

„Hallo, Mr. Weasley", sagte Harry, „danke, mir geht's ganz gut."

Mr. Weasley ahnte, dass es ihm nicht wirklich gut ging, das wusste Harry, doch zum Glück bohrte er nicht weiter nach, sondern lud seinen schweren Koffer in den Kofferraum.

„Keine Probleme mit den Muggeln?", fragte Ron grinsend, als Harry sich neben ihn auf die Rückbank setzte.

„Sie haben es erlaubt", sagte Harry ebenfalls breit grinsend.

„Toll, dass du da bist", sagte Ron und schnallte sich an, „Hermine kommt erst heute Abend, wie ich dir ja schon geschrieben hab. Möchte wissen, wo sie sich rumtreibt...Gibt's was Neues?"

Harry nickte leicht.

„Was...", fing Ron an, doch Harry gebot ihm mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick zu schweigen, denn Mr. Weasley war wieder im Auto und startete.

Als das Auto den Ligusterweg weit hinter sich gelassen hatte, fuhren sie durch ein kleines Dorf mit alten Häusern und verlassenen, gepflegten Parks.

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten vom Orden des Phönix?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„In den letzten Wochen haben wir nochmal versucht, die Riesen davon zu überzeugen, sich nicht Du-weißt-schon-wer anzuschließen, doch ich weiß nicht, ob wir besonders erfolgreich waren. Diese Riesen sind doch eine Spezies für sich... unverständlich, verschlossen und untereinander etwas machthungrig. Nicht leicht, mit solchen Wesen auszukommen, aber wir tun, was wir können.", erzählte Mr. Weasley mit einem tiefen Seufzer, „Hagrid kommt auch nicht sehr gut mit ihnen klar. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir es jemals schaffen, aber Dumbledore gibt nicht auf."

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass keiner vom Orden des Phönix Troll sprechen kann, Dad", meinte Ron, „ich glaub', das ist die einzige Sprache, die sie wirklich verstehen."

„Hör auf mit diesem Blödsinn, Ron", sagte Mr. Weasley tadelnd, „einige Riesen vertstehen unsere Sprache, doch sie können sich nicht gut mit uns verständigen. Das ist wahrscheinlich einer der Gründe, weshalb die meisten Zauberer und Hexen vor ihnen zurückschrecken und nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen sind. Die Brutalität der Riesen beruht auch darauf, dass sie immer verstoßen wurden."

Den Rest der Fahrt waren alle recht schweigsam, bis ein krummes, steinernes Haus in Sicht kam: Der Fuchsbau, Rons Haus.

Seit Harry letztem Besuch hatte sich der Fuchsbau kaum verändert: Die unzähligen Kamine ragten wie vorher in den Himmel, das Haus war so krumm wie immer und die Hühner pickten wie üblich vor dem Eingang auf dem Boden herum.

„Geht ruhig schon mal rein, ich bring Harry Koffer dann hoch und danach muss ich nochmal kurz ins Ministerium", sagte Mr. Weasley als Harry und Ron ausstiegen.

„Danke", sagte Harry und ging mit Ron hinein.

In der Küche stand Mrs Weasley und war wie es schien dabei, mit Magie ihre Töpfe und Pfannen zu säubern. Als sie Harry sah, schloss sie ihn in die Arme und ein recht rostiger Topf fiel klirrend zu Boden, doch das schien sie nicht im Mindesten zu interessieren.

„Oh, Harry,mein Lieber, wie wunderbar dich zu sehen", sagte sie, „ich hoffe, du hast Hunger. Ich habe viel gekocht und die neuesten Rezepte aus der _Hexenwoche_ ausprobiert.Ach, übrigens, Hermine kommt in ungefähr einer Viertelstunde, sie hat mir kurz bevor ihr kamt eine Eule geschickt."

„Wo ist der Brief?",fragte Ron prompt.

„Auf dem Esstisch", antwortete Mrs Weasley.

Ron eilte zum Tisch und las vor:

_Liebe Mrs Weasley,_

_ich werde in ungefähr einer halben Stunde bei Ihnen eintreffen. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung. Falls es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten geben sollte, dann schicken Sie mir eine Eule._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Hermine_

„Keine Informationen", murmelte Ron enttäuscht zu Harry gewandt.

„Warte doch einfach", riet ihm Harry, „sonst bist du doch nie so gespannt, wenn Hermine kommt. Warum denn ausgerechnet diesmal ?"

„Komm, wir gehen hoch in mein Zimmer", sagte Ron abrupt und ging vor Harry die Treppe hoch.

Als sie an Ginnys Zimmer vorbeikamen, steckte Ginny ihren Kopf durch die Tür.

„Harry!", rief sie überrascht, „du bist schon da? Wie seid ihr hergekommen?"

„Mit dem Auto natürlich, Ginny", sagte Ron genervt.

„Entschuldige, dass ich gefragt habe", antwortete Ginny säuerlich und ging beleidigt die Treppe hinunter.

Die Tür von Fred und Georges Zimmer stand offen, als sie dort angelangt waren.

„Tja, seit sie weg sind, ist es hier ziemlich ruhig", sagte Ron, „aber es ist echt interessant, was man da drin alles so findet. Teile von unfertigen Versuchen, falsche Zauberstäbe, Kanariencremeschnitten, Brillen, die deine Nase pickelig werden lassen für einen Tag- Ginny hat so eine aufgesetzt, um zu sehen, für was die gut sind, und danach hat sie sich den ganzen Tag nicht blicken lassen..."

Ron lachte ausgiebig und fuhr fort, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Mum ist durchgedreht und hat alle Sachen weggeworfen. Ein paar habe ich noch retten können, aber es ist nicht viel."

„Wo wohnen Fred und George jetzt?", fragte Harry.

„Hinter dem Raum, in dem sie ihre Scherzartikel verkaufen ist eine kleine Wohnung. Nicht groß, nur mit Schlafzimmer, Bad und Küche, aber es reicht", antwortete Ron, „sie haben vor, diesen Sommer mal vorbeizukommen."

„Wie – ähm – hat deine Mum reagiert, als sie das mit dem Geschäft erfahren hat ?", fragte Harry.

„Sie ist erstmal ein bisschen ausgerastet", sagte Ron, „sie ist hingefahren und hat lange mit ihnen geredet. Ich denke, Fred und George haben sie überzeugt, dass dies genau das Richtige für sie ist, denn sie kam recht besänftigt nach Hause und hat nichts mehr gesagt."

Inzwischen waren sie in Rons Zimmer angekommen. Hier hatte sie einiges verändert: Auf die knallorangene Tapete waren lauter kleine Cs, die mit einer Kanonenkugel verziert waren, aufgemalt worden, Rons Schulbücher waren in einem neuen Schrank aufbewahrt und die Kröte war verschwunden.

„Wo ist deine Kröte?", fragte Harry.

„Die haben wir ausgesetzt", antwortete Ron, „Mum meinte, ich solle sie nicht gefangen halten und deshalb musste ich sie an einem See aussetzten. Ginny war darüber ziemlich traurig, aber ich bin froh, sie endlich los zu sein. Diese Fliegen, die wir ihr immer kaufen mussten, haben mich gestört, sie haben ständig auf meine Hausaufgaben gemacht."

Plötzlich hörte Harry ein aufgeregtes Fiepen und drehte sich um: Rons Eule Pig flatterte wild im Käfig umher und klopfte dabei an die Stangen seines Käfigs, um auf siich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Blödes Vieh", murrte Ron und beäugte Pig geringschätzig, „neulich wollte ich Hermine einen Brief schicken, und dann hat er den Brief Dad ins Ministerium gebracht. Naja, ich hatte zwar vergessen, ihm zu sagen, an wen der Brief ist, aber Pig ist trotzdem die dümmste Eule, die ich kenne", fügte er hinzu.

Harry sagte nichts, denn er wusste, dass Ron es nicht so meinte. Dafür kannte er ihn schon lang genug, um ihn nicht ernst zu nehmen.

„Wie geht es Percy?", fragte Harry, während er versuchte, Pig zu streicheln, was allerdings etwas schwer war, denn er flog wie verrückt im Käfig herum und stoß dabei seinen bis oben hin prall gefüllten Futternapf um.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Ron, „wir haben nichts von ihm gehört. Ich habe dir ja schon geschrieben, dass er nicht mit uns spricht. Er ist so in seinen Beruf versessen, dass es einem schon unheimlich vorkommt. Wie kann man nur so verrückt nach Arbeiten sein, und das auch noch mit Fudge?"

„Früher hatte ich eigentlich nichts gegen ihn", sagte Harry nachdenklich, „aber seitdem Voldemort wieder da ist, habe ich meine Meinung über ihn geändert."

„Tja, allzu viel habe ich davon nicht bekommen", sagte Ron und wurde ein wenig bleich.

Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen - obwohl ihm bei diesem Thema nichts wirklich lustig vorkam - als er sich erinnerte, wie Ron wirres Zeug geredet hatte und nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt hatte, in welcher Situation sie sich befanden.

Auch Ron fing an zu lachen, und dies trieb ihm wieder Farbe ins Gesicht.

Nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, ging er zur Tür.

„Gehen wir runter zum Essen ? Mum hat sich heute besonders viel Mühe gekommen, weil du kommst", sagte Ron und schnitt eine Grimasse.

Als sie in der Küche ankamen, stand dort schon ein Mädchen mit braunem, buschigem Haar und einer rostbraunen Katze in den Armen: Hermine, Harrys und Rons beste Freundin.

„Harry- Ron!", rief sie begeistert und umarmte beide.

Krummbein war vorher sicherheitshalber schon einmal von ihren Armen gesprungen und tänzelte in den Garten, wahrscheinlich, um Gnome zu jagen.

„Ach, es ist toll, euch wiederzusehen", sagte Hermine fröhlich und strahlte Harry und Ron an.

„Wo bist du gewesen, Hermine?", fragte Ron bemüht beiläufig, „bei Krum etwa?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und sah Ron fragend an.

„Nein, Ron, ich war nicht bei Krum", sagte Hermine und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Oh, gut", sagte Ron und klang äußerst erleichtert.

„Wo...", begann Ron, doch in diesem Augenblick kam Mrs Wealey herein und umarmte Hermine.

„Da bist du ja, Hermine", sagte sie lächelnd, „komm, es gibt Abendessen. Wir essen im Garten."

Die drei folgten Mrs Weasley in den großen, verwilderten Garten der Weasleys und setzten sich an den Tisch.

Harry, Ron und Hermine setzten sich an der einen Seite des Tisches nebeneinander, auf der anderen Seite saßen Ginny und Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley hatte wirklich alle Register ihrer Kochkünste gezogen: Ein riesiger gebratener Truthahn mit bunten Paprikastückchen, ein Berg bunter Nudeln mit Champignonsoße und viele andere Dinge türmten auf dem Tisch. Das einzige, was sich Harry nicht auftat, waren die schreienden Gurkenscheiben mit Käseüberzug. Mrs Weasley schien seine Verwunderung zu bemerken.

„Probier doch ein paar von den kreischenden Käsegurkenscheiben", sagte sie freundlich und hielt ihm die Platte unter die Nase, „wenn du draufbeißt hören sie auf zu schreien, und außerdem sind sie sehr gesund."

Harry nahm aus Höflichkeit zwei Scheiben von der Platte herunter und aß sie. Die Gurkenscheibe hörte zwar auf zu kreischen, doch ihre Schreie hallten ihm in den Ohren und der Käse hatte einen seltsam bitteren Geschmack.

Als er es geschafft hatte, auch noch die andere Gurkenscheibe herunterzuschlingen, kam Mr. Weasley in den Garten und ließ sich erschöpft auf den einzigen freien Stuhl neben Ginny fallen.

„War doch mehr zu erledigen, als du dachtest?", fragte Mrs Weasley.

„Oh ja, Fudge hat uns allen mitgeteilt, dass wir ab heute zwei Stunden länger zu arbeiten hätten", sagte Mr. Weasley grimmig, „erst will er alles über Du-weißt-schon-wer vertuschen und jetzt kann sich keiner mehr vor seinem Tatendrang retten. Obwohl er ja nicht mal selbst richtig anpackt, das lässt er seine Mitarbeiter machen."

Mr. Weasleys Stimmung hob sich erst später am Abend, als er sich satt und schläfrig fühlte.

Nachdem alle fertig waren, räumten Hermine und Ginny die leeren Platten,Teller, die Bestecke und Gläser in die Küche, und Harry und Ron brachten den Tisch und die Stühle mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen wieder in die Küche.

Danach gingen Harry, Ron und Hermine hinauf in Rons Zimmer, wo es inzwischen kühl war, denn die Sonne war schon längst untergegangen.

Ron setzte sich auf sein Bett und wandte sich an Hermine.

„Also, wo bist du gewesen?", fragte er und guckte Hermine gespannt an.

„Oh Ron, warum willst du das denn so unbedingt wissen?", fragte sie bissig; aus irgendeinem Grund schien ihr das Thema ein wenig unangenehm zu sein.

„Dann sag's halt nicht", erwiderte Ron gekränkt, verschränkte die Arme und drehte Hermine den Rücken zu.

„Ich erzähl es dir ja, aber zuerst will ich wissen, warum dich das so interessiert", sagte Hermine nachdrücklich.

Ron murmelte etwas wie „rein aus Interesse" und Hermine grinste Harry an, der ihren Blick auffing und ebenfalls grinste.

Hermine setzte sich zu Ron und fing an zu erzählen.

„Dieses Jahr kommt eine neue Schülerin nach Hogwarts", sagte Hermine, „zu uns in die sechste Klasse. Professor McGonagall hat mich gebeten, zu ihr zu gehen und ihr den Unterrichtsstoff der vergangenen fünf Jahre in einer kurzen Zusammenfassung zu geben und ihr falls notwendig einiges zu erklären. Sie wusste unglaublich viel, das hätte ich gar nicht gedacht..."

„Wer ist sie?", fragte Harry.

„Sie heißt Yuri. Sie hatte seit ihrem ersten Lebensjahr eine Krankheit, von der sie erst letztes Jahr befreit wurde. Sie musste oft im Bett lernen und ein Privatlehrer hat ihr das meiste beigebracht", sgate Hermine.

„Eine Krankheit dauert doch nie und nimmer fünfzehn Jahre", warf Ron ein, der sich inzwischen wieder umgedreht hatte, „was hatte sie denn?"

„Sie war in einem Windherz eingeschlossen", antwortete Hermine.

„Einem_ was _?", fragten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

„Ihr hättet in den bisher vergangenen Ferienwochen wirklich mal ein Buch zur Hand nehmen können", sagte Hermine mit ihrem üblichen strengen Blick und reichte Harry und Ron ein aufgeschalgenes Buch herüber. Harry las laut vor:

_Windherz, eine magische Ansammlung erstaunlicher Kraft, eine Unterart der Wirbelzeiter. Zauberer und Hexen mit besonders starker magischer Kraft und Begabung können einmal in ihrem Leben ein Windherz erschaffen. In einem Windherz kann man jedes Lebewesen einschließen, egal ob Muggel oder Zauberer. Darin bleibt die Zeit stehen, und das eingeschlossene Wesen wächst und lebt nicht. Es braucht weder Nahrung noch anderes. _

_Grundsätzlich besteht für die Eingeschlossenen keine Hoffnung mehr für ein Leben im näheren Zeitraum, denn das Windherz wird nur zerstört, wenn der Zauberer stirbt, der es erschaffen hat. Doch da dies irgendwann einmal der Fall sein wird, löst sich das Windherz auf und das eingesperrte Lebewesen ist wieder frei und lebt weiter. _

_Allerdings hat die Gefangenschaft in einem Windherz für den Betroffenen die Folge, dass er an schweren Krankeheiten leidet, die völlig unbekannt sind, meist aus diesem Grunde nicht geheilt werden können und viele Jahre dauern, was allerdings nicht erklärbar ist. Ebenfalls der Körper ist geschwächt und darf keine anstrengenden Arbeiten verrichten. _

_Mehr ist über das Windherz nicht bekannt, denn alle Überlieferungen stammen aus dem alten Ägypten, wo sie ein durchgedrehter, Kaktusstacheln essender Zauberer zustande brachte. Es ist ziemlich sicher, dass das Windherz noch mehr Geheimnisse birgt, wie halb zerstörte, jedoch leider an den meisten noch heilen Stellen unlesbare Dokumente beweisen._

„Wow", sagte Ron beeindruckt, „ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass es so etwas gibt. Was sind denn Wirbelzeiter ?"

„Kannst du dich noch an die Glocke in der Minsteriumsabteilung erinnern?", fragte Hermine.

„Jaah...", sagte Ron langsam.

„Nun, das war eine andere Art der Wirbelzeiter. In einer Glocke werden große Zeitspannen immer wieder hin und her mit großer Geschwindigkeit vollzogen, in einem Herz bleibt die Zeit stehen. Hinter einem Windherz steht ein weitaus größeres Stück Magie als hinter einer Windglocke, deshalb kann man sich aus einer Windglocke selbst befreien, aus einem Windherz allerdings nicht. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht darüber, solche Wirbelzeiter werden, wenn es hoch kommt, alle Jahrhunderte einmal geschaffen."

„Wahnsinn", sagte Ron beeindruckt, „was du alles weißt..."

„Ich sage ja, du solltest mehr lesen", sagte Hermine, „so, und jetzt weißt du ja, warum ich erst später kommen konnte, weil ich nämlich heute bei ihnen war, ganz einfach. Was gibt es Neues bei euch?"

Harry erzählte von Mrs Figg und der Kraft, die sie gespürt hatte.

Als er geendet hatte, runzelte Hermine die Stirn und setzte einen zweifelnden Blick auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, Harry, diese Squibkraft ist stark umstritten, und außerdem ist Hogwarts ein gutes Stück vom Ligusterweg entfernt. Vielleicht hat sie sich auch vertan", sagte sie misstrauisch, „ich werde in Hogwarts mal in der Bücherei suchen, ob da was Nützliches über diese Kraft zu finden ist."

„Außerdem sind Squibs keine Zauberer", fügte Ron hinzu, „wie sollen sie dann magische Kräfte haben?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen glaubte er Mrs Figg, doch das sagte er lieber nicht.

„Ich werde mich trotzdem umsehen", sagte Harry entschlossen.

„Wie du meinst, Harry", erwiderte Hermine und stand auf. „Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt schlafen, ich bin wirklich todmüde.Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht", antworteten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Munde, während Hermine die Treppe hochging.

Nach einer Partie Koboldstein legten sie sich ebenfalls in ihre Betten und löschten das Licht.

Harry starrte die Decke an und entdeckte, dass dort keine Anzeichen der Chudley Cannons zu sehen waren, mit Ausnahme der orangenen Farbe, die im Mondenschein dunkelrot glühte.


	3. Ein Feind im Schatten

**Ein Feind im Schatten**

_Klick._

Harry schreckte auf und saß von einer Sekunde zur anderen kerzengerade in seinem Bett. Unten musste jemand die Haustür zugemacht haben, und zwar so langsam und lautlos wie nur möglich, wie es schien.

Ob es einer der Weasleys gewesen war ?

Harry beschloss, sich vorsichtig nach unten zu schleichen und nachzusehen. Leise schlüpfte er in seine Hausschuhe, zog sich seinen Morgenmantel über und stieß die nur angelehnte Tür leise auf.

Er zögerte kurz, steckte jedoch dann seinen Zauberstab in die Tasche seines Morgenmantels, auch wenn er wusste, dass er ihn nicht sonderlich gern gebrauchen würde.

Auch Ron war inzwischen wach geworden und folgte Harry die Treppe hinunter.

„Das- das ist bestimmt nur Dad, weil er noch was im Ministerium zu tun hatte", flüsterte Ron. Anscheinend wollte er zuversichtlich klingen, doch seine Stimme klang eindeutig zitternd und angsterfüllt als aufmunternd.

Als sie unten ankamen, schnappte Ron entsetzt nach Luft und starrte auf die Person, die neben dem Esstisch stand, eingehüllt in einen dunklen, zerschlissenen Umhang und kaum erkennbar, da sie sich so gut wie möglich in den Schatten des Küchenschranks zu verdrücken versuchte.

Harry schluckte und versuchte etwas zu erkennen, doch es war unmöglich, denn die Nacht war rabenschwarz .

Doch glücklicherweise griff Ron nach einer Laterne und entzündete sie hektisch. Sofort leuchtete ein schwaches Licht auf und gab einen Teil der Küche zu erkennen, doch der Fremde hatte sich noch weiter in den Schatten zurückgezogen.

Harry blieb vor Ron auf der Treppe stehen und nahm tief Luft.

„Wer bist du?", fragte er mit einem leichtem Zittern in der Stimme.

Es schien, als wollte Ron etwas sagen, doch er brachte nur ein unterdrücktes Würgen hervor und blieb wie angewurzelt hinter ihm stehen.

Die Gestalt streckte seine Hand aus den Tiefen seines Umhangs hervor und hielt sie in die Lichtstrahlen, die der Mond durch das Küchenfenster warf.

Harry hielt vor Schreck die Luft an, denn nun wusste er, wer sich unter dem Umhang verbarg: An der Hand befanden sich nur vier Finger.

Wurmschwanz, Peter Pettigrew, der Knecht Voldemorts, stand in der Küche der Weasleys.

Konnte das möglich sein? Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass Wurmschwanz _hier _auftauchte, hier im _Fuchsbau_. Den ganzen Sommer hatte Harry gehofft, für die nächsten Wochen nichts mit Voldemort und seinen Gefolgsleuten zu tun haben zu müssen. Doch nun stand er da, direkt vor ihm, Peter Pettigrew.

Nun trat er endlich aus dem Schatten hervor und blickte Harry an.

Seine wässrigen Augen leuchteten im Licht des Mondes, sein spärliches Haar glänzte silbrig, und sein Blick war angsterfüllter denn je.

Mit einem Mal sank er wimmernd auf die Knie und schlug die Hände über seinem Kopf zusammen.

Ron schien nicht gerade erleichtert zu wissen, wer in sein Zuhause eingebrochen war, doch er stellte sich nun neben Harry und blickte Wurmschwanz ungläubig an, der ungehalten schluchzte, während hin und wieder ein paar Tränen auf die Oberfläche des Fußbodens trafen.

Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und sah Ron hilfesuchend an, doch der guckte noch immer wie vom Donner gerührt auf die erbärmliche Person auf dem Fußboden und versuchte, die Laterne nicht fallen zu lassen.

„Was willst du hier ?", fragte Harry mit fester Stimme und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Wurmschwanz hob den Kopf, schluchzte leise und hörte auf zu wimmern.

„Ich stehe in deiner Schuld", sagte er mit schwacher Stimme.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, was du hier willst", wiederholte Harry kühl.

„Ich weiß von deiner Güte und deinem Mut...", sagte Wurmschwanz und hob die Hände zu ihm hinauf.

„WAS HAST DU HIER ZU SUCHEN ?", brüllte Harry wütend und blickte ihn zornfunkelnd an.

„Du musst mir helfen", stieß er hervor und begann wieder zu wimmern, „der Dunkle Lord hat erfahren, dass ich in deiner Schuld stehe. Er will keinen Diener, der in Harry Potters Schuld steht und wollte mich für mein Vergehen umbringen, doch ich habe es geschafft zu entkommen. Seine Rache wird schlimmer als der Tod sein... „

„Woher wusstest du, wo ich bin?", fragte Harry bemüht ruhig, doch noch immer fühlten sich seine Eingeweide an, als wären sie verknotet und sich fest ineinander winden würden.

„Oh, der Dunkle Lord weiß viel, wenn nicht sogar alles, was vor sich geht", erwiderte Wurmschwanz leise, „und wenn man viel um ihn herum ist, erfährt man alles, was man wissen will."

„Und weshalb sollte ich dir helfen?", donnerte Harry, „ du bist schuld, dass ich keine Eltern mehr habe, du bist schuld, dass Sirius für einen Mörder gehalten wurde!"

Eine harte Stimme ertönte plötzlich hinter Harry und Ron.

„Ja, warum sollte er dir helfen? Es gibt nicht einen einzigen Grund dafür."

Es war Hermine. Sie trug einen hellrosanen Morgenmantel und hielt eine dicke Kerze in der Hand, während sie langsam die Treppe hinunterging.

„Du bist kein bisschen anders als es uns Sirius vor drei Jahren erzählt hat", sagte sie mit eiskalter Stimme und eisernem Blick, „einmal hat dich Harry gehen lassen, und was ist passiert? Du bist geflohen und hast ihn ein Jahr später gefesselt. Nur weil Harry dieses Mal gütig zu dir war, willst du gleich mehr davon. Oh nein, kein Dank oder eine Gegenleistung, nur noch mehr willst du haben. Doch deine Gier wird dir nicht immer weiterhelfen. Glaubst du wirklich, Harry wird dir helfen?"

Harry starrte Hermine an. Er hatte es bisher noch nie erlebt, dass sie so mit jemandem sprach. Ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung oder Höflichkeit, wie sie es sonst immer tat.

„Unverschämtes Gör", sagte Wurmschwanz mit plötzlich sehr fester Stimme, „was erlaubst du dir ? Nimm das sofort zurück !"

„Das werde ich nicht!", rief Hermine zornig, „denn es ist wahr!"

Nun zog Wurmschwanz mit wutverzerrter Miene seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf Hermine, die neben Ron stand.

„Dann fühle den Schmerz, den man fühlen muss, wenn eine kleine, vorlaute Hexe mich beleidigt! _Crucio!_", schrie er wutentbrannt.

„NEIIIIN!"

Harry wirbelte herum und sah, wie Ron sich auf dem Boden wälzte und vor Schmerz schrie. Hermine lag neben ihm auf dem Boden und starrte mit kreidebleichem Gesicht auf Ron.

Harry begriff: Ron musste sie zur Seite gestoßen haben, als Wurmschwanz sie angegriffen hatte.

„RON !", schrie Hermine mit panischer Stimme und sprang auf.

Kochend vor Wut drehte sie sich Wurmschwanz zu und richtete ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab auf ihn, den sie überraschend schnell aus ihrem Ärmel gezogen hatte.

„_Expilliarmus! Impedimenta!"_, rief Hermine mit zornerfüllter Stimme und fing Wurmschwanz' Zauberstab auf, während er gegen den Küchenschrank prallte und ihm eine Menge Tassen und Teller auf den Kopf fielen, gefolgt von ein paar fluchenden Gabeln, packte ihn mit beiden Händen und zerbrach ihn mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte.

In diesem Moment hörte Ron auf zu schreien, blieb jedoch reglos am Boden liegen.

Hermine warf die Zauberstabreste Wurmschwanz zu Füßen und kniete sich zu Ron, der noch ganz benommen war.

Wurmschwanz blickte entsetzt auf die Überbleibsel seines Zaubertstabs und wollte Hermine packen, doch Harry stellte sich vor die beiden und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor.

„Scher dich weg", sagte er, „und seh selber, wie du klarkommst. Ich werde dir jedenfalls nicht helfen."

Als Wurmschwanz ihn weiterhin anstarrte und Anstalten machte, wieder zu wimmern und zu weinen, machte Harry einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, sodass er ihn mit der Spitze seines Zauberstab berühren konnte.

„Ich rate dir, hau ab", sagte Harry, „ich habe nämlich einen Zauberstab, ganz im Gegensatz zu dir."

Wurmschwanz ging zur Tür, drehte sich jedoch um, als er schon die Klicke hinuntergedrückt hatte und ein kalter Luftzug in die Küche kroch.

„Vergiss jedoch nicht, Potter", flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme, „ich stehe in deiner Schuld."

„Geh."

Wurmschwanz öffnete die Tür, glitt lautlos hindurch und verschwand schnell hinter einem kahlen Hügel, auf dem ein kahler Baum ruhte.

Harry wandte sich Ron und Hermine zu.

Er konnte nicht fassen, was passiert war: Wumschwanz war hier im Fuchsbau aufgetaucht und wollte, dass er ihm half, nachdem er seine Eltern verraten hatte.

„Hermine", sagte Harry langsam, als er sich gefasst hatte, „du hast außerhalb der Schule gezaubert!"

Hermine war weiß im Gesicht und die Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

„Ich- weiß", schluchzte sie und warf sich Ron um den Hals.

Ron guckte etwas hilflos, ließ sie jedoch nicht los, sondern drückte sie fest an sich.

„Ich- ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass Wurmschwanz einfach so davonkommt, schließlich hat er Ron angegriffen", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Eigentlich wollte er dich treffen", erwiderte Harry, „Ron hat dich aber weggestoßen und wurde deshalb getroffen- glaube ich jedenfalls. Wurmschnwanz hatte nicht beabsichtigt, ihn zu verletzen."

Hermine weitete die Augen, als würde ihr plötzlich klar werden, dass sie gegen die Regeln verstoßen hatte, obwohl sie sich sonst besonders streng an alle Regeln hielt und jeden tadelte, der auch nur daran dachte, irgendein Gesetz zu brechen.

Mit einem weiteren Schluchzer rannte sie die Treppe hoch und war im Schlafzimmer verschwunden.

Ron schaute ihr mit offenem Mund nach, als plötzlich noch jemand herunterkam.

Mrs Weasley, ebenfalls eine Laterne in der Hand haltend und in einen knallgelben Bademantel mit Blümchenmuster gehüllt, ging hastig auf sie zu.

„Was ist passiert? Ich habe Schreie gehört und dachte erst, ich träume, doch dann habe ich gemerkt, dass es von unten kommt", sagte sie besorgt, während sie Harry und Ron die Treppe hinaufschob.

Die beiden erzählten ihr, was sich ereignet hatte.

Mrs Weasleys Gesicht hatte während ihrer Erzählung von rot zu weiß gewechselt. Zuerst schien es, als hätte es ihr die Sprache verschlagen, doch dann legte sie los.

„Warum habt ihr nicht mich oder Arthur geholt? Wir waren nur ein paar Meter entfernt von euch ! Ihr hättet sterben können, dieser Mann ist ein gefährlicher Mörder, wer weiß, was er euch hätte antun können ! Dann hätte auch verhindert werden können, dass Hermine außerhalb der Schule zaubert ! Das ist sehr verantwortungslos von euch", schrie Mrs Weasley wütend. Die Lautstärke ihrer Stimme erinnerte Harry an die, welche sie in dem Heuler gebraucht hatte, als er und Ron in ihrem zweiten Jahr mit einem fliegenden Auto zur Schule gereist waren.

„Geht jetzt wieder ins Bett, aber dalli", sagte sie etwas ruhiger, „ ihr braucht jetzt dringend Schlaf und Erholung, besonders du, Ron. Ich bringe dir gleich etwas Medizin hoch. Und erzählt bloß Ginny nichts davon, vielleicht hat sie dann Angst..."

„Mum, Ginny ist kein Baby mehr", warf Ron ein, „sie ist nur ein Jahr jünger als ich, und, siehst du, ich habs auch überlebt."

Während er sprach, rieb er sich seinen Rücken, denn anscheinend hatte ihm der Zauberspruch dort am meisten zugesetzt.

„Du bist _fast _noch am Leben, mein Lieber", sagte Mrs Weasley in giftigem Ton, „und anscheinend hast du den Schmerz schon vergessen, der dir zugefügt wurde."

Plötzlich stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

„Ich will, dass meine Kinder ihr Zuhause immer als einen sicheren Ort ansehen können", sagte sie zitternd, „warum bin ich bloß nicht schneller hinuntergekommen?"

„Schon gut, Mrs Weasley, keiner hat vermutet, dass Peter Pettigrew hierher kommen würde", sagte Harry rasch, denn Mrs Weasley schien anzufangen, sich Vorwürfe zu machen, „ich hätte nicht einfach runtergehen dürfen,das war wirklich leichtsinnig von mir."

„Geht jetzt hoch und schlaft, das braucht ihr", sagte sie bemüht streng, doch sie warf Harry ein schwaches Lächeln zu „ich mache euch nur schnell einen Tee und bringe dann deine Medizin."

„Mum, ich brauche keine Medizin, mir geht es gut", rief Ron aufgebracht, „mir tut bloß der Rücken etwas weh... das ist alles."

„Das ist schon schlimm genug", erwiderte Mrs Weasley und kehrte den beiden den Rücken zu, um in die Küche zu gehen.

Ron zuckte mit den Achseln, und ging mit Harry ins Schlafzimmer zurück.

Nachdem Mrs Weasley Ron mit Kräutertee und Medizin versorgt hatte, lagen beide still in ihren Betten.

Ab und zu stöhnte Ron leise auf.

„Mann, dieser Crucio Fluch war schrecklich", stöhnte er, „ich habe noch nie solche Schmerzen gespürt. Hoffentlich muss ich sowas nie wieder erleben."

„Du hättest es nicht erleben müssen", erinnerte ihn Harry.

„Besser ich als ... ach, vergiss es", sagte Ron rasch, „gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht", antwortete Harry.

Als er die Geschehnisse der letzten halben Stunden wie einen Film vor seinen geschlossenen Augen nocheinmal sah , fiel ihm ein, dass er in dieser Nacht sechzehn geworden war.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry früh auf und wusste erst nicht, weshalb er sich so fröhlich fühlte, bis ihm einfiel, dass er heute Geburtstag hatte. Allein die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht bei den Dursleys befand, erfreute ihn.

Doch auch der Haufen von Geschenken, die vor seinem Bett lagen, hoben seine Laune um einiges.

Ron war inzwischen auch wach geworden und warf ihm sein Kissen auf den Hinterkopf, während Harry noch damit beschäftigt war, seinen Geschenkehaufen zu begutachten.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Harry", sagte er fröhlich und sprang auf sein Bett, um nichts vom Auspacken zu verpassen.

Gerade nahm er sich ein in rotes Papier gewickeltes Geschenk, als jemand die Tür hereinkam. Hermine stand im Türrahmen, schon fertig angezogen und etwas kränklich aussehend.

„Alles Gute zum Geburstag", sagte sie fröhlich und setzte sich ebenfalls auf sein Bett.

Harry wusste, dass sie ihre Gelassenheit nur spielte, doch er sagte nichts.

Ron sah sie nicht einmal an, sondern betrachtete die Geschenke mit höchstem Interesse, als wären sie ein besonders spannender Film.

„Wie geht es dir, Hermine ?", fragte Harry behutsam.

„Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht", sagte Hermine ruhig, plötzlich ohne jegliche gespielte Heiterkeit in der Stimme, doch sehr sicher, „und ich weiß jetzt, dass ich richtig gehandelt habe. Natürlich wird mir niemand glauben, wenn ich behaupte, dass ich Peter Pettigrew angegriffen hab, und ich werde sicherlich eine Verwarnung bekommen, aber ich denke, das war es wert... ich meine-" Hermine stockte und lief hellrosa an.

Ron starrte noch immer den Geschenkehaufen an und tat, als hätte er nicht zugehört, doch seine Ohren liefen knallrot an, sodass er sich verriet.

„Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung", sagte Harry und wandte sich dem Geschenk zu, als er abermals unterbrochen wurde.

Ginny war hereingekommen, gratulierte ihm ebenfalls und setzte sich vor die Geschenke, als wolle sie sie bewachen. Als sie Ron sah, gluckste sie.

„Ron, was ist denn mit dir los?, fragte sie grinsend, als sie zu ihm aufsah, „du hast ganz rote-"

„_Nichts_ ist mit mir los. Halt die Klappe, Ginny", fügte er hinzu, als sie anfing zu kichern.

Harry fing Ginnys Blick auf und grinste, bevor er nun endlich das Papier von dem Geschenk riss.

Es war ein Riesenauswahl an Scherzartikeln von Fred und Georges Laden, die sie ihm geschickt hatten.

„Cool", sagte Harry und ließ seine Blicke über die verschiedensten Scherzartikel kreisen, unter denen auch ein Paar Langziehohren waren.

„Wie läuft der Laden denn so ?", fragte er Ginny, denn Ron war, wie es schien, noch immer unansprechbar.

„Gut", antwortete Ginny, nachdem sie ihr letztes Kichern vollendet hatte, „die Schüler rennen ihnen den Laden ein. Schließlich haben sie ihre Sachen in Hogwarts ganz schön bekannt gemacht. Sie haben auch einige echt gute, neue Sachen entwickelt."

Harry lächelte und war froh zu hören, dass der Laden gut lief. Schließlich wäre es ein wenig seine Schuld gewesen, wenn es nicht klappte, denn er hatte den Zwillingen das Geld für die Finanzierung des Geschäfts geschenkt und wenn Mrs Weasley hörte, dass Harry mit dem Geld ihren Söhnen womöglich Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, wäre sie danach sicher nicht gerade nett zu ihm.

Nun begann Harry, weiter seine Geschenke auszuwickeln. Von Hagrid bekam er einen Bündel Kräuter aus seinem Garten, die bei verschiedenen Krankheiten und Verletzungen schnell Abhilfe schaffen konnten, von Ron einen Pergamentblock, welcher Witze zu erzählen begann, wenn man etwas auf ihm schrieb,Tonks hatte ihm dazu passend einen grellpinken

( über die Farbe war Harry allerdings nicht besonders glücklich ) Füller, der den Block verstummen ließ, gekauft, Hermine hatte ihm ein großes gerahmtes Bild, auf dem Hogwarts zu sehen was, geschenkt. Dobby hatte ihm diesmal einen Schal zum Geschenk gemacht ( er war rot, mit einem Blümchenmuster kunstvoll dekoriert und hatte an seinen Enden jeweils drei dicke, moosgrüne Bommeln hängen ), von Lupin bekam er ein praktisches Handbuch über gefährliche Baumarten, und von Mrs Weasly bekam er eine Schachtel voll von selbstgemachten Nougatpralinen.

Als Harry alles ausgepackt hatte und der Boden mit Papier und Schleifen übersäht war, merkte er, dass ein Geschenk fehlte. Es war das von Sirius.

Während sein Blick auf einer gelben Schleife ruhte, er sie aber in Wahrheit gar nicht ansah, rauschten ihm Bilder der Geschenke, die er von Sirius bekommen hatte, durch den Kopf...

Der Feuerblitz und das Taschenmesser schienen auf ihn einzudringen, daneben das lachende Gesicht von Sirius im Feuer, dass ihn aufmunterte... Harry merkte, wie heiße Tränen in seine Augen stiegen... warum er.. er hatte es nicht verdient, warum gerade er... es war nicht gerecht...

„Gehen wir frühstücken ?", fragte Hermine munter, was Harry aus seiner Trance riss.

„J-ja", sagte Harry und stand auf.

Unten hatte Mrs Weasley ein reichhaltiges Frühstück vorbereitet. Speck, Eier, Toasts und anderes bedeckte den Tisch, über welchem an einer Schnur festgemacht bunte Buchstaben den Satz „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry" bildeten.

Harrys Laune hob sich bei diesem Anblick um einiges, und als Mrs Weasley ( sie war zwar immer noch ein wenig weiß im Gesicht, strahlte aber, als sie Harry sah ) ihn umarmte und ihm gratulierte, vergaß er für einen kurzen Moment seine Trauer über Sirius.

Nachdem sie ausgiebig gefrühstückt hatten und sich noch am Tisch vor ihren leeren Tellern unterhielten, fühlte sich Harry so fröhlich und leicht, wie sich jeder normale Junge an seinem Geburtstag fühlte– zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, bei einer Familie zu sein, die fröhlich am Esstisch saß und keine größeren Sorgen hatte als die Befürchtung, dass das Toilettenpapier nicht bis zum nächsten Morgen reichen würde oder der Toaster nicht mehr repariert werden könnte.

Später kam auch Mr Weasley dazu, welcher sehr lang und tief geschlafen hatte; warum er gestern Abend jedoch so erschöpft gewesen war, erwähnte er nicht.

Als er von Mrs Weasley erfuhr, was sich gestern Nacht ereignet hatte, reagierte er nicht viel anders als Mrs Weasley: Zuerst knöpfte er sich Ron, dann auch Harry und Hermine vor, doch er schrie nicht so laut wie seine Frau – es war auch etwas Schuldbewusstes in seiner Stimme, weil er tief und fest geschlafen hatte, während Harry, Ron und Hermine in Lebensgefahr gewesen waren.

„Oooh, wenn du es nicht gehört hättest, Harry", fügte Mr. Weasley mit heiserer Stimme hinzu, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, „wer weiß, was er noch alles hätte anstellen können."

Plötzlich lächelte Mr.Weasley Harry an, drehte sich dann zur Seite und starrte aus dem Küchenfenster.

„Du hast schon vielen Leuten den Hals gerettet", sagte er nachdenklich und so leise, dass nur Harry es hören konnte, doch er schien mit sich selbst zu sprechen, „jaaah, Dumbledore hat recht, du könntest es packen... würde mich nicht wundern..."

„_Was _könnte ich packen?", fragte Harry neugierig und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er damit nicht seinen Koffer meinte.

„Wie ?", sagte Mr. Weasley verwirrt und schreckte auf, als würde er jetzt erst bemerken, dass Harry neben ihm war, „oh, nichts, gar nichts, Harry, ich habe nur nachgedacht."

Er hob die Brauen und sah ihn eindringlich an , doch Mr. Weasley wandte sich nun seinem Toast zu und tat, als hätte er nichts gesagt.

Harry wurde nun etwas mulmig zumute: Was, wenn schon wieder irgendetwas mit ihm nicht stimmte ? War er von Voldemort besessen oder verfolgte ihn jemand ? War irgendetwas neues Geheimnisvolles an ihm entdeckt worden, und alle hielten ihn für verrückt ?

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie hinaus auf ein großes Feld hinter dem Haus der Weasleys und spielten eine Partie Qudditch; sogar Hermine bestieg vorsichtig Georges alten Besen und stieß sich ab, jedoch nicht ohne sich das Buch „_Der große Quidditchratgeber- wertvolle Tipps, damit Sie am Besen bleiben_" aufgeschlagen auf den Schoß zu legen.

Harry genoss es, wieder in der Luft auf einem Besen zu sein – er spürte, wie ein Gefühl unbegrenzter Freiheit in ihm aufkam, wie ihm der Wind die Haare aus dem Gesicht wehte und er sich fühlte, als wäre er gerade nach Hause zurückgekehrt.

Zuerst drehte er ein paar Runden über dem Feld, doch er passte auf, nicht zu hoch zu fliegen, denn „diese Muggel haben ihre Glubschaugen einfach überall", wie Mrs Weasley zu fluchen pflegte.

Während Ron ins Haus ging um ein paar Bälle zu holen, hatte es Hermine nicht gerade leicht. Sie hatte gerade bemerkt, dass sie völlig falsch auf dem Besen saß, nachdem sie das erste Kapitel samt Titel überflogen hatte ( „Die richtige Haltung – der wichtigste Begleiter eines Spielers, der nicht mit gebrochenen oder zersplitterten Knochen am Boden liegen will" ).

Nun mühte sie sich vergebens damit ab, sich richtig hinzusetzen und dabei das Buch nicht herunterfallen zu lassen, denn sie war schon einige Meter vom Boden entfernt, doch wie sich an ihrem Stöhnen erkennen ließ, schien es nicht zu funktionieren.

Harry eilte ihr zur Hilfe, nahm ihr ersteinmal das Buch aus den Händen und gab ihr einige nützliche Ratschläge, wie man sich auf einem Besen halten konnte.

Nach einigen Minuten geduldiger Arbeit schaffte es Hermine, sich richtig hinzusetzen und ein paar Runden über das Feld zu fliegen, wobei sie immer wieder mit ängstlichen Blicken nach unten schaute und schluckte.

Harry hatte das Buch sorgsam auf den Küchentisch gelegt, denn obwohl es auf seinem Einband die beste Hilfe für Anfänger versprach, behinderte es Hermine eher als ihr zu helfen.

Gerade als er sich umwandte um die Küche zu verlassen, kam Ron mit drei alten, zerrissenen Bällen in den Armen auf ihn zu. Harry nahm ihm den größten ab und gemeinsam schlenderten sie auf das Feld zu Hermine, die nun schon etwas sicherer flog und immerhin ein paar laut brummende Hummeln überholte.

„Gut, Hermine!", rief Harry anerkennend zu ihr hinauf, „du wirst immer besser. Versuch jetzt mal, die Flugrichtung in kurzen Abständen zu ändern, ab zu ein paar Schlenker zu machen und dich nicht am Besen festzuklammern, als wärst du hundert Meter vom Boden entfernt, komm schon."

„Leichter gesagt als getan!", stieß Hermine ängstlich hervor, als sie versuchte, sich gerade zu halten.


	4. Versammlung im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwö...

**Versammlung im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf**

Den ganzen Vormittag trainierten sie mit den Bällen. Harry warf Ron etliche Male einen stark mitgenommen aussehenden, roten Ball zu, welchen er von den Löchern, die das Geäst eines Baumes freigab, fernhalten musste. Es gelang Harry einige Male, ein Tor zu schießen, was Ron ein wenig frustrierte, doch als er Harry kleine, gelb angelaufene Golfbälle zuwarf, besserte sich seine Laune, obwohl Harry jeden Ball fing, bevor er auch nur drei Meter vom Erdboden entfernt war. Es machte den beiden unheimlichen Spaß, endlich einmal wieder so lange Quidditch zu spielen, wie sie wollten, ohne dass Hermine sie mit einer spitzen Bemerkung vor ihre Notizenstapel und Schulbücher zurückholte.

Nach dem Mittagessen teilte Mrs Weasley ihnen mit, dass sie und Mr.Weasley zum Grimmauldplatz reisen mussten und fragte, ob Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny mitkommen wollten.

Bei ihren Worten verkrampfte sich Harrys Magen; er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich dorthin wollte, wo Sirius gewohnt hatte und es nun nicht mehr konnte, doch der Rest nickte begeistert, sodass er nicht widersprach.

„Immer schön der Reihe nach", sagte Mrs Weasley, während sie die Schale mit dem Flohpulver herumreichte.

Nacheinander stürtzen Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Harry, Mrs Weasley und Mr. Weasley aus dem verrußten Kamin des Grimmauldplatzes Nummer zwölf, als Lupin gerade ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Oh, ihr seid's", sagte er fast lässig, und half ihnen auf die Beine.

Harry fiel auf, dass Lupin noch kränklicher und erschöpfter aussah als sonst, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken, sondern führte sie in die Küche, wo er ihnen sechs Flaschen Butterbier hervorholte und mit einem eleganten Schlenker seines Zauberstabes öffnete.

Die Küche war seit Harrys letztem Besuch sehr schmutzig geworden. Überall lagen verstreut Teller und Gläser herum, ein paar Löffel waren achtlos auf dem Tisch liegengelassen worden und das Geschirrtuch hing angeschwärzt auf einer verrosteten Stange, die jede Sekunde zu zerfallen drohte.

„Gleich ist Versammlung", teilte er Mr.und Mrs Weasley mit, „Dumbledore wird auch gleich da sein."

„Ihr habt es doch gehört, gleich ist Versammlung", scheuchte Mrs Weasley sie die Treppe hinauf, als sich keiner rührte, „da habt ihr nichts zu suchen. Also los, rauf mit euch."

„Ich will aber-", setzte Harry an, aber Mrs Weasley unterbrach ihn.

„Dumbledore wünscht dich nach der Versammlung zu sprechen, Harry", sagte sie lächelnd und schob sie an den ausgestopften Elfenköpfen vorbei, „und jetzt geht nach oben und bleibt da. Und Ron, leer deine Taschen aus", fügte sie scharf hinzu. Harry hätte einiges dafür gegeben, wenn Mrs Weasley Letzteres nicht gesagt hätte.

Murrend reichte ihr Ron nacheinander drei Paar Langziehohren und einen widerlich stinkenden, weich wirkenden und unglaublich langen Fingernagel.

„Mist", sagte er verbittert, „ich hätte sie woanders verstecken sollen", während sie die Treppe zu dem Schlafzimmer hinaufstiegen, in dem Harry und Ron letzten Sommer geschlafen hatten.

Auch Harry fühlte Ärger in sich aufkommen. Hätte Mrs Weasley bloß nicht gefragt, dann hätten sie hier oben sitzen können und endlich mehr über den Stand der Dinge erfahren...

Kaum hatte Hermine die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, sagte Ginny erregt:„Schnell, schnappt euch welche, bevor es anfängt!", und holte breit grinsend fünf Paar Langziehohren unter ihrem T-shirt hervor.

„Voll krass!", hauchte Ron begeistert, „woher hast du die?"

„Ich hab sie in einer verhexten Schokofröscheschachtel in Freds altem Schrank gefunden", flüsterte Ginny und steckte sich ein Paar in die Ohren, „ist nicht schlecht, wenn man ein paar davon immer bei sich hat."

Rasch stopften sich Harry, Ron und etwas zögernd schließlich auch Hermine die Enden der fleischigen Langziehohren in ihre eigenen, kauerten sich dicht aneinandergedrängt an die Tür ( „Ginny, das ist _mein Arm_ an dem du da gerade zwickst-", zischte Ron ) und warteten aufs Äußerste gespannt.

Langsam schienen alle Mitglieder des Ordens anzukommen, man hörte, dass Lupin den ein oder anderen begrüßte und wie Mrs Weasley jeden Neuankömmling in den Versammlungs-raum geleitete.

Nach knapp einer Viertelstunde hörte man eine Tür, die leise geschlossen und rasch verriegelt wurde, ein letztes Wispern von einem der Mitglieder und dann eine kräftige Stimme eines Mannes, der schon sehr alt sein musste. Harry erkannte diese Stimme sofort, und er sah Albus Dumbledore vor sich, wie er mit einer herzlichen Geste alle Anwesenden begrüßte und etwas sagte, was die gesamte Große Halle zum Klatschen brachte.

Doch sobald Dumbledore das erste Wort gesprochen hatte, wusste Harry, dass seine Vorstellung nicht stimmte...

„Ihr wisst, Voldemort ist nicht mehr lange in Schach zu halten", sagte er ruhig und sehr ernst, „und ihr wisst auch, dass wir einen Menschen verloren haben, der alles für diesen Orden getan hat-"

Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich; gleich würde Dumbledore von Sirius reden, über seinen Tod, über sein Opfer... er konnte es nicht ertragen, er konnte es einfach nicht...

Harry verspürte einen starken Drang, sich die Langziehohren auszureißen, doch seine Hand war wie gelähmt.

„-Sirius ist im Kampf gestorben, er ist ehrenvoll von uns gegangen und hat uns nie enttäuscht, er war immer bereit, für den Orden zu kämpfen. Durch seine Liebe zu einem Menschen hat er sein Leben gelassen-"

Harry spürte die Blicke der anderen in seinem Nacken, doch es störte ihn nicht , denn eine zischende Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf redete auf ihn ein– _Sirius ist für dich gestorben, es ist deine Schuld gewesen... wärst du nicht so dumm gewesen, jedem deiner Träume Glauben zu schenken, wäre Sirius jetzt unter ihnen, er wäre frei, weil nun endlich jeder wusste, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt war..._

„-doch er hat es nicht vergeudet, er hat seine Treue und seinen Mut bewiesen... Sirius hat es in keinem Fall verdient zu sterben, er war ein kluger, aufrichtiger Mann..."

_-aber du musstest ja wieder mal den Helden spielen... du hast alle deine Freunde verletzt, und was hat es genützt ? Nichts. Sirius ist tot. Er wird nie mehr wieder zu dir zurückkommen._

„NEIN!", stieß er plötzlich hervor und riss sich die Langziehohren so schnell aus den Ohren, sodass Hermine, die neben ihm gekniet hatte, erschrocken zurückwich.

Harry ertrug es nicht mehr, all seine Schuldgefühle drangen mit einem Mal wieder auf ihn ein, all seine Traurigkeit schien ihn in Besitz zu nehmen.

Ron, Hermine und Ginny starrten ihn bestürtzt an und schienen vergessen zu haben, dass sie eigentlich vorhatten, die Versammlung zu belauschen.

„Steck sie wieder rein, Mann", sagte Ron mit schwacher Stimme, „jetzt gerade erzählen sie was von Wachdiensten im Ministerium..."

Widerwillig steckte sich Harry wieder ein Langziehohr an sein rechtes Ohr und hielt inne, um weiter zu lauschen, auch wenn es ihm sehr schwer fiel.

„...nun, ich habe direkt nach dem Vorfall im Ministerium mit Cornelius gesprochen, und ich muss sagen, dass ich trotz seiner endlosen Entschuldigungen äußerst enttäuscht von ihm bin, auch wenn ich sein Verhalten nicht für unerwartet hielt. Doch wenn dieser Krieg erst anfängt, zählt weder Hass,Verachtung noch Enttäuschung. Das Band des Zusammenhalts muss nicht aus Freundschaft bestehen, auch, wenn es so am besten wäre, doch das kann ich unmöglich verlangen; dieses Band stellt uns alle auf eine Seite, die wir verteidigen müssen, und das ist das einzige, was zählt. Was ich mich in den letzten Wochen gefragt habe, ist, ob wir uns darauf konzentrieren sollten, die Riesen und Dementoren von uns zu überzeugen, oder Voldemort direkt anzugreifen. Und ich kann nur sagen, dass mir diese Frage sehr viel Schwierigkeiten bereitet hat. Ich hoffe nur, dass Mundugus Avery nicht aus den Augen verliert."

„Dumbledore", meldete sich, wie es schien, Tonks zu Wort, „wir können uns nicht festlegen, wir wissen nicht alles, was Voldemort plant. Ich habe neulich einen Hinweis erhalten, dass sich wohl mehrere Todesser in die Wälder aufgemacht haben sollen, um andere starke Tierwesen auf ihre Seite zu bringen, einige Chimäras haben sie eingefangen und nun versuchen sie es mit Zentauren. Hagrid ist gestern mit Moody noch einmal zu den Riesen aufgebrochen, aber Mad-Eye hat ihn in einen gewöhnlichen Zauberer verwandelt, damit sie nicht so leicht auffliegen. Mit Vielsafttrank natürlich, ist am sichersten."

„Oh nein", sagt Hermine mit panischer Stimme, „Hagrid ist wieder fortgegangen... müssen wir uns dann etwa wieder um Grwap kümmern? Ehrlich gesagt hab ich die Nase voll von ihm, wie kann Hagrid bloß so ein Monster mögen ? Natürlich ist das sehr lieb von ihm", fügte Hermine rasch hinzu, als Harry sie böse anblickte, „aber jetzt mal ehrlich, Harry: Das letzte Mal hat er uns fast zerquetscht, und dann sollen wir zu ihm hinspazieren und einfach-"

Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn plötzlich wurde die Tür mit einer solchen Wucht aufgeschlagen, sodass Ginny rücklings auf ein Bett knallte und Ron mit einem Ächzen ans Fenster gedrückt wurde, Hermine knallte die Tür gegen das Gesicht und Harry schleuderte der Schlag einige Meter ans andere Ende des Zimmers.

Als er sich von seinem Schreck und den Schmerzen eingermaßen erholt hatte, blickte er auf und sah eine vor Wut rot glühende Mrs Weasley im Türrahmen stehen, die jetzt langsam in das dunkle Zimmer hineinschritt und ersteinmal schluckte.

„WAS – HAT – DAS – ZU – BEDEUTEN ?", brüllte sie, ballte die Fäuste und sah einem schreinenden Baby, dem gerade sein Lieblingsteddy entrissen wurde, fürchterlich ähnlich.

„Mum - wir", fing Ron an, offensichtlich, um Zeit zu gewinnen und nach einer glaubwürdigen Entschuldigung zu suchen, doch er brachte nur ein klägliches Würgen hervor.

„Spar dir die Worte, Ronald Weasley!", schrie sie lauthals, riss ihnen einem nach dem anderen die Langziehohren weg und ließ sie in ihrer Tasche verschwinden, kehrte ihnen den Rücken zu und knallte die Tür mit der gleichen Wucht zu, wie sie sie aufgemacht hatte.

„Das war's", sagte Ron bitter und zog sich an der steinernen Fensterbank hoch, „jetzt bekommen wir nie mit, was die da unten zu besprechen haben."

„Dabei hatte ich sie so gut versteckt", murmelte Ginny verdrießlich.

„Ich finde, wir haben genug gehört", sagte Hermine finster, während sie sich ihre Stirn rieb, wo sie die Tür hart getroffen hatte, „Hagrid ist weg, wir dürfen uns wahrscheinlich mit Grawp herumschlagen und ein fürchterlicher Krieg gegen Voldemort wird beginnen. Und dabei haben wir so noch viel zu tun, nächstes Jahr machen wir unser UTZ. Oh, wenn ich nur daran denke, wie viel ich noch zu lernen habe, ich sollte eigentlich schon jetzt anfangen, anstatt hier rumzusitzen..."

Harry saß immer noch an der Stelle, wo ihn die Tür hinbefördert hatte und verspürte keine große Lust, aufzustehen; die Klagen Hermines rauschten an ihm vorbei, einzig und allein hörte er die stechende Stimme von vorhin, die noch immer in seinem Kopf widerhallte, obwohl sie längst verschwunden war...

„Harry?"

Harry schreckte aus seiner Trance auf und bemerkte, dass sich Ron, Hermine und Ginny um ihn herum gestzt hatten und ihn traurig ansahen.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Hermine besorgt, „seit wir hier sind, bist du so seltsam..."

Harry antwortete nicht. Er wusste, dass sie über Sirius sprechen wollte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du dich fühlst, Harry", sagte Hermine leise, „ich habe nie so eine Last tragen müssen wie du, aber bitte glaub mir.. es hilft nichts, ihm hinterherzutrauern. Ich weiß, das ist leicht gesagt, aber auch wenn du dir die Schuld für alles gibst, macht ihn das nicht wieder lebendig. Du musst versuchen zu akzeptieren, dass er fort ist, auch wenn du das nicht schaffen wirst, keiner kann den Verlust eines geliebten Menschen einfach so übergehen. Bitte, Harry", fügte sie mit zitternder Stimme hinzu, „du hast seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr richtig gelacht, weil du denkst, du hast alles verloren und bist an allem Schuld, aber so ist ist es nicht... wir sind bei dir und wollen dich unterstützen, bitte glaub uns."

Sie sah ihn mit feuchten Augen an und Harry wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte...

Hermine hatte alles laut ausgesprochen, was er nicht zu sagen gewagt hatte, und er spürte, wie sich sein Körper leichter anfühlte, es war, als ob sie eine schwere Last von ihm genommen hätte. Denn Hermine hatte ihn davon überzeugt, dass Sirius' Tod nicht allein seine Schuld gewesen war.

Er konnte nicht sagen, wie dankbar er Hermine war, dass sie dies zu ihm gesagt hatte und wie sehr es ihn stärkte, dass Ron und Ginny bei Hermines letztem Satz lebhaft genickt hatten.

„Die Versammlung ist zu Ende, Harry", sagte plötzlich eine steife Stimme hinter ihnen.

Mrs Weasley war nach oben gekommen und wartet vor der Tür. Noch immer war die Zörnesröte nicht ganz aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen, während sie Harry stumm die Treppe hinunter führte.

„Dumbledore wartet in der Küche auf dich", sagte Mrs Weasley mit einer schwachen Bewegung gen Küchentür, „geh rein und schließ ab. Ich werde mir jetzt mal die Truppe da oben vorknöpfen", fügte sie in bissigem Ton hinzu und stapfte wieder hinauf.

Harry horchte noch kurz auf, um zu hören, ob Mrs Weasley schon mit ihrer Standpauke angefangen hatte, und drückte dann mit leicht klopfendem Herzen die Türklinke herunter.

Dumbledore saß am Küchentisch und hob langsam seinen Kopf, als Harry eintrat und die Tür hinter sich verschloss, wie ihm Mrs Weasley befohlen hatte.

Dumbledore sah aus, als wäre er kurz zuvor aus dem Bett geworfen worden, unter seinen Augen waren Ringe zu sehen und sein Gesicht wirkte merkwürdig grau.

„Guten Tag, Professor", sagte Harry.

„Setz dich bitte, Harry", wies ihn Dumbledore mit einer Handbewgung an.

Er ließ sich auf einem der alten Küchenstühle nieder und starrte Dumbledore an, der ihn mit seinen strahlend hellblauen Augen scharf beobachtete.

„Ich wollte noch einmal mit dir sprechen, weil ich glaube, dass wir das letzte Mal ein paar Sachen ausgelassen haben, die in jener Situation zu unwichtig erschienen", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, „aber ich sollte sie doch noch vor dem Schuljahr mir dir besprechen, denke ich. Es geht zuerst einmal um deinen Platz als Sucher in der Quidditchmannschaft. Ich glaube, du solltest ihn wieder einnehmen."

Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer - durfte er etwa wieder spielen ?

„Aber", fing Harry unsicher an, „ich hab doch lebenslanges Spielverbot-"

„Oh, diese Strafe hat dir Dolores erteilt, und nun, da sie fort ist, erlaube ich mir, sie für ungültig zu erklären", sagte Dumbledore lässig, „und außerdem habe ich hier etwas, das dir gehört."

Er holte Harrys Feuerblitz unter seinem Stuhl hervor und reichte ihn ihm.

Harry fühlte sich noch leichter als vor fünf Minuten, jetzt, da er endlich seinen Besen wiederhatte. Endlich durfte er wieder spielen, endlich konnte er wieder auf das Spielfeld und es der anderen Mannschaft zeigen...

Harry sah Dumbledore an und konnte nicht sagen, wie glücklich er war, wieder spielen zu dürfen.

„Sir, ich-", begann Harry und blickte wie gebannt auf seinen Feuerblitz, der aussah wie neu und nicht den kleinsten Kratzer abbekommen hatte.

„Außerdem", fuhr er unbeirrt fort, „ist es wieder an der Zeit, einen neuen Mannschaftskapitän zu wählen, und ich dachte, dieses Amt zu führen würde dir eventuell gefallen."

„Oh, a – aber natürlich", stammelte Harry, der sein Glück kaum fassen konnte, nicht nachdem, wie er sich in den letzten Wochen gefühlt hatte.

„Dann wäre das schon einmal geklärt", sagte Dumbledore, „nun komme ich zu einem anderen Punkt, eurem DA – Club..."

„I-ich weiß, das hätten wir nicht tun dürfen", brach es aus Harry hervor, „es war so dumm von uns, nur wegen diesen blöden Treffen ist das alles passiert, es tut mir -"

„Ich wollte eure die DA keineswegs kritisieren", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore lächelnd, „ich muss sogar sagen, dass ich diese Idee faszinierend finde und mich sehr freut, wie tatkräftig ihr seid. Ihr habt die DA nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gegründet. Aber nun ist die Zeit gekommen, wo es genau richtig ist, solch eine Versammlung jede Woche so oft ihr wollt stattfinden zu lassen. Ich möchte damit nur sagen", fügte er hinzu, „dass dieser, nun ja, zusätzliche Unterricht von nun an vollkommen legal ist und es mir eine Ehre war, für – _Dumbledores Armee_ – einzuspringen."

Harry grinste schwach und starrte Dumbledore weiterhin an.

Mit einem mal spürte er keine Wut mehr auf Dumbledore in seinem Körper brodeln, es war vielmehr ein Gefühl der Dankbarkeit, das er ihm gegenüber empfand.

„Nun, das war's", sagte Dumbledore, „dies waren die beiden Sachen, die ich dir noch zu sagen hatte. Wenn dir noch etwas auf dem Herzen liegt, was du mir sagen möchtest..."

„Ja", sagte Harry rasch, „wissen Sie noch, unser letztes Gespräch vor den Ferien?"

„Aber natürlich, das habe ich nicht vergessen", antwortete Dumbledore mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Es – es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich so ausgerastet bin, es ist nur alles so.... viel gewesen, das mit Sirius", sagte Harry leise; von Sirius zu sprechen fiel ihm schwer, doch er wollte nicht mit Dumbledore auseinandergehen, ohne sich zu entschuldigen, „ich habe es nicht so gemeint, aber ich glaube, dass Fass ist einfach – übergelaufen, ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten..."

Dumbledore legte plötzlich seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und blickte ihn sehr ernst an.

„Ich sage es nocheinmal", sagte er, „ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, auch wenn du es mir nicht glaubst, und ich bin dir wegen deines Verhaltens nicht böse, ich kann es verstehen, du hattest allen Grund zur Wut auf mich. Aber bitte versprich mir, Harry, dass du nun Okklumentik lernst, so gut du kannst, verstanden ? Du weißt jetzt, warum es nötig ist, und diesmal werde _ich_ dich ab der ersten Schulwoche jeden Montagabend um acht Uhr unterrichten."

„Ja", sagte Harry leise und meinte es auch so. Er würde jeden Abend versuchen, sich so lange von allen Gedanken und Gefühlen zu lösen, bis er keine Albträume mehr hatte, so lange, bis er nie wieder in Voldemorts Haut stecken müsste.

„Falls du sonst noch über irgendetwas reden möchtest", fügte Dumbledore hinzu und stand nun auf, „du weißt, wo ich bin. Aber jetzt muss ich los, entschuldige."

Gerade als er aus dem Türrahmen verschwand, wurde Harry bewusst, dass er ihm etwas vergessen hatte zu sagen.

„Professor!", rief Harry ihm hinterher und hastete den Gang entlang.

„Ja ?", fragte Dumbledore und drehte sich überrascht um, als Harry ihn eingeholt hatte.

„Nun, ähm - danke", sagte Harry leise.

Dumbledore erwiderte nichts, sondern blickte ihn fast beeindruckt an und lächelte sanft, dann kehrte er ihm den Rücken zu und verschwand im Nichts.


	5. Zurück nach Hause

**Zurück nach Hause**

Die folgenden Tage vergingen rasch, sie flossen so schnell dahin wie das Wasser eines Baches. Das Wetter war keineswegs schlechter geworden, noch immer berührte das Sonnenlicht die saftigen Grasflächen und die blühenden Bäume. Seit seinem Besuch im Grimmauldplatz schien Harry mit einem Mal voll all diesen Dingen Notiz zu nehmen, seit langem fühlte er sich leichter als jemals zuvor. Hermine und Dumbledore hatten ihn davon überzeugt, dass nicht er allein schuld daran war, dass Sirius tot war, doch trotzalledem konnte er das Gesicht von Sirius, als er durch den schwarzen Umhang in der Mysteriumsabteilung gefallen war, nicht aus seinen Gedanken verdrängen. Das Gefühl, den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben verloren zu haben, plagte ihn Tag und Nacht.

Inzwischen hatte Harry Ron und Hermine alles über das Gespräch mit Dumbledore erzählt, und die Stimmung hatte sich dadurch ein wenig gehoben ( „Waaaas ? Du bist _Mannschaftskapitän _? Wow, Harry ! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mann !", sagte Ron begeistert, und auch Hermine nickte ihm anerkennend zu. )

In den nächsten Tagen bekam Harry Mrs Weasley und Mr. Weasley kaum zu Gesicht, ständig verschwanden sie ohne jegliche Worte der Erklärung oder nur mit ein paar Fetzen wie „Ihr wisst ohnehin schon mehr als ihr eigentlich wissen dürft, also hört jetzt auf mit den Fragen und entgnomt den Garten" oder „Ihr wisst sehr wohl, was wir zu tun haben".

Nach einiger Zeit gaben es Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny endgültig auf, näheres zu erfahren, sie hätten genauso gut versuchen können, Winky etwas Böses über Crouch sagen zu lassen. Harry wusste, Mrs und Mr. Weasley würden den Orden nie enttäuschen und ihnen etwas sagen, was ihnen nicht gestattet war; er war sich nicht sicher, ob er besonders glücklich sein würde, wenn sie es seinetwegen getan hätten.

Allmählich gewöhnte sich Harry an das Leben im Fuchsbau und langsam hatte er das Gefühl, nie an einem anderen Ort gewesen zu sein. Er kannte die Treppen mit den knarrenden Stufen blind, er wusste, wie man sich in der Küche zurechtfand und wie man die Töne des lärmenden Ghuls überhörte.

Als das Ende der Ferien nahte, hatte er kaum Lust, den gemütlichen Fuchsbau zu verlassen, doch der 1. September rückte unweigerlich näher, sodass Harry dazu gezwungen war, seinen Koffer zu packen. Ein wenig lustlos räumte er Bücher, Kleidung und andere Utensilien in seinen Koffer, der in der Zwischenzeit kaum noch zuzubekommen war. Im Laufe seiner Schullaufbahn in Hogwarts hatten sich eine Unmenge an Kleinigkeiten angesammelt, die den Büchern den Platz raubten.

Am Morgen der Abreise wachte Harry früh auf, denn aus unerklärlichen Gründen fühlte er sich so aufgeregt wie vor einem Quidditchfinale. So kam es, dass er schon fertig, als alle anderen noch schliefen.

Die restliche Zeit gebrauchte er dazu, noch ein letztes Mal für diesen Sommer durch das Haus der Weasleys zu schlendern, um in den Erinnerungen der Ferien schwelgen zu können.

Nach und nach verammelten sich auch die übrigen Weasleys samt Hermine am Frühstückstisch, wo sich alle ein wenig unausgeschlafen gegenübersaßen und nur ab und zu versuchten, ein Gespräch anzufangen. Harry dagegen war plötzlich froh, nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu können, auch wenn es ihm vor der vielen Arbeit graute – Hogwarts war sein Zuhause, dort hatte er alle Erinnerungen an die glücklichsten Momente seines Lebens.

Nachdem sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatten, das Gepäck in und auf das Auto zu laden ( das Dach war beunruhigend nach innen gedrückt ), dauerte es einige Zeit, bis sie sich zwischen ihre Koffer auf dem Rücksitz zwängen konnten, denn Ron hatte seine Gedanken an diesem Morgen nicht ganz beisammen: Zuerst vergaß er Pigwidgeon, was vielleicht nicht unbeabsichtigt war, dann seinen Sauberwisch Sieben und zu guter Letzt ließ er beinahe seinen Zauberstab neben der Spüle liegen. Mrs. Weasley schwörte, sie würde Ron im nächsten Schuljahr eine Checkliste anfertigen.

Im Auto schlief Hermine ein, ihren Kopf auf eine Reisetasche gelehnt, die zwischen sie und das Fenster gequetscht worden war. Ron hatte die ganze Fahrt damit zu tun, den Käfig von Pigwidgeon festzuhalten, Ginny kritzelte auf einem Blatt Pergament herum und Harry hatte Mühe damit, Platz für seine Beine zu finden, da sich unter dem Sitz Unmengen von Schulbüchern befanden, die nirgends mehr hinein gepasst hatten. Mrs Weasley las mit nur halb geöffneten Augen ein langweiliges Buch ( _Wie sehe ich im Alter noch immer schön aus ? Tricks gegen Falten, Warzen und verschrumpelte Nasen von Caren Winston )_, während Mr. Weasley hin und wieder ein Lied anstimmte, welches sich wie eine Werbung für Tiefkühlessen anhörte.

Nach dieser unangenehmen Fahrt kamen sie endlich am Bahnhof King's Cross an. Harry war froh, wieder Platz um sich zu haben, und auch Ron streckte genüsslich die Arme aus, während Hermine mit kleinen Augen ihren Koffer und Krummbeins Käfig aus dem Auto zerrte.

Als sie vor dem Hogwarts-Express angekommen waren, drückte Mrs Weasley Ron, Ginny, und auch Hermine und Harry an sich. Während sie ihn umarmte, flüsterte sie: „Sei tapfer, Harry."

Ebenfalls Mr. Weasley verabschiedete sich von ihnen.

„Haltet die Ohren steif, Jungs", sagte er zu Harry und Ron, „und tut nichts Unüberlegtes."

„Ja, ja, schon gut", maulte Ron, „außerdem machen wie nie etwas Unüberlegtes, Dad."

„Nein, wirklich _nie_", erwiderte Mr. Weasley mit bemüht ernster Miene, „das weiß ich doch."

Im Zug fanden sie schnell ein freies Abteil. Harry, Hermine und Ron nahmen eines zusammen, Ginny jedoch verabschiedete sich von ihnen und ging in ein Abteil weiter entfernt, in dem Luna saß.

Nachdem alle ihre Koffer und Taschen mehr oder weniger ordentlich verstaut hatten, mussten Ron und Hermine ihre Aufgaben als Vertrauensschüler erfüllen; deshalb verschwanden sie aus dem Abteil, versprachen vorher aber noch hoch und heilig, sich zu beeilen ( „Sicher ist nicht viel zu tun, Harry, wir kommen gleich wieder-" )

Harry lächelte ihnen zu, doch in Wahrheit fühlte er sich ein wenig ausgeschlossen, so wie immer, wenn Ron und Hermine ihn alleine ließen.

Gelangweilt schaute er aus dem Fenster, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.

Die Bäume blühten in ihrer ganzen Pracht, ordentlich bestellte Felder versprachen eine gute Ernte, und am Himmel war nicht einmal das Anzeichen einer Wolke. Alles schien friedlich und ruhig zu sein, doch Harry wusste, bald würde hier vielleicht nicht einmal mehr ein Baumstumpf stehen, wenn Voldemort richtig Fuß fasste...

Plötzlich schreckte Harry aus seiner Trance, denn er meinte etwas glänzend Weißes zwischen den smaragdgrünen Bäumen gesehen zu haben. Konnte das möglich sein ?

Sicher war es nur irgendein weißer Baumstamm gewesen oder eine Hütte im Wald... aber wenn er es sich recht überlegte, gab es weder Baumstämme noch Waldhütten, die so weiß waren wie das, was er gesehen hatte.

Harry verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder, denn es hatte keinen Sinn, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen; er würde ganz sicher nicht wieder zurücklaufen um nachzusehen, wenn der Zug in Hogwarts eintraf.

Während er seinen Blick über die vorbeirauschenden Felder und Wälder schweifen ließ, flog plötzlich die Abteiltür auf, und Ron, Hermine und ein fremdes Mädchen traten ein.

Hermine und schloss die Tür, zog das Mädchen zu sich heran und wendete sich Harry zu, der überrascht aufblickte.

„Darf ich vorstellen, Harry ?", sagte Hermine in feierlichem Ton, „das ist Yuri. Sie ist neu, und als Vertrauensschülerin sehe ich es als meine Pflicht an, ihr ein wenig zu helfen. Entschuldige, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich konnte sie einfach nicht finden, und dann stand sie plötzlich im Gang... "

Yuri lächelte Harry zu.

Sie war sehr hübsch. Langes, tief dunkelbraunes Haar fiel in leichten Locken um ihr schmales, blasses Gesicht, das zwei mandelförmige, dunkelblaue Augen zierten. Ihr Körper war so dünn und zierlich, dass sie fast ein wenig kränklich wirkte.

Als Harry sich vorstellte, spürte er einen starken Krampf im Magen.

„Ich habe den beiden schon einiges über dich erzählt", sagte Hermine freundlich zu ihr, setzte sich und wies ihr an, sich neben sie zu setzten.

Harry fiel auf, dass Yuri beim Hinsetzten einen flüchtigen Blick aus dem Fenster warf, doch schon im nächsten Moment glaubte er, sich getäuscht zu haben.

Ron setzte sich neben ihn und begann, seine Brote auszupacken, die er in kleinen Stücken an Pigwidgeon verfütterte ( sie waren mit Corned Beef beschmiert ).

„Freust du dich schon auf Hogwarts, Yuri ?", fragte Hermine, die offensichtlich versuchte, Konversation zu machen.

„Oh, ja", antwortete sie und lächelte schwach, „Ich bin so aufgeregt... und ich bin sehr gespannt, in welches Haus ich komme."

„In welches würdest du denn am liebsten ?", bohrte Hermine nach.

„Hmm... Gryffindor. Sicherlich ist Ravenclaw auch nicht das Allerschlechteste", sagte Yuri nachdenklich, „doch ich weiß nicht, ob ich gut genug für Gryffindor bin."

„Aaach, das wird schon", munterte Ron sie auf, „sieh mich an, ich bin auch in Gryffindor."

„Was soll das denn heißen, Ron?", fragte Hermine verwundert.

„Na, ich bin nicht so schlau wie du, nicht so mutig wie Harry, und bin trotzdem in Gryffindor", gab Ron achselzuckend zurück, während er Pigwidgeon das letzte Stück Brot zuwarf.

„Ach, red nicht so einen Unsinn", sagte Hermine, sah aber sehr geschmeichelt aus.

Sie drehte sich nun zu Yuri um, die Ron und Hermine die ganze Zeit schmunzelnd beobachtet hatte.

„Was ist ?", fragte sie.

„Ah –nichts", sagte Yuri rasch und wandte sich dem Fenster zu.

Harry kam sich ziemlich dumm vor, wie er so dasaß und kein Wort hervorbrachte. Er musste irgendetwas sagen – was hatte sie sonst für einen Eindruck von ihm ?

„Ähm – wie alt bist du eigentlich ?", fragte Harry, „kommst du in unseren Jahrgang ?"

„Ich bin fünfzehn, ich werde erst im November sechzehn", antwortete Yuri, „aber ich komme in die sechste Klasse. Ich hoffe, ich werde mit euch mithalten können..."

„Wenn du die ganze Zeit krank warst, wie hast du dann eigentlich gelernt ?", warf Ron ein.

Hermine sah Ron scharf an, doch er beachtete sie nicht.

„Ich hatte einen Lehrer, der mich jeden Tag unterrichtet hat", erzählte sie, „er wusste sehr viel und hat mir das Wichtigste beigebracht. Mein Lehrer hatte allerdings oft den Hang, mir Sachen beizubringen, die manche als unnütz bezeichnen würden."

„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, komm einfach zu mir", sagte Hermine freundlich, „ich habe die meisten Notizen von den letzten Schuljahren alle dabei, jedenfalls die wichtigsten. Die alten Schulbücher kann ich dir auch leihen, wenn du möchtest."

„Oh, danke", erwiderte Yuri lächelnd, „das ist wirklich nett von dir."

„Ach was, ich tue nur meine Pflicht als Vetrauensschülerin", sagte Hermine stolz und nahm ihr glänzendes Abzeichen mit dem Buchstaben „V" liebevoll aus ihrer Tasche.

Ron verdrehte die Augen und murmelte verächtlich „Percy".

„Es würde dir auch nicht schaden, dich ein bisschen mehr zu bemühen, was dein Vertrauensschülerdasein betrifft", fauchte Hermine, ließ das Abzeichen allerdings wieder verschwinden. „Außerdem, wer war es denn, der es am ersten Tag überall hin mitgenommen und ständig poliert hat ?"

„Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt", versuchte Ron etwas kleinlaut einen nicht gerade überzeugenden Konterversuch.

Hermine schnaubte und sah Ron finster an, während sie sich mit verschränkten Armen in ihren Sitz drückte.

Yuri sah Harry unwillkürlich grinsend an, und er konnte nicht anders, als es zu erwidern, auch wenn er dabei ein seltsames Kribbeln fühlte; Ron und Hermine zuzusehen, wenn sie sich kabbelten, war wirklich recht amüsant, vorausgesetzt, mann musste es nicht jeden Tag ertragen.

Plötzlich flog die Tür ein weiteres Mal auf, und abermals standen drei Personen im Türrahmen, allerdings war diese Gruppe weit weniger willkommen als die vorherige.

Malfoy, Crabbe zu seiner Rechten und Goyle zu seiner Linken, trat in das Abteil und hatte wie üblich sein hämisches Grinsen aufgesetzt.

„Sieh an, sieh an", höhnte er, „hier haben sie dich also hingepflanzt. Willst du dich gleich am ersten Tag schmutzig machen ? Die hier ist eine Schlammblüterin..." fügte er hinzu und deutete auf Hermine.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Ron auf und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Was hast du gesagt?", knirschte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Hermine war schon im Begriff, zu Ron zu eilen, doch Yuri war schneller. Sie stellte sich vor Ron und sah Malfoy fest in die Augen.

Harry starrte sie erstaunt an. Wollte sie ihn etwa angreifen ?

„Was ist los, Draco?", fragte sie ruhig und wendete ihren Blick nicht ab.

„Du kennst diesen Idioten schon?", zürnte Ron, „sein Ruf eilt ihm wohl voraus."

„Ja, sie kennt mich. Nicht wahr, Miss-"

„Richtig, ich kenne dich. Gut erkannt. Und was willst du nun ?", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Bist du freiwillig hier ?", fragte Malfoy mit einem hämischen Grinsen. „Ich wollte dich nur warnen. Gib dich lieber nicht mit diesem Gesindel ab. Diesen Rat habe ich Potter hier netterweise auch gegeben, aber er hat nicht gehört. Du siehst ja, was nun aus ihm geworden ist."

Harry stand wutentbrannt auf und wollte Malfoy einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen, doch plötzlich spürte er, wie ihn eine zarte, weiche Hand an der seinen packte.

Yuri sah ihn mit ihren blauen Augen eindringlich an.

Harry starrte sie an und spürte, wie sein Zorn verschwand.

„Tu mir den Gefallen und verschwinde, Draco", entgegnete sie ruhig und versuchte, sich vor Harry und Ron zu stellen, was bei ihrer Statur ein wenig schwierig war. Sie war kaum so groß wie Harry, und Ron konnte sie schon gar nicht das Wasser reichen.

Malfoys Gesicht wurde noch blasser als es ohnehin schon war und er machte einen kleinen Schritt zurück, wobei er an Goyles massigen Arm stieß.

Er wendete sich um und murmelte Crabbe und Goyle ein „Gehen wir" zu.

Als die Drei endgültig verschwunden waren, schloss Yuri die Tür und setzte sich zurück auf ihren Platz, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Was für ein Ekel", schnaubte Ron, „irgendwann krieg ich ihn..."

„Hast du den Satz nicht bald über ?", sagte Hermine grinsend und drehte sich Yuri zu.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, bevor wir ankommen, könnte ich dich noch mit ein paar anderen bekanntmachen", eröffnete ihr Hermine strahlend, „kommst du ?"

„In Ordnung", antwortete Yuri und stand auf, wobei sie Harry einen kurzen Blick zuwarf.

Harry bemerkte wieder das seltsame Kribbeln im Magen, während Ron in von der Seite angrinste.

Harry spürte seinen Blick und ging rasch an seinen Koffer.

„Also, ziehen wir uns um?", fragte er und holte seinen Umhang heraus.

„Klar", antwortete Ron immer noch schräg grinsend.

„Sie ist ganz nett, oder?", fragte Ron, während sie sich umzogen.

„Hmm... jaah", antwortete Harry und mied seinen Blick.

„Ron, Harry!"

Die beiden blickten sich erschreckt um.

Hermine hatte ihren Kopf durch die Tür gesteckt.

„Hermine!", sagte Ron mit gespielter Entrüstung, „wir ziehen uns hier gerade um!"

„Ihr seid doch schon angezogen", entgegnete sie trotzig, „außerdem wollte ich euch nur sagen, dass Yuri und ich für den Rest der Fahrt bei Ginny und Luna bleiben, ja ?"

„A - aber", stammelte Ron, doch Hermines Kopf war schon aus dem Türspalt verschwunden.

„Sie hat noch gar nicht richtig mit uns geredet", maulte Ron, „sie kümmert sich nur noch um diese Yuri."

„Bist du eifersüchtig?", fragte Harry mit hoch gezogenen Brauen.

„Quatsch, was sollte mich daran stören, wenn sie mal nicht an uns herummäkelt ?", entgegnete Ron mürrisch und schloss seinen Koffer mit etwas zu viel Schwung, sodass er mit einem lauten Knall zuklappte.

Als der Zug hielt, trafen sie wieder auf Hermine und Yuri. Auch die beiden hatten sich bereits umgezogen. Ron versuchte, Hermine in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, doch sie ließ sich nicht davon ablenken, Yuri jede Winzigkeit zu zeigen und zu erklären, und mochte es ein Papierkorb sein.

Doch schließlich musste sie mit Ron zu den Erstklässlern, und Harry bleib mit Yuri alleine zurück.

Etwas ratlos stand Harry neben ihr und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, als plötzlich eine ruppige Stimme hinter ihm ertönte.

„Hey, Harry!"

Harry wirbelte herum und sah Hagrid auf ihn zukommen.

In seinem Gesicht klaffte eine große Wunde, die vermutich von Grawp stammte, in seinen Händen trug er einen alten Kupferkessel und seine Haare waren zerzauster denn je.

„Hallo Hagrid", sagte Harry und lächelte ihm zu

Hagrid kam zu ihnen und gab Harry einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter, wobei er nach vorne kippte und fast hingefallen wäre.

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist, Harry", begrüßte er ihn munter, ohne die Wirkung seines Klapses zu registrieren.

„Un' wer ist das ?", fügte er hinzu und musterte Yuri, die Harry wieder auf die Beine zog.

„Oh, entschuldigung, ich bin Yuri", sagte sie höflich und schüttelte ihm die Hand, auch wenn ihre nur drei von Hagrids Fingern packen konnte.

„Das ist Hagrid, der Wildhüter von Hogwarts", meldete Harry sich zu Wort, wobei er seine schmerzende Schulter rieb, „und unser Lehrer für Pflege magsicher Geschöpfe."

Bei seinen letzten Worten lief Hagrid rosa an und strahlte.

„Ich hab schon von dir gehört. Du bist die Neue, nich?", fragte er interessiert.

„Stimmt", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Und zeigt dir Harry mal 'n bisschen, wie's hier so zugeht ?", sagte Hagrid und sah Harry verschmitzt an, „er müsste sich ja bereits hier auskennen."

„Wir wollten gerade zu den Kutschen gehen", warf Harry rasch ein, „also, bis dann, Hagrid."

„Vergiss nicht, mich ab und zu mal zu besuchen!", rief er ihm hinterher.

„Werd ich nicht !", rief Harry zurück.

Inzwischen waren sie bei den Kutschen angekommen.

Harry nahm erst jetzt Notiz von den Thestralen, die vor die Kutschen gespannt waren. Ihre leeren Augen blickten ihn unverwandt an... sie erinnerten ihn an jene Nacht, als sie zum Ministerium geflogen waren.

„Harry ? Was ist mit dir los ?", fragte Yuri.

„W – was ist ?", stammelte Harry und schreckte auf.

Ron und Hermine winkten ihm und Yuri aus einer Kutsche aus zu.

„Kommt hierher ! Harry, Yuri ! Wir haben Plätze für euch freigehalten!", rief Hermine, die mit wild rotierenden Armen versuchte, sich bemerkbar zu machen.

Die beiden stiegen zu ihnen ein, und schon setzte sich die Kutsche in Bewegung.

Ron schien ein wenig besänftigt, denn er sitzte ruhig und friedlich auf seinem Platz.

Während der Fahrt fuhr Hermine damit fort, Yuri mit allem bekannt zu machen, was man wissen musste ( „Siehst du diesen Wald da ? Das ist der Verbotene Wald, und glaub mir, er heißt nicht umsonst so. Dort hinten auf dem Hügel kannst du schon Hogwarts sehen, nun ja, wenigstens die Türme-" )

Harry beobachtete den Thestral, wie er lautlos die Kutsche nach Hogwarts zog. Seine dürren, schwarzen Beine schienen den Boden nicht einmal zu berühren, wenn es auftrat.

Endlich konnte er Hogwarts sehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund beruhigte ihn dieser Anblick, wie es da ruhig und einladend auf dem Hügel stand.

Ihm war so leicht zumute, dass er hätte leise lachen können, denn endlich war er wieder zu Hause. Er fragte sich, warum in aller Welt er jemals nicht hierher zurückkehren wollte...


	6. Das Mädchen ohne Namen

**Das Mädchen ohne Namen**

Als Harry, Ron, Hermine und Yuri vor der Großen Halle ankamen, verabschiedeten sie sich von Yuri, denn sie musste mit den Erstklässlern in einen kleinen Hinterraum gehen.

Harry erinnerte sich noch gut an den Tag, an dem er selbst in diesen Raum gemusst hatte.

In der Großen Halle waren sie einer der ersten, die sich an ihre Haustische setzten und ein wenig hungrig auf ihre leeren Teller starrten.

Am Lehrertisch waren bereits alle versammelt. Dumbledore unterhielt sich leise, jedoch recht vergnügt mit Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick versuchte, unbemerkt mit seinen Gläsern Töne zu erzeugen und Snape blickte kalt auf die nach und nach hereinkommenden Schüler.

Tatsächlich saß Professor Trelawney mit leicht pikierter Miene neben Firenze, der vor dem Tisch stand und damit beschäftigt war, die Decke der Großen Halle zu betrachten.

Der Sprechende Hut thronte bereits auf einem Stuhl vor dem Lehrertisch.

Während Harry seinen Blick weiter umherstreifen ließ, entdeckte er Cho Chang, die gerade mit ihrer Freundin Marietta hereinkam. Sie blickte ihn kurz an, setzte sich dann aber an den Ravenclawtisch, sodass sie ein massiger Junge verdeckte.

Harry empfand jedoch nichts mehr, wenn sie ihn ansah, es war, als würde er einen fremden Menschen ansehen, den er in einem früheren Leben nur von Weitem gesehen hatte.

Von jenem seltsamen Gefühl im Magen, dass er in solch einer Situation bis vor Kurzem verspürt hätte, merkte er nun nichts mehr.

Hermine las den heutigen _Tagespropheten_, den sie heute im Zug versäumt hatte zu lesen, und stieß dabei in unregelmäßigen Abständen leise Seufzer aus. Nach einer Weile pfefferte sie den _Tagespropheten_ beiseite. Ron wich erschreckt von ihr zurück.

„Die bringen einfach nichts Handfestes", klagte sie, „und wiederholen mindestens seit drei Wochen täglich die besten Schutzmethoden gegen Riesen und Todesser. Aber wo bleiben die Fakten ? Wie steht es denn inzwischen um Voldemort ?"

„Das werden wir noch früh genug erfahren", sagte Harry düster.

Plötzlich wandten sich alle Köpfe zur Tür der Großen Halle, die von Professor McGonagall geöffnet worden war. Hinter ihr ging die Gruppe der neuen Erstklässler, die sich scheu in der Halle umsahen, und am Ende Yuri, die beeindruckt die Decke betrachtete.

Viele Blicke blieben an ihr haften. Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass sie sehr hübsch war, sondern auch, dass es ziemlich ungewöhnlich war, dass ein fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen nach Hogwarts kam.

Nachdem der Sprechende Hut sein diesmal recht kurzes Lied beendet hatte, zog Professor McGonagall die Namensliste heraus und rief den Ersten auf.

„Berry, Eric."

Ein rothaariger Junge ging mit leicht zitternden Knien auf den Hut zu und zog ihn sich so schnell wie möglich über den Kopf.

„GRYFFINDOR !"

Vom Gryffindortisch hörte man einen herzlichen Applaus.

„Darren, Cassy."

Das Mädchen, das sich ganz nach hinten verdrückt hatte, schritt rasch auf den Stuhl zu, wobei ihre langen, roten Zöpfe hinter ihr her flogen.

„HUFFLEPUFF!"

So ging es immer weiter, bis Professor McGonagll bei „Wole, Peter" das Pergament zusammenrollte und ein halblautes „Yuri, du kannst jetzt" von sich gab.

Yuri schritt auf den Sprechenden Hut zu und ließ ihn sich auf den Kopf gleiten.

Harry bemerkte, dass der Hut im ersten Moment zusammenschreckte und dann anscheinend mit ihr sprach, denn Yuri hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Die längste Zeit, die der Sprechende Hut jemals mit einer Auswahl verbracht hatte, war wohl die mit Neville gewesen, doch diese Auswahl ging allen voran.

Nach zehn Minuten konnte man ein stetiges Murmeln in der Großen Halle wahrnehmen. Einige schauten fragend zu Dumbledore hinüber, doch der beobachtete nur interessiert den Sprechenden Hut.

Tatsächlich war eine halbe Stunde vergangen, bis der Hut endlich den Mund öffnete.

„S... GRYFFINDOR !"

Nun jubelte der Gryffindortisch.

Yuri kam strahlend, jedoch etwas bleich im Gesicht zu ihnen herüber und setzte sich neben Hermine.

„Warum hat das so lange gedauert ?", fragte Hermine, „war etwas nicht in Ordnung ?"

„Oh, doch, doch, alles war in Ordnung, er konnte sich nur nicht entscheiden,das war alles", antwortete Yuri, und wie es Harry schien, bemüht beiläufig.

Außerdem war es nicht zu überhören gewesen, welchen Buchstaben der Sprechende Hut anfangs gesummt hatte...

Doch nun hatte Harry keine Zeit zum Nachdenken, denn Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben.

„Herzlich willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts !", sagte er strahlend, „ich freue mich, euch alle hier versammelt zu sehen. Dieses Jahr sage ich euch die nenneswerten Dinge ganz zu Anfang. Nun... wie ihr in den Briefen sicherlich gelesen habt, findet dieses Jahr wieder ein Weihnachtsball statt, diesmal für alle Schüler ab der dritten Klasse. Denn gerade zu solchen Zeiten sind soziale Bande wichtiger denn je.

Da uns Professor Umbridge letzten Sommer verlassen hat, war das Amt des Lehrers gegen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wieder frei, also sah ich mich genötigt, einen neuen Lehrer zu finden. Und so kann ich sagen, dass ich einen neuen alten Lehrer gefunden habe. Professor Lupin."

Harry, Ron und Hermine grinsten sich an, doch die Mehrheit der Schüler flüsterten angeregt mit ihren Nachbarn, denn es war allen bekannt, dass Lupin ein Werwolf war.

„Leider konnte er heute nicht zum Essen erscheinen, aber ich hoffe, dass ihr ihn trotzdem angemessen empfangen werdet. Wie ihr alle wisst, ist Professor Lupin ein Werwolf, also wird der Unterricht jede vierte Woche für eine Woche ausfallen. Für diese Zeit wird Professor Snape den Unterricht übernehmen."

Die Menge der Schüler reagierte nicht gerade beigeistert darauf, viele stöhnten und sahen missmutig drein. Auch Ron brachte ein schwaches „Neiiin..." hervor und Hermine stöhnte laut. Auch Harry war zwar froh darüber, dass sie Lupin wieder hatten, aber die zusätzlichen Stunden mit Snape waren ein großes Opfer. Dabei waren die Zaubertrankstunden mehr als genug. Er warf einen Blick zu Snape herüber, der sich bei Dumbledores Worten ein überlegenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

Nur Yuri sah sich ratlos um und fragte verdutzt: „Was ist denn so schlimm daran? Und wer ist das überhaupt ?"

„Nun ja, ähm – er ist nicht gerade – _nett_, verstehst du", erklärte ihr Ron mit zusammengepressten Zähnen.

„Oh... stimmt, er sieht so finster aus...", flüsterte Yuri und schaute zu Snape hoch, auf den Ron ohne jede Zurückhaltung mit dem Finger zeigte.

„Außerdem", fuhr Dumbledore fort und das Tuscheln erstarb, „werden Professor Trelawney und Firenze sich das Amt des Lehrers für Wahrsagen teilen. Professor Trelawney übernimmt Slytherin und Hufflepuff, Firnze Ravenclaw und Gryffindor."

Harry musste grinsen, als er das Gesicht von Malfoy sah, welches einer weißen Wand stark ähnelte. Wenigstens waren sie Trelawney los, auch wenn sie Snapes Stunden nicht wettmachen können würde.

„Das war's vorerst. Und jetzt könnt ihr euch vollstopfen. Legt los!", sagte Dumbledore abschließend und die Tische waren übersäht mit Truthähnen, Kartoffelaufläufen, Gemüsepasteten und anderen Dingen, die herrlich dufteten.

Ron stürzte sich auf einen besonders großen Truthahn, schaufelte sich eine Hälfte davon auf den Teller und stopfte seinen Mund damit voll.

Hermine sah ihn missbilligend von der Seite her an und nahm sich ein Stück vom Kartoffelauflauf. Yuri nahm von allem etwas. Harry bevorzugte wie Ron den Truthahn, doch auch den Fisch in Sahnesoße ließ er nicht außer Acht.

Harry bemerkte, dass der Fast Kopflose Nick absichtlich einen Bogen um hin machte und ihn nicht ansah, als er wie üblich an den Schülern vorbeischwebte.

Am Ende des Essens eilten Ron und Hermine zu den Erstklässlern hinüber, um ihnen den Weg zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zu zeigen.

Yuri und Harry blieben zurück und schauten sich an.

„Tja, ähm, gehen wir dann auch zum Gemeinschaftraum ?", fragte Yuri schließlich und stand auf.

„Ja, okay", antwortete Harry und ging vor, um ihr den Weg zu zeigen.

Während er sie über Treppen, durch Gänge und Wände führte, spürte er wieder das seltsame Ziehen im Magen. Yuri lief still hinter ihm her und warf ab und zu einen Blick auf ein Gemälde oder eine Rüstung, die ihr freundlich zuwinkte.

Harry fühlte sich seltsam. Wenn Yuri bei ihm war, fühlte er sich nicht so allein wie in den letzten Monaten. Sie schien die Barriere zu durchbrechen, die zwischen ihm und den anderen existierte. Aber wie konnte das sein ? Schließlich kannte er sie kaum und wusste nichts über sie. Ihm war auch aufgefallen, dass Yuri noch nie ihren Nachnamen erwähnt hatte, weder von ihren Eltern erzählt hatte. Auch von dem Windherz, in dem sie eingeschlossen war, würde er gerne mehr wissen. Aber das konnte er unmöglich fragen... doch nach ihrem Nachnamen zu fragen konnte wohl nicht schlimm sein.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich mit Nachnamen ?", fragte Harry bemüht lässig, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihr um.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass er ihre Schritte nicht mehr hören konnte. Er drehte sich um und starrte sie an.

Yuri war stehen geblieben. Kreidebleich stierte sie den Boden an und brachte kein Wort heraus. Sie schluckte und schien bewegungslos zu sein.

„Ich – ähm, ich", stammelte sie, „ich - "

„Was ist ?", fragte Harry verdutzt und kam zu ihr. „Wenn du nicht willst, musst du es mir nicht sagen. Ähm - komm, wir sind gleich da."

„Okay."

Harry wunderte sich sehr, doch er sagte nichts mehr, sondern wendete sich der Fetten Dame zu.

„Passwort ?", fragte sie wie üblich.

„Ähm – ähm", stammelte Harry und sah Yuri ratlos an.

„Stinkbomben", sagte Yuri und lächelte ihm verschmitzt zu.

„Woher weißt du das ?", fragte Harry verblüfft, als das Gemälde zur Seite schwang.

„Hermine hatte es auf der Fahrt in der Kutsche erwähnt", antwortete Yuri und stieg durch das Portraitloch.

„Oh..."

Als sie im Gemeinschaftraum waren, sah sich Yuri beigeistert um.

„Gefällt es dir ?", fragte Harry.

„Oh, es ist toll hier ! Besser als bei mir zu Hause", sagte sie begeistert.

„Da seid ihr ja !"

Harry wandte sich um und erblickte Ron und Hermine, die aus dem Portraitloch stiegen.

„Wir haben euch überall gesucht", sagte Hermine.

„Wir sind aber ganz normal hier hoch gegangen", erwiderte Harry und sah Hermine überrascht an.

„Ach tatsächlich ? Nun ja, vielleicht haben wir uns verpasst", tat Hermine mit einer Handbewegung ab und ließ sank in einem der Sessel am Kamin nieder.

„Ich bin todmüde", stieß sie hervor, „eigentlich wollte ich ja noch ein paar Hüte machen, aber ich kann einfach nicht mehr."

„Hüte ?", fragte Yuri verwirrt, „was denn für Hüte ?"

„Oh, habe ich dir etwa noch nicht von B-Elfe-R erzählt ?", sagte Hermine eifrig, stand auf und spurtete die Treppe zu dem Mädchenschlafsaal ohne eine Spur von Müdigkeit hinauf. Kaum hatte Harry den Mund geöffnet, um Yuri Näheres zu erklären, war sie auch schon wieder da, in der Hand mit einem Kasten voll Anstecker und in der anderen mit ihrer Sammelbüchse.

Nun begann sie, Yuri haarklein über B-Elfe-R aufzuklären und versuchte, ihr einen Anstecker aufzudrängen.

„Ich dachte, du bist müde ?", unterbrach sie Ron mit hoch gezogenen Brauen.

„Oh, ähm, nun ja, weißt du, für mich gehen Sachen, die einem guten Zweck dienen, einfach vor", erwiderte sie und fuhr fort.

Ron verdrehte die Augen und murmelte Harry zu: „Gehen wir schlafen ? Ich bin wirklich müde."

„Gut", entgegnete Harry und wandte sich Hermine zu. „Gute Nacht. Und versuch bloß nicht, ihr so einen Anstecker zu verkaufen. Diese ganze Aktion ist nämlich vollkommen sinnlos."

„Du verstehst das einfach nicht !", fauchte ihm Hermine hinterher, während er die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hochstieg, „diese Wesen brauchen unsere Hilfe, sonst werden sie für immer äußerst schlecht behandelte Sklaven bleiben !"

Am nächsten Morgen war das Wetter wie am Vortag tadellos. Der Himmel wies zwar ein paar Wolken auf, aber die Sonne strahlte immer noch in ihrer ganzen Pracht.

Als Harry und Ron zum Frühstück in die Große Halle kamen, saßen Hermine und Yuri bereits vor reich gefüllten Tellern und dampfenden Tassen.

„Guten Morgen!", begrüße sie Hermine gut gelaunt, „ich hab eure Stundenpläne für diesen letzten normalen Monat mit eingesammelt, hier. Ach, in einem Monat fangen schon die UTZ-

Kurse an, wir haben ja so viel Arbeit vor uns... Habt ihr gut geschlafen ? Ich schon. Es ist wunderbar, wieder hier zu sein, ich habe den Schlafsaal richtig vermisst. Du magst ihn auch, nicht wahr, Yuri ?"

„Aber sicher", lachte sie, „er ist genauso gemütlich wie der Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich habe richtig gut in meinem Bett geschlafen, fast besser als bei mir zu Hause."

Harry und Ron setzten sich mit noch etwas kleinen Augen vor ihre leeren Teller und begannen mit schlechten Vorahnungen ihre Stundenpläne gründlich zu studieren.

„Der Montag geht ja", sagte Ron gnädig, „aber der Dienstag ist einfach unverschämt. Er fängt mit Doppelstunde Zaubertränke an ! Danach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Na ja, für die meisten Wochen ist das nicht schlecht, aber wenn er mal wieder zum Werwolf wird, sieht es schlecht für uns aus. Schade, dass es dagegen kein Mittel gibt", fügte er missmutig hinzu und lud einen Berg gebratenen Schinken auf seinen Teller.

„Der Freitag ist am besten", verkündete Harry, „Doppelstunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, und kein Zaubertränke. Naja, eine Stunde Wahrsagen..."

„Sowas nennst du _gut_ ?",fragte Ron missbilligend, „eher werden wir zerfleischt als Spaß zu haben."

„Ich mag Hagrids Unterricht", log Harry und schob sich einen besonders großzügigen Löffel Cornflakes in den Mund.

„Du magst _Hagrid_, nicht seinen Unterricht", korrigierte ihn Hermine bemüht ernst und nahm den _Tagespropheten _entgegen, den ihr eine Eule aufdrängte. „Außerdem haben wir nur noch vier Wochen normalen Unterricht, also kann uns Snape höchstens eine Woche lang quälen."

Harry hob automatisch seinen Kopf, doch er wusste, dass Hedwig nicht dabei sein würde; wer sollte ihm auch schreiben ? Doch wer war der weiße Vogel, der nun hereingeflogen kam ? Im ersten Moment dachte Harry, es wäre seine Hedwig, doch im nächsten Moment registrierte er, dass dieser Vogel viel größer als Hedwig sein musste. Er hatte große, schneeweiße Flügel, und einen ebenso weißen und schlanken Körper.

Tatsächlich landete der Vogel genau vor ihm und er erkannte, dass es ein sehr großer Schwan war. Doch er wandte sich Yuri zu und legte einen Brief neben ihrem Teller.

„Ist das dein Vogel ?", fragte Hermine neugierig und musterte den riesigen Schwan, der Rons warme Milch umgekippt hatte, die sich nun ihren Weg über den Tisch bahnte.

„Hm, ja", antwortete Yuri ein wenig verlegen. Doch dann grinste sie den Vogel verschmitzt an und stupste ihm an den Schnabel."Er muss sich immer aufspielen. Typisch. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen sollst... Sein Name ist übrigens Cygnus."

„Ist das eine besondere Art ? Er ist so groß", fragte Hermine weiter und betrachtete nun das Federkleid von Cygnus, der auf den Schoß von Yuri geflattert war.

„Nicht dass ich wüsste", sagte Yuri, streichelte ihren Schwan und fütterte ihn mit Toaststücken, „aber er muss immer ein Show abziehen. Doch davon abegesehen ist er sehr zuverlässig und treu, und das schätze ich an ihm."

Nun zwickte ihr Cygnus leicht in die Hand und flog davon.

„Man darf doch eigentlich nur Eulen, Kröten oder Katzen als Haustiere haben, oder ?", bemerkte Ron, der die Milch mit einem nicht unbedingt eleganten Schlenker seines Zauberstabs wieder in die Tasse zurückbeförderte.

„Ja, stimmt eigentlich. Aber ich habe eine Erlaubnis von Dumbledore", antwortete Yuri und steckte den Brief in ihre Tasche.

„Aha", nuschelte Ron und widmete sich wieder voll und ganz seinem Schinken.

„Wusstet ihr schon, dass wir ab diesem Jahr in die Verbotene Abteilung ohne schriftliche Erlaubnis eines Lehrers gehen dürfen ?", teilte ihnen Hermine aufgeregt mit, „ich freue mich ja schon so darauf, endlich einen weiteren Teil der Bibliothek nutzen zu können. Ich werde meinen Hausaufgaben noch besser recherchieren und ausarbeiten können und auf ganz neue Dinge stoßen. Außerdem hat man mal ein paar ganz neue Aspekte vor Augen, wo man unterscheiden muss, wie weit man mit Magie gehen darf. Das würde bestimmt auch einen interessanten Aufsatz ergeben..."

Harry konnte Hermines Begeisterung nicht ganz nachempfinden, schließlich hatte er nicht gerade gute Erinnerungen an die Verbotene Abteilung, doch er war schon ein wenig gespannt, was sich alles darin verbergen würde.

Nach dem Frühstück hatten sie Kräuterkunde, also schlenderten sie zu den Gewächshäusern hinüber. Die Luft war mild und roch nach frischem Gras, die Sonne strahlte ihnen entgegen und weit und breit war kein Snape oder Malfoy zu entdecken. Sie hatten zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs Unterricht, aber es war noch niemand zu sehen. Nur Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil waren schon da.

Lavender und Parvati kicherten leise, als Yuri an ihnen vorbei ging, und kamen dann auf sie zugehastet.

„Du bist doch die Neue, oder ?", fragte Parvati, „ich bin übrigens Parvati Patil, auch in Gryffindor."

„Wie heißt du ?", fügte Lavender hinzu und sah sie interessiert an.

„Ich bin Yuri", sagte sie.

„Und weiter ?", hackte Parvati nach.

„Ähm – äh – O'Hara", antwortete Yuri knapp und ging rasch zu Hermine herüber, während ihr die beiden misstrauisch nachsahen.

Harry starrte sie verdutzt an. Warum verriet sie ihren Nachnamen jetzt ? Er war sich sicher, dass sie gelogen hatte, sonst hätte sie nicht überlegt. Und weshalb hatte sie bei ihm solch große Probleme gehabt, ihn nicht zu sagen ? Harry kam sie irgendwie geheimnisvoll vor, auch wenn sie offen und fröhlich wirkte.

Hermine schien das allerdings nicht zu stören. Sie unterhielt sich munter mit ihr und deutete dabei auf die verschiedenen Gewächshäuser.

Ron jedoch schaute Hermine missmutig an und setzte eine grießgrämige Miene auf.

„Was ist denn ?", fragte Harry Ron.

„Nichts", gab Ron zurück und verschränkte die Arme.

„Aber gut gelaunt scheinst du nicht gerade zu sein", bohrte Harry weiter nach. So schnell würde er nicht locker lassen. Was war bloß los mit ihm ?

„Ich hab nicht so gut geschlafen", murmelte Ron forsch.

„Ah", sagte Harry schmunzelnd. Auch wenn er ihm nicht glaubte, ließ er es für jetzt erst einmal bleiben.

Inzwischen waren auch die Hufflepuffs und Professor Spout eingetroffen.

Im Gewächshaus stand eine riesige Kiste aus Holz, um die sich alle herumstellten.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie Professor Spout, „ihr seid jetzt in der sechsten Klasse und habt nur noch diesen Monat normalen Unterricht. Das heißt, in einem Monat möchte ich viele von Ihnen wieder sehen in meinem UTZ-Kurs, verstanden ? Nun, die Pflanzen, mit denen wir uns jetzt noch auseinandersetzten, sind um einiges gefährlicher als im letzten Jahr."

Neville begann, nervös an seinen Fingernägeln zu kauen, während Professor Sprout um die Kiste herumlief.

„In dieser speziell dicken und abgedichteten Kiste befindet sich eine Teufelsschlinge", erklärte sie unbeeindruckt, „sie hat schon einige Todesfälle verursacht, aber wenn man weiß, wie man gegen sie vorgehen muss, ist es nicht unmöglich, sie zu lähmen. Ich habe die Teufelsschlinge schon in der ersten Klasse erwähnt. Weiß noch jemand etwas über sie ?"

Hermine hob die Hand. „Ja, Miss Granger ?"

„Sie meidet Sonnenlicht und bevorzugt dunkle Plätze", antwortete Hermine mit ihrer üblichen Wie-aus-der-Pistole-geschossen-Stimme.

„Gut, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor", lobte sie Professor Sprout anerkennend.

„Also, ich lasse sie jetzt gleich los, und jeder von euch wird es einzeln mit ihr aufnehmen. Einen Spruch für Sonnenlicht müsstet ihr bereits kennen", sagte sie, „welcher ist das ? Longbottom ?"

„Ähm – Lumos ?", quiekte Neville unsicher.

„Viel zu schwach, damit kann man nicht einmal eine sieben Monate alte Teufelsschlinge ablenken", winkte Professor Sprout ab, „ja ?"

„Lumos solem ist vielleicht ein wenig wirkungsvoller", sagte Hermine behutsam, „dieser Spruch wird auch dazu verwendet, Lagerhallen von bis zu zweihundert Metern zu erleuchten."

„Sehr richtig", stimmte sie zu , „weitere zehn Punkte. Also, beherrscht jeder den Spruch ?"

Überall hörte man zustimmendes Murmeln.

„Nun, dann werde ich gleich den Deckel hochheben. Wie wäre es mit dir ?", sagte Professor Spout und deutete auf Yuri, „hast du schon praktische Erfahrungen mit Pflanzen ?"

„Nein, aber ich kann es ja versuchen", antwortete Yuri und zog ihre Zauberstab hervor, der sehr lang und dünn war, „es gibt schließlich immer ein erstes Mal."

„Oh, nun, wenn man noch keinerlei Erfahrungen hat, sollte man nicht unbedingt mit einer Teufelsschlinge anfangen", warf Professor Sprout rasch ein und stellte sich vorsichtshalber zwischen die Kiste und Yuri, die schon in angriffsbereiter Pose vor der Kiste stand und den Zauberstab gezückt hatte.

„Aber-", setzte Yuri an, doch Professor Sprout unterbrach sie.

„Vielleicht lassen wir ihn mal ran", sagte sie bestimmt und zog Justin Finch-Flechtley hastig heran, „du kennst ja den Spruch. Also, auf drei. Du feuerst den Spruch ab, sobald sie eine Schlinge nach dir streckt, verstanden ? Alle zu Seite ! Nein, Finch-Flechtley, Sie bleiben selbstverständlich hier. Und Longbottom, nun stellen Sie sich nicht so an, ich bin ja da, es kann Ihnen nichts passieren. Nun... eins, zwei, drei !"

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall prallte der Deckel der Kiste auf den Boden, und sofort streckte die Teufelsschlinge eines ihrer langen Schlingen nach Justin aus, der mit angstgeweiteten Augen darauf starrte und nicht fähig schien, sich zu bewegen.

„Oh, sie ist größer geworden, als ich dachte", sagte Professor Sprout mit leichter Panik in der Stimme.

„Na los, machen Sie sie fertig ! Es ist doch erst eine Schlinge draußen ! Denken Sie an den Spruch !", feurte sie Justin mit einer Art Begeisterung in der Stimme an, der jedoch noch immer wie gelähmt dastand, während sich die Schlinge um seine Beine wickelte. Mit einem Mal schossen drei weitere Schlingen aus der Kiste, die wild um sich schlugen. Die Schlingen waren bräunlich und sahen recht vertrocknet aus. Eine davon traf Professor Sprout hart am Kopf, sodass sie seltsam die Augen verdrehte und zu Boden fiel.

„Sie – sie ist ohnmächtig !", schrie Hermine entsetzt und starrte mit Angst geweieteten Augen auf die bewusstlose Professor Sprout.

Einige kreischten hysterisch und rannten aus dem Gewächshaus, darunter alle Hufflepuffs und ein einige Gryffindors. Wieder kamen zwei besonders dicke Schlingen aus der Kiste. Einer von ihnen schlang sich um Harrys Körper, wobei er spürte, wie sein Zauberstab, den er in der Tasche seines Umhangs gehabt hatte, auf den Boden fiel. Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich ihrem Griff zu entwinden, doch die Schlinge war einfach zu dick und stark, um etwas gegen sie ausrichten zu können. Als er seinen Kopf panisch nach rechts und links drehte, erblickte er Ron, der seinen Zaubertsab erhoben hatte.

„LUMOS SOLEM !", brüllte er und richtete den Zauberstab direkt auf die Schlinge, die Harry umklammerte.

Harry spürte, wie die Schlinge zusammenzuckte, doch sie ließ ihn nicht los.

In seiner Verzwiflung suchte er hektisch nach Hermine, und er hätte geschrien, wäre ihm die Kehle nicht wie zugeschnürt. In der ebenso dicken Schlinge nicht weit von ihm entfernt steckte sie ohnmächtig fest, den Kopf kraftlos herunterhängend.

„Irgendjemand muss doch kommen, irgendjemand", dachte Harry fieberhaft und reckte sich abermals. Da entdeckte er Yuri, die auf dem Boden kniete und sich den Kopf schüttelte. Als sie den Kopf hob und Harry und Hermine erblickte, zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und schrie angsterfüllt : „_Avada Kedavra_ !"

Mit einem Mal spürte Harry, wie die Kraft der Schlinge von einem Moment zum anderen verschwunden war. Die Schlinge löste sich, und er fiel auf den Boden, wie auch Hermine, die allerdings bewegungslos liegen blieb.

Sofort eilten er und Yuri zu Hermine herüber und knieten sich neben sie.

„Hermine ?", sagte Harry mit pansicher Stimme und schüttelte sie, „wach auf !"

„Sie ist nur bewusstlos", sagte Yuri ruhig. „Ich weiß, wie man sie heilen kann. Einen Moment."

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf Hermine Herz. Nun schloss sie die Augen und lächelte, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung.

Harry starrte sie ungläubig an. Was sollte das alles ?

„W – was ist ?"

Hermine hatte die Augen geöffnet und setzte sich auf. Sie besinnte sich kurz und entdeckte dann Ron, der reglos nur ein paar Meter weiter von ihr entfernt lag.

„Ron !", schrie sie entsetzt, „was ist mit dir ?" Sie rüttelte an ihm.

„Was ist denn mit Ron passiert ?", fragte Harry ratlos, „eben war er doch noch wach !"

„Ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete Yuri und sah ihn besorgt an, „vielleicht hat er auch einen Schlag abbekommen. Diese Teufelsschlinge war ziemlich seltsam. Ich habe nie etwas darüber gelesen, dass sie wie wild um sich herumschlagen."

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Hermine ungeduldig, „aber wir sollten ihn jetzt besser zum Krankenflügel bringen."

„Nicht nötig", sagte Yuri, holte abermals ihren Zauberstab hervor und heilte Ron auf die gleiche Weise, wie sie es bei Hermine getan hatte.

Auch Ron schlug sofort die Augen auf und blickte sich hastig um.

„Wo ist das Ding ? Was sitzt ihr hier herum, raus hier !", rief er aufgebracht.

„Es ist alles vorbei, Ron", sagte Hermine erleichtert.

„Vorbei ?", fragte Ron verdutzt.

„Du und Hermine seid ohnmächtig geworden, als uns dieses Ding angegriffen hat, aber Yuri hat euch geheilt und die Teufelsschlinge– umgebracht", sagte Harry, dem erst jetzt wieder einfiel, dass Yuri einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche benutzt hatte.

„Umgebracht ?", sagte Hermine entsetzt, „wie denn das ?"

„Mit dem Avada Kedavra Fluch", antwortete Yuri ruhig, „es tut mir leid, ich hatte aber einfach keine andere Wahl, es war zu stark, ein Lumos Solem Spruch hatte nicht ausgereicht. Ach, und hier, dein Zauberstab, Harry", fügte sie hinzu,drückte ihm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und rannte aus dem Gewächshaus. Harry hatte gesehen, wie ihr die Tränen in den Augen aufgestiegen waren, während sie geredet hatte.

„Was war denn das ?", fragte Ron verdutzt, stand auf und reckte sich.

„Da kommt Professor McGonagall !", rief Hermine und deutete zur Tür.

„Was war hier los ?", fragte sie aufgebracht und betrachtete ungläubig die am Boden liegende Teufelsschlinge, „Miss Granger, ich muss Sie bitten, mit in mein Büro zu kommen. Weasley, Potter, Sie können gehen, falls Sie nicht verletzt sind."

„Aber sie hat gar nichts damit zu tun, Professor !", warf Ron ein.

„Das weiß ich, Weasley", erwiderte Professor McGonagall streng, „kommen Sie jetzt mit."

Hermine folgte ihr gehorsam aus dem Gewächshaus, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

„Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr", sagte Ron schwach, „und gleich haben wir Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, wir müssen runter zu Hagrid."

Erst wollte Harry Ron erklären, was sich ereignet hatte, doch dann überkam ihn das Gefühl, es besser keinem mitzuteilen. Was, wenn es besser nicht einmal er gesehen hätte, was Yuri getan hatte ?

Als Harry und Ron bei Hagrid ankamen, hatte der Unterricht bereits angefangen.

„Entschuldige, Hagrid, aber drüben beim Gewächshaus gab es einen Zwischenfall, und deshalb –", setzte Harry an, doch Hagrid tat seine Entschuldigung mit einer Handbewegung ab.

„Is' schon gut, Harry, ich weiß bescheid", sagte er halblaut, „setzt euch, wir ham grad erst angefangen."

„Ist ja klar, dass seine Lieblingsschüler Potty und Wiesel zu spät kommen dürfen", flüsterte Malfoy mit einem hässlichen Grinsen, „unsereins darf sich sowas natürlich nicht erlauben. Aber vielleicht darf ich es ja auch, wenn ich mir den Schädel aufschlitze. Was meinst du, Narbengesicht ?"

Harry tat so, als hätte er Malfoy nicht gehört und setzte sich neben Ron, der Crabbe genüsslich die Zunge herausstreckte, als er sich kunstvoll niederließ.

„Also ,wie gesagt, heute befassen wir uns nochmal 'n wenig mit Thestralen, ihr werdet es brauchen", kündigte Hagrid an. „Wer weiß noch, wie man Thestrale anlockt ?"

Ohne Hermine war es seltsam, in einem Klassenraum zu sein. Ihre Hand, die bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit in die Höhe schoss, schien in dem gewohnten Umfeld zu fehlen. Doch Harry konnte sich noch sehr gut erinnern, dass man Thestrale am besten mit Blut anlocken konnte – das hatte ihm einst sehr geholfen.

„Harry ?"

„Mit frischem Blut", antwortete er.

„Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor", sagte Hagrid anerkennend und fuhr fort.

Die ganze Stunde über wiederholten sie die verschiedenen Eigenschaften der Thestrale. Ron wirkte von Minute zu Minute gelangweilter und vertrieb sich schließlich die Zeit damit, ungleiche Abbilder von Snape in sein Buch zu kritzeln.

In der nächsten Stunde hatten sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Harry und Ron freuten sich so sehr, Lupin wieder als Lehrer zu haben, sodass sie schon zehn Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn in das Klassenzimmer stürzten. Lupin saß am Pult, kränker und älter aussehend denn je, und lächelte ihnen zu. Sein Umhang schien noch verschlissener als jemals zuvor zu sein, und sein Haar wirkte recht spärlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte man kaum Zeit auf sein Aussehen zu achten, wenn man ein Mitglied es Ordens war, dachte Harry, das wäre nichts für Lockhart.

„Schön, euch mal wieder als Schüler zu begrüßen", sagte er grinsend.

„Warum haben Sie eigentlich Zeit, uns zu unterrichten, obwohl Sie im Orden sind ?", fragte Ron neugierig.

„Ssssch !", zischte Lupin, „nicht so laut ! Ich bin hier, um – ähm - sicherzugehen, dass keine Spione von Voldemort in Hogwarts auftauchen. Und um euch zu unterrichten natürlich", fügte er hinzu. „Und erwähn den Orden nicht, wenn wie hier sind, verstanden ?"

„Schon kapiert", sagte Ron ein wenig enttäuscht, „aber gerade ist doch niemand da. Also, was gibt es Neues ?"

„Nicht viel", erwiderte Lupin nüchtern, „und außerdem darf ich euch nicht zu viel sagen, das wisst ihr doch."

„_Mum_ will, das wir nichts erfahren", murrte Ron verdrießlich.

„Nichts ?", wiederholte Lupin. „Übertreibst du nicht ein bisschen ?"

„Na ja, so gut wie nichts", gab Ron zu und seine Ohren färbten sich rosa.

„Wie geht es dir, Harry ?", fragte Lupin freundlich.

„Ähm – gut", entgegnete Harry und war selbst überrascht, dies zu sagen. Zwischen all der Freude, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein und dem Unterricht hatte er fast Sirius vergessen. Im nächsten Moment fühlte er sich schuldig.

Auch in den nächsten Stunden waren Hermine und Yuri nicht gekommen, erst als Harry und Ron vor dem Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst standen, kam Hermine auf sie zugehastet.

Schwer atmend stemmte sie sich gegen sie Wand.

„Hoffentlich – habe – ich nicht – zu - viel verpasst", würgte sie hervor, „aber – es ging – nicht schneller."

„Nein, hast du nicht", sagte Ron genervt, „was wollte die McGonagall denn von dir ?"

„Mit mir reden", erwiderte Hermine, die nun wieder recht normal atmete.

„Aha, so, so, mit dir reden", wiederholte Ron ungeduldig, „und über was ?"

„Denk mal scharf nach", antwortete Hermine bissig, „und wenn du das nicht weißt, kann ich dir auch nicht weiterhelfen."


	7. Der Punkt auf der Karte

**Der Punkt auf der Karte**

Bis zum Mittagessen versuchte Ron, aus Hermine herauszukitzeln, was Professor McGongagall mit ihr besprochen hatte ( „Ach, nun komm schon, Hermine, wir sind doch deine Freunde. Oder willst du uns wieder so hintergehen wie mit dem Zeitumkehrer?", bettelte Ron mit wehleidiger Stimme. – „Ich habe euch nicht hintergangen !", fauchte Hermine empört zurück, „so etwas würde ich nie tun!" ), doch Hermine blieb eisern und, so schwer es ihr auch fallen mochte, erwiderte nicht ein Wort auf Rons unaufhörliche Betteleien.

Als sie am Haustisch der Gryffindors ankamen, gab es Ron endgültig auf, etwas aus ihr herauszubekommen. Zutiefst beleidigt häufte er sich seinen Teller mit Kartofflen voll und begann mit einem grießgrämigen Gesicht, sie zu Brei zu verarbeiten.

„Warum bist du nur immer so stur und musst gleich den Beleidigten spielen ?", fuhr ihn Hermine plötzlich an und hämmerte so fest mit ihrer Gabel auf den Tisch, sodass die Tischplatte eine Furche bekam.

„Was? Ich? Beleidigt? Ich bin überhaupt nicht beleidigt", entgegnete Ron hitzig, „du bist doch diejenige, die so verdammt stur ist und nichts sagen will."

„Ich darf eben nicht !", entfuhr es Hermine zornig.

„Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es!", schrie Ron schrill und deutete auf Hermine, während ihn ein paar Erstklässler erschreckt ansahen, „du hintergehst uns schon wieder, wie letztes Mal! Deine Loyalität ist dir wichitger als deine Freunde, und sowieso beachtest du uns überhaupt nicht mehr!"

„ICH – HINTERGEHE – EUCH – NICHT!", schrie Hermine wütend, „und was soll das heißen, ich beachte euch nicht? Wenn du Yuri meinst, kann ich dir nur sagen, dass ich ihr nur helfen will!"

„Trotzdem vertraust du mir nicht!", brach es aus Ron heraus, „du willst es mir nicht sagen!"

„Was? Du –du", stammelte Hermine halb entsetzt, halb kochend vor Zorn. Sie blickte sich kurz um und bemerkte nun, dass ungefähr die Hälfte der Großen Halle interessiert ihren Streit verfolgte. Manche Jungen aus der ersten Klasse hatten schon ihren Freunde herbeigeholt und diskutierten angeregt.

„Gleich gibt es eine Schlägerei, schaut mal! Voll cool", hauchte ein kleiner, hellhäutiger Junge.

„Ich wette auf das Mädchen", bemerkte ein stämmiger Junge hinter ihm mit borstigem Haar , „ich glaube, die hat Recht. Sie macht den Jungen fertig, guck mal, wie rot der schon aussieht! Ich sag dir, der hat eine Mordsangst. Weitere Wetten werden noch angenommen! Wer hat seine Schokofroschkarten dabei? Was bietet ihr?"

Hermine schluckte und lief noch ein wenig rosafarbener an.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten das Gespräch lieber woanders weiterführen", zischte Hermine giftig.

„Wie du willst", fauchte Ron mit verengten Augen zurück.

Nun aßen beide still vor sich hin und warfen einander gelegentlich vernichtende Blicke zu, und sahen dabei aus wie zwei Ringkämpfer, die am liebsten an die Gurgel springen würden.

„Nun beruhigt euch mal", sagte Harry behutsam, „warum müsst ihr euch bloß immer

streiten?"

„Wer –", setzte Ron mit erhitzter Stimme an, doch Hermine gebot ihm mit einem Blick zu schweigen.

„Nachher", sagte sie ihn bemüht ruhigem Ton und schüttete Orangensaft in ihr Glas.

Harry seufzte. Es war furchtbar, Ron und Hermine beim Streiten zuzusehen. Er fragte sich, warum sie sich einfach nicht vertragen konnten... inzwischen schaffte es Harry, ihre Kabbeleien einigermaßen zu überhören, aber wenn die beiden in einen lautstarken Streit übergingen, war es unmöglich, keine Notiz davon zu nehmen.

Nach dem Essen stand Ron sofort auf.

„Gehen wir nach darußen ", sagte er mit fester Stimme und schritt voraus, „komm mit, Harry, ich brauche dich als Verteidiger, Angreifer und Zeuge."

„Moment mal", warf Harry ein und hielt Hermine am Arm fest, die schon im Begriff war, Ron zornfunkelnd zu folgen, „wollt ihr euch draußen etwa duellieren?"

„Red keinen Unsinn", entgegnete Hermine forsch, „wir klären bloß eine Diskussion."

Harry seufzte abermals und folgte Ron, der nach draußen ging, bis zum See stapfte, dort anhielt und sich schnaubend umdrehte.

„So. Drinnen geht es also nicht. Was wolltest du sagen?", fragte Ron herausfordernd.

„Dass du unverschämt bist", antwortete Hermine kühl, die anscheinend in der Zwischenzeit an Hitzigkeit verloren hatte. „Natürlich vertraue ich dir... aber ich halte meine Versprechen, und ich habe Professor McGonagall mein Wort gegeben, nicht darüber zu sprechen. Was würdest du denn an meiner Stelle tun? Dein Wort brechen?"

„Na ja", nuschelte Ron nun um einiges weniger laut, „meinen besten Freunden würde ich es sagen, aber sonst niemanden. Aber anscheinend sind wir nicht deine besten Freunde, das ist wahrscheinlich _Vicky_, nehme ich an?", fügte Ron kalt hinzu.

„Halt ihn doch da raus!", sagte Hermine wütend, „was passt dir eigentlich nicht an ihm?"

„Alles passt mir an ihm", erwiderte Ron, „er ist ein internationaler Quidditchspieler, älter und ein ziemlich guter Sucher. Alles ist doch ganz perfekt an ihm. Was sollte mir da nicht

passen?"

„Sehr zu mögen scheinst du ihn aber nicht", setzte Hermine nach.

„Da hast du Recht, Hermine, _ich_ mag keine grantigen Kerle, die sich überall einschleimen,", sagte Ron noch eine Spur kühler und drehte sich um, „gehen wir, Harry?"

„Ähm", sagte Harry und warf Hermine einen flüchtigen Blick zu, die Ron mit offenem Mund anstarrte, „okay."

Ihm war nicht ganz wohl zumute, Hermine einfach stehen zu lassen, doch er folgte Ron hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Dort ließ sich Ron in einen Sessel fallen und starrte mit trister Miene ins das prasselnde Feuer. Harry holte seine Schulsachen und begann, Hausaufgaben zu machen, schließlich musste er um acht Uhr fertig sein, da ihn Dumbledore in Okklumentik unterrichten würde.

Gerade war er mitten in seinem Aufsatz über Verkleinerungszauber für Zauberkunst, als Ron den Mund öffnete.

„Meinst du, sie ist – ähm – _sehr_ sauer?", fragte Ron unsicher.

„Ähm, na ja", überlegte Harry, der Rons Frage ein wenig seltsam fand, „immerhin hast du Krum ganz schön beleidigt, oder?"

„Und?"

„Na, ich denk mal, sie steht auf ihn,", erwiderte Harry achselzuckend und wandte sich wieder seinem Blatt Pergament zu.

„Ich geh mal schlafen", sagte Ron kurz gebunden und stand auf.

„Was? Jetzt schon?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Ja, jetzt schon", brummte Ron und ging tatsächlich die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf.

Harry schaute ihm verwundert nach. Ron benahm sich schon seit gestern seltsam, und er wusste nicht wirklich, warum.

Während er wieder in seine Hausaufgaben vertieft war, ging plötzlich das Portraitloch auf und Hermine kam auf ihn zu.

„Oh, Hermine", sagte Harry etwas erschreckt, „du bist's. Wo warst du?"

„In der Bibliothek", antwortete Hermine in gleichgültigem Ton, „ich hatte noch Arithmantikhausausfgaben zu erledigen und brauchte dazu ein paar Bücher."

Auch sie ließ sich nun in den Sessel fallen und schaute mit den gleichen Gesicht wie Ron zuvor in das Feuer.

„Was ist nur mit Ron los?", fragte sie Harry ratlos.

„Ähm, tja, ich glaube, er ist sauer, weil du Krum magst", entgegnete Harry leise und beugte sich ein wenig weiter über den Tisch.

„Was?", brach es aus Hermine hervor und schien plötzlich weder auf das Feuer, noch auf irgendetwas anderes zu starren, „wirklich?"

Harry brummte ein „Ja, würd ich mal sagen" und schrieb weiter. Wenn er in dem Tempo weiterarbeitete, würde er die Nacht durcharbeiten müssen, und dazu hatte er nicht im Geringsten Lust.

Nun stapfte Hermine die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch und öffnete leise die Tür.

Harry hörte noch, wie sie ein „ Ron? Meine Güte, jetzt tu bloß nicht so, als ob du schläfst" von sich gab, bevor die Tür zufiel.

Um zehn vor acht verließ Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum, um zur Okklumentikstunde zu gehen, bis ihm einfiel, dass Dumbledore ihm nicht gesagt hatte, wo sie stattfinden würde.

Deshalb ging er wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum ( „Es wäre nett von dir, wenn du dich entscheiden würdest, ob du rein oder raus willst" rief die fette Dame entzürnt. ) zurück und stieg die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch. Ron und Hermine waren nicht da, nur Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan saßen auf ihren Betten und übten gemeinsam Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab für Verwandlung. Harry ging so unauffällig wie möglich zu seinem Koffer, zog die Karte des Rumtreibers heraus, flüsterte leise „Hiermit schwöre ich feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin" und suchte nach einem kleinen schwarzen Punkt, der mit dem Namen „Dumbledore" versehen war. Doch er konnte nichts entdecken, so sehr er auch jede Stelle des Pergaments studierte. Stattdessen entdeckte er einen kleinen Punkt, der sich vor dem großen See auf den Ländereien befand und mit einem ihm wenigstens halbwegs bekannten Namen gekennzeichnet war...

_Yuri Fudge_.

Harry ließ die Karte wieder verschwinden und machte sich auf den Weg zum See.

Yuri saß mit zusammengezogenen Beinen am Seeufer unter der Buche, den Kopf auf ihre gefalteten Hände gestützt. Ihr langes, welliges Haar tanzte in dem leichten Wind, der über die Ländereien von Hogwarts wandelte und den Herbst ankündigte, der kommen würde. Der Himmel war klar und sternenübersäht, kein Schüler war mehr außerhalb des Schlosses.

Harry näherte sich unsicher, wobei er jeden Grashalm einzeln unter seinen Schuhen knacken hören konnte.

„Ähm – alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Harry behutsam.

„Nein", antwortete sie leise.

„Ist es wegen – wegen heute morgen?", fragte er.

Sie nickte und drehte sich zu ihm. Ihre großen, blauen, mandelförmigen Augen waren die traurigsten Augen, aber auch die schönsten, die Harry je gesehen hatte. Sie starrten ihn an.

„Woher kannst du diesen Zauberspruch?", fragte Harry leise. „Yuri Fudge."

Bei seinen letzten Worten schreckte sie zusammen.

„Du- du"

„Ja, ich weiß es", sagte Harry, „aber nicht Hermine hat es mir gesagt. Es war vielmehr ein –ein Gegenstand, der mich darauf gebracht hat."

„Es ist das erste Mal passiert, als ich neun war", flüsterte sie, „ich hatte einen Hund. Ich... ich bin mit ihm in einen Wald gegangen, obwohl ich nicht durfte. Ich war zu schwach, aber ich habe die Freiheit geliebt. Das heißt wohl, heute ist es auch noch so... dann – dann hat uns ein Werwolf angegriffen. Mein Hund wollte mich beschützen, aber der Werwolf biss ihm in den Hals, und ich tötete ihn, bevor ich wusste, was ich tat. Ich weiß noch, wie ich weinend über seiner Leiche zusammengebrochen bin..." –sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel rasch über die seltsam glänzenden Augen, bevor sie fortfuhr –„Mein Lehrer sagte, es wäre nicht schlimm, weil ich ihn nur hatte beschützen wollen, doch ich schwörte mir, es nie wieder zu tun. Aber heute... ich habe es wieder getan. Ich wollte euch beschützen, aber ich habe dafür getötet."

Harry schluckte. Er fragte sich, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn er jemanden umgebracht hätte.

„Es war ja nur eine Pflanze", tröstete Harry sie, auch wenn er selbst nicht ganz überzeugt war von seinen Worten; immerhin war es auch ein Lebewesen, „und es ging nicht anders. Wenn mich dieses Ding noch weiter zerdrückt hätte, wäre ich nicht mehr am Leben. Du hast mir mein Leben gerettet. Und, ähm – also, warum sast du niemandem deinen Nachnamen?"

„Bitte, Harry, du darfst es nicht weitersagen", sagte Yuri mit ängstlicher Stimme, „Dumbledore möchte nicht, dass es jemand weiß. Nur Hermine weiß davon, weil sie mich letzten Sommer besucht hat."

„Nein, natürlich nicht", versicherte ihr Harry. „Also Cornelius Fudge?"

„Ja", antwortete Yuri leise, „er hat mich adoptiert. Ich weiß nicht, wer mein wirklicher Vater ist... ich wünschte, ich wüsste es. Meine Mutter hieß Liana Stormfield, ich wurde eingeschlossen in einem Windherz neben ihr gefunden, doch sie war tot. Das einzige, was ich über sie weiß, ist, dass sie nach Hogwarts gegangen ist..."

„Tut mir leid", sagte Harry rasch, der sich wünschte, nicht gefragt zu haben. Sicher wollte Yuri nicht darüber sprechen.

„Ähm – gehen wir ins Schloss zurück?", schlug Harry rasch vor, um das Thema zu wechseln, „du bist bestimmt müde."

„Ja", entgegnete Yuri mit leiser Stimme und stand auf.

Als sie im Gemeinschaftraum angekommen waren ,wünschte Harry ihr eine gute Nacht und wendete sich der Treppe zu, um in den Schlafsaal zu gehen. Doch Yuri hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Ach, ähm, Harry", sagte sie leise.

„Hm?", fragte Harry und drehte sich um.

„Danke."

„Für was denn?"

„Dafür, dass du mir zugehört hast. Ich bin dir sehr dankbar", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Oh, kein Problem", antwortete Harry überrascht und spürte, wie er rot anlief.

„Tja, dann gute Nacht", sagte Yuri immer noch lächelnd und stieg die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch.

Harry sah ihr verdutzt nach. Sie war also die Tochter von Cornelius Fudge... das hätte er nie erwartet. Er stieg gedankenverloren die Treppe hinauf. Im Schlafsaal lag Ron auf seinem Bett und las das Kapitel über Letifolde, dass ihnen Hagrid als Hausaufgabe aufgegeben hatte.

„Hast du dich wieder mit Hermine vertragen?", fragte Harry, während er seinen Pyjama anzog.

„Öhm – ja", nuschelte Ron und hielt sein Buch ein wenig höher, „sie hat sich wieder beruhigt."

Wohl eher umgekehrt, dachte Harry und legte sich auf sein Bett.

„Hat sie dir das mit Krum übel genommen?", fragte Harry, „ habt ihr den Schlafsaal zusammengeschrien?"

„Ähm, naja", antwortete Ron verlegen, „sie sagte, dass sie ihn nur als Freund betrachtet, nichts weiter und ich keinen Grund habe, sauer auf ihn zu sein. Und ich denke, sie hat schon recht."

„Ach, plötzlich", entgegnete Harry schnippisch.

„Wo warst du eigentlich?", fragte Ron, wie es schien, um vom Thema wegzukommen.

„Ich hätte ja eigentlich Unterricht in Okklumentik haben müssen", sagte Harry, „aber Dumbledore war nicht da. Auf der Karte der Rumtreiber habe ich ihn nicht entdeckt, deshalb bin ich zu Yuri gegangen. Sie war am See."

„Wieso am See?", fragte Ron verdutzt und blickte ihn über den Rand seines Buches an.

„Nun, ich denk mal, sie hat nachgedacht über das, was sie getan hat", sagte Harry und zog die Vorhänge seines Bettes zu. Ron erwiderte nichts, sondern schlug die nächste Seite des Buches auf.

Harry starrte die Decke seines Bettes an, während Ron leise eine selbst kreierte Zusammenfassung des Kapitels leise vor sich hin murmelte.

Harry schloss die Augen und versuchte sich von allen Gefühlen und Gedanken zu lösen.

Doch ständig hatte er das Gesicht von Yuri vor Augen. Er sah sie genau vor sich, wie ihre dunklen Haare im Wind tanzten, und wie ihn ihre großen Augen unverwandt anblickten... unaufhörlich tauchte dieses Bild vor seinen Augen auf, immer wieder wurde er von ihrem Blick gefesselt. Irgendetwas sagte Harry, dass sich noch etwas hinter dieser Tiefe verbarg, etwas, das keiner vermuten würde, etwas, das Hoffnung bedeutete... er musste danach greifen, er musste es verstehen, er musste einfach...

Harry schreckte auf. Er war eingeschlafen.

Er spürte keine Angst oder Zorn, so wie er es im letzten Jahr jeden Morgen getan hatte, wenn Voldemort in seinen Kopf eingedrungen war. Es war vielmehr Neugierde und Erleichterung, die ihn überkam.

Er versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, doch mit einem Mal schien er hellwach zu sein.

Harry zog sich seinen Morgenmantel über und lehnte sich aus einem der Turmfenster, das ihm einen Blick auf den Verbotenen Wald bot. Die Luft war etwas abgekühlt, jedoch noch immer recht warm. Er schloss die Augen und spürte den Duft der blühenden Bäume, die in der Nacht selbst zu schlafen schienen und ließ gedankenverloren seinen Blick über die Ländereien schweifen.

Plötzlich riss ihn der Anblick eines seltsam weißen Geschöpf aus seiner Trance, das am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes kurz zwischen den Bäumen auftauchte und dann wieder verschwand.

Harry hätte schwören können, dass es dasselbe weiße Ding gewesen war, dass er auf seiner Anreise im Hogwarts-Express gesehen hatte, doch das konnte unmöglich sein. Wie hätte das Wesen diesen Weg in so kurzer Zeit zurücklegen können?

Vielleicht bilde ich mir das alles auch nur ein, dachte er und legte sich wieder in sein Bett, wahrscheinlich bin ich so wild darauf gewesen, dieses Ding wiederzusehen, dass ich es mir förmlich in den Wald gewünscht habe.

Er schüttelte sich den Kopf und versuchte sich von allen Empfindungen und Gedanken frei zu machen, was ihm dieses Mal gelang.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Harry nicht die geringste Lust aufzustehen, denn die ersten zwei Stunden hatten sie Zaubertränke. Doch als Ron ihm ein „HARRY ! FRÜÜÜÜÜHSTÜCK!" ins Ohr brüllte, konnte er nicht anders als sich zu waschen und anzuziehen. Griesgrämig schlurfte er Ron hinterher in die Große Halle, der sich bestens gelaunt setzte und ihnen Saft einschenkte.

Doch seine Laune besserte sich etwas, als Yuri ihm zulächelte, die schon neben Hermine am Tisch saß.

„Schlecht geschlafen, Harry?", fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

„Nein, ich hab gut geschlafen", erwiderte Harry, „aber wir haben Zaubertränke. Das verdirbt mir den Morgen."

„Ach, nun komm schon, so schlimm wird es nicht werden", sagte Hermine aufmunternd. „Außerdem habe ich heute das erste DA-Treffen angesagt, das wird dich aufheitern."

Harry nickte nicht ganz überzeugt, während Hermine Yuri auch gleich zu dem Treffen einlud, was sie begeistert annahm.

„Magst du Zaubertränke nicht?", fragte Yuri, als sie sich auf Hermines Liste eintrug.

„Ähm –nein",sagte Harry und klappte sein Toast zu.

„Er mag es nur nicht, weil Snape ihn hasst", flötete Ron, „er brummt ihm bei jeder Gelegenheit eine Strafarbeit auf oder zieht Gryffindor Punkte ab. Er ist der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, verstehst du, und deshalb bevorzugt er sie ständig. Sein Lieblingsschüler ist übrigens dieser Trottel Malfoy. Na ja, mich wundert es nicht."

In den Kerkern war es dunkler und kalter denn je; die Fackeln, die sonst immer mit blassblauem Licht den Weg erleuchteten, schienen nun hellgrüne Flammen zu haben, die weit weniger hell waren als ihre Vorgänger. An der Decke waren überflüssigerweise verrostete Kronleuchter mit fast abgebrannten Kerzen angebracht worden, die allerdings eher dazu da schienen, zu verstauben als zu brennen. Harry fühlte, wie er jeden Schritt widerwilliger machte, je näher er dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke kam.

Als sie angekommen waren, belegten sie vier Plätze in der Mitte des Klassenraumes. Hermine sezte sich neben Yuri, Harry neben Ron.

„Oooh, Yuri", ertönte plötzlich eine hämische Stimme hinter ihnen, „setzt dich zum niederen Volk, was? Jemand wie du hat doch den Platz bei den _Reinblütern_ verdient."

Harry wandte sich um sah in das grinsende Gesicht von Malfoy, hinter ihm dumm wie eh und je aussehend Crabbe und Goyle, die unablässig leise Laute von sich gaben, die sich wie das Grunzen eines Schweines anhörten.

„Ach, Draco, du bist's", sagte Yuri mit gelangweilter Stimme und drehte sich zu Hermine.

„Du lässt dir von einem Schlammblut helfen?", fragte Malfoy weiter und musterte Hermine geringschätzig.

„Ja, sie ist sehr intelligent, weißt du", sagte Yuri laut ohne sich umzudrehen. Hermine versuchte, nicht allzu geschmeichelt auszusehen, aber sie lief leicht rosa an. Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Tatsächlich?", sagte Malfoy und tat so, als wäre er überrascht, sagte aber nichts weiter, sondern setzte sich an einen Tisch nicht weit von ihnen entfernt. Crabbe und Goyle lieferten sich einen erbitterten Kampf, wer neben Malfoy sitzen durfte. Sie sahen dabei aus wie zwei wild um sich schlagende Gorillas, die sich um die letzte Mahlzeit zankten.

Harry sah zu Yuri herüber. Sie unterhielt sich mit Hermine, die ihr eingehend das Zaubertränkebuch präsentierte.

„Wieder ein neues Jahr voller Arbeit und Stress", zischte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihnen.

Snape war hereingekommen und stellte sich vor die Klasse, die mit einem Mal verstummt war.

„So, dieses Jahr wird es nicht so einfach wie das letzte", flüsterte er, „es geht um die Aufnahme in meinen UTZ-Kurs, die – bedauerlicherweise – so gut wie niemand erhalten wird."

Dabei sah er Harry hämisch an, der sich schmerzhaft daran erinnerte, dass er wohl oder übel in seinen UTZ-Kurs gehen musste, wenn er ein Auror werden wollte. Aber wenn ihn Snape weiterhin so tyrannisieren würde, wie er es immer getan hatte, sah er nicht die geringste Chance, gut genug für ein O zu sein.

Harry konnte in den Augenwinkeln erkennen, wie Hermines Gesicht einen ehrgeizigen Ausdruck angenommen hatte und sie unruhig auf ihrem Platz hin und her wippte.

Snape verengte ein letztes Mal die Augen und zog eine Namenliste heraus, die er in raschem Tempo vorzulesen begann. Wie immer sprach er den Namen „Potter" bemüht missbillligend aus und warf Harry dabei einen spöttischen Blick zu.

„O'Hara ?", sagte Snape, als er geendet hatte und suchte in der Klasse nach ihr. Als er sie musterte, kratzte er sich am linken Arm und seine Augen weiteten sich. Harry hatte für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, es sei Angst, doch schon hatte Snape seinen Blick von Yuri abgewandt und faltete die Hände.

„Wir fangen mit etwas Schwerem an, um euch nicht auf falsche Gedanken zu bringen", kündigte er hämisch grinsend an, „es wird nicht leicht für euch. Schlagt Seite zehn auf und lest das Kapitel über den Eingeweideumkehrtrank. Ihr habt bis zum Ende des Unterrichts Zeit, um den Trank zu brauen. Am Ende der Stunde bringt ihr eine gefüllte Flasche nach vorne, und wenn es einer vergisst, teste ich an derjenigen Person seinen eigenen Trank aus."

Harry schlug missmutig sein Buch auf und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Auf dem Bild war ein junger Zauberer abgebildet, dem die Leber aus dem Knie rag. Statt Haaren befanden sich auf seinem Kopf Gedärme, und an den Fingerspitzen hingen bluttriefende Sehnen herunter.

Ron würgte leise und blätterte die Seite um. Auch Harry schüttelte sich und wandte sich schleunigst dem Text zu. Der Zaubertrank war sehr kompliziert, die Zutaten musste man äußerst konzentriert zubereiten.

Als Harry gerade dabei war, sein Einhornhorn zu mahlen, schaute er kurz auf, da Yuri aufgestanden war. Sie ging zielstrebig auf Snape zu und stellte ihm eine gefüllte Flasche auf das Pult.

„Hast du aufgegeben?", fragte Snape und starrte sie an. Ausnahmsweise klang er nicht hämisch, sondern leicht überrascht. Harry hatte noch nie erlebt, dass er einen _Gryffindor_ so ansprach.

„Nein, ich bin fertig", antwortete Yuri bestimmt uns setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz.

Auch Hermine hatte aufgeschaut und starrte sie halb beeindruckt, halb verwundert an, denn sogar sie war noch nicht ganz fertig mit ihrem Trank. In ihrem Kessel brodelte noch die gelbgrüne Flüssigkeit und stieß ab und zu ein paar Dämpfe in die Luft, die nach Fischinnereien rochen.

So sollte es eigentlich sein, doch Rons Gebräu hatte eine purpurrote Farbe angenommen, die hin und wieder ein paar Wellen erzeugte, sodass der Trank einige Male beinahe übergeschwappt wäre.

„Sie sind nicht bei der Sache, Weasley", bemerkte Snape höhnisch hinter ihnen. Harry hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er zu ihnen herüber gekommen war, drehte sich jedoch nicht um, sondern arbeitete bemüht ruhig weiter, auch wenn er Zorn in sich aufkommen spürte.

„Sie sind ja nie wirklich anwesend, machen geschweige denn etwas richtig", fügte Snape hinzu, „aber heute ist es ja nicht mehr mit anzusehen, Weasley. Die Drachenleber hätten Sie in die andere Richtung einschneiden müssen, und die Adlerfedern muss man in zwei Hälften geteilt hinzugeben. Haben Sie das Kapitel etwa nicht gelesen?"

„Doch", antwortete Ron wahrheitsgetreu.

„Und warum ist ihr Trank dann der schlechteste aus der ganzen Klasse?", zischte Snape giftig zurück. „Selbst Longbottom ist heute besser als Sie. Dafür ziehe ich Gryffindor zehn Punkte ab. Und jetzt fangen Sie nocheinmal von vorne an", herrschte er ihn an und glitt weiter durch die Reihen.

Harry erwartete eine abfällige, wenn auch leise Bemerkung oder wenigstens einen verbitterten Blick von Ron, doch es schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu stören, dass Gryffindor soeben zehn Punkte abgezogen worden waren. Ohne einen Ton von sich zugeben, begann er von vorne und holte ein neues Drachenherz hervor.


	8. Das Wort des Zentauren

**Das Wort des Zentauren**

Nachdem die Sonne noch einige Tage über Hogwarts gestrahlt hatte, färbten sich nun die Blätter der Bäume, es wurde kühler und der Himmel dunkler. Im _Tagespropheten_ war bisher nichts Aufsehenerregendes Neues über Voldemort geschrieben worden, und Harry hatte das Gefühl, er könnte in jedem Moment mit einem Mal vor seiner Nase auftauchen, doch nichts geschah. Manchmal kam es Harry fast ein wenig zu friedlich um ihn herum vor.

Noch immer hatte er keine Okklumentikstunde bei Dumbledore gehabt, und langsam fragte er sich, ob er ihn vergessen haben könnte und jemals eine Stunde bei ihm haben würde.

Professor Sprout war gestern aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden. Zwar sah sie wieder so munter aus wie immer, doch sie schreckte des öfteren vor längeren Gegegständen zurück, wie zum Beispiel Besenstielen oder Ästen.

Yuri hatte sich inzwischen gut eingewöhnt und fand selbst den Weg zu allen Klassenräumen.

Auch war sie neben Hermine in fast allen Fächern die beste und half Hagrid oft bei seinen Arbeiten mit den Tieren. Harry wusste, dass es Hermine weh tat, dass jemand so intelligent war sie, doch sie versuchte so gut wie möglich, es zu verbergen.

In einer Woche würde die Auswahl der neuen Quidditchmannschaft stattfinden, und Harry, der sich nun um die Aufgaben des Kapitäns kümmern musste, hatte es schwer, zwischen den Unmengen von Hausaufgaben noch Zeit für Quidditch zu finden. Oft saß er noch bis spät in die Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum und arbeitete ein paar Spielstrategien aus, die er mit der neuen Mannschaft ausprobieren wollte. Ron blieb der Hüter, und Ginny wollte sich als Jäger versuchen. Was ihn allerdings sehr verwunderte war, dass sich die Creevey-Brüder als Treiber bewarben. In seiner Liste, die er am schwarzen Brett aufgehängt hatte, hatten sich die beiden sogar doppelt und mit roter Tinte eingetragen. Als der Tag der Auswahl gekommen war, liefen die beiden schon beim Frühstück in selbst zusammengeflickten Quidditchumhängen herum und winkten Harry begeistert zu.

„Die haben doch einen im Tee, oder?", meinte Ron und stopfte sich Cornflakes in den Mund.

„Du hast sie doch noch nie spielen gesehen, Ron", tadelte ihn Hermine vorwurfsvoll.

„Nein, hab ich nicht", stimmte Ron zu, „aber die sind so dumm, die können noch nicht mal den Quaffel vom Klatscher unterscheiden. Bewirbst du dich, Hermine?"

„Sehr witzig", entgegnete Hermine bissig. „Kannst du eigentlich Quidditch spielen, Yuri?"

„Ach, ich weiß nicht recht", sagte Yuri nüchtern, „ich musste ja die ganze Zeit in unserem Haus bleiben" –sie zog eine Grimasse - „aber ab und zu durfte ich schon spielen. Das habe ich immer geliebt, jedenfalls bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, während dem ich vom Besen gefallen bin, wenn ich mal wieder einen Anfall oder sowas hatte."

„Probier es doch einfach mal", bemerkte Ron, während er sich seine Schüssel wieder auffüllte.

„Was? Ich?", fragte Yuri perplex. „Damit ich nochmal vom Besen stürze? Ich weiß nicht, wie oft meine Knochen das noch vertragen."

„Du kannst es doch wirklich mal versuchen", ermunterte sie Hermine, „du schaffst das sicher! Ich komme auch mit, und falls du wieder etwas hast, helfe ich dir."

„Na gut, wenn du meinst", antwortete Yuri, klang jedoch ein wenig eingeschüchtert, „einen Versuch ist es vielleicht wert."

Der Nachmittag kam schneller, als Harry angenommen hatte. Zusammen mit Ron, der ihm bei der Auswahl helfen wollte, ging er aufs Spielfeld, wo schon eine Menge Schüler warteten. Das Wetter war genau richtig zum Quidditch spielen. Es war nicht zu heiß, aber auch nicht zu kalt, und der Wind war nicht allzu stark, sodass man mit Leichtigkeit fliegen konnte.

Auf der langen Bank, wo alle Bewerber Platz genommen hatten, sah er Hermine und Yuri sitzen, die ihm zuwinkten. Als die übrigen registrierten, dass Harry angekommen war, trat Stille ein.

„Ähm -herzlich willkommen zur diesjährigen Quidditchauswahl", eröffnete ihnen Harry verlegen und zog sein Klemmbrett hervor, auf dem er alle Bewerber aufgelistet hatte, „als erstes kommen die Treiber an die Reihe."

Die Creeveybrüder sprangen wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und schwangen sich auf ihre Besen, die schon über dem Spielfeld schwebten.

„Wir machen den Anfang, Harry!", riefen sie im Chor und stiegen in die Lüfte.

Harry sah Ron an.

„Na, in die Luft gehen können sie schon mal", gab Ron zu, „das einzige, was jetzt noch fehlt, sind die Klatscher. Mal sehen, wie sie damit klarkommen."

Ron ging auf die große Kiste mit den vier Spielbällen zu, befreite die Klatscher und ging zu Harry in Deckung. Die beiden Bälle rasten mit üblicher Geschwindigkeit auf die beiden Flieger zu. Dennis und Colin rasten zuerst auf den gleichen Ball zu, dann trennten sie sich jedoch und schlugen die Bälle mit all ihrer Kraft zur Seite. Anscheinend hatten sie eine Art Technik ausgearbeitet, denn immer wieder flogen sie in bestimmten Abständen voneinander durch das Spielfeld. Dabei flogen sie elipsenförmige Bahnen, die sich durch das Spielfeld zu ziehen schienen. Nach ein paar Minuten pfiff Harry die beiden wieder runter.

Im Inneren musste er sich gestehen, dass die beiden besser gespielt hatten, als er es sich ausgemalt hatte.

Auch nach den nächsten vier Bewerbern waren immer noch die Creeveybrüder die besten gewesen. Zwar waren sie nicht so gut wie die Weasleyzwillinge, doch wenn sie noch trainieren würden, war sich Harry sicher, dass sie ein Gewinn für die Mannschaft sein würden.

Danach folgten die Jäger. Zuerst flog Ginny auf Rons Sauberwisch. Sie machte ihre Sache gut, und auch Ron streckte den Daumen nach oben, als sie grinsend vom Besen stieg.

„Das war klasse, Ginny", sagte Harry anerkennend, als sie an ihnen vorüberschritt.

Nach einigem Drängen Hermines bestieg nun Yuri ihren Besen. Es war der neue Nimbus zweitausendzwei, wie Ron ihm fachmännisch mitteilte („Er kommt an den Feuerblitz nicht ran, klar, aber sieh dir mal diese Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit an, die ist ganz neu entwickelt worden", hauchte Ron).

Nun beobachtete Harry gespannt Yuri, die in die Lüfte stieg.

„Nicht schlecht", flüsterte Ron und verfolgte mit seinen Augen Yuri, die nun schon einige Meter über dem Boden flog. Lautlos und elegant raste sie über das Spielfeld und warf fast jeden Ball durch die Ringe, die ihr Ginny zuwarf. Zwar hatte sie ein paar Probleme mit Sturzflügen, doch abgesehen davon war sie eine zweifellos gute Fliegerin.

„Sie war wirklich gut, oder?", sagte Ron, nachdem wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war.

„Schon", nuschelte Harry und beugte sich über sein Klemmbrett. Nun bleiben nur noch Johnson, Britney und Strike, Henry übrig.

Britney Johnson, Angelinas kleine Schwester, flog recht gut, obwohl sie eine Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, den Quaffel durch die Torringe zu bekommen –meist traf sie ein paar Zentimeter daneben. Mit einem immer mehr verbissen aussehenden Gesicht machte sie ungefähr zwanzig Versuche, ein Tor zu schießen, was ihr aber nur sieben Mal gelang. Die roten Bälle häuften sich schon um die Torstangen herum und rollten vom Spiefeld; Colin und Dennis sammelten sie mit größter Begeisterung wieder ein.

Henry Strike flog einen ziemlich morschen Shootingstar, der ab und zu nicht so flog, wie er es wollte um ihn zu ärgern. Das führte einige Male dazu, dass er die Ringe nicht genau traf, sodass die Quaffel in hohem Bogen wieder auf ihn zurückprallten und sogar einmal das Ende seines Besens trafen, das daraufhin mit einem hässlichen Geräusch zersplitterte („Ruhe in Frieden, alter Freund", flüsterte Ron bedächtig). Als er landete, schmetterte er seinen Besen mit voller Wucht auf den Boden und schrie ihn an.

„Also, ehrlich gesagt, mich wundert es nicht, dass das Ding dem Tod geweiht ist", meinte Ron kopfschüttelnd. „Bei der Behandlung... Da gehe ich ja sogar besser mit Pig um."

Am Abend setzten er, Ron und Hermine sich zusammen und suchten die Spieler für die Mannschaft aus. Hermine strickte dabei noch ein paar Hüte und hielt Ausschau nach Dingen, die als Müll durchgehen könnten. Krummbein hatte sich neben ihren Füßen eingerollt und döste.

„Zuerst mal die Treiber", meinte Ron und studierte Harrys Aufzeichnungen. „Ich glaube, das wären dann die Creevey-Brüder, sie haben am besten abgeschnitten. Ein bisschen Training brauchen sie zwar, aber das wird schon, denk ich mal."

„Einverstanden", stimmte Harry zu und trug sie auf die Liste der Ausgewählten ein, die er wieder am schwarzen Brett im Gryffindorturm aufhängen wollte.

„Jäger?", fragte Ron weiter.

„Ginny und Yuri auf jeden Fall", sagte Hermine und riss Ron die Notizen aus den Händen.

„Das sind aber nur zwei, man braucht drei Jäger", sagte Ron schneidend und sah Hermine mürrisch an.

„Entweder Johnson oder Strike", sagte Harry und tauchte seine Feder erneut ein.

„Etwa diesen Typen, der seinen Besen verkloppt ?", fragte Ron ungläubig. „Dann Johnson."

„Sie hat wirklich besser gespielt", fügte Hermine hinzu, „außerdem hat sie Ehrgeiz bewiesen, und das ist doch sehr wichtig, besonders im Sport, oder? Ach, und meint ihr, Steine gelten als Müll?"

„Na gut", entgegnete Harry und trug auch sie ein. „Und nein, Hermine, Steine gelten nicht als Müll, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher."

Hermine seuftze und zerknüllte ein Blatt Pergament, dass sie halbherzig auf einen ihrer Mützen legte.

„Yuri kann einfach alles", grummelte sie.

„Meinst du im Unterricht?", fragte Harry. Er wusste, dass sie sich schlecht fühlte, weil sie plötzlich den Platz der besten Schülerin mit jemandem teilen musste.

„Nicht nur im Unterricht", stieß sie hervor, „auch im Quidditch."

„Aber bestimmt kann sie etwas nicht, was du kannst", munterte Ron sie auf.

„Und was soll das sein?", entgegnete sie mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Na ja, zum Beispiel...", setzte Ron an, „also... vielleicht kann sie ja nicht jeden Zauber so schnell lernen wie du, und vielleicht ist sie auch nicht so mutig wie du."

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Hermine, sah aber sichtlich geschmeichelt aus.

Plötzlich hörten sie, wie das Portrait aufschwang, und Yuri hineinkam, mit einem großen Kratzer an der linken Hand versehen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine in nur halbwegs besorgtem Ton und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Wunde.

„Ich war gerade bei Hagrid", sagte sie und zog ihren Umhang aus, „weil ich seinen Bruder kennenlernen wollte."

„Grawp?", würgte Hermine hervor und wurde ein wenig bleich. „Hat er dich angegriffen?"

„Er ist ein bisschen wild, aber ich habe Hagrid versprochen, mich ab und zu um ihn zu kümmern", eröffnete sie ihnen und ließ ihre Wunde, von der sie offenbar erst jetzt Notiz genommen hatte, mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs verschwinden, „wenn ich öfters zu ihm gehe, gewöhnt er sich bestimmt an mich."

„_Ein bisschen wild_?", wiederholte Hermine tonlos und starrte sie an.

„Es ist doch so nett von Hagrid, dass er ihn beschützt hat", setzte Yuri hinzu.

„Nun, er –also, nun ja, er hat eben eine Schwäche für Monster", sagte Hermine, und klang dabei fast so, als würde sie sich Sorgen um Yuris Verstand machen, „aber Grawp ist gefährlich, sei vorsichtig. Außerdem können es nur Zauberer mit sehr viel Erfahrung schaffen, einen Riesen zu zähmen. Ich habe viel darüber gelesen, das ist nicht einfach, glaub mir."

„Ich habe ja meinen Zauberstab dabei", entgegnete Yuri, „keine Sorge, ich schaffe das

schon!"

„Hoffentlich", murmelte Hermine mürrisch und begann, mit dem Stricken fortzufahren. Inzwischen hatte ihr Zauberstab die Mütze zu einer übergroßen Socke werden lassen, dessen Maschen sie nun wieder auflöste.

Ron warf Hermine einen ratlosen Blick zu und wandte sich dann an Yuri.

„Ach, übrigens, herzlich willkommen in der Quidditch-Mannschaft", bemerkte er und schüttelte Yuri feierlich die Hand.

„Oh, danke", sagte sie strahlend. „Wer ist denn noch dabei?"

„Ginny, Colin, Dennis und Britney", las Harry vor.

„Ich freue mich schon auf die Trainingsstunden", schwärmte Yuri mit leuchtenden Augen und warf einen ehrfürchtigen Blick auf das Quidditchfeld, das man vom Turm aus sehen konnte.

„Gehen wir schlafen?", fragte Hermine bemüht freundlich und zog Yuri vom Fenster weg.

„Ähm –okay", sagte Yuri veriwrrt und warf Harry noch einen letzten Blick zu, bevor sie im hinter der Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal verschwand.

„Kein Wunder, dass sie sich freut", murmelte Ron grinsend und sah Harry von der Seite an.

„Red keinen Unsinn", erwiderte Harry und mied entschieden seinen Blick.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen zum schwarzen Brett ging, um den Zettel aufzuhängen, standen die Colin und Dennis bereits mit müden, aber weit aufgerissenen Augen da und rannten auf ihn zu, sobald sie ihn erblickten.

„Sind wir dabei, Harry?", riefen sie wie aus einem Munde aufs Äußerste gespannt.

„Ähm, ja", antwortete Harry und hielt ihnen die Liste vor die Nasen, „ihr habt es geschafft."

Die Reaktionen der beiden waren für ihn nicht unerwartet.

Dennis fing an zu weinen, strahlte dabei über das ganze Gesicht und schnäuzte sich die Nase in seinem stark mitgenommen aussehenden Umhang. Colin dagegen hüpfte von einem Bein aufs andere, sang dabei die Schulhymne und stieß bei einem seiner Luftsprünge eine Ritterüstung um, die Harry gerade noch abstützen konnte, auch wenn der rostige Helm klirrend auf den Boden fiel und eine unübersehbare Delle bekam.

Während er versuchte, Dennis zu beruhigen, der nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu weinen und Schluckauf bekam, kam Professor Flitwick an ihnen vorbei, der auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Kupferkessel war, wie er ihm heiter erklärte, und begutachtete interessiert den springenden Colin, welcher ihn nicht bemerkt hatte („Waaaaarzenschweiiiiiiiniges Hoooohogwaaarts!", brüllte er und stieß mit der Faust in die Luft.)

„Kommen Sie zurecht, Mr. Potter?", piepste er und verfolgte immer noch Colin, der mit geschlossenen Augen den Platz um den Kamin hüpfend umrundete.

„Eigentlich wollte ich bloß diese Liste hier aufhängen, Professor", antwortete Harry und zeigte sie him.

„Ah, die neue Mannschaft!", flötete er. „Äußerst lobenswert, wie Sie ihr Amt bewältigen, Mr. Potter, wirklich lobenswert. Aber ich denke, ein bisschen Hilfe kann selbst ein Mannschaftskapitän ab und zu gebrauchen, nicht wahr?", fügte er hinzu, ließ Colin mit einem Zauberspruch stillstehen und brachte Dennis zum Schweigen.

Nachdem wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, hatte Harry wenig Zeit, um zu frühstücken, denn sie hatten in den ersten beiden Stunden Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

Hagrid erwartete sie bereits vor seiner Hütte.

„Morgen", begrüßte er sie gut gelaunt und schulterte einen vollgestopften Sack „wir machen heute 'nen kleinen Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald, hoffe, die Zentauren sin' nich allzu schlecht gelaunt. Haltet eure Zauberstäbe aber bereit."

Harry sah in den Augenwinkeln, wie sich Malfoy rasch hinter Crabe und Goyle stellte, seinen Zauberstab so weit wie möglich von sich hielt und sich hektisch in alle Richtungen drehte.

„Keine Sorge, 's is nicht weit", sagte Hagrid und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, „brauchte bloß 'ne Weide. Also los jetzt."

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Yuri folgten Hagrid, der sie mit einer Laterne durch den dunklen Wald führte. Harry bemerkte, wie Yuri die trostlosen, kalten Bäume traurig anstarrte und in den Tiefen des Waldes nach etwas zu suchen schien. Wahrscheinlich suchte sie nach Anzeichen von Grawp, dachte er sich. Ihre Augen leuchteten seltsam in der Dunkelheit, die zwischen den Bäumen herrschte. Glücklicherweise begegnete ihnen kein Zentaur auf dem Weg.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam ein stabil wirkender Holzzaun in Sicht. Harry sah etwas Goldenes aufblitzen, das jedoch genauso schnell wieder verschwand. Plötzlich blieb Hagrid stehen, legte einen Finger an den Mund und löschte seine Lampe.

„Leise", flüsterte er heiser, „auf der Weide hab ich zwei Re'ems. Unheimlich wild un' drehen schnell bei lauten Geräuschen durch. Also, seid so leise wie möglich, verstanden? Ich bin mir nich' sicher, ob der Zaun sie aushält. Weiß jemand, was Re'ems sind? Hermine?"

„Der Re'em ist ein äußerst seltener Riesenochse mit goldenen Hufen. Sie kommen in der Wildnis Amerikas und im Fernen Osten vor. Das Blut des Re'em verleiht dem, der es trinkt, enorme Kraft, doch es ist sehr schwer zu beschaffen," flüsterte Hermine deutlich.

„Fünfzehn Punkte für Gryffindor", sagte Hagrid leise. „Wir geh'n jetzt 'n bisschen näher ran, aber haltet Abstand. Achtet besonders auf die goldenen Hufen, sie sin' n begehrtes Mittel für Zaubertränke, aber man kommt fast nie dran. Und bloß kein lautes Geräusch."

Vorsichtig schlich sich Hagrid an. Zuerst wollte ihm niemand so recht folgen, doch Harry, Ron, Hermine und Yuri folgten ihm tapfer. Hinter einem knorrigen Baum blieb Hagrid stehen.

„Da, seht ihr's?", hauchte er, und wieder war eine Art Begeisterung in seiner Stimme zu vernehmen, so wie immer, wenn er ein gefährliches Tier erblickte.

Doch auch Harry konnte nicht leugnen, dass die Re'ems nicht so hässlich waren, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Die Augen, so konnte man erkennen, waren beigefarben und hatten einen warmen Ausdruck, wenngleich die spitzen, unförmigen Hörner diesen Eindruck als eine Täuschung erschienen ließen. Die goldenen Hufe blitzten ab und zu auf, was ein paar Schüler heranlockte. Die Re'ems hatten jeweils zwei dicke, kurze Schwänze, an denen flauschige Fellbüschel hingen. Langsam und gemächlich schritten sie auf dem Feld umher und nahmen keine Notiz von ihnen.

„Die beiden hier sin' Weibchen", erklärte ihnen Hagrd leise, „die Männchen haben drei Schwänze und sind größer, deshalb kann man sie leicht unterscheiden. Vielleicht kommen sie 'n bisschen näher,wenn wir sie mit Futter anlocken. Hier, Yuri, willst du ihnen diese toten Ratten zuwerfen? Die steh'n auf Rattenfleisch."

Yuri nahm die fünf fetten, toten Ratten in die Arme und ließ sie mit ihrem Zauberstab langsam unter dem Zaun hindurch in das Feld gleiten.

Tatsächlich schritten die beiden Tiere langsam auf die Ratten zu und begannen sie langsam zu essen.

„Los, skizziert sie!", befahl Hagrid aufgeregt. „So nah bekommt man sie fast nie zu sehen!"

Hastig zogen die Schüler Pergament und Kohle heraus und fingen an, die beiden Re'ems abzumalen. Ron unterließ es, die toten Ratten mit in seine Skizze aufzunehmen, und zeichnete stattdessen ein paar Bäume in den Hintergrund, um sein Bild nicht allzu leer erscheinen zu lassen. Harry versuchte, ihre treuen Augen zur Geltung zu bringen, was ihm allerdings nicht so ganz gelang, wie er es sich vorgenommen hatte. Als er aufsah, um sich die Form der Beine anzusehen, sah er, wie Hermine bereits mit ihrer Skizze fertig war und zusammen mit Yuri weitere Ratten zu den Re'ems schweben ließ, die sie gierig verschlangen. Hagrid stand atemlos dabei und leerte seinen Sack vollständig, in denen er die toten Ratten aufbewahrt hatte.

„Sie scheinen bei Mädchen zutraulicher zu sein", mutmaßte er atemlos, „oder vielleicht bei kleinen Menschen? Bei mir kamen sie jedenfalls nich. Die eine Ratte kannst du 'n bisschen näher runterlassen – ja, so isses gut."

Nachdem jeder eine mehr oder weniger ansehnliche Skizze der Re'ems gefertigt hatte, zündete Hagrid seine Laterne wieder an und schritt voraus.

„'S ist Zeit", sagte er halblaut.

Der Rückweg kam Harry länger vor als der Hinweg. Der Wald schien an Dunkelheit gewonnen zu haben, er konnte kaum den Boden erkennen.

Als sie gerade eine Lichtung überquerten, blieb Hagrid so ruckartig stehen, sodass Hermine an seinen massigen Arm prallte.

„Wer ist da?", rief er misstrauisch und holte aus den Tiefen seines Umhangs eine kleine Armbrust heraus.

Harry wandte sich um –er hatte ein Knacken gehört. Da sah er, wie plötzlich ein fahles Gesicht aus dem Schatten der Bäume hervorkam und sie anstarrte. Immer weiter wagte sich das Wesen in das fahle Licht. Harry brauchte nicht lange um zu erkennen, dass es Bane war. Er sah sehr mitgenommen aus, und sein Gesicht wies einige Wunden auf.

Seine Augen verengten sich, als er Hagrid erblickte.

„Heute allein, Bane?", fragte Hagrid kühl und ließ die Armbrust ein Stück sinken.

„Du sprichst mit unwürdigem Munde am Platz anderer", antwortete Bane kalt. „Verschwinde."

Harry sah, wie Malfoy bleich wurde und versuchte, sich hinter Crabbe zu verstecken, der den Mund nicht mehr zu bekam. Hermine klammerte sich an Harrys Arm und hielt, wie es schien, die Luft an. Harry und sie hatten im letzten Jahr genug Erfahrungen mit Zentauren gesammelt um zu wissen, dass man ihnen besser nicht in die Quere kam.

„Das is' nicht dein Wald", brummte Hagrid, „begreif es endlich. Ich hab genauso das Recht oder Unrecht hier zu sein wie du auch. Aber heute bist du zu schwach, um dich diesen Worten zu widersetzten, was?"

„Nicht nur bei euch herrscht Zwietracht, Menschenwesen", sagte Bane zornig, „aber ihr seid viel zu dumm, um zu begreifen, dass in den Sternen mehr als anderswo geschrieben steht, nur die Zentauren haben Teil am Wissen des Universums. Ihr könnt nicht über Schicksal und Zufall entscheiden, ihr könnt es nicht einmal wahrnehmen. Ihr Menschen denkt, überall bestimmen zu können..."

Er reckte den Kopf und atmete tief ein. Dann musterte er scharf die einzelnen Schüler, sah sie eindringlich an und schritt zu Yuri herüber.

„Du", sagte er leise, „versuche nicht, den Wald mit Licht zu erfüllen, sein Licht ist in den Händen der Sterne. Der Wald ist ein ewiger Spiegel, in den wir sehen. Und merke dir, dass wir immer die Wahrheit sehen wollen, was es auch kosten mag."

Bane schnaubte, warf Hagrid einen letzten, niederträchtigen Blick zu und galloppierte hochmütig von dannen.

„Fürchterlich", murmelte Hagrid verdrießlich, steckte die Armbrust wieder in seinen Umhang zurück und schritt weiter. Während des ganzen Wegs diskutierten die Schüler aufgeregt über die Geschehnisse, die sich soeben ereignet hatten. Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson und Crabbe waren der festen Überzeugung, dass Hagrid die Zentauren beleidigt hatte und die Herde einen Angriff planten, dessen Ankündigung hinter Banes geheimnisvollen Worten gesteckt haben sollte.

Harry, Ron und Hermine sagten jedoch nichts, sondern starrten Yuri an, die etwas benommen neben ihnen hertrottete.

„Was hat er damit gemeint?", fragte Hermine schließlich, „Kennst du die Zentauren schon?"

„Nein", antwortet Yuri leise, „ich wusste nicht, dass sie im Wald leben."

„Was glaubst du, was er gemeint hat?", drängte Hermine.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht."

Am Abend hatten sie noch so viel Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, sodass sich Harry, Ron, Hermine und Yuri an einen Tisch im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum setzten und noch um zehn Uhr an den Hausaufgaben zu schaffen hatten. Hagrid hatte ihnen aufgegeben, einen Aufsatz über Re'ems zu schreiben, und dabei ja nicht die Skizzen zu vergessen. Hin und wieder hexte Yuri eine Etagère voll von köstlichen Pralinen, die ihnen die Arbeit versüßten, und Hermine versorgte sie mit einer Kanne Früchtetee, die sich von allein auffüllte.

„So läfft ef schich auschhalten", schmatzte Ron, als er seine Skizze studierte.

„Sei leise, Ron", zischte Hermine und kritzelte den letzten Satz auf das Pergament. Danach holte sie ihr Arithmantikbuch hervor und begann darin zu lesen.

Yuri starrte trübsinnig auf ihren beendeten Aufsatz.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Ron verdutzt. „Dein Aufsatz ist doch länger als vorgegeben!"

Hermine gab ihm mit ihrem Ellebogen einen kräftigen Stoß in die Rippen und brachte ihn damit zum Schweigen.

„Das ist es nicht", sagte Yuri leise, nahm ihr Kräuterkundebuch in die Hand, setzte sich auf einen der Sessel und schlug es auf.

„Was denn?", fauchte Ron Hermine an.

Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder hinter dem Buch. Ron starrte den in Goldlettern angebrachten Titel „_Wesen der Numerologie_" missmutig an.

Nach und nach gingen auch die letzten Gryffindors in die Schlafsäle hoch. Hermine ging kurze Zeit später auch die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf, allerdings ohne Ron eine gute Nacht zu wünschen.

Als Harry um Mitternacht fertig mit all seinen Hausaufgaben war, wollte er Ron gerade die Treppe hinauf folgen, als ihm einfiel, dass Yuri ja noch im Gemeinschaftsraum war. Er lief zurück zu den Sesseln am Kamin und bemerkte, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

Mit einem sorgenvollen Gesichtsausdruck war sie tief und fest eingeschlafen. Ihr Kopf lag auf einer der Lehnen. Plötzlich fing sie an, etwas Unverständliches zu murmeln.

„Nein, nein", stöhnte sie leise, „ich werde dich beschützen..."

Ihre Stimme klang sehr fern und verloren. Harry starrte sie an.

„Was? Was willst du beschützen?", fragte er leise.

Unruhig drehte sie ihren Kopf hin und her und atmete schwer.

„Lauf, LAUF!", murmelte sie verzweifelt.

Zuerst verspürte Harry den Drang, weiter zuzuhören, doch als Ron ihn ungeduldig rief, entschied er sich doch anders und ging in den Schlafsaal.

Ron schlief schnell ein, was er an seinem lauten Schnarchen erkannte. Doch Harry fühlte sich hellwach, er drehte sich von einer zur anderen Seite und versuchte einzuschlafen, aber immer wieder weckte ihn der Gedanke an Yuris Worte.

Was sie wohl beschützen wollte? Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Traum von ihr gewesen, aber für ihn hatte es so wirklich geklungen... außerdem war er auch überzeugt davon, dass Yuri ihnen etwas über die Zentauren verschwieg. Denn als Bane sie eindringlich angesehen hatte, war sie kreidebleich geworden und hatte die Augen aufgerissen –so wie jemand, dem etwas schlagartig bewusst wurde. Etwas, was man gefürchtet hat... er musste es wissen.

Harry beschloss, noch einmal in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und nachzusehen, ob Yuri noch dort schlief. Allerdings zog er sich vorher den alten Tarnumhangs seines Vaters um.

Er war sich nicht gerade sicher,ob er Hauspunkte für Gryffindor bekommen würde, wenn ihn ein Lehrer um diese Uhrzeit an einem anderen Ort als in seinem Bett sehen würde. So leise wie möglich öffnete er die Tür des Schlafsaals, schlich die Treppe hinunter und zu den Sesseln vor dem nun erloschenen Kamin.

Yuri lag nicht mehr dort.

Und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht in ihrem Bett lag und schlief.


	9. Die Marmorhalle

**Die Marmorhalle**

Mit einem Mal war Harry von einer ungeheuren Neugierde und zugleich Besorgnis gepackt. Lautlos kletterte er durch das Portraitloch, ohne sich umzudrehen. Zwar hatte er den Tarnumhang an, doch er hatte Angst, an einen Lehrer zu stoßen, der in den Gängen umherging, was des öfteren vorkommen konnte. Prüfend schaute er sich um. Niemand war zu sehen. Mit raschen Schritten stieg er die Treppen hinunter, die ihm seltsam lang vorkamen. Als er schon im zweiten Stock war, fiel ihm ein, besser die Karte des Rumtreibers mitgenommen zu haben, dann brauchte er erst gar nicht nach Yuri zu suchen und konnte Filch ausweichen. Doch nun war er schon viel zu nah am Ausgang, anstatt noch einmal zurückkehren zu wollen. Einmal würde es auch ohne die Karte gehen...

Als er im ersten Stock vorbei an einer Statue von Ulrich dem komsichen Kauz schlich, hörte er plötzlich zwei Stimmen aus dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, die sich leise, aber höchst angeregt unterhielten. Harry wäre weitergegangen, um Yuri zu suchen, doch als er erkannte, dass es Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore waren, die so leise miteinander redeten, sodass man mit Leichtigkeit erkennen konnte, dass es niemand anderes hören sollte, blieb er stehen und horchte.

„Er wird sauer sein", zischte Professor McGonagall.

„Es bleibt mir keine andere Möglichkeit", sagte Dumbledre ruhig, „ein Leben ist mehr wert."

„Natürlich", entgegnte sie rasch, „aber er muss doch ein ganz normales Leben führen können, so wie jeder andere Mensch in seinem Alter."

„Sie sind an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem ich mich immer entscheiden muss", sagte er leise, „und leider ist die andere Seite nicht begehbar. Nur durch Unwissen wird sie frei."

„Halten Sie Potter für unvorsichtig ?", fragte Professor McGonagall scharf.

Harry stockte der Atem. Sie redeten also über ihn - er wünschte, es wäre nicht so. Immer wieder wurde etwas über ihn beschlossen, immer wieder gab es Geheimnisse über ihn, die ihm niemand sagte. Schon oft war er wütend darüber gewesen, und auch jetzt spürte er einen zornigen Stich.

„Ich halte ihn nicht für unvorsichtig", antwortete Dumbledore, „vor seinem Mut, seiner Tapferkeit und seinem Ehrgeiz habe ich Respekt. Aber ich weiß auch, dass er neugierig und schlau ist. Das war nicht immer gut, aber immer richtig."

„Ja, das ist er", stimmte Professor McGonagall zu. „Sie würden es also als einen Schutz bezeichnen ?"

„Wüsste ich etwas anderes, so würde ich es tun, Professor", sagte er.

„Dumbledore, glauben Sie - ", begann sie zagaft. Es schien, als wüsste sie nicht recht, wie sie ihre Gedanken in Worte fassen könnte. „Denken Sie, dass das Glück nicht beständig für jemanden sein kann ?"

Dumbledore antwortete nicht sofort.

„Er hat kein Glück", sagte er dann nachdenklich, „sein Leben ist bisher ein ewiges Entkommen vor dem Tod gewesen. Keiner wäre gern an seiner Stelle. Die Last ist viel zu schwer... ich habe mich immer gewundert, weshalb Harry sie tragen kann."

„Ja, Sie haben recht", stimmte Professor McGonagall zu, wieder mit ihrer üblichen strengen Stimme. „Nun denn, wir werden sehen. Gute Nacht, Dumbledore."

„Gute Nacht", antwortete Dumbledore höflich.

Harry war noch so benommen von den Worten, die er zuvor gehört hatte, sodass er kaum wahrnahm, wie eine getigerte Katze durch den Türrahmen tänzelte, sich nach beiden Seiten umsah und in der Dunkelheit den Korridor entlang verschwand.

Harry schluckte und wagte es, seinen Kopf durch die Tür zu stecken. Doch Dumbledore war nirgends zu entdecken.

In seinem Kopf drangen die Sätze auf ihn ein, die er von Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall gehört hatte...

„_Er hat kein Glück"... „Die Last ist viel zu schwer... niemand wäre gern an seiner Stelle" ... „Ein Leben ist mehr wert."_

Er schüttelte sich und beschloss, später darüber nachzudenken. Er musste nun nach Yuri suchen. Harry hatte das Gefühl, sie würde etwas Leichtsinniges tun... sie hatte nicht die geringsten Bedenken gehabt, sich um Grawp zu kümmern und gegen die Teufelsschlinge zu kämpfen, obwohl sie noch nie etwas mit Pflanzen zu tun gehabt hatte. Harry war sich sicher, dass sie sich irgendwo im Verbotenen Wald aufhielt, denn Bane hatte etwas in ihr ausgelöst... er wusste nicht, was, aber er spürte ein stechendes Gefühl, das ihn beunruhigte.

Fast unvorsichtig laut eilte er zur großen Eichentür und lief eilends zum Rande des Verbotenen Waldes. Die Nacht war rabenschwarz und kühl. Kein Geräusch war zu hören, nur ein leichter Windzug zu spüren. Er griff in seine Tasche, um seinen Zauberstab hervorzuholen, doch er griff ins Leere: Sein Zauberstab war im Schlafsaal.

Unschlüssig starrte er in die unendliche Dunkelheit des Waldes hinein, als hoffte er, Yuri würde ihm entgegenkommen.

Wenn Yuri jedoch wirklich in Gefahr war, musste er ihr helfen. Doch ohne Zauberstab fühlte er sich schwach und machtlos...die einzige Waffe, die er hatte, war sein Tarnumhang und der würde in einem Kampf vermutlich keine große Hilfe sein. Aber einfach hier herumstehen konnte nicht...

Ohne weiter zu überlegen, rannte er in den Wald hinein und blickte sich hektisch um. Niemand war zu sehen. Er rannte weiter, weiter und weiter, doch alles um ihn herum schien in einen unheimlichen Schlaf verfallen zu sein. Kein Ast rührte sich, nur das Knacken einiger Stöcke auf dem Boden, auf die er trat, war das einzige Lebenszeichen in der Nacht.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er zwsichen den Bäumen umherirrte und nach Yuri rief.

Doch nach einiger Zeit fühlte er sich müde und kraftlos. Jeden Schritt machten seine Beine langsamer und widerwilliger...

Plötzlich schreckte er zusammen. Er hatte ein Rascheln gehört, doch er konnte nicht erkennen, woher es gekommen war. Langsam drehte er sich nach links und rechts – nichts.

Was nun geschah, passierte so schnell, sodass Harry später kaum wusste, was sich genau ereignet hatte.

Mit einmal Mal spürte er ein ungeheures Gewicht auf sich, dass von oben auf ihn gefallen war. Sofort stürzte er unter der Last zu Boden und ring nach Luft. Plötzlich spürte er nichts mehr, das Wesen musste von ihm heruntergegangen sein. Das letzte, was er sah, als er sich umdrehte, war nur noch eine riesige schwarze Masse, die sich gierig über ihn beugte, einen hellen Schrei und ein weißes, strahlendes Wesen, dass sie auf ihn zu bewegte... dann fiel er tief, tief, in endlose Dunkelheit, die ihn verschlang... er konnte ihr nicht entfliehen...

Harry sah etwas Verschwommenes... es war ein helles Gesicht. Er konnte zwei dunkelblaue Augen erkennen, die über ihm waren... sie strahlten ungewöhnlich hell...

Harry schreckte auf. Er war im Krankenflügel, eingehüllt in helle Bettlaken, neben ihm Yuri, die sehr erleichert wirkte und ein Taschentuch in der Hand umklammerte. Auf seinem Nachttisch stand ein gefülltes Glas Wasser, daneben eine seltsam aussehende Medizinflasche, die kein Schild trug, und eine kleine Uhr – es war sechs Uhr morgens. Unter seinem rechten Schulterblatt fühlte er einen stechenden Schmerz.

„Wie geht es dir ?", fragte Yuri besorgt.

„Wie komme ich hier hin ?", fragte Harry verwirrt und starrte sie an. „Wo warst du ?"

„Ich..."

„Ah, ist Potter wach ? Hat ja auch lang genau gedauert."

Madam Pomfrey war hereingekommen und öffnete die merkwürdige Medizinflasche.

„Noch ein Löffelchen davon, und Sie können in einer Stunde gehen", sagte sie gut gelaunt und schüttete einen Esslöffel der Medizin in das Wasserglas. „Trinken Sie es aus, ohne abzusetzten, verstanden ?"

„Warum bin ich hier ?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Nun, sie hier hat dich heute Nacht hierher gebracht", antwortete Madam Pomfrey und deutete auf Yuri. „Und jetzt trinken Sie."

Nun ging sie leise summend hinaus, ohne ihn nocheinmal anzusehen oder ihn wenigstens dazu zu zwingen, das Glas auszutrinken, wie sie es sonst immer getan hätte. Harry starrte Yuri an.

„Warum bin ich hier ?", fragte er nachdrücklich. „Ich kann mich nur noch an etwas Weißes und etwas riesiges Schwarzes erinnern... und an einen Schrei."

Yuri wirkte sehr bedrückt, nahm das Glas und drückte es ihm in die Hand.

„Ich weiß, ich schulde dir eine Erklärung", sagte sie schuldbewusst und setzte sich auf seinen Bettrand.

„Also ?", bohrte Harry nach und war nun endlich ruhig genug, um seine Medizin zu trinken. Sie schmeckte nach einem Gemisch aus Honig und sauren Gurken.

„Das Ding, was dich angefallen hat, war eine ziemlich große Acromantula", erzählte sie leise, „zum Glück bin ich gerade rechtzeitig gekommen und konnte sie besiegen. Was wolltest du eigentlich so spät im Wald ?"

„Das wollte ich dich auch fragen", entgegnete Harry erhitzt, „ich habe dich nämlich gesucht."

„Was ?"

Yuri starrte ihn entgeistert an.

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Eigentlich war er sauer auf sie, weil sie ihm viel zu viel verheimlichte, aber dieses Gefühl wurde durch ein anderes, seltsames in seinem Magen ersetzt.

„Das war noch nicht alles", sagte Harry, jedoch eher schmunzelnd als ärgerlich.

„Ich zeige dir den Rest", antwortete Yuri bestimmt. „Heute Nacht, elf Uhr am Portraitloch."

„Einverstanden", stimmte er leicht verwirrt zu. „Aber was denn ?"

„Das wirst du schon sehen", sagte sie, „erstmal muss es dir besser gehen, diese Spinne hat ganz schön auf dir herumgetrampelt und dich zu allem Überfluss leicht vergiftet, weil sie dich fressen wollte. Sie hat ständig gemurmelt, du wärst besonders wertvolles Fleisch."

„Wo sind Ron und Hermine ?", fiel Harry ein.

„Die beiden wissen noch nicht, dass du hier bist", sagte Yuri mit ernster Stimme, „und ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn nicht zu viele erfahren, dass du hier warst. Ich habe behauptet, ich hätte dich ohnmächtig im Gemeinschaftsraum gefunden, aber die Wunde auf deinem Rücken konnte ich nicht so leicht erklären. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mir abgenommen hat, es wäre ein missglückter Zauber gewesen. Ich gehe jetzt Ron und Hermine wecken, okay ?"

„Jaaah", sagte Harry gedankenverloren , während sie aus dem Krankenflügel eilte.

„Ach, du brauchst ja noch ein Frühstück", rief Yuri abrupt und schlitterte zu seinem Bett zurück, bremste ab, zog ihren Zauberstab und hexte ihm ein Tablett mit Croissants, allem möglichen Belag und einer großen, dampfen Tasse Tee auf den Nachttisch, als sie auch schon wieder davon hastete.

Hätte er bloß nicht nach Yuri gesucht... anstatt sie zu retten, hatte sie ihn vor dem Tod bewahrt. Aus irgendeinem Grund war ihm dies fürchterlich peinlich. Es war dumm von ihm gewesen zu glauben, Yuri könne nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen. Was würde Professor McGonagall dazu sagen, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er nachts allein im Wald umherstreifte ? Mit einem kalten Grausen dachte er an sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts zurück, als er und Hermine wegen einem nächtlichen Abenteuer, bei dem Filch sie erwischt hatte, so gut wie alle Punkte von Gryffindor verloren hatten. Er war wieder in die gleiche Falle getappt, in die er unaufhörlich trat...

„Harry, Harry !"

Ron und Hermine stürzten zu ihm ans Bett. Hermine war bleich und hechelte, Ron dagegen warf einen leicht ungläubigen Blick auf das reichhaltige Frühstückstablett neben Harrys Bett.

„Was ist passiert, Mann ?", fragte Ron langsam und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Geht's dir gut ?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

Nachdem Harry ihnen leise erzählt hatte, was sich letzte Nacht ereignet hatte, wurde Hermine rasend.

„Wie kannst du so mir nichts dir nichts in den Verbotenen Wald spazieren gehen, und das mitten in der Nacht, das ist gefährlich !", polterte Hermine. „Dir hätte sonst was passieren können. Und warum hast du niemanden von uns geweckt ?"

„Nicht so laut, Hermine", beruhigte Ron sie ängstlich und schaute sich zur Tür um, „Madam Pomfrey muss nicht unbedingt mitbekommen, dass -"

„Was interessiert mich Madam Pomfrey !", schrie Hermine schrill. „Immer wieder setzt du dein Leben aufs Spiel, Harry ! Ich dachte, du hättest gelernt, sorgsamer damit umzugehen. Dafür sind deine Eltern gestorben ! Oder hast du das vergessen ?"

Harry spürte von einer Sekunde zur anderen blanken Zorn in sich aufkochen.

„Was weißt du schon !", schrie er sie an, „du hast ja noch Eltern, die sich um dich kümmern, du musst nicht bei Leuten wie den Dursleys deine Sommerferien verbringen. Außerdem bin ich in den Wald gegangen um Yuri zu suchen, ich wollte ihr nur helfen ! Sie war nämlich nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum !"

Hermine wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern. Sie atmete schwer und Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen, dann rannte sie aus dem Krankenflügel, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen und leise schluchzend.

Harry schluckte seinen Zorn hinunter und sah Ron an, der Hermine bestürzt nachsah. Mit einem Mal fühlte sich Harry schuldig. Er hatte Hermine angeschrien, obwohl sie sich nur um ihn gesorgt hatte.

„Schon wieder", stieß er wütend über sich selbst hervor und ließ sich ins Kissen fallen. Sein schlechtes Gewissen versetzte ihm schmerzhafte Stiche.

„Ich geh mal zu Hermine und beruhig sie", sagte Ron und stand auf, „das wird schon wieder. Ich kann ihr ja sagen, dass es dir Leid tut."

„Danke", murmelte Harry , warf einen Blick auf das Frühstückstablett und bemerkte, dass ihm der Hunger vergangen war. Selbst das duftende Croissant konnte seinen Appetit nicht wieder hervorlocken.

Doch er hatte kaum Zeit, sich über seinen erneuten Ausbruch zu ärgern, denn Yuri kam wenig später zu ihm, mit einem weiteren Glas Wasser in der Hand.

„Vielleicht solltest du noch mal ein Glas trinken, es kann nicht schaden", sage sie ihn und schüttete einen erneuten Esslöffel der Medizin ins Wasser, „wie geht es dir denn ?"

„Ähm - gut", log Harry. Yuri musste nicht unbedingt wissen, dass ihm der Stich im Rücken fürchterlich ziepte, sonst hielt sie ihn womöglich für noch schwächer, als sie es ohnehin schon tun musste.

„Ach, und übrigens", sagte sie leise, während er die Medizin hinunterwürgte, „danke."

„Für was ?", fragte Harry verdutzt, nachdem er das Glas endlich geleert hatte; schließlich hatte sie ihn davor gerettet, von einer Acromantula verspeist zu werden.

„Na, dass du mich gesucht hast", antwortete Yuri, „warum hast du das eigentlich getan ?"

„Ähm-", sagte Harry. Er hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht, warum er es getan hatte; ganz abgesehen davon fand er es äußerst seltsam, dass sie ihn das fragte. Wäre es beispielsweise Lavender Brown gewesen, hätte ihn das sicherlich nicht gestört... Aber er konnte jetzt nicht einfach dasitzen und sie anstarren.

„Na ja, ich, ähm - ich dachte, das hätte etwas mit dem Zentauren zu tun", nuschelte er als Antwort.

„Oh...", sagte sie und klang dabei ein wenig enttäuscht, „nun, heute Nacht wirst du alles verstehen, versprochen. Jetzt solltest du ersteinmal etwas essen, und nach einer Stunde kannst du ja schon gehen, hat Madam Pomfey gesagt. Also, bis dann."

Yuri ging rasch aus dem Krankenflügel und ließ ihn allein.

Während er lustlos an einem Croissant knabberte, drangen Schuldgefühle auf ihn ein... er hatte Hermine angeschrien, vielleicht sollte er sich gleich heute Mittag bei ihr dafür entschuldigen... und was Yuri nun von ihm dachte ? Sicherlich hielt sie ihn für einen neugierigen Schwächling... unter dem Druck seines schlechten Gewissens schlief er schließlich ein, bis ihn Madam Pomfrey unsanft wachrüttelte.

„Aufstehen, Potter", sagte sie heiter, „Sie können jetzt gehen, ich habe mir ihre Wunde nocheinmal angeguckt, es scheint nicht zu schlimm zu sein. Seien Sie mir aber ja vorsichtig, belasten Sie ihren Rücken vorerst nicht zu stark, verstanden ?"

Es dauerte dann noch noch eine Viertelstunde, bis Madam Pomfrey ihn gehen ließ.

In der Großen Halle waren kaum noch Schüler, aber Ron und Hermine saßen noch am Haustisch der Gryffindors und warteten auf ihn.

Harry kam langsam auf Hermine zu, die aufgestanden war.

„Es – tut mir leid", sagte sie aufrichtig, „ich bin ein bisschen aus der Haut gefahren. Ich sollte damit aufhören, deine Verwandten irgendwo mitreinzuziehen, schließlich ist es nicht deine Schuld, dass sie-dass sie–t-tot sind."

„Oh nein, mir tut es leid", entgegnete Harry verwirrt; warum entschuldigte sie sich ? „Du hast es ja nur gut gemeint."

Sie sahen sich kurz an, dann mussten beide grinsen.

„Dann ist ja alles wieder in Ordnung", sagte Ron erleichtert, „und jetzt komm, Harry, wir haben Wahrsagen. Bis dann, Hermine."

Hermine verabschiedete sich von ihnen, denn sie hatte Arithmantikunterricht.

Als sie am Klassenzimmer elf angekommen waren, standen Parvati und Lavender bereits vor der Tür und schwärmten Yuri von Firenze vor.

„Ich glaube, er kann wirklich die Zukunft voraussehen", hauchte Parvati, „er versteht es, die Geheimnisse des Universums richtig zu deuten. Ich habe ein E in Wahrsagen bekommen, weißt du ? Ich freue mich schon _wahnsinnig_ auf den UTZ-Kurs."

„Und dieses Ambiente", fügte Lavender träumerisch hinzu, „das gibt einem die nötige Ruhe und Inspiration. Firenze hat einfach Geschmack..."

Yuri schien nicht besonders interessiert und beteiligte sich nur mit einem gelegentlichen „Hmmm" oder „Ja" am Gespräch.

Firenze wollte heute mit ihnen die Handlesekunst beginnen, ganz zur Überraschung von Parvati und Lavender.

„Wir haben nur noch wenige Tage Zeit, und dann beginnen die UTZ-Kurse. Bis dahin müsst ihr unbedingt noch die Handlesekunst begreifen. Nun, Handlesen... die Zentauren kennen weder die Lebenslinie noch sonst irgendwelche Linien als brauchbare Mittel der Vorhersage an", sagte Firenze mit seiner üblichen geheimnisvollen Stimme und schwang dabei würdevoll seinen Palomino-Schwanz, „wir gehen nur nach den Bergen, die die Hand aufweist. Manche Berge sind nach einem Planeten benannt, wie zum Beispiel der Jupiterberg, der Saturn-, Mars-, und Venusberg. Schlagt euer Buch auf Seite vierunddreizig auf, dort sind die verschiedenen Berge gekennzeichnet. Lest euch die Seite gut durch, ich werde euch danach zu Paaren zusammenstellen. So ist es anspruchsvoller, die Zukunft und den Charakter des jeweils anderen zu deuten. Und vergesst nicht, dass die linke Hand die geerbten Eigenschaften birgt, die rechte dagegen die selbst errungenen."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und besah sich prüfend der Abbildung von einer Hand mit stark ausgeprägten Handballen, die jeder eine andere Bedeutung hatten, je nach dem, wie hoch sie waren. Paravti Patil und Lavender Brown hingen begierig über dem Buch und prüften schon jetzt ihre eigene Hand nach, bis Firenze sie ermahnte, und Parvati mit hochrotem Kopf das Buch zuklappte.

Nach einiger Zeit stellte sich Firenze vor die Klasse und sagte: „Jetzt werde ich nachprüfen, ob ihr das Kapitel sorgfältig gelesen habt und die Grundlage der Handlesekunst beherrscht. Macht euch genügend Notizen, denn als Hausaufgabe müsst ihr einen Aufsatz über den Charakter der anderen Person schreiben, wozu eure Aufzeichnungen dienen. Also, ihr beiden und ihr-"

Ron musste mit Parvati zusammenarbeiten, was ihn ganz und gar nicht begeisterte; missmutig setzte er sich zu ihr und sah sie nicht an. Parvati versetzte ihm ebenfalls einen vernichtenden Blick. Doch Rons Laune besserte sich etwas, als Firenze Neville zu Lavender schob. Der Gedanke, dass es auch jemand anderem so schlecht ging wie ihm, schien ihn zu besänftigen.

Als Firenze an Harry vorbeikam, murmelte er: „Harry Potter... hier hin-" und zog ihn zu Yuri herüber. Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich, als sie ihn anlächelte.

„Soll ich anfangen ?", fragte Yuri, als Firenze ihnen die Erlaubnis erteilt hatte, zu beginnen.

„Okay", entgegnete er und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Als Yuri sie ergriff, spürte er, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde.

Sie besah sich prüfend seiner Handfläche und überlegte.

„Also, der Marsberg ist bei dir ungewöhnlich stark ausgesprägt", murmelte sie fast zu sich selbst und machte sich Notizen, „dagegen ist der Apolloberg und der Venusberg ganz schön niedrig, wie auch der Mondberg. Die anderen Handballen sind eher normal... gibst du mir noch deine andere Hand ?"

Während sie sich auch zu Harrys linker Hand Notizen machte, beobachtete Harry Ron, der Parvatis Hand absichtlich zwickte und behauptete, der Plutoberg ( den es nicht einmal gab ) sei bei ihr auffallend dick und deutete an, dass sie besonders leichtgläubig war. Parvati jedoch bekämpfte Feuer mit Feuer und bestätigte ihm recht glaubwürdig, auf seiner rechten Hand wäre der Venusberg nicht einmal vorhanden und zeigte, dass er niemals die wahre Liebe finden würde, was Ron allerdings überhörte.

Schließlich steckte Yuri ihre Feder weg und streckte Harry ihre rechte Hand hin.

Harry gab sich einen Ruck und versuchte, ihre zarte, schmale Hand bemüht lässig zu greifen. Als er ihre zerbrechlich wirkende Hand in der seinen spürte, bemerkte er, dass es gar nicht so schwer gewesen war, wie er geglaubt hatte.

Am Nachmittag saßen er und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum an ihren Aufsätzen für Wahrsagen, nachdem sie die Aufgaben für Kräuterkunde erledigt hatten, als Hermine durch das Portraitloch kletterte und sich zu ihnen setzte.

Yuri hatte ihr Berufsberatungsgespräch, das sie nachholen musste, und danach würde sie ihre erste ZAG-Prüfung bestehen müssen, die sie im letzten Jahr versäumt hatte.

„Was schreibst du denn da ?", fragte Hermine interessiert und beugte sich über Rons Aufsatz, als sie ihre Bücher auf den Tisch fallen ließ und sich setzte.

„Ich muss etwas über Parvati schreiben", erwiderte Ron düster und kritzelte seinen Satz lustlos zu Ende.

„Ach tatsächlich ?", sagte Hermine mit einem Mal sehr bissig und studierte seine Hausaufgaben. „War sie deine Partnerin ?"

„Firenze hat mich _gezwungen_, mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten", protestierte Ron, „freiwillig würde ich sowas nie tun."

„Oh, na dann", sagte Hermine in bemüht gleichgültigem Ton. „Übrigens, _das_ hier ist der Jupiterberg, das ist der Mondberg", fügte sie mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf das aufgeschlagene Buch zu.

„Was macht das schon für einen Unterschied", brummte Ron und fuhr gelangweilt fort.

„Mit wem hast du zusammengearbeitet ?", fragte Hermine an Harry gewandt, der diese Frage vorausgesehen hatte.

„Yuri", antwortete Harry knapp.

„Ah...", sagte Hermine und zog eine neue Rolle Pergament hervor. „Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, heute ist das erste DA-Treffen nach den Ferien", fügte sie hinzu, während sie ihr Buch aufschlug, „das hast du nicht vergessen, oder ?"

Harry stockte; es stimmte, er hatte völlig vergessen, dass es heute stattfinden würde. Insgeheim hoffte er, es würde nicht zu lange dauern, damit er sich schneller mit Yuri treffen konnte.

„Ähm, nein, hab ich nicht", schwindelte Harry.

„Bestens", meinte Hermine. „Nun, ich habe mir gedacht, wie wäre es, wenn wir einen kleinen Duellierwettkampf machen würden, um die Sprüche vom letzten Jahr zu wiederholen ? Immer zwei könnten gegeneinander antreten. Außerdem können wir ruhig etwas lauter sein, wo die Treffen nun vollkommen legal sind, nicht ?"

„Oh, ja, gute Idee", sagte Harry und dachte sich dabei, dass er selbst nie auf so etwas gekommen wäre. „Kommen alle, die auch vor den Ferien dabei gewesen sind ?"

„Hm, ja, ich denke schon, jedenfalls hat sich keiner abgemeldet, als ich und Ron herumgefragt haben", teilte sie ihm mit und begann, auf ihrem Pergament eine große Zahlentabelle anzufertigen, die sie mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs bunt einfärbte.

„Cho hat sich auch nicht abgemeldet", bemerkte Ron, ohne von seinem Aufsatz aufzublicken.

Bei diesen Worten fühlte Harry ein beklommendes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen. Er wollte sie nicht sehen, und schon gar nicht mir ihr reden.

Mit dem Gefühl, das Treffen würde mehr unangenehm als erfreulich werden, beendete er seinen Aufatz für Wahrsagen und begann damit, den Verschwindezauber für Zauberkunst zu wiederholen.

Um halb acht stiegen Harry, Ron und Hermine aus dem Portraitloch und genossen es, endlich einmal entspannt und ohne sich zu dritt unter Harrys Tarnumhang zu quetschen, zum Raum der Wünsche gehen zu können. Filch warf ihnen misstrauische Blicke zu und schnaubte erbost, als sie an ihm vorbeischlenderten, und Mrs Norris schnüffelte an Rons Hosenbein herum, anscheiend auf der Suche nach etwas Verdächtigem.

Als sie schließlich im siebten Stock vor der gewohnten kahlen Wand ankamen, gingen sie das Stück vom Fenster bis zur mannsgroßen Vase dreimal auf und ab.

Dabei flüsterte Hermine immer wieder angespannt: „Einen großen Raum, einen großen Raum, eine Halle mit viel Platz-"

Ron murmelte etwas Ähnliches vor sich hin und hatte die Augen krampfhaft verschlossen.

Harry starrte stur nach vorne und dachte angstrengt: _Wir brauchen irgendwas Großes, eine Halle, wo wir üben können... gib uns einen großen Raum, komm schon..._

„Geschafft !", sagte Hermine erleichtert, als sie die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte und drückte die Klinke einer schweren Eichentür hinunter.

„Wow", hauchte Ron.

Vor ihnen entfaltete sich die Pracht einer riesigen Kampfarena aus schneeweißem Marmor, die von eben so weißen, stark verzierten Säulen gestützt wurde. Um den großen Kampfplatz herum, der sich in der Mitte befand, waren unzählige Sitzplätze angebracht, die einen gemütlichen Eindruck machten. Die Gewölbedecke war übersäht von winzigen, leuchtenden Punkten, doch da die Decke ebenfalls weiß war, bemerkte man sie kaum. An den Wänden waren zusätzliche Kerzen angebracht, die allerdings noch nicht angezündet waren, lebensgroße Gemälde von berühmten Zaubererenun, und unheimliche Statuen von Zähne bleckenden Werwölfen und Adlern waren um den Kampfplatz herum aufgestellt. Hermine beäugte sie interessiert.

„Vielleicht haben wir ein wenig übertrieben mit unserem Wunsch nach einer großen Halle", sagte sie schließlich, „das hier ist ein bisschen _zu_ groß, meint ihr nicht ?"

„Quatsch keinen Unsinn", erwiderte Ron begeistert und testete die Sitzplätze auf ihre Sprungqualität, „das hier ist doch einfach _cool_. Was meinst du, Harry ?"

„Schon ein bisschen übertrieben", gab Harry zu und musterte den Kampfplatz, der mit einer seltsam schimmernden Linie in zwei Hälften geteilt war, „aber wenigstens haben wir hier genug Platz, oder ?"

„Stimmt auch wieder", gab sich Hermine geschlagen.

Um viertel vor acht kam Yuri herein, mit einem dicken, alten Buch in der Hand, das wohl noch von ihrer ersten ZAG-Prüfung war.

„Hallo", begrüßte Hermine sie, „wie ist es gelaufen ? Was war denn deine erste Prüfung ?"

„Ach, ganz in Ordnung", antwortete Yuri und legte das Buch auf einem plötzlich erschienen Tisch ab, „es war Geschichte der Zauberei, revolutionäre Koboldaufstände und so."

„Wann hattest du eigentlich Zeit, dafür zu lernen ?", fragte Hermine fast argwöhnisch. „Immerhin haben wir ja auch Hausaufgaben auf, und zusätzlich kümmerst du dich um Grawp und hilfst Hagrid."

„Na ja, ab und zu zwischendurch hatte ich schon Zeit, du übertreibst", entgegnete sie.

Hermine schnaubte leise und begann damit, kleine Zettel zu schreiben, um die Gegner auszulosen. Ron half ihr dabei, eine Kiste herzustellen, die die Paare per Zufall ausloste.

Nun kam Yuri zu Harry hinunter, der auf dem Kampffeld stand und sich der seltsam schimmernden Linie näher besah, die, wenn man genau hinsah, aus winzigen silbrigen Kugeln bestand, die sich umeinander bewegten und sich gegenseitig mit Funken besprühten.

„Was machst du da ?"

„Oh, du bist's", sagte Harry erschreckt und spürte, wie er rot anlief. „Ist alles gut gelaufen ?"

„Ja, schon - hoffe ich", sagte sie und kam zu ihm an die Trennlinie heran. „Was ist das ?"

„Keine Ahunung", erwiderte Harry, „aber ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, es ist eine Grenze oder so etwas."

„Hmmm", sagte Yuri und beugte sich vor, „vielleicht-"

„NICHT !", rief Harry und hielt sie gerade noch zurück, bevor sie ihren Fuß über die Linie setzte.

„Was ist ?"

„Vielleicht ist es gefährlich", antwortete Harry und spürte, wie sein Herz klopfte.

„Ich kann es ja mal mit einem Holzstück versuchen", sagte sie und hexte eines hervor, das die Größe eines Buches hatte.

Sie warf es, doch über der Linie schien eine unsichtbare Mauer zu sein, sodass das Holz, welches die Mauer zusätzlich stark angekokelt hatte, pfeilschnell zurückprallte und fast Yuris Gesicht getroffen hätte.

„Oh", murmelte sie niedergeschlagen, „das hätte ich sein können."

„Zum Glück nicht", sagte Harry und lief noch ein wenig röter an, als sie ihn angrinste.

„Hey, Harry !", rief Ron von oben. „Wir fangen an, es sind schon alle da. Kommt ihr jetzt endlich mal ?"

„Ja", antworteten Harry und Yuri im Chor und hasteten die Treppe hinauf.

Rund um den Loskasten herum waren nun alle DA-Mitglieder auf samtweichen Kissen versammelt und starrten die riesige Halle beeindruckt an. Ginny, Parvati und ihre Schwester Padma neben Luna Lovegood ( mit einem wie immer verträumten Blick ), hinter ihr Dean, Neville und die Creevey-Brüder, die unruhig auf ihren Plätzen hin und her rutschten. Auf der anderen Seite hockten Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones und Hannah Abott, vor ihr Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot und Michael Corner, selbst Zacharias Smith warf den Adlerstatuen einen ehrfürchtigen Blick zu. Und neben Michael Corner saß Cho mit ihrer Freundin Marietta, die peinlich berührt schien, wieder beim DA-Treffen erschienen zu sein.

Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Cho Yuri sichtlich abneigende Blicke zuwarf, sich aber sonst nichts anmerken ließ und versuchte, sich auf den Loskasten zu konzentrieren und ihn entschieden nicht ansah.

„Nun, ähm - schön, dass ihr alle wieder da seid", durchbrach Hermine leicht verlegen das Schweigen. „Ich habe heute an einen kleinen Duellierwettkampf gedacht, deshalb hat sich der Raum auch in eine Kampfarena verwandelt. Also, seid ihr dafür ?"

Überall hörte man zustimmendes Murmeln.

„Das ist eine echt tolle Idee, Hermine", sagte Yuri anerkennend, was Hermine bestärkte und sie strahlen ließ.

„Ich habe mit Ron schon Lose geschrieben", sagte Hermine eifrig und nahm die Kiste in die Hand. Nun zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und tippte dreimal gegen den Kasten, der danach einige weiße, zusammengefaltete Zettel durch seinen Schlitz ausspie, von denen je einer jedem in die rechte Hand flog.

Verdutzt fing jeder den seinen auf.

„Jetzt müsst ihr nachgucken, gegen wen ihr in der ersten Runde kämpft", kommandierte Hermine sie herum und faltete begierig ihren Zettel auf. „Oh, Parvati", sagte sie ein wenig enttäuscht, nachdem sie nachgesehen hatte.

Harry hatte Zacharias Smith bekommen und dachte dabei erbittert, er hätte es wissen müssen.

„Wen hast du gezogen, Ron ?", fragte Harry und sah auf seinen Zettel. _Dean Thomas_.

„Und du ?"

„Zacharias Smith", antwortete Harry und versuchte, nicht allzu düster zu klingen.

Nachdem sich alle untereinander ausgetauscht hatten, wer gegen wen kämpfte, hexte Hermine eine Tafel hervor, auf der alle Gegner aufgezeichnet waren.

Harry las:

DUELLIERWETTKAMPF – DUMBLEODRES ARMEE

_Justin – Anthony _

_Terry – Susan _

_Cho – Yuri_

_Padma – Michael_

_Harry – Zacharias_

_Hermine– Parvati_

_Ginny – Marietta_

_Ernie – Neville_

_Dennis – Colin_

_Dean – Ron_

„Los geht's !", schrie Colin Creevey begeistert und hüpfte die Treppe zum Kampffeld hinunter.

„Moment noch", warf Hermine ein, „zuerst sollten wir einen Schiedsrichter wählen."

„Das kannst du ja sein", schlug Ron vor, „sind auch die anderen damit einverstanden ?"

Da keiner etwas einzuwenden hatte, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass alle ganz scharf darauf waren, endlich mit dem Duellieren zu beginnen, wurde Hermine zur Schiedsrichterin ernannt.

Das ist genau das Richtige für Hermine, dachte Harry schmunzelnd und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie vollkommen in ihrem Element war.

„Also, hört mal alle her, wir fangen jetzt an", rief sie und setzte sich auf einen Platz ganz nahe dem Kampffeld, „alle suchen sich Plätze um das Feld herum und ich rufe dann die einzelnen Paare auf. Die Regeln lauten wie folgt: Erstens, es wird niemand verletzt. Zweitens: Es wird niemand berührt. Drittens, man darf nur seinen Zauberstab benutzen. Viertens: Man muss auf seiner Hälfte bleiben. Fünftens, es wird niemand umgebracht. Die ersten sind Justin und Anthony. Und nicht vergessen, wir sind nicht hier, um zu gewinnen, sondern um zu lernen !"

„Und berührt bloß nicht diese Grenze, wenn ihr euch nicht an lebendigem Leibe grillen wollt", fügte Harry hinzu.

Mit etwas weniger selbstbewussten Mienen als kurz zuvor stapften Justin Finch-Fletchley und Anthony Goldstein je auf eine Seite des Feldes und starrten sich angriffslustig an.

Die anderen saßen angespannt auf ihren Sitzplätzen und sahen gebannt zu, wie sich die beiden anfunkelten. Dennis hatte sogar den Mund halb offen, ohne es zu bemerken.

„Bei drei !", rief Hermine. „Haltet eure Zauberstäbe schon bereit ! Und konzentriert

euch ! Nun... eins, zwei, drei !"

„_Expelliarmus !_", schrie Justin mit ungewöhnlich heller Stimme, noch bevor Anthony wirklich registrieren konnte, dass Hermine schon bei drei angelangt war.

„_Protego !_", brüllte Anthony noch, jedoch zu spät: Der Zauberstab glitt ihm bereits aus den Händen, bevor er auch nur die erste Silbe seines Spruches ausgesprochen hatte.

Alle waren überrascht, wie schnell der Sieger aus diesem Duell hervorgegangen war; alle hatten mit einem langen, harten Kampf gerechnet, doch nun ging Justin scheinbar höchst mit sich selbst zufrieden auf seinen Platz zurück, während Anthony Goldstein sich wütend an Hermine wandte.

„Er hat viel zu schnell angefangen !", rief er entrüstet. „Ich konnte nichts machen, das war unfair !"

„Tut mir Leid, aber er war eben schneller, und das zählt bei einem Zaubererduell auch", antwortete Hermine entschuldigend und rief das nächste Paar auf, Terry Boot und Susan Bones.

Susan blockte sehr geschickt alle Flüche von Terry durch den Schildzauber ab und traf ihn schließlich hart mit dem _Pertrificus Totalus_ – Zauber, der ihn so stark erwischte, dass ihn Harry und Ron vom Feld schleifen mussten.

Nun waren Cho und Yuri an der Reihe. Cho ging verbissen auf ihre Seite und sah Yuri missmutig an, die noch dabei war, Terry Boot zu heilen, der wie versteinert auf einer Trage lag, welche aus dem Nichts erschienen war. Als Yuri an Harry vorbei kam, flüsterte er ihr ein „Viel Glück" zu.

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und zog ihren zerbrechlich wirkenden Zauberstab hervor.

„Also, bereit ?", rief Hermine, als Yuri auf ihrer Seite ankam. „ Eins, zwei, drei !"

„_Stupor _", krächzte Cho, die ganz beseelt schien von dem Wunsch, gegen Yuri zu gewinnen.

Doch der rote Strahl prallte an Yuri ab. Einige Strähnen ihres langen, dunkelbraunen Haares fielen ihr über ihr hübsches, schmales Gesicht und ihre blauen Augen leuchteten ungewöhnlich hell zwischen all dem weißen Marmor, der sie umgab. Harry kam sie fast ein wenig geheimnisvoll vor, als sie dort vollkommen ruhig stand und Cho fest in die Augen blickte. Nein, sie _war_ geheimnisvoll... mit einem Mal schien sie jemand völlig anderes zu sein. Doch Harry konnte ihren Blick nicht entziffern.

„_Stupor _!", wiederholte Cho hektisch, „STUPOR !"

Als die beiden kurz aufeinander folgenden Strahle wieder an ihr abprallten, schien sie den Tränen nahe und schrie schrill „_Diffindo _!"

Nun schien Yuri wieder beweglich zu sein, sie hob ihren Zauberstab und sagte fast lässig: „_Impedimenta _!"

Cho hob es rücklings von den Füßen und sie knallte mit einem dumpfen Geräusch an eine der dicken Steinsäulen, die um das Feld aufgestellt waren. Bewusstlos lag sie am Fuß der Säule und rührte sich nicht. Ihr Kopf hing kraftlos herunter und ihr schwarzes Haar verdeckte ihr Gesicht.

Yuri lief um die Grenze herum und kniete sich zu ihr nieder. Auch Hermine schien recht geschockt und rannte eilends zu ihnen herüber, sodass sie fast über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert wäre, doch sie konnte sich noch rechtzeitig auffangen und hastete weiter.

Auch die andreren DA-Mitlgieder kamen nach und nach heran und scharten sich um die bewusstlose Cho.

„Oh mein Gott", stöhnte Hermine und war sichtlich aufgelöst, „es sollte doch niemandem etwas passieren... Kannst du sie nicht wieder heilen, Yuri ?"

„Kein Problem", sagte sie und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Chos Herz.

Langsam hob sie den Kopf und starrte Yuri angsterfüllt an, wie auch bereits einige andere.

„Du – du", stammelte sie und zitterte heftig am ganzen Körper, „warum konnte ich dich nicht angreifen ? Alle Flüche sind an dir abgeprallt !"

„Das war der Firmate-Zauber", antwortete Yuri verständnislos und sah Cho verdutzt an.

„Der _was_ ?", wiederholte Cho ungläubig und rührte sich immer noch nicht.

„Der Fimate-Zauber", sagte sie nachdrücklich, „kennst du den nicht ?"

„Nein, kenne ich nicht", entgegnete Cho matt.

„Ich kenne ihn", sagte Hermine ungewöhnlich steif, „den lernt man, wenn man ein Auror werden will. Ich habe mal was darüber gelesen, in „_Die fernen Welten der Magie_", es ist unglaublich schwer, ihn zu beherrschen, nur die wenigsten schaffen es, da der Herzschlag eine ungewöhnliche niedrige Anzahl pro Sekunde betragen muss."

Yuri sagte nichts, sondern starrte auf den Boden.

„Geht schon mal auf eure Plätze zurück, gleich kommen die nächsten dran", sagte Hermine rasch und scheuchte den Rest der Da-Mitglieder mitsamt Cho fort, die inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen stand, sich jedoch auf Mariettas Schulter abstützen musste, um gehen zu können.

Nur Harry und Ron hatte Hermine bleiben lassen, die sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zuwarfen.

Harry hatte noch nie von einem Firmate-Zauber gehört, und Ron, wie es schien auch nicht, denn er sah Hermine gespannt an, als hoffte er, sie würde ihm alles erklären, mitsamt Kapitel- und Seitenagabe des Buches, aus dem sie ihr Wissen in den meisten Fällen entnahm.

„Also, Hermine", sagte Ron mit einer Stimme, als wäre es ganz selbstverständlich, was nun kommen würde, „was ist das ?"

„Eine Art Schildzauber", antwortete Hermine forsch, doch sie konzentrierte sich nicht auf Ron.

„Was ?", fragte Ron verdutzt. „Wo bleibt der Name des Kapitels ? Nicht mal der Buchtitel ? Ist das alles ?"

„Sag es ihm doch", warf Yuri ein.

„Das kannst du sicher besser", erwiderte Hermine frostig und versuchte, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten, „immerhin beherrscht du ihn ja, oder ?"

Sie machte wütend auf dem Absatz kehrt und stolzierte davon. Harry hörte, wie sie wenig begeistert das nächste Paar aufrief, Padma Patil und Michael Corner.

„Was hat sie denn ?", fragte Yuri besorgt und starrte ihr verwirrt nach.

„Sie ist sauer, weil du in allem besser bist als sie", erklärte ihr Ron ohne Umschweife.

„A - aber... Hermine ist doch so gut", entgegnete Yuri ratlos.

„Tja, du hast sie überholt", erwiderte Ron trocken und wich einem rotem Strahl von Michael Corner aus, der vermutlich Padma hätte treffen sollen. „Lass ihr ein bisschen Zeit, sie wird sich daran gewöhnen", fügte er etwas grimmig hinzu und ging auf seinen Platz zurück.

Etwas wortkarg blieb Harry bei Yuri stehen, die den Kopf hängen ließ.

„Das wollte ich nicht", sagte sie niedergeschlagen.

„Du kannst doch nichts dafür", tröstete Harry sie und streckte jäh den Arm aus, zog ihn jedoch hastig zurück, als sie den Kopf hob.

„Komm, du bist gleich dran", sagte sie plötzlich und ging das Feld hinunter, vorbei an Padma Patil, die zueben von Michael Corner besiegt worden war, was sie sichtlich ärgerte. Missmutig stieß sie mit ihrem Bein an eine reich verzierte Marmorsäule und ließ sich recht gut nicht anmerken, dass ihr Fuß schmerzte.

Dann waren Harry und Zacharias an der Reihe. Harry sah, wie Zacharias wild entschlossen auf seine Seite marschierte und den Zauberstab zückte. Harry wusste, dass er alles daran setzen würde, um ihn zu besiegen.

Sobald Hermine bis drei gezählt hatte, feuerte er einen Schockzauber auf Harry ab, verfehlte ihn aber um einige Zentimeter. Während er noch entrüstet auf die Stelle starrte, auf der sein Fluch aufgekommen war, hob Harry seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „_Rictusempra _!"

Wie durch eine unsichtbare Hand wurde Zacharias zurückgetrieben und rang nach Luft, als Harry „_Impedimenta _!" rief und es ihn rücklings in die Luft hob.

Mit einem lauten Knall landete er knapp vor der Grenze wieder auf dem Boden, richtete sich rasch auf und rieb seinen schmerzenden Arm, mit dem er aufgekommen war.

„_Stupor _!", krächzte er und traf Harry an der Schulter, doch der Zauber ließ ihn nur leicht nach hinten torkeln.

„_Tarantallegra _!", rief Harry.

Sofort begann Zacharias mit vor Zorn verzerrtem Gesicht Foxtroot zu tanzen und mühte sich dabei, seinen Zauberstab auf ihn zu richten, doch er zitterte heftig dabei, sodass er unmöglich hätte zielen können.

„_Expelliarmus _!", sagte Harry ruhig und fing Zacharias' Zauberstab auf, der noch immer unbeholfen Foxtrott tanzte und sich dabei ständig mit seinen Beinen verhedderte.

„_Finite_", murmelte Harry und sofort hörte er auf zu tanzen. Doch sein Gesicht war noch immer rot und recht kleinlaut kroch er auf seinen Platz in der zweiten Reihe zurück, wobei er noch ein wenig hinkte.

„Das war voll krass, Mann, du hast ihn erledigt", sagte Ron nicht ohne Schadenfreunde in der Stimme und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Danke", sagte Harry und guckte sich nach Yuri um, doch er konnte sie nirgends endecken.

„Wo ist eigentlich Yuri ?", fragte er bemüht beiläufig, ohne Ron anzublicken.

„Yuri ?", sagte Ron verwirrt und ließ seinen Blick kreisen. „Eben war sie noch da, aber jetzt sehe ich sie auch nicht mehr... vielleicht ist sie aufs Klo gegangen. Jedenfalls ist sie echt seltsam, würde mich wirklich interessieren, was das für ein Zauber war. Sowas hab ich noch nie gesehen. Ich muss mal Dad danach fragen."

„Hmm...", sagte Harry und guckte Hermine dabei zu, wie sich Parvati mit einem einzigen, gekonnten Spruch besiegte. Parvati war viel zu langsam, als dass sie es mit Hermine hätte aufnehmen können.

Zufrieden ging Hermine an ihren Platz zurück und schickte Ginny und Marietta auf das Feld.

Ginny legte einen so guten Beinklammerfluch hin, dass Marietta nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatte, einen Zauberspruch auszusprechen. Strahlend machte Ginny ihren Fluch rückgangig und half Marietta auf die Beine, die sie wütend anfunkelte und sich wütend zu Cho setzte, die ebenfalls nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt schien.

Im nächsten Duell unterlag Ernie MacMillan Neville, der sich im letzten Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zum Guten hin gesteigert hatte. Harry hatte er anvertraut, dass er in den ZAG-Prüfungen sogar ein A geschafft hatte und er nicht wusste, wie er es vollbracht hatte, nachdem er den neuen Hut eines Zauberers angekokelt und die hüsche Pfauenfeder dabei in Staub verwandelt hatte. Harry glaubte, dass Neville sich so sehr anstrengte, weil er seine Eltern eines Tages rächen wollte, doch er fragte ihn nicht danach.

Der folgende Kampf war wohl der längste, denn die beiden Creeveybrüder waren fast gleich schnell, und obwohl Colin älter als Dennis war, schlug er sich gut. Immer wieder schossen sie Schock- und Entwaffnungszauber ab, doch meist trafen sie nicht, sondern demolierten die Marmorsäulen oder brannten Löcher in die Sitzplätze. Doch schließlich traf Colin Dennis mit einem Entwaffnungszauber und siegte.

„Hast du's gesehen, Harry ?", schrie er freudig und deutete auf Dennis, der trotz seiner Niederlage guter Dinge war. „Ich habe gewonnen, mit dem gleichen Zauber wie du ! Hast du das gesehen ?"

„Gut gemacht, Colin", sagte Harry.

Die letzten waren Ron und Dean Thomas, die sich nun auf dem Feld gegenüberstanden.

Ron verzog das Gesicht und blickte ängstlich auf die glitzernde Linie; wahrscheinlich stellte er sich gerade vor, wie er als Steak aussehen würde.

Ron, der anscheinend so schnell wie möglich das Kampffeld verlassen wollte, feuerte einen Kitzelfluch nach dem anderen auf Dean ab, ohne zu bemerken, dass er ihn schon dreimal getroffen hatte. Dean musste so heftig lachen, dass er heiser wurde und ihm bereits einige argwöhnische Blicke zuwarfen. Doch dann griff Hermine ein und sagte: „_Finite Incantatem_ !"

Von einer Sekunde zur anderen lag Dean keuchend auf dem Boden, legte die Hand auf seinen schmerzenden Bauch und schleppte sich mühsam auf einen der Sitze in der ersten Reihe zurück, das noch kein Brandloch besaß.

„Ich glaube, das waren alle, nicht ?", sagte Hermine schließlich, als sie die Tafel mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs verschwinden ließ. „Das nächste Mal fahren wir fort und losen die weiteren Paare von den Siegern aus. Die, die verloren haben, können nächste Woche als Zuschauer kommen, wenn sie Lust haben."

Nach und nach hinkten und gingen alle DA-Mitglieder aus der Kampfhalle. Cho, die sich nun auf Michael Corner stützte, warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu und errötete, als sie an ihm vorbeihumpelte. Harry sah sie ausdruckslos an und es war, als würde er zurückblicken in eine vergangene Zeit, die er vergessen hatte und ihn mit einer unbeschreiblichen Leere erfüllte.

Nur noch Harry, Ron und Hermine blieben zurück um aufzuräumen;Yuri war noch immer nicht aufgetaucht. Harry reparierte die durchlöcherten Sitzplätze und Ron fegte den Gang um das Kampffeld herum.

„Ich denken, es ist ganz gut gelaufen, oder ?", meinte Hermine, als sie sich dem Boden des Kampffeldes annahm. „Alle konnten zeigen, was sie gelernt haben."

„_Immer_ warst du nicht damit einverstanden, wenn jemand gezeigt hat, was er drauf hat", bemerkte Ron mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen und tat einen besonders kräftigen Schub mit dem Besen über den Marmorboden.

Bis sie den Raum der Wünsche verlassen hatten und im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum waren, sagte Hermine kein Wort zu Ron.

Erst als es zehn Uhr war und Hermine sagte, sie wolle schlafen gehen, während Harry und Ron mitten in einer Partie Koboldstein waren, überwand sie sich zu einem leicht steifen „Gute Nacht, Ron" und stieg die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch.

Nachdem die beiden das Spiel beendet hatten ( Ron hatte haushoch gewonnen ), gingen sie ebenfalls zu Bett. Harry versuchte möglichst unauffällig mit seiner Kleindung in sein Himmelbett zu steigen, und es gelang ihm sogar, da Ron sichtlich müde war und sich kaum auf das konzentrierte, was er tat. Als Harry sein leises Schnarchen hörte, sah er auf die kleine Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch: Es war fünf vor elf. Hastig kletterte er aus seinem Bett, holte den Tarnumhang aus seinem Koffer hervor und machte die Tür so leise wie nur möglich auf.

In der Dunkelheit konnte er zwei strahlend blaue Augen in der Nähe des Portraitlochs erkennen – Yuri. Je näher er den beiden Augen kam, desto deutlicher sah er ihre Umrisse, die sich deutlich von dem dunklen Wandteppich hinter ihr abhebten.

„Ähm - Yuri ?"

„Ja, ich bin's",antwortete Yuris Stimme flüsternd. „_Lumos_."

Die Spitze von Yuris Zauberstab leuchtete auf und Harry sah nun ganz deutlich ihr hübsches, schmales Gesicht, dass ihn anlächelte.

„Jetzt sag endlich, was du mir zeigen willst", sagte Harry leise.

„Das, was du wissen willst", flüsterte sie als Antwort, „zuerst müssen wir uns unsichtbar machen, sonst werden wir erwischt."

„Ich habe meinen Tarnumhang dabei", sagte Harry und zeigte ihr den alten Umhang, „da können auch zwei drunter."

„Das ist viel zu umständlich, außerdem bleibt man damit leicht hängen, und das wäre wirklich schade um ihn", meinte sie nachdenklich, „ein Desillusionierungszauber wäre besser."

„Kannst du den ?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Sonst hätte ich es nicht vorgeschlagen", flüsterte sie grinsend und klopfte ihm und ihr selbst auf den Kopf. Wieder hatte Harry das seltsame Gefühl, ein Ei, das mit kaltem Wasser gefüllt war, würde auf seinem Kopf zerbrechen. Er sah an sich hinunter und konnte erkennen, dass sein Körper, oder das, wo er sich eine Sekunde zuvor befunden hatte, so dunkel wie der Fußboden geworden war.

Auch Yuris Körper war nun nicht mehr vom Wandteppich hinter ihr zu unterscheiden.

„Hast du deinen Zauberstab dabei ?", murmelte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Ja", antwortete Harry und ertastete ihn in den Taschen seines Umhangs, den er zwar nicht sehen, jedoch spüren konnte.

„Gut", sagte Yuri, „vielleicht brauchen wir unsere Zauberstäbe gleich."

„Warum ?", fragte Harry und bemühte sich, nicht allzu besorgt zu klingen.

„Es ist nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme", sagte sie. „Folg mir."

„Wie denn, wenn ich dich nicht sehen kann ?"

„Oh... du hast recht... ich lasse am besten meinen Zauberstab weiter leuchten."

„Und was ist, wenn ein Lehrer das Licht sieht ?"

„Dann – ähm – ist es ein Glühwürmchen", entgegnete Yuri, allerdings sichtlich ratlos.

„Ähm... nein... dann machen wir es so", flüsterte sie nach einer Pause, „bis zum Ausgang findest du den Weg ja alleine. Erst wenn wir draußen sind, mache ich das Licht an, okay ? _Nox_."

Yuri stieg durch das Portraitloch ( „Wer bist du ?", fragte die fette Dame argwöhnisch. „Wehe, du bist ein kleiner, hilfloser Schüler und stronerst noch in der Schule rum", fügte sie vorwurfsvoll hinzu, „Filch wird dich erwischen und Mrs Norris kann dich riechen, bleib lieber in deinem Gemeinschaftsraum... " ), Harry tapste ihr etwas unsicher hinterher.

Bis sie am Ende des Korridors angelangt waren, konnte er die Verwünschungen und Warnungen der fetten Dame hören, die in der Stille der Nacht wie ein Echo in seinen Ohren widerhallten. Es war seltsam, nur den leisen Schritten eines unsichtbaren Menschens zu folgen. Harry konnte sich nicht erklären, weshalb er ihr vertraute – schließlich führte sie ihn mitten in der Nacht durch die Schule, und sie hatte ihm nicht einmal gesagt, was sie ihm zeigen wollte, außer ein „_das, was du wissen willst_" – was wollte er eigentlich wissen ?

„Harry, bist du da ?", flüsterte Yuri und ließ die schwere Eichentür mit einer kaum merklichen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs gerade so weit lautlos aufschwingen, dass sie hindurchschlüpfen konnten.

„Ja", murmelte er und sah, wie hinter der Tür eine Zauberstabspitze aufleuchtete.

„Wohin gehen wir jetzt ?", fragte Harry nachdrücklich.

„Zur Peitschenden Weide, anders kommt man leider nicht rein", seufzte Yuri.

Harry stockte. Meinte sie etwa-

„Willst du zur Heulenden Hütte ?", fragte er ungläubig und für einen Augenblick glaubte er, die Kehle sei ihm zugeschnürt.

„Du kennst sie ?", hauchte sie verblüfft.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", sagte Harry knapp und schluckte, als ihm schlagartig bewusst wurde, wohin Yuri gehen wollte, „hör mal, das ist viel zu gefährlich, Ron hat sich das letzte Mal das Bein gebrochen wegen diesem -"

„Ron war auch da ?", flüsterte sie verwirrt. „Kennt jeder diesen Eingang ?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry kurz gebunden; er war enttäuscht.„Komm, wir gehen besser wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück."

„Vertraust du mir nicht ?", fragte Yuri plötzlich und klang dabei sehr traurig.

„Doch, aber-", begann Harry hilflos. „Man muss schon eine Ratte sein, um heil da rein zu kommen."

„Es muss nicht unbedingt eine Ratte sein", widersprach sie. „Auch ein Schwan kann es schaffen."

„Cygnus ist aber nicht hier", sagte Harry.

„Das muss er auch gar nicht", meinte sie.

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, und starrte stattdessen nur ratlos in den sternenübersähten Himmel, der sich über ihnen erstreckte.

„Du vertraust mir also nicht."

„Doch, schon", nuschelte Harry. Er zögerte. „Na gut, gehen wir zur Peitschenden Weide. Aber sei bloß vorsichtig", fügte er hinzu.

„Keine Angst, ich passe auf", sagte sie strahlend und Harry wusste, dass sie lächelte.

Mit einem schweren Kloß im Magen folgte Harry dem leuchtenden Punkt in der schwarzen Nacht, der ihn zu dem todbringenden Baum führte.

Warum wollte sie zur Heulenden Hütte ? Was war dort, was sie ihm zeigen wollte ? Zwanghaft versuchte Harry, nicht an die Nacht zu denken, in der er Sirius zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte... der schwarze Hund war ihm immer wieder begegnet, er hatte ihn nicht mehr sehen wollen... nocheinmal sah er sich selbst vor Augen, wie er seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius' Herz gerichtet hatte und ihn für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich gemacht hatte... wie Unrecht er gehabt hatte... Sirius war ein guter Mensch, er hätte nie jemanden im Stich gelassen... und nun hatte Harry ihn für immer verloren.

„Wir sind da."

Harry blickte auf und sah, wie die Peitschende Weide ruhig in der rabenschwarzen Nacht stand, kein Zweig knackte, kein Ast rührte sich, kein Blatt raschelte im seichten Wind. Man hätte meinen können, es sei ein Baum wie jeder andere, der auf den Ländereien stand.

„Und wie willst du an den Knoten kommen ?", wisperte Harry und achtete sorgfältig darauf, ja nicht zu nahe an die todbringende Weide heranzukommen; er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Schnittwunden, die ihm die wild rotierenden Äste eingebracht hatten.

„Indem ich einfach mit dem Schnabel draufgehe", flüsterte Yuri zurück.

Harry starrte sie an. Schnabel ? Langsam glaubte er, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte; war es vielleicht jemand anderes, der einen Vielsafttrank getrunken hatte und sich nur als Yuri ausgab ?

„Du hast keinen Schnabel", sagte Harry matt zu dem leuchtenden Punkt.

„Wenn ich will schon", antwortete sie und hob den Zauberstab.

Harry sah, wie sie den Desillusionierungszauber wieder rückgängig machte und ihre blaue Augen in der Nacht leuchteten. Was nun geschah, verschlug Harry endgültig die Sprache...


	10. Der Irrwicht

**Der Irrwicht**

Wie gebannt sah Harry auf ihr hübsches Gesicht, das mit rasender Geschindigkeit immer kleiner wurde und auf ihre Arme, aus denen schneeweiße, lange Federn wuchsen, die zu Flügeln wurden. Ihr Hals wurde von einer unsichtbaren Hand lang gezogen und gebogen, ihre Beine schienen zu verschwinden, nur ein winziger Teil an jedem Fuß blieb bestehen und formte sich zu orangefarbenen, kräftigen Plattfüßen mit Schwimmhäuten. Ehe Harry begriff, was passiert war, stand vor ihm ein riesiger weißer Schwan mit Yuris unverkennbar dunkelblauen Augen, der Cygnus in Nichts nachstand.

„Du-du bist ein Animagus ?", flüsterte er heiser und starrte sie unverwandt an.

Der Schwan nickte fast unmerklich, spannte seine Flügel aus und erhob sich langsam in die Luft. In dem unendlichen Dunkel der Nacht konnte man den weißen Schwan besonders gut ausmachen, und Harry verfolgte ihn, wie er ein paar Meter über den Peischenden Weide schwebte und dann pfeilschnell nach unten schoss, sodass die Weide nicht die geringste Chance hatte, mit einem ihrer Äste zu einem Schlag auszuholen. Sobald der Schnabel den Knoten berührt hatte, erstarrte der Baum und wirkte wie aus Stein gemeißelt.

Der Schwan landete neben der großen Erdspalte und verwandelte sich rasend schnell in Yuri zurück, die in die Spalte zwischen den Wurzeln hineinsprang.

Harry war wie gelähmt und fühlte sich nicht fähig, sich zu bewegen. Yuri war also ein Animagus, ein Schwan...und sie kannte den Eingang zue Heulenden Hütte...

„Kommst du nicht ?", rief sie halblaut und steckte ihren Kopf aus dem Loch.

„D-doch", sagte Harry, ging langsam auf den Spalt zu und sprang zu ihr herunter, wobei er sich den Kopf an einer Wurzel stieß, die aus der Erdwand herausragte.

„Warum hast du nie jemandem gesagt, dass du ein Animagus bist ?", zischte er und rieb sich seinen Hinterkopf.

„Weil das doch eigentlich widerrechtlich ist", antwortete Yuri entschuldigend und kratzte sich verlegen hinter dem Ohr. „Ich bin nicht im Zaubereiministerium eingetragen, nicht mal Dad weiß davon. Ich denke mal, er würde ganz schön durchdrehen, deshalb sage ich es ihm lieber nicht, er hat im Moment genug am Hals... na ja, er ist ja auch selber daran Schuld, aber so ist er nun einmal."

„Mir hättest du es ruhig sagen können, und Ron und Hermine auch", fügte er vorwurfsvoll hinzu. „Außerdem, kannst du den Desillusionierungszauber wieder rückgängig

machen ? So langsam habe ich es satt, wie der Boden auszusehen."

„Ich habe dir doch _gezeigt_, dass ich ein Animagus bin", entgegente sie grinsend und klopfte ihm mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Kopf. „Dann glaubst du es mir wenigstens. Wenn ich es dir erzählt hätte, hättest du mich nur wieder für verrückt gehalten."

„Sehr witzig", sagte Harry schmunzelnd und begutachtete seine Schuhe, um sicherzugehen, dass er wieder sichtbar war.

„Los jetzt, sonst kriegen wir heute überhaupt keinen Schlaf mehr", sagte sie plötzlich und ging gebückt voran, den Tunnel entlang. Harry, der das unangenehme Gefühl hatte, der Tunnel sei seit seinem letzten Besuch noch ein wenig schmaler geworden, folgte ihr, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, nicht den Kopf zu heben.

Tatsächlich hatte Harry mehr Schwierigkeiten als beim letzten Mal, durch den Tunnel zu gelangen. Zwar beschleunigten sie ihre Schritte bald, doch nach einiger Zeit bekam Harry kaum noch Luft, er lief jedoch zielstrebig hinter Yuri hinterher, die weitaus weniger Probleme damit hatte, durch den engen Gang zu kriechen, da sie um einiger kleiner war als er. Dennoch atmete auch sie schwer, nachdem sie einige Zeit gegangen waren.

Doch bald erreichten sie eine unauffällige, dunkelbraune Tür, die mit klebriger, wurzelüberwucherter Erde bedeckt war.

„Seit wann gibt es hier eine Tür ?", keuchte Harry und war froh, endlich das Ziel erreicht zu haben.

„Ich habe sie gehext", antwortete sie und öffnete die Tür mit dem _Alohomora_-Zauber, „für jeden anderen würde sie wie klumpige Erde aussehen, deshalb ist sie äußerst nützlich. Pass auf, wenn du reingehst, und tritt lieber nicht auf den Teppich."

„Was für einen-", setzte Harry immer noch atemlos an, doch er stockte, und der Mund klappte ihm auf.

Der Raum, der einst verstaubt und befleckt war, glich nun einer vollkommen neu möbilierten Wohnung. Jeder Winkel blitzte vor Sauberkeit, und wenn Harry sich nicht schwer irrte, konnte man sich in den auf Hochglanz polierten Tischen spiegeln. Die Tapete war erneuert worden, der neue Parkettfußboden wies nicht mal einen Kratzer auf und vor den Fenstern hingen lange, weiße Gardinen. An dem kleinen Tisch neben dem größten Fenster stand ein riesiger Blumenstrauß, eine große Wanduhr tickte ruhig vor sich hin, und die Wände säumten unzählige Bilder von kichernden Elfen, die ihm verschmitzte Blicke zuwarfen.

„Wa-was hast du mit dem Raum angestellt ?", hauchte Harry fassungslos und starrte eine rundliche Teekanne mit Veilchenmuster an, die auf einem Holztablett stand. „Wenn einer hier hinein guckt !"

„Keine Sorge, wenn einer sich wirklich trauen sollte, einen Blick in die Heuldende Hütte zu werfen, wird er von den zugenagelten Fenstern abgeschreckt, die ich unzerbrechlich gehext hab", versicherte Yuri ihm. „Ganz davon abgesehen hatte dieses Haus wirklich mal eine gründliche Reinigung nötig, in den Ecken hatte sich lauter Ungeziefer eingenistet, es war ganz schön schwer, die alle wegzukriegen. Ich möchte mal wissen, warum es so vergammelt gewesen war..."

„Und was ist das ?", fragte Harry und zeigte auf die blühende Frühlingswiese, die man von den Fenstern aus betrachten konnte.

„Das ist alles nur gehext, so wie die Decke von der Großen Halle", beschwichtigte sie ihn, „es ist nur eine Illusion."

„Ah", murmelte Harry und beobachtete ungläubig einen Schmetterling, der zwischen einem Gardinenspalt auftauchte. „Nun, ähm... ist es das hier, was du mir zeigen wolltest ?"

„Oh, nein", wehrte Yuri ab, „das ist oben, komm."

„Was ist denn mit dem Teppich ?", fragte Harry neugierig und sprang sorgfältig über ihn hinweg.

„Das ist eine Falle, falls jemand hierher kommt, der es nicht sollte", antwortete Yuri und musste grinsen, „wenn du auf den Teppich trittst, fällst du ersteinmal ein paar Meter in einen nicht gerade gut riechenden Sumpf und musst solange dort bleiben, bis ich komme. Unterdessen muss man zwangsweise mit ein paar anderen Wesen Bekanntschaft machen. Aber das Schlimmste daran ist, dass der Schlamm sabbernde Hühneraugen und manchmal auch eiternde Warzen veursacht, wenn- "

„Schon gut, mehr wollte ich gar nicht wissen", sagte Harry matt und ging den Korridor entlang, der ebenfalls gründlich gesäubert worden war. „Wann hast du das bloß alles

geputzt ?"

„Mit Haushaltszaubern geht das wie von selbst", sagte Yuri lässig und stieg die Treppe hinauf. An der ersten Tür rechts machte sie Halt und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit, sodass Harry hindurchblicken konnte.

Hätte er nicht gewusst, dass sie in der Heulenden Hütte waren, hätte es das Zimmer für Firenzes Klassenzimmer gehalten, denn genau wie dieses glich das Zimmer mehr einem Wald als einem Raum. Steine, Bäume und Büsche überwucherten den Waldboden, und von der Decke hingen unzählige Äste und Lianen. Allerdings stand in der hintersten Ecke des Zimmer ein leicht silbrig schimmerndes Einhorn, dass unruhig mit den Hufen scharrte.

„Ist das-", hauchte Harry und starrte das blendend helle Tier an. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar , was er auf seiner Anreise vom Hogwarts-Express und vom Turmfenster aus gesehen hatte.

„Darf ich vorstellen, das ist mein Einhorn Callida", flüsterte Yuri und beäugte es liebevoll.

„Warum versteckst du ein Einhorn in der Heuldenden Hütte ?", fragte Harry langsam, als Yuri die Tür wieder leise schloss.

„Weil es gejagt wird, sozusagen", antwortete sie energisch, „mein Vater wollte es verkaufen, sobald er erfahren hatte, dass ich sie besaß. Das war am ersten September."

„Also hast du es nach Hogwarts gebracht ?", schloss Harry.

„Erst hatte ich sie im Verbotenen Wald untergebracht, weil ich dachte, dort würde sie niemand finden", sagte sie, „aber als Bane mir gedroht hat, er würde sie töten, habe ich Angst um Callida bekommen und nach einem neuem Versteck gesucht."

„Woher wusstest du von der Heulenden Hütte ?", bohrte Harry nach.

„Das war reiner Zufall", antwortete sie, „ich bin in die Peitschende Weide geraten und als ich versucht habe, den Äste auszuweichen, bin ich immer weiter in die Enge getrieben worden, und schließlich an den Knoten gekommen, weil ich gestolpert bin."

„Dann warst du also gar nicht bei Grawp, sondern immer hier ?", fragte er kühl und sah sich in dem langen, erleuchteten Korridor um.

„Nein, ich war immer hier, bevor ich zu Grawp gegangen bin", protestierte Yuri, „mir macht es viel Spaß, mich um ihn zu kümmern, er ist nämlich im Grunde sehr liebenswürdig. Vielleicht ein bisschen schwer zu bändigen", fügte sie der Fairness halber hinzu, als Harry die Augenbrauen hochzog, „aber wenn man sein Vertrauen gewonnen hat, ist er viel gehorsamer."

Harry erwiderte nichts; selbst Hagrid hatte Grawp immer wieder verletzt, obwohl er sein Halbbruder war und ihm sogar das Leben gerettet hatte. Er glaubte nicht, dass Grawp jemals korrektes Englisch beherrschen würde, selbst wenn Dumbledore ihn täglich unterrichten würde.

„Warum will dein Vater Callida überhaupt verkaufen ?", fragte Harry.

Yuri seufzte laut und starrte auf den Fußboden. „Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht wirklich viel machen konnte, bevor ich vollständig geheilt war", erzählte sie, „und mit Callida bin ich nachts immer ausgeritten, obwohl ich das nicht hätte machen dürfen. Auch in den Nacht, als du-du mich gesucht hast, war sie mit mir im Wald. Außerdem bewahrt sie etwas sehr Wichtiges auf."

„Was denn ?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ich kann es dir zeigen, aber ich weiß selbst nicht, wozu man es braucht", entgegnete sie schulterzuckend und drückte die Klinke der Tür leise auf.

„Schon gut, ich bin's", sagte sie sanft, als sich das Einhorn ruckartig umdrehte und schnaubte, doch als es sah, dass es seine Besitzerin war, die auf ihn zukam, beruhigte es sich.

„Ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig", flüsterte sie und streichelte den prächtigen Kopf des Einhorns. „Du kannst ruhig herkommen", fügte sie zu Harry gewandt hinzu, der sich daran erinnerte, wie Professor Raue-Pritsche gesagt hatte, dass Einhörner die Hand eines Mädchens bevorzügen.

Langsam schritt Harry auf das silbrige Einhorn zu und behielt dabei seine Augen nicht aus den seinen.

„Hier, das ist es", sagte Yuri, zog Callida ihr Lederhalsband aus und reichte es ihm.

Harry entdeckte einen etwa walnussgroßen Anhänger, der wie ein hohles Herz aus Glas aussah, indem seltsam glitzernder Staub wirbelte. Als er sich näher darüber beugte, um den Wind, der in dem Herz zu herrschen schien, unter die Lupe zu nehmen, bemerkte er, dass sich in der Mitte des Hohlraumes ein winziges Baby befand, in weiße Laken eingewickelt. Außerdem schien das Herz eine unheimliche Aura zu umgeben, und Harry spürte, wie sein seltamer Zauber bis in seine Fingerspitzen kroch.

„Wer ist dieses Baby ?", wisperte er. „Ist es etwa dadrin eingeschlossen ?"

„Das Baby war ich", antwortete Yuri traurig, „dieses Herz hat sich aus dem glitzernden Staub entwickelt, als das Windherz zerstört worden ist. Ich weiß nicht, wozu es gut ist, oder ob es überhaupt zu irgendetwas gut ist, aber ich denke, also, ich habe die Theorie, dass dieses Ding die Kraft des Windherzes irgendwie-naja-aufgenommen haben muss, oder ? Ich meine, wenn es sich selbst zerstört hat, dann müsste seine Macht doch trotzdem erhalten bleiben, sie kann nicht einfach verschwunden sein. Aber leider weiß ich nicht viel über Wirbelzeiter, es ist kaum etwas über sie bekannt."

„Gibt es denn nirgends ein Buch darüber ?", fragte Harry ratlos.

„Es kann gut möglich sein, dass irgendwo eines existiert, in dem alle Geheimnisse über das Windherz geschrieben stehen", sagte Yuri und schien in die Ferne zu blicken. „Aber ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo es sein könnte, ehrlich. Es gibt zwar ein paar Bücher, in denen Wirbelzeiter erwähnt werden, aber das ist meistens nicht viel."

„Was weißt du eigentlich über deinen wirklichen Vater ?", fragte Harry, bevor er seine Worte überhaupt gewählt hatte; doch insgeheim war er froh draüber, dass er das, was ihm die ganze Zeit lang auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, endlich ausgesprochen hatte.

„Nichts", entgegnete sie schlicht.

„Gar nichts?", drängte Harry.

„Gar nichts", wiederholte Yuri nachdrücklich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hoffe nur, dass er meine Mutter geliebt hat. Manchmal male ich mir aus, warum beide tot sind, und dann glaube ich immer daran, dass sie bei einem Umfall ums Leben gekommen sind."

„Jeder liebt", warf Harry ein und dachte verbittert an Sirius.

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch", stimmte sie ihm lächelnd zu und band Callida wieder ihr Lederhalsband um. „Nun, ich bin überzeugt, irgendwann werde ich wissen, wozu das Windherz gut ist; bis dahin wird es Callida beschützen", fügte sie hinzu streichelte ihr Einhorn, das wohlig schnaubte.

„Gehen wir?", fragte Yuri, als sie den Raum verlassen hatten.

„Nur noch eine Frage", sagte Harry rasch, denn ihm war etwas eingefallen. „Wie bist du in den Hogwarts-Express gekommen, wenn du auf Callida neben dem Zug geritten bist?"

„Das hast du also auch gesehen", sagte sie beeindruckt. „Tja, ich musste rechtzeitig apperieren, bevor der Zug in die Nähe des Hogwartsgeländes gekommen ist."

„Du kannst apperieren?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Mein Lehrer hat mir so gut wie alles beigebracht, was in meinem Alter widerrechtlich ist", entgegenete sie mit einem gequälten Lächeln. „Aber ich muss zugeben, manchmal ist es recht nützlich."

Als sie nach einiger Zeit wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors standen und Yuri ihren Desillusionierungszauber aufhob, hatte Harry das Gefühl, sie schon seit Jahren zu kennen.

„Ein paar Stunden Schlaf kriegen wir noch", flüsterte sie mit einem Blick auf ihre kleine, silberne Uhr, die sie um ihr Handgelenk trug.

„Schlaf gut", sagte Harry und gähnte; erst jetzt spürte er, wie müde er war.

„Du auch", antwortete sie leise. „Ach, und noch eines", begann sie zaghaft, „das wollte ich dich schon die ganze Zeit fragen... was ist das eigentlich für eine Narbe, die du auf der Stirn hast? Sie ist mir heute morgen im Krankenflügel aufgefallen... Ist das die Acromantula gewesen?"

Harry hatte das Gefühl,jemand hätte ihm all seine Eingeweide hinausgesogen. Sie wusste nicht, wer er war? Hatte sie etwa nie den _Tagespropheten _gelesen?

Eigentlich müsste ich dankbar dafür sein, dachte Harry und spürte immer stärker Müdigkeit in sich aufkommen, die langsam auch auf seine Augenlider kroch.

„Morgen", murmelte Harry matt und schlurfte die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch.

Der nächste Morgen brach hell und leicht kühl an. Einige Blätter waren bereits gelb gesprenkelt, und man konnte Hagrid dabei beobachten, wie er unermüdlich Holz hackte.

Harry fühlte sich müde und erschöpft, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und mit Ron und Hermine zum Frühstück ging; Yuri war nirgends zu entdecken.

„Ich hab tierischen Hunger", kündigte Ron an und zog einen Teller mit herrlich duftendem Speck zu sich heran, der auch Harrys Appetit weckte und seine Müdigkeit auf wundersame Weise verringerte.

„Heute ist das erste Quidditchtraining der Saison, nicht?", fragte Hermine ein wenig steif. „Seht mal, da kommt die Post...", fügte sie hinzu und wandte den Kopf zur Decke, als zwei Eulen auf sie zugeflogen kamen; die eine hatte den üblichen _Tagespropheten_ im Schnabel, den sie Hermine auf den Kopf fallen ließ,die andere hingegen ließ einen wichtig aussehenden Brief neben ihren Teller fallen.

„Was ist das denn?", wollte Ron verdutzt wissen, als Hermine ihn mit besorgter Miene öffnete. Während sie laß, wurde sie bleich und schluckte einen sichtlich unangenehmen Gedanken hinunter.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry und nahm die Rolle Pergament entgegen, die sie ihm stumm reichte.

Auch Ron beugte sich über das Schreiben und gemeinsam lasen sie:

Sehr geehrte Miss Hermine Jane Granger,

wie wir zur Kenntnis nehmen mussten, haben Sie in Ottery St. Catchpole am frühen Morgen des dreizigsten Juli um vierzig Minuten nach eins einen Ganzkörperklammerfluch verwendet.

Wie Sie bereits wissen müssten, ist es minderjährigen Hexen untersagt, außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern, und bei mehrfacher Ausführung besagter Tätigkeit sehen wir uns gezwungen, Sie von der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu verweisen (Erlass zur Vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger, 1875, Abschnitt C).

Wir bitten Sie daher, weiteres Zaubern außerhalb der Schule zukünftig zu unterlassen.

Hochachtungsvoll,

_Mafalda Hopfkirch_

Abteilung für unbefugte Zauberei

Zauberministerium 

Harry gab Hermine das Pergament wieder zurück und goss sich dampfenden Pfefferminztee in seine Tasse ein.

„So einen hab ich auch mal bekommen", sagte er tröstend. „Solange du es nicht noch zweimal machst, ist das doch nichts Schlimmes, es ist bloß ein blöder Brief von diesem bescheuerten Ministerium-"

„Heißt du wirklich Jane mit zweitem Namen?", fragte Ron und unterdrückte ein Kichern. „Die Umbridge heißt auch so..."

„Hast du was dagegen?", fauchte Hermine und bekam wieder Farbe im Gesicht.

„Ich habe nichts dagegen", versicherte ihr Ron, „er ist immerhin besser als mei-"

Ron brach abrupt ab, seine Ohren färbten sich rosa und er schob sich hastig Speck in den Mund.

„Besser als _deiner_?", ergänzte Hermine mit einem überlegenen Grinsen. „Und der wäre?"

Ron tat so, als hätte er sie nicht gehört und schnitt sein Spiegelei sorgfältig in dünne Streifen, mit denen er kunstvoll seinen Speckhaufen bedeckte.

„Wie dem auch sei", fuhr Hermine unbeeindruckt fort und sah Ron nicht an, „nächste Woche beginnen die UTZ-Kurse. Weißt du schon, in welche du gehst, Harry?"

„Tja, ich denke mal in die, die man braucht, um ein Auror zu werden", erwiderte Harry achselzuckend, während er sah, dass Professor McGonagall die Zettel mit der Kursliste austeilte. Als sie an ihm vorbeikam, griff sie nach dem untersten Papier des Stapels und reichte es ihm wortlos.

„Danke", murmelte Harry und entdeckte am unteren Rand des Zettels eine handschriftliche Notiz:

_Ich habe mir Ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse gründlich angeschaut, Potter, und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich Ihnen je Freitags von acht bis zehn Uhr abends (Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung) Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke, Verwandlung und Zauberkunst gebe; in diesen Fächern müssen Sie es jeweils schaffen, in ein O eingestuft zu werden, sonst sehe ich keine Chance für Sie, ein Auror zu werden. Bis dahin bitte ich Sie, die grundlegenden Themen bis zur nächsten Woche Freitag zu wiederholen, damit wir sofort mit den Wiederholungen und Festigungen beginnen können. Und denken Sie immer daran: Es geht um Ihre Zukunft als Auror, also strengen Sie sich an und trödeln Sie nicht herum._

Harry schnaubte leise, als er den letzten Satz durchlas und dachte verbittert daran, wie es sein würde, wenn er jeden Freitag Abend in Professor McGonagalls Nachhilfestunde sitzen und mit Arbeit zugeschüttet werden würde-er kannte sie; diese Vorstellung ließ ihn in eine triste Stimmung verfallen. Als er Hermine und Ron davon erzählte, unterschieden sich ihre Reaktionen deutlich voneinander.

„Mein Beileid, Mann-Zusatzstunden bei der McGonagall...", sagte Ron mitfühlend und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, während er seinen eigenen Zettel studierte und ihn mit Toast bekrümelte.

Hermine warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und wandte sich an Harry.

„Hör mal, das ist doch wirklich anständig von ihr", sagte sie energisch, „du hast eine Menge Arbeit vor dir, wenn du ein Auror werden willst, das ist kein Zuckerschlecken. Professor McGonagall ist wirklich nett, sie hat selbst schon genug am Hals, aber sie hilft dir trotzdem – gib dein Bestes, Harry!", fügte sie hinzu und stieß mit der Faust in die Luft, wobei sie Harrys Brille knapp verfehlte.

Harry antwortete nichts, sondern fühlte sich unwillkürlich an Professor McGonagall erinnert, als Hermine mit leuchtenden Augen ,die nur so vor Arbeitsmotivation glänzten, in die Ferne schaute und sich wahrscheinlich ausmalte, welche Bücher sie ihm als erstes auf den Nachttisch legen würde.

„Ich hoffe nur, sie gibt mir nicht noch zusätzliche Hausaufgaben auf", sagte Harry grimmig und sah auf seinem Zettel, dass Professor McGonagall ihm bereits kleine Punkte hinter die UTZ-Kurse gemacht hatte, die er belegen sollte. „Außerdem lässt mich Snape nie und nimmer in seinen Kurs, ich hatte nur ein E-"

„Ein _E_?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt. „Wie hast du das nur geschafft, Harry? Das ist ja wunderbar!"

„Keine Ahnung", entgegnete Harry. „Außerdem nimmt er nur Schüler in seinen UTZ-Kurs auf, die ein O haben. Ich hab nicht den Hauch einer Chance."

„Deshalb gibt dir Professor McGonagall ja auch Nachhilfeunterricht", sagte sie aufbrausend und wedelte mit dem Zettel vor seiner Nase herum, „wenn du dich anstrengst, wirst du vielleicht in ,Ohnegleichen' von Snape eingestuft!"

„Ha, ha", sagte Harry tonlos. „Nenn mir ein einziges Mal, wann Snape fair zu mir war. Ich kann mich ohnehin kaum konzentrieren, wenn er hinter meinem Rücken herschleicht und nur darauf wartet, mir eine Strafe aufzuhalsen oder Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen."

„Deshalb gibt dir ja auch Professor _McGonagall_ Nachhilfe", sagte Hermine nachdrücklich und ihre Augen funkelten vor Begeisterung, „du schaffst das, Harry! Ich denke, ich könnte dir jeden Samstag ein wenig Nachhilfe geben, was meinst du?"

„Nun mach mal halblang, Hermine", meldete sich Ron zu Wort, „darf er denn keinen freien Tag mehr in der Woche haben? Wozu ist das Wochenende da?"

„Er hat den Sonntag", sagte Hermine trotzig. „Ganz davon abgesehen kennt man keine Freizeit, wenn man ein richtiger Auror ist!"

„Moment mal, keine Freizeit?", wiederholte Ron langsam, als dachte er, er hätte sich verhört. „Ich will auch Auror werden-"

„Um Himmels willen, Ron, natürlich hat man als Auror auch mal einen freien Tag, aber man sollte schon einsatzbereit sein, wenn es wirklich mal brennt. Und wie willst du es eigentlich schaffen, ein Auror zu werden?", fügte sie spitz hinzu.

„Glaubst du, ich packe das nicht?", fragte er entrüstet.

„Naja, du hast nicht gerade Spitzennoten, und bist noch dazu nicht besonders fleißig", entgegnete Hermine abfällig, „ich glaube, in den letzten vier Jahren wurde keiner genommen, man muss wirklich gut sein."

„Falls ich Hilfe brauche, frage ich einfach Yuri, sie kann sowieso alles", sagte Ron mit einem überlegenen Blick und genoss es, wie Hermines Gesicht einen zornigen Ausdruck annahm.

Sie schnaubte wütend, vergrub ihr Gesicht in _„Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene"_ und würdigte Ron den ganzen Morgen keines Blickes.

Der Himmel war zwar den ganzen Vormittag makellos geblieben, doch ein kühler Wind zerzauste die Baumkronen der Bäume und spielte mit den wenigen Blättern, die leblos auf dem Boden lagen.

Nach der Mittagspause ging Harry mit Ron und Hermine, die immer noch nicht mit Ron redete, zu Vereidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Vor dem Klassenzimmer stand bereits Yuri bei Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan, die mit ihr über Professor Lupin diskutierten.

„Er ist einfach cool", meinte Dean und fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab in der Luft herum, „er ist ein Werwolf, okay, aber Lupin war der beste Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, den wir je hatten!"

„Weißt du noch, wie er Peeves das Kaugummi ins Nasenloch geschossen hat?", erinnerte sie Seamus und lachte genüsslich. „Das war einfach klasse."

Als Yuri Harry sah, lächelte sie und kam zu ihnen herüber, was Hermine sichtlich ärgerte. Sie starrte eine Rüstung an und tat so, als würde sie Yuri nicht bemerken; Harry sah jedoch, dass Hermine aus den Augenwinkeln jede ihrer Bewegungen scharf verfolgte.

„Kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden, Hermine?", fragte Yuri freundlich.

„Meinetwegen", entgegnete sie kalt und folgte ihr in eine Ecke des Korridors, „aber gleich fängt der Unterricht an, also beeil dich."

Harry sah, wie sich Hermines Miene aufhellte und sie schließlich munter plaudernd mit Yuri in das Klassenzimmer kam.

„Unsere letzte Stunde", bergrüßte sie Lupin in feierlichem Ton, „die nächste wird die des UTZ-Kurses sein. Ich habe hier eine Liste angefertigt mit den Schülern, die in den Kurs aufgenommen werden würden, wenn sie denn wollen-erfreulicherweise sind einige von euch dabei, viele haben wirklich gut abgeschnitten bei den ZAG-Prüfungen. Nun, ich werde die Liste herumgehen lassen", fügte er hinzu und reichte sie Dean Thomas, der begierig die Hand danach ausstreckte und einen leisen, triumphierenden Laut von sich gab, als er einen Blick auf sie warf; Harry nahm an, dass er aufgenommen worden war.

Als Ron die Liste mit einem Grinsen an ihn weitergab, sah Harry, dass Rons, Hermines und sein Name ebenfalls auf der Liste vermerkt waren, was ihn ein wenig aufheiterte.

„Ich dachte, es wäre ganz nett, in unserer letzten Stunde nocheinmal einen Irrwicht zu erledigen", sagte Lupin munter und deutete auf einen kleinen zerkratzten Schrank, der Harry vorher nicht aufgefallen war, da er in der hintersten Ecke des Klassenzimmers stand; in der Klasse hörte man begeisterte Zurufe und ein aufgeregtes Flüstern.

„Neville, weißt du noch, wie man einen Irrwicht verjagt?", fragte Lupin und grinste ihm zu.

„Ja", antwortete Neville fast herausfordernd, „mit _Riddikullus_."

„Sehr gut", lobte ihn Lupin und hob seinen Zauberstab, „mach den Anfang; eins-zwei-drei-LOS!"

Sterne aus seiner Zauberstabspitze schossen auf den kleinen, hübschen Holzgriff des Schrankes, und heraus fiel – nicht wenige schrien spitz, einige Mädchen kreischten schrill und machten einen großen Satz zurück – die Leiche von Nevilles Mutter, die ihn mit ihren leeren Augen anstarrte und ein Bonbonpapier in der linken Hand hielt, die Haut wirkte wie aus Wachs und spannte sich fest über ihre knochigen Hände, die verkrümmt und leblos auf dem Boden lagen.

Harry konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Hermine leise wimmerte und sich fest an Rons Arm klammerte, dessen Gesicht seltsam bleich geworden war.

Nevilles Augen weiteten sich angstvoll, sie glänzten vor Tränen und seine Miene verkrampfte sich unter dem Versuch, die Erscheinung weniger schrecklich aussehen zu lassen; kurze Zeit später hatte seine Mutter einen Hut an, auf dem ein ausgestopfter Geier thronte.

„NEIN!", schrie Neville zornig. „_Riddikullus!_"

Sofort verschwand die Leiche seiner Mutter, und an ihrer Stelle bäumte sich ein Knallrümpfiger Kröter auf, dessen Giftstachel gefährlich groß war.

„_Riddikullus_!", japste Parvati Patil und schwang nervös ihren Zauberstab.

„Sehr gut, Parvati!", rief Lupin und verfolgte den Irrwicht, wie er hart gegen die Wand prallte. „Los jetzt, Yuri!"

Yuri nickte und sah den Knallrümpfigen Kröter ruhig an, der plötzlich wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand verzerrt wurde und einige Zeit nur als schwarze, undurchschaubare Masse vor ihr schwebte, bis sie sich schließlich zu regen begann, als Yuri sie immer noch verständnislos betrachtete und sich nicht rührte. Langsam löste sich die schwarze Masse auf, wurde fast durchsichtig und formte sich zu einem riesigen, leuchtenden Spiegel, in dem zwei weit geöffnete Augen erschienen und sie unverwandt anstarrten.

„Was ist das?", zischte Hermine angstvoll Ron zu, der den Mund offen hatte.

„Ein Spiegel", hauchte Ron kaum merklich.

„Ach tatsächlich?", fauchte Hermine und klang verärgert, da sie vergessen hatte, dass sie ja nicht mehr mit ihm redete.

Als der Spiegel jedoch zu reden begann, unterließ selbst Hermine eine bissige Antwort.

„Ich sehe nichts in deinem Herzen", flüsterte ein plötzlich erschienener Mund unter dem unheimlichen Augenpaar. Die Stimme war unangenehm stechend und ließ Harry schaudern.

„Hast du vor nichts Angst?", zischte die Stimme höhnisch und der Mund kräuselte sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Sieht ganz so aus", antwortete Yuri und sah den Spiegel genauso scharf an, wie er es bei ihr tat.

„Schön, dann glaubst du, du hast es verdient, einen Irrwicht in seiner wahren Gestalt zu

sehen?", fuhr er abfällig fort. „Dein Herz ist leer, Mädchen. Du bist bemitleidenswert."

„Da ist eine ganze Menge drin", widersprach Yuri, „aber du kannst es nicht sehen, denn deine Augen sehen nicht mehr als die Angst, deshalb bist du ein Irrwicht; die Seele eines Menschen besteht aus viel mehr als einzig und allein der Angst."

„Eine Hexe, die keine Ängste besitzt, ist kein richtiger Mensch", sagte der Spiegel höchnäsig.

„Und was bin ich dann?", warf Yuri mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen ein.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", blaffte er sie an. „Noch keiner vor dir hat je einen Irrwicht in seiner wahren Gestalt gesehen... doch halt... einer hatte die Ehre...ah, ich erinnere mich..."

„Wer?", drängte Yuri und kam ihm sehr nahe, sodass ihre Nase fast an den Spiegel stieß.

„Das kann ich dir bedauerlicherweise nicht sagen", höhnte der Spiegel, „ich kann mich doch nicht an jeden dahergelaufenen Zauberer erinnern. Außerdem war es meine Großcousine Elizabeth, die sich in ihrer wahren Gestalt zeigen musste... armes Ding, muss fürchterlich peinlich gewesen sein. Obwohl, wenn man es recht bedenkt, sie ist ohnehin dabei gestorben... viel gemerkt haben muss sie nicht."

„Warum ist sie gestorben?", fragte Yuri.

„Weil derjenige die meiste Angst vor dem _Tod_ hatte", antwortete er mit einem genüsslichen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Warum musste sich deine Cousine-", begann Yuri.

„Sie war meine _Großcousine_", verbesserte er sie und klang höchst pikiert.

„Warum musste sich deine –Großcousine –denn in ihrer wahren Gestalt zeigen?", fragte sie nachdrücklich. „Wenn es der Tod war, den die Person am meisten fürchtete, dann hätte sie doch sofort sterben müssen, nicht?"

„Seid still", zischte Lupin scharf, als Dean Seamus etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Wir Irrwichte sind auch Lebewesen", antwortete der Spiegel verärgert, „manchmal wehren wir uns dagegen, uns in das zu verwandeln, was unser Gegenüber am meisten fürchtet, wenn es denn der Tod sein sollte."

„Jaah", murmelte Yuri, „natürlich, es gibt nur wenige, die nicht am Leben festhalten wollen... du hast recht."

„Genug der Fragen", sagte er und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Es ist Zeit, dass du etwas fürchten lernst-"

„_Riddikulus_!"

Professor Lupin war zwischen Yuri und den Spiegel gesprungen, den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, der wie ein Wahnsinniger lachte und schließlich nach einem letzten, süffisanten Grinsen in unzählige Staubwölkchen zerfiel, die nacheinander verschwanden.

Sein Lachen hallte noch einige Zeit in dem Klassenzimmer, in dem Stille herrschte. Und dieses Mal war es nicht Harry, der von allen unverwandt angestarrt wurde –und doch fühlte er sich schlecht.


	11. Nachhilfe

**Nachhilfe**

Am Nachmittag war es seltsam still im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, denn alle zischten sich zwischen ihren Bücher- und Pergamentbergen hindurch nur hin und wieder etwas Unverständliches zu, wobei sie Yuri, die Harry gegenüber saß, argwöhnische Blicke zuwarfen. Harry tat sie von Minute zu Minute mehr Leid, wie sie trübsinnig am Tisch saß und nur halbherzig zu ignorieren versuchte, dass sie unablässig beobachtet wurde; mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, den Harry nicht entziffern konnte, schrieb sie tief über eine Rolle Pergament gebeugt ihren Aufsatz für Verwandlung zu Ende. Hermine saß missgelaunt neben ihr, warf den herüberstarrenden Schülern empörte Blicke zu, schnaubte unüberhörbar deutlich und schien drauf und dran, ein paar Zweitklässern, die besonders angeregt miteinander flüsterten, eine Strafarbeit aufzuhalsen. Ron dagegen spielte eine Partie Zauberschach mit sich selbst und ließ die Springer die besiegten Figuren absichtlich auf Hermines Hausaufgabe schleifen, was sie zusätzlich reizte; sie war jedoch so wütend auf die hinüberschauenden Schüler, dass sie es nicht als allzu störend zu empfinden schien.

Doch als der vierte, vor Schmerzen aufschreiende Bauer über die Skizze eines Muggelrasenmähers rollte, riss ihr endgültig der Geduldsfaden.

„Wann wirst du endlich erwachsen, Ron?", blaffte sie ihn an und gab dem Bauer einen unwirschen Klaps, sodass er bis auf den Kaminvorleger rollte. „Du solltest lieber deine Hausaufgaben erledigen, anstatt deine Zeit sinnlos zu vertreiben. Wenn du so weitermachst, wirst du nie ein Auror werden können", fügte sie noch eine Spur giftiger hinzu.

Ron murrte etwas von wegen „Spielverderberin", zog jedoch widerwillig seine Hausaufgaben hervor. Ab und an tat er so, als würde seine Feder nicht mehr funktionieren und schüttelte sie schließlich wild mit den Armen rudernd über Hermines Pergament.

„Jetzt reicht es", knirschte Hermine zornig, „wenn du dich nur hergesetzt hast, um mich zu ärgern und zu stören, dann kann ich sehr gut auf deine Anwesenheit verzichten."

Sie schulterte ihre Tasche und rauschte zum Portraitloch davon, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

„Warum kannst du sie nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen?", sagte Harry ärgerlich, dem die Streitereien von Ron und Hermine allmählich auf die Nerven gingen.

Ron erwiderte nichts, sondern starrte nur auf seine tintenbespritzte Pergamentrolle und schrieb den nun endlich zweiten Satz seiner Hausaufgabe zu Ende.

Um sechs ging Harry mit Ron hinunter zum Quidditchfeld. Es war noch hell und der Wind war nicht allzu stark. Als sie den Rasen überquerten, kam ihnen Hagrid entgegen, der eine Unmengen von dicken Kordeln in den Armen trug; die Wunden in seinem Gesicht schienen halbwegs geheilt zu sein, wenigstens konnte Harry keinen klaffenden, blutigen Kratzer entdecken.

„Hallo, ihr beiden", begrüßte er sie lächelnd und legte die Kordeln auf dem Gras ab.

„Hi, Hagrid", antworteten Harry und Ron im Chor.

„Alles klar mit euch?", fragte er und sah sie prüfend an. „Scheinst nich' besonners gut gelaunt sein", fügte er an Ron gewandt hinzu.

„Na ja –ähm -kann schon sein, viel Arbeit im Moment, weißt du", nuschelte er und seine Ohren liefen rot an.

„So?", sagte Hagrid und hob seine buschigen Augenbrauen. „Ich dachte immer, das sechste Jahr sei richtig entspannend im Gegensatz zum fünften? Aber natürlich kann ich mich auch irren, schließlich hab ich's nich' so weit geschafft."

„Wie geht's Grawp?", fragte Harry.

„Bestens, bestens, macht große Fortschritte", antwortete Hagrid, „seit Yuri ihm Englischunterricht gibt-"

„Sie gibt ihm Englischunterricht?", brach es aus Harry hervor und Ron prustete verhalten.

„Yuri hat ihn schnell in den Griff bekommen, er hat fast mehr Respekt vor ihr als vor mir, würd ich sagen", sagte Hagrid, „hat 'n Händchen für Tiere."

„Allerdings", sagte Harry unwillkürlich und dachte schmunzelnd an ihr Einhorn Callida.

„Sie ist ein nettes Mädchen", meinte Hagrid anerkennend. „Na dann, ich muss noch zu den Re'ems und sie füttern, die Ratten reichen nich' aus, die verputzen die mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Wir sehn uns."

„Bis bald", riefen Harry und Ron ihm hinterher.

„Wofür wohl die Seile waren?", fragte Ron nachdenklich.

„Ich denke mal, er hat die Re'ems oder Thestrale damit dressiert oder am Koppelzaun angebunden, oder?", sagte Harry schulterzuckend. „Nichts besonderes."

Als die beiden auf dem Quidditchfeld ankamen, wartete bereits die gesamte Mannschaft erwartungsvoll auf der Bank im Umkleideraum. Die Creeveybrüder lieferten sich einen erbitterten Schwertkampf mit ihren Schlägern, während Yuri angeregt mit Ginny plauderte. Britney saß am Ende der Band und schaute sich gelangweilt um, als würde sie nach etwas Interessanterem als dem Fußboden suchen.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie Harry und ging zu der Tafel hinüber, um seine Spielstrategie zu erklären. „Colin, Dennis, könntet ihr jetzt mal euren Kampf abschließen? Aaah, pass auf-"

„Kein Problem, Harry!", sagte Colin und wich Dennis' schwungvollem Schlag aus.

„Wirklich überhaupt kein Problem!", bestätigte Dennis eifrig nickend und versetzte Colin noch einen letzten Stoß in die Rippen, der ihm diesen mit einem Schlag auf den Kopf heimzahlte.

„_Accio Schläger_!", rief Harry und fing die beiden Holzkeulen auf. „Ruhe jetzt, sonst können wir den Quidditchpokal gleich vergessen."

„Knirpse", murmelte Ron verächtlich und ließ sich neben Ginny auf die Bank fallen.

„Tut uns Leid", antworteten Colin und Dennis mit schuldbewussten Gesichtern im Chor.

Harry seufzte und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, dann tiptte er dreimal gegen die alte Schiefertafel und sofort erschienen vierzehn leuchtende Punkte, je sieben grün und die restlichen rot.

„Also, die grünen Punkte sind die Slytherins –"

„Wieso ausgerechnet die Slytherins?", fragte Dennis laut.

„Das ist die erste Begegnung", sagte Harry und reichte ihm den Spielplan, den auch Colin begierig beäugte.

„Nun, wie ich schon sagte, das sind die Slytherins, und die roten Punkte sind folglich wir", erklärte er und stupste einen grünen Punkt zur Seite, der versuchte, einen roten aus dem Spielfeld zu werfen, das mit weißen Strichen eingegrenzt war.

Bis zum Abendessen war Harry damit beschäftigt, der neuen Mannschaft die neue Spielstrategie zu erläutern, und als er schließlich mit Ron und Hermine am Haustisch der Gryffindors saß, hatte er das Gefühl, für das erste Mal war es gar nichts so schlecht gelaufen wie es hätte sein können.

„Meinst du nicht, wenn der Jäger von rechts kommt, sollte man besser nach unten ausweichen und dann erst passen?", fragte Ron, als er und Harry die Strategie beim Essen besprachen, während Hermine, die immer noch recht steif mit Ron umging, schweigend ihre Salatblätter aufgabelte und sich nicht am Gespräch beteiligte.

„Wir werden sehen", antwortete Harry und schnitt ein Stück von seinem Rumpsteak ab, „ich hoffe, dass die drei schnell genug für die andere Variante sind. Wenn sie das schaffen, sind wir auf jeden Fall im Vorteil."

„Hast du dich schon auf morgen vorbereitet, Harry?", meldete sich Hermine zu Wort.

„Auf was vorbereitet?"

„Die _Nachhilfestunden_ bei Professor McGonagall", sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll. „Du solltest doch den grundlegenden Stoff wiederholen, den wir gerade behandeln, damit ihr gleich anfangen könnt-"

„Er musste doch die neue Spielstrategie entwerfen", warf Ron ein, „immerhin ist er der Mannschaftskapitän, da muss man seine Pflichten eben erfüllen, jetzt wirf ihm das nicht vor."

Hermine tat so, als hätte sie Ron nicht gehört und sah Harry weiter mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Also?"

„In Ordnung, ich hab nichts wiederholt, ist es das, was du hören willst?", fauchte Harry.

„Nein, das ist es nicht", entgegnete Hermine entrüstet, „du strengst dich kein bisschen an-"

„Aha, so, so, ich hänge also den ganzen Tag nur faul herum und tue nichts", sagte Harry hitizg.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt!", sagte Hermine verärgert, „ich meine doch nur, dass du dich wenigstens ein bisschen bemühen solltest, besser zu werden, immerhin opfert Professor McGonagall ihre wertvolle Freizeit für dich -"

„Wie nett von ihr", sagte Harry kühl.

„Weißt du was, vergiss die Nachhilfestunden am Samstag", erwiderte Hermine wütend, „wenn dir nichts daran liegt –ich will dich zu nichts zwingen, ich wollte dir nur helfen. Aber wenn du meine Hilfe nicht würdigst, brauchst du sie anscheinend nicht -"

Harry machte empört den Mund auf, doch Ron war schneller.

„Jetzt komm mal wieder auf den Teppich, Hermine", sagte er behutsam und blickte sie ein wenig flehend an, da sie im Begriff schien, zornig hinauszustürmen, „Harry hat im Moment eben viel um die Ohren, und wir schätzen deine Hilfe –wirklich", fügte er nachdrücklich hinzu, als Hermine innehielt und ihn anstarrte. „Harry hat doch gar nicht gesagt, dass er deine Hilfe nicht will, aber du musst schon zugeben, dass es echt hart ist... Zusatzstunden mit der McGonagall und jeden Samstag Nachhilfe bei dir -"

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte Hermine bissig.

„Na, hör mal, einen grausameren Wochenplan hätte man Harry nicht aufhalsen können."

Hermine konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen und wandte sich wieder an Harry.

„Aber jetzt mal im Ernst", sagte Hermine energisch, als wäre nichts gewesen, „nächste Woche solltest du vorbereitet sein!"

„Schon gut, ich werd's versuchen", sagte Harry matt und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

Hermine wirkte höchst zufrieden und holte ihre Tasche hervor, aus der sie ein verstaubtes, stark mitgenommen aussehendes dickes Buch heraushievte.

„Ich muss nur mal schnell in die Bibliothek", sagte sie und stand auf, „ich muss das heute zurückgeben, Madam Pince wartet schon darauf, sie will es unbedingt putzen. Nicht, dass das Teil es nicht nötig hätte, aber ich war noch nicht ganz fertig damit. Ich komme gleich wieder, ja?"

„Geht klar", sagte Ron und sah Hermine nach, als sie auch schon hinter einer Gruppe Hufflepuffs verschwand. „Sie ist ziemlich reizbar im Moment, findest du nicht auch?", fragte Ron nachdenklich und schlürfte seinen Tee so laut, dass ein paar ziemlich jung wirkende Hexen zu ihm hinüberstarrten und empört flüsterten.

Harry nickte. Er hatte es überhaupt nicht bemerkt, aber es stimmte, dass Hermine im Moment gern in die Luft ging, wenn man sie reizte oder störte.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung, woran das liegt", sagte Ron ratlos.

„Ihr beide versteht einfach nichts von den Gefühlen eines Mädchens."

Ginny hatte sich auf Hermines leeren Platz gesetzt und hielt ihren halb geleerten Frühstücksteller in der Hand, den sie nun abstellte.

„Na und?", fauchte Ron, „was kann ich dafür, wenn sie sich so komisch verhält?"

„Hab ich das gesagt?", fragte Ginny gereizt.

„Nein", entgegnete Ron nun ein wenig kleinlauter, „also, warum ist sie im Moment so leicht reizbar?"

„Nun, Hermine weiß nicht, wie sie sich verhalten soll. Sie sitzt sozusagen zwischen zwei Stühlen, auf dem einen würde sie lieber sein, aber wenn sie sich nicht auf den anderen setzt, geht er vielleicht kaputt...oder so... hmm... dieser Vergleich ist wahrscheinlich doch etwas zu unpassend... hat sie euch denn nichts von dem Brief erzählt?", fragte Ginny verdutzt. „Obwohl, ist ja eigentlich klar", fügte sie hinzu und warf Ron einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

„Was für ein Brief denn?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Meinst du den vom Ministerium? Deshalb muss man doch wirklich nicht so schlecht drauf sein."

„Ministerium?", fragte Ginny vollkommen verwirrt, „was für ein Brief vom Ministerium?"

Harry schluckte. Mrs Weasley hatte ihnen verboten, Ginny von Wurmschwanz zu erzählen, doch nun hatte er sich verplappert, und ihm war klar, dass sie es ihnen nicht abnehmen würde, wenn sie ihr sagen würden, es wäre eine Werbebroschüre für Arbeitsplätze im Ministerium gewesen. Harry entschied sich für die Wahrheit und erzählte Ginny leise,was sich in jener Nacht ereignet hatte.

„Aber erzähl es bloß nicht deiner Mum, sie würde mich köpfen", schloss Harry.

„Keine Frage", sagte Ginny und zog eine Schnute. „Das ist ja typsich, ich bin wieder mal das kleine Baby und darf nicht mal erfahren, wenn ein Todesser bei uns einbricht... aber das Hermine wirklich außerhalb der Schule zaubern würde, hätte ich nie im Leben von ihr gedacht -"

„Ich auch nicht", bestätigte Harry.

„Was ist jetzt mit diesem Brief?", hakte Ron nach. „Wir haben dir vom Ministeriumsbrief erzählt, du erzählst uns von diesem Brief. Das ist doch ein fairer Handel, oder?"

„Nicht so fair, wie du denkst", entgegente Ginny mit einem künstlichen Lächeln, „ich kann euch auf gar keinen Fall davon erzählen, sonst wäre Hermine für immer und ewig sauer auf mich."

„Jetzt sei nicht so egoistisch", drängte Ron. „Hermine braucht ja nicht zu wissen, dass du uns davon erzählt hast."

„Ich hab's ihr versprochen", widersprach sie bestimmt, „es ist ihre Angelegenheit."

„_Ihre Angelegenheit_", äffte Ron sie verächtlich nach, „das hast du damals beim Weihnachtsball auch gesagt, und was war? Sie ist mit diesem Idioten zum Ball gegangen, und wenn du es mir gesagt hättest, dann hätte ich es ihr noch ausreden können. Das war alles deine Schuld."

„Was bitte?", sagte Ginny empört. „Es ist doch deine eigene Schuld, wenn du zu blöd bist um zu erkennen, dass sie ein Mädchen ist."

„Entschuldige mal, ich weiß schon von der ersten Minute an seit ich sie kenne, dass sie ein Mädchen ist", knurrte Ron, „so dumm bin ich nun auch wieder nicht."

„Ach wirklich?", sagte Ginny gehässig und ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Warum hast du sie dann nicht gefragt, ob sie mit dir zum Ball kommen will?"

„Ich wusste ja nicht, ob sie wollte", nuschelte Ron.

„Tja, wenn du sie gefragt hättest, dann hättest du es gewusst", entgegnete sie mit einem überlegenen, kalten Blick und rauschte davon.

Ron saß etwas wortkarg vor seinem Teller und schob seine Sesamkrümel darauf hin und her, und bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, kam Hermine wieder durch die Tür der Großen Halle gehastet und setzte sich schwer atmend.

„Entschuldigt, Madam Pince wollte unbedingt, dass ich ihr noch alle Bücher aufzähle, die ich ausgeliehen hab, weil sie meine Liste verlegt hat", sagte sie entschuldigend.

„Kein Problem", sagte Harry, „wir haben uns in der Zwischenzeit mit Ginny unterhalten."

„Was ist los mit dir, Ron?", fragte Hermine verdutzt. Ron, der sie unentwegt angestarrt hatte, murmelte ein undeutliches „Nichts" und wandte sich schnell zur Seite.

„Also, gehen wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum?", fragte Harry rasch und zog seine Tasche hervor.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum ging es wie immer laut und wild zu. In einem Sessel sah Harry Yuri sitzen, die Nase in einem dicken Wälzer vergraben, und mit einem unangenehmen Stich erinnerte er sich daran, dass er ihr gesagt hatte, er würde ihr heute erzählen, was es mit seiner Narbe auf sich hatte. Als er Ron und Hermine davon erzählte, prustete Ron los.

Hermine warf ihm einen empörten Blick zu. „Keine Sorge, Harry, ich mach das schon. Kümmere du dich lieber um die Nachhilfestunden bei Professor McGonagall", sagte Hermine würdevoll und ging davon.

Harry stöhnte und schlurfte zu einem freien Tisch in der Ecke des Gemeinschatfsraumes, wo er, was seine Stimmung noch ein wenig weiter sinken ließ, einen Stapel von Hermines Ordnern entdeckte, die durch die Last ihrer Notizen jeden Moment auseinanderzufallen drohten. Sie waren beschriftet mit _„Zaubertränke – Jahr 5 und 6" _und_ „Verwandlung mit Säugetieren"_.

„Du hast immerhin noch das Quidditch-Training", tröstete ihn Ron als Harry begann, widerwillig den Deckel eines besonders vollgestopften Ordners aufzuschlagen. „Und außerdem hat Hermine dir nur zwei Ordner gegeben. Ich weiß, dass sie noch viel mehr von den Dingern hat."

„Jaaah", sagte Harry und versuchte mit aller Kraft, sich auf Hermines detailreiche Notizen zu konzentrieren, die sie durch die unzähligen Randanmerkungen und zusätzlichen Worterläuterungen nicht gerade einfacher gestaltet hatte.

„Tja, ähm –ich geh dann mal hoch in den Schlafsaal", sagte Ron, dem es sichtlich unangenehm war, keine Arbeit zu haben, während Harry über dicken Ordern brüten musste.

Harry nickte kaum merklich und schlug die Seite um. Wort für Wort, Zeile für Zeile las er sie durch, und dabei strömten Bilder aus dem Unterricht und den missglückten Verwandlungsversuchen an ihm vorbei... seine Augenlider fühlten sich immer schwerer an... ein gefährlich rotschimmernder Zaubertrank wurde immer größer... Snapes zischendes Flüstern schien plötzlich in seinem Kopf widerzuhallen... oder war es doch die Stimme eines anderen? Harry kannte sie... diese kalte, spitze Stimme...

„Ich will nicht länger warten, Bella. Ich muss das Risiko eingehen, um wieder dort zu sein, wo ich hingehöre."

„Oh nein, nein, eure Lordschaft, nie sollt Ihr länger warten als nötig–"

„Willst du damit sagen, ich habe noch zu warten? Ich bin stark genug, meine Kraft ist unvorstellbar."

„Niemals habe ich das angezweilfelt, Herr", sagte Bellatrix und verbeugte sich. Dann hob sie wieder ihren Kopf. „Dennoch... wenn es in Eurem Besitz wäre, dann ist Eure Macht-"

„Grenzenlos?", zischte Voldemort und fuhr mit einem der langen, weißen Finger über seinen Zauberstab. „Nun, dazu muss sie ersteinmal aus dem Weg geräumt werden; und das ist das Problem."

„Ich weiß, dass Eure Lordschaft ihren Schwachpunkt erkennen wird", sagte Bellatrix und setzte ein wahnsinniges Grinsen auf.

„Ich kenne ihn bereits", antwortete Voldemort kalt.

„Welcher ist es?", fragte Bellatrix spitz und weitete ihre Augen.

„Sofort habe ich es gespürt. Als ich wusste, wer sie ist... und dass sie lebt. Diese Sorte von Menschen sind eben alle gleich, Bella."

„Woher aber die Verbindung?", hakte sie nach.

„Stell lieber nicht zu viele Fragen", entgegnete Voldemort kühl. „Aber diese letzte werde ich dir noch gewähren, auch wenn du es eigentlich nicht verdient hast. Nun, das liegt ganz einfach daran, dass sie-"

„Harry!"

Harry schaute von den Ordnern, auf denen er eingeschlafen sein musste, auf und blickte in Rons verstörtes Gesicht.

„W-was ist?", stammelte er und schüttelte sich den Kopf.

„Hattest du wieder Albträume, Mann?", fragte Ron und legte ihm vorsichtig den Arm auf die Schulter. Er hatte bereits seinen Pyjama an und hielt einen Laterne in der freien Hand, die nun ein wenig zitterte. „Hast du wieder D-Du-weißt-schon-wer gesehen?"

„Ja, ich habe gehört, was er gesagt hat", antwortete Harry langsam und versuchte, sich das Bild in Erinnerung zu rufen, „er hat mit Bellatrix gesprochen. Voldemort will irgendwas haben, das ihm unendliche Macht verleiht... und es muss jemand aus dem Weg geräumt werden..."

„Du?", flüsterte Ron angstvoll.

„Nein", sagte Harry, „er hat gesagt _sie_..."

„Wer soll das sein?"

„Keine Ahnung", entgegnete Harry und stand auf.

„Ich glaube, du brauchst ein wenig ruhigen Schlaf", sagte Ron klappte den Ordner zu.

„Vielleicht-vielleicht sollte ich doch Okklumentik lernen... ich meine...", sagte Harry verstört, während er neben Ron die Treppe zum Schlafsal hochstieg. „Aber wenn Dumbledore nicht da ist-"

„Was?", entfuhr es Ron und sein Gesicht nahm einen empörten Ausdruck an.

„Ja", bestätigte Harry heftig nickend, „eigentlich hatte er versprochen, mir Unterricht zu geben, aber er scheint nicht da zu sein."

Mit einem schmerzhaften Stich erinnerte sich Harry an das Gespräch zwischen Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore, das er heimlich belauscht hatte, doch er brachte nicht die Kraft auf, Ron nun davon zu erzählen, sondern ließ sich stattdessen auf sein Bett fallen und zog den Umhang zu.

Doch einschlafen konnte er selbst nach zwei weiteren Stunden nicht, denn auf seinem Kissen hatte ein Stück Pergament gelegen, auf dem mit ihm einer wohlbekannten, eng verschlungenen Handschrift geschrieben stand:

Ich werde mein Versprechen nicht brechen, doch bis ich es einlösen kann, wird jemand anderes für mich einspringen müssen, der mir, wovon ich überzeugt bin, in Okklumentik in Nichts nachsteht. Selbe Zeit, Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung. Sei vorsichtig.

P.S:. Mrs Figg erwartet deine Eule. Aber nimm Fawkes, Hedwig könnte abgefangen werden. Er wartet in der Eulerei auf dich.

„Ron?", flüsterte Harry schließlich und lugte durch den Spalt seines Umhangs. Er wusste, dass Ron schon schlief, doch er fand keine Ruhe um schlafen zu können.

„Wasch isch denn?", murmelte Ron und Harry konnte sehen, wie er sich in seinem Bett mit geschlossenen Augen umdrehte und in der Luft herumfuchtelte, als ob ihn eine Fliege am Schlafen hindern würde.

„Dumbledore hat mir geschrieben", sagte er und kletterte aus seinem Bett zu Ron hinüber.

Mit kleinen Augen tastete Ron nach seinem Zauberstab, nuschelte ein _„Lumos"_ und ließ seine Augen über das Pergament gleiten. Wort für Wort wurden seine Augen größer, bis sie schließlich ihre normale Größe erreicht hatten und fragend auf das Pergament starrten.

„Meinst du, es ist wieder Snape?", fragte Harry bitter.

„Könnte sein", antwortete Ron achselzuckend. „Immerhin vertraut Dumbledore ihm. Und was soll das heißen, Mrs Figg erwartet deine Eule?"

„Ich hab dir doch von ihr erzählt", flüsterte Harry zurück, „das mit der Squib-Kraft, weißt du noch?"

„Jaaah", sagte Ron langsam.

„Ich habe ganz vergessen ihr zu schreiben", meinte er schuldbewusst, „aber ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung, wer es sein sollte."

„Harry, bist du blind?", fuhr Ron ihn plötzlich eine Spur zu laut an. „Yuri!"

„_Yuri_?"

„Sie beherrscht den Avada Kedavra-Fluch! Sie kann andere in Sekundenschnelle heilen, ist in jedem Fach die beste, und sie kann diesen Firmate-Zauber auch noch! Hermine hat doch gesagt, dass den kaum einer schafft!", sagte Ron aufgebracht. „Sind das keine Beweise?"

In Harrys Gehirn schien sich etwas zu verknoten –sollte es tatsächlich Yuri sein?

„D-doch, schon", murmelte Harry und wollte gerade nach seiner Feder suchen, um Mrs Figg zu schreiben, als Ron „_Nox_" flüsterte.

„Das hat bis morgen Zeit", meinte er ausgelassen und zog seine Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hoch. „Gute Nacht."

Der nächste Morgen brach frisch und hell an, was einer der Gründe dafür war, dass es Harry besonders schwer fiel, sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, auch wenn es heute recht aufregend war, denn jeder Lehrer hatte sich für seine letzte Stunde etwas ganz besonderes ausgedacht.

Hagrid schoss weit über das Ziel hinaus, als er ihnen strahlend ein Chimärababy vorführte, dass sie streicheln sollten (was aufgrund seiner stark ausgeprägten Fangzähne, die es ihnen ins Bein versenken wollte, allerdings ein wenig schwierig war). Jedoch war diese Stunde eine gute Gelegenheit dazu, Hermine von der Nachricht zu berichten, die Dumbledore letzte Nacht auf Harrys Kopfkissen hinterlassen hatte („Was? _Yuri_?", zischte Hermine mit aufgerissenen Augen, als ob sie sich verhört hätte. „Diese Kraft ist doch völliger Unsinn, und das wisst ihr auch." )

Professor Flitwick brachte ihnen einen Käfig voll von fliegenden Süßigkeiten mit, die sie mit dem Aufrufezauber zu sich holen konnten; Ron hatte am Ende der Stunde die meisten Süßigkeiten beisammen, jedoch nur, weil er Hermine die Hälfte ihres Haufens geklaut hatte, als sie damit beschäftigt gewesen war, Neville zu zeigen, wie man die Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab richtig machte.

„Seltsam, ich hatte mir eingebildet, viel mehr eingefangen zu haben", meinte Hermine verwirrt und besah sich prüfend ihrer Ausbeute.

„Tja, sieht aus, als ob ich schneller gewesen wäre", spottete Ron und biss das Ende einer Lakritzstange ab. „War jedenfalls eine super Stunde, findet ihr nicht auch ?"

„Kahn man schagen", schmatzte Harry nickend, während Hermine beleidigt schwieg.

„Ach, nun komm schon, Hermine", sagte Ron gut gelaunt, „was ist so schlimm daran, dass du ein einziges Mal nicht die Beste warst ?"

„Was haben wir jetzt ?", fragte Harry, als er den Erdbeergeschmack-Marshmallow hinuntergeschluckt hatte.

„Verwandlung", entgegnete Hermine und nickte zu der Tür des Klassenzimmers hinüber.

Professor McGonagall zeigte ihnen, wie man Sitzkissen in Flubberwurmschleim verwandelte, bis Seamus Finnigan mit seinem Zauber den Fußboden traf und sie es vorzog, den Rest der Stunde damit zu verbringen, feste Gegenstände für eine halbe Stunde und siebenunddreißig Sekunden zu vergolden. Am Ende des Unterrichts glänzten selbst Harrys Schuhe golden, und Ron zeigte ihnen begeistert seine goldenen Schachfiguren.

„Cool, was ?", sagte er und ließ das Pferd auf seiner Handfläche umhertraben.

„Nun ja, es ist nicht besonders schwer, so kleine Gegenstände zu vergolden", entgegnete Hermine schnippsich, die Rons Begeisterung offensichtlich nicht ganz teilen konnte.

„Was du nicht sagst", erwiderte Ron und blickte finster auf den Tisch und das Dutzend Stühle, die Hermine innerhalb von fünf Minuten dazu gebracht hatte, golden zu glänzen.

„Los, es gibt Mittagessen", warf Harry rasch ein und trat zur Tür.

„Potter, kommen Sie doch bitte für einen kurzen Moment zu mir herüber", ertönte plötzlich Professor McGonagalls harte Stimme, als Harry gerade im Begriff war, im Türrahmen zu verschwinden.

„Ja, Professor ?"

„Sie haben unseren Termin nicht vergessen ?", fragte sie mit ihrer strengen Stimme und zog die Augenbrauen leicht hoch, als ob sie erwartete, Harry würde den Kopf schütteln.

„Nein", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß.

„Gut", sagte sie und stand auf. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben die Wiederholungen bereits angestellt ?"

„Ähm, ja", entgegnete Harry und dachte schuldbewusst daran, dass er es wohl nicht getan hätte, wenn Hermine ihn nicht dazu gezwungen hätte. „Gestern Abend habe ich gelernt."

„Ein Glück für Sie, dass Miss Granger sich um Ihr Wohl sorgt", sagte Professor McGonagall milde lächelnd und hielt ihm die Tür auf.


	12. Aufruhen

**Aufruhen**

Nachdem Harry eine große Portion Blumenkohlsuppe und eine Schüssel Grießbrei mit heißer Heidelbeersauce verspeist hatte, ging er zusammen mit Ron und Hermine hinauf in die Eulerei, lieh sich Hermines Fasanenfeder und holte ein Stück Pergament aus seiner Tasche hervor. Behutsam tauchte er die Feder in ein Tintenfass und setzte zum Schreiben an... langsam wurde der Tintenfleck immer größer und größer... es war weitaus schwieriger das Problem zu schildern als Harry gedacht hatte, doch schließlich fand er einen Ansatz, nachdem ihn Hermine eindringlich darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass er den Brief beendet haben sollte, bevor Yuri von ihrer letzten ZAG-Prüfung zurückkam.

_Liebe Mrs Figg,_

_es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen erst jetzt schreibe, aber erst gestern Abend ist mein Freund Ron darauf gekommen, wen Sie gespürt haben könnten. _

Harry hielt inne. Wie viel sollte er ihr erzählen ? Nicht einmal Ron und Hermine wussten, dass Yuri die Tochte von Fudge war, und er hatte ihr versprochen, es niemandem zu sagen. Ja, er hatte es ihr versprochen...

_Dieses Jahr ist eine neue Schülerin nach Hogwarts gekommen. Ihr Name ist Yuri und wenn hier in Hogwarts jemand außer Dumbledore jeden Zauberspruch beherrscht, dann sie. Yuri schafft den Firmatezauber und Avada Kedavra Fluch, und auch sonst ist sie in allem die beste. Ansonsten ist eigentlich nichts Merkwürdiges an ihr._

Von wegen nichts Merkwürdiges, dachte Harry und stieß einen schuldbewussten, jedoch kaum hörbaren Seufzer aus.

_Bis bald,_

_Harry_

„_Nichts Merkwürdiges_ ?", zitierte Hermine mit hoch gezogenen Brauen aus Harrys Brief, nachdem sie ihn überflogen hatte. „Meinst du nicht, du untertreibst ein bisschen ?", fügte sie hinzu. „Obwohl, dieser Brief ist ohnehin Pergamentverschwendung, von daher-"

„Hey, ist da hinten sitzt Fawkes !", rief Ron plötzlich und deutete auf den rotgoldenen Phönix, der sie mit einem gutmütigen Gesichtsausdruck ansah. „Jetzt fragt mich bloß nicht, wie das Ding hierhin gekommen ist..."

Langsam ging Harry auf ihn zu und stellte überrascht fest, dass er keinen Widerstand leistete oder auch nur mit der Wimper zuckte, als er ihm vorsichtig das Pergament am Bein festband. Hedwig warf Fawkes argwöhnische Blicke zu, als ob er ihr etwas genommen hätte, dass eigentlich ihr gehörte.

„Ähm- bring das zu Mrs Figg, in Ordnung ?", sagte Harry. Sofort spannte der Phönix seine mächtigen Flügel und rauschte geräuschlos aus dem Fenster.

„Ziemlich groß, was ?", meinte Ron, der die ganze Zeit hinüber einen respektvollen Abstand zu Fawkes gehalten hatte, genau wie Hermine.

„Aber er ist wunderschön, das kann man nicht bestreiten", ergänzte Hermine und spähte aus dem Turmfenster, anscheinend, um noch einen Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen, doch er war bereits verschwunden.

„Ihr seid also auch hier", ertönte eine verträumte Stimme hinter ihnen. Luna Lovegood trat zu ihnen herüber, ein leeres Pergament in der Hand. Ihre Glubschaugen ruhten einige Zeit auf Harry, Ron und Hermine, dann schien sie wieder ins Leere zu starren.

„Wie geht es dir, Harry ?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ähm- gut, danke", antwortete Harry.

„Dann bist du also darüber hinweggekommen", schloss sie und zog eine Feder hervor. „Mein Vater lässt fragen, ob du nochmal ein Interview für den _Klitterer_ machen würdest", fügte sie ohne Umschweife hinzu. „Jetzt, wo Cornelius Fudge endlich eingesehen hat, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück ist, wollen sicher eine Menge Leute hören, inwiefern du unterdrückt wurdest."

„Ähm-", sagte Harry und schaute hilfesuchend zu Hermine herüber, die ihm ermunternd zunickte. „Okay."

„Sehr schön", antwortete Luna milde lächelnd und kritzelte etwas auf das Pergament. „Nun denn, wir sehen uns."

„Jetzt kannst du es Fudge richtig heimzahlen", sagte Ron genüsslich, als sie am Ende der Treppe zur Eulerei angekommen waren.

„Natürlich wird Harry das nicht tun", warf Hermine empört ein, „schließlich müssen nun alle zusammen gegen Voldemort arbeiten, Gemeinschaft ist nun wichtiger denn je! Du weißt doch, was Dumbledore gesagt hat, wir sind so stark, wie wir-"

„Weißt du was, Hermine ?", sagte Ron gehässig. „Du könntest glatt Percys Nachfolgerin werden und in der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit anfangen. Dann wirst du vielleicht zur Abteilungsleiterin befördert und kannst ein Gesetz zum Schutz der blöden Hauselfen durchsetzen."

„Nur weil ich nicht will, dass Harry Fudge in der Öffentlichkeit blamiert, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich gut finde, was er getan hat", fauchte Hermine, „das ist etwas ganz anderes."

„So ?", fauchte Ron zurück, „warum sollte Harry ihm nicht zurückgeben, was er verdient ?"

„Hört auf, ihr beide", meldete sich Harry rasch zu Wort, da er keine Lust auf eine weitere Zankerei zwischen Ron und Hermine hatte. „Ich werde dieses Interview einfach auf mich zukommen lassen, vielleicht wird Fudge ja gar nicht direkt erwähnt."

„Gut so, Harry", stimmte ihm Hermine immer noch mürrisch zu, „ich muss jetzt zu Muggelkunde. Bis dann."

Ron zog eine Grimasse und wandte sich ab.

Als die beiden vor dem Klassenzimmer für Wahrsagen angekommen waren, hörten sie plötzlich rasche Schritte hinter sich und sie drehten sich um. Yuri kam ihnen erleichtert wirkend entgegen. Sie hatte eine schneeweiße Feder hinter dem linken Ohr klemmen und rieb sich ihre Hand, anscheinend hatte sie ein wenig zu hastig geschrieben. Harry spürte, wie ihm mit einem Mal ein Kloß im Hals steckte. Was dachte sie jetzt über ihm, da ihr Hermine alles über ihn erzählt hatte ? Hielt sie ihn nun für verrückt ?

„Hallo", begrüßte Ron sie etwas tonlos.

„Ist alles vorbei ?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, heute waren die letzten ZAG-Prüfungen, Kräuterkunde und Geschichte der Zauberei", antwortete Yuri ausgelassen. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich es hinter mir hab."

„Du ähm - hast da was hinter deinem Ohr", bemerkte Harry und deutete kurz auf die noch vor Tinte triefende Feder.

„Oh", sagte Yuri, langte zu der Feder und ließ sie in einer Tasche ihres Umhangs verschwinden. „Danke. Ich hätte es wahrscheinlich bis heute Abend nicht bemerkt."

„Ähm – Hermine hat dir das mit der Narbe erklärt, oder ?" Harry war froh, dass er die Frage endlich ausgesprochen hatte, die ihm auf der Zunge gelegen hatte.

„Ja", bestätigte ihm Yuri nickend. Harry starrte sie an – er hatte mehr erwartet als ein „ja".

„Und ?", drängte Harry, als hätte Yuri nur eine Pause eingelegt.

„Was und ?", fragte sie zurück.

„Alsoähm...", fing Harry ratlos an.

„Hälst du ihn jetzt für verrückt oder sowas ?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", entgegnete sie, fast empört klingend, dass Ron so etwas vermutete, „was er getan hat, ist unvergleichlich. Aber ich glaube, das brauche ich dir nicht zu sagen, Harry, das weiß jeder. Und du weißt am besten, was dazugehört hat, um die Dinge zu tun, die du vollbracht hast."

„Auf jeden Fall eine ganze Menge Mut", sagte Ron gelassen.

„Ich glaube, noch viel, viel mehr als nur Mut", ergänzte Yuri nachdenklich.

„Und was bitte ?", fragte Ron, als ob ihre Bemerkung unverschämt gewesen wäre.

„Da musst du Harry fragen", entgegnete sie und nickte zu ihm herüber. „Oh, wir müssen in den Klassenraum..."

Ron sah recht verstört aus, als er sich neben Harry auf ein weiches Stück Moos niederließ, doch Harry wusste, dass Yuri jenes unbeschreibliche Gefühl meinte, das ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. War es wirklich Mut gewesen ? Oder was es vielmehr die Angst zu sterben, die ihn am Leben gehalten hatte ? Oder war es etwas ganz anderes ? Diese Überlegungen verwirrten ihn so sehr, dass er zuerst kaum wahrnahm, wie Firenze ihnen anhand der Sterne vage die Zukunft der Welt voraussagte.

„... wir befinden uns am Anfang eines Krieges, Schüler", erklärte er ihnen, „seht, wie der Mars steht, dann könnt ihr es auch erkennen. Leider ist nicht voraussehbar, wie er ausgehen wird, denn die Geheimnisse des Universums sind so unergründlich wie der Unterschied zwischen Gut und Böse, sodass man das Ende selbst nicht festlegen könnte, wenn es am Himmel geschrieben steht. In diesem Punkt wissen selbst wir Zentauren nicht weiter. Die Menschen mögen differenzieren zwischen dem was recht, und zwischen dem was schlecht ist, doch es ist nur eine Illusion dessen, was sie sich als kategorischen Imperativ aufgestellt haben..."

Nach einiger Zeit gab es Harry endgültig auf, Firenzes Vortrag weiter zu lauschen, denn sein Gehirn schien sich von alleine abgestellt zu haben.

„Himmel, bin ich aufgeregt", sagte Hermine beim Abendessen, die in höchst aufgekratzter Stimmung zu sein schien und dreimal ihr Kartoffelstück aufgabeln musste, bis es ihr endlich gelang, es ohne Zwischenfälle in ihren Mund zu bugsieren. „Stellt euch vor, in zwei Tagen beginnen die UTZ-Kurse! Und nach den UTZ-Kursen kommen die UTZ-Prüfungen, und falls ich die schaffe, muss ich Hogwarts verlassen! Für immer, versteht ihr? Irgendwie glaube ich, ich werde diese Schule schrecklich vermissen. Denkt nur mal an das gute Essen, die ausgezeichnet sortierte Bibliothek und die gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsräume. Und was ist, wenn ich keinen Job finde ?"

Harry und Ron, die das Thema nicht annähernd so spannend fanden wie Hermine, aßen still vor sich hin. Doch jetzt, wenn er es recht bedachte, musste auch Harry sich eingestehen, dass er sich nicht auf den Tag freute, an dem er Hogwarts endgültig verlassen sollte. Denn, wie Hermine schon gesagt hatte, es war für immer. Dieser Gedanke verdarb Harry den Appetit auf seinen Kartoffelauflauf, deswegen nahm er einen kräftigen Schluck Kürbissaft, um seinen Kloß im Hals hinunterzuspülen.

„Nun mal halblang, Hermine", sagte Ron und reichte ihr eine Schüssel mit Fleischbällchen, „gerade du wirst einen Job finden, mit den Noten reißen sich sicher alle um dich. Ganz davon abgesehen, was willst du eigentlich machen ?"

„Na ja, ich dachte, die Idee, B.ELFE:R weiterzuentwickeln, wäre vielleicht mal gar nicht so schlecht", antwortete Hermine bemüht beiläufig.

„_Was_ ?", japste Ron und verschluckte sich an einem Stück Hackfleisch.

„Nun ja, die Hüte scheinen jedenfalls gut anzukommen", meinte Hermine strahlend, „sie sind alle weg, wenn ich am Morgen nachschauen gehe."

Harry schluckte. Hermine wusste nicht, dass Dobby sich bisher jeden ihrer Hüte aufgesetzt hatte und kein anderer Hauself etwas von ihnen wissen wollte, denn bisher hatte er es nicht übers Herz gebracht, es ihr zu sagen...

„Hör mal, Hermine", begann Harry behutsam, „ich weiß, du nimmst die ganze Sache ziemlich ernst und gibst dir viel Mühe, aber..."

„Was denn ?", drängte Hermine.

„Ähm, tja, also... sicher hast du dich schon gefragt, wer deine ganzen Hüte trägt, oder ?", fuhr er zaghaft fort.

„Ich denke mal, die Hauselfen, oder nicht ?"

„Äh – nein, die machen alle einen großen Bogen darum", entgegnete Harry so vorsichtig, als ob in jeder Sekunde eine Bombe hochgehen könnte, wenn er zu direkt war.

„Woher willst du das wissen ?", fragte sie mit einem Anflug von Schärfe, wobei ihre Augen gefährlich blitzten.

„Von Dobby, er hat's mir erzählt, weil er nämlich jeden von deinen Hüten einsammelt und trägt, da sie kein Hauself sonst haben will." Harry hatte sehr schnell gesprochen und sah nun zu Hermine auf, die wie erstarrt schien. Ron biss auf seine Unterlippe und gab keinen Mucks von sich.

Hermine sah aus, als hätte ihr jemand eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst. Wie gelähmt starrte sie auf den Rand des Tisches und stand langsam auf.

„Ich... ich", stammelte sie. Harry sah mit einem Anflug von Schuldbewusstsein und Mitleid, dass Tränen in ihren Augen aufstiegen. „War wohl 'ne dumme Idee von mir zu denken, ich könnte ihnen helfen...", fuhr sie mit zitternder Stimme fort, brach dann abrupt ab und rannte aus der Großen Halle, die Hände über das Gesicht gelegt.

Harry und Ron starrten sich perplex an, bis sich Ginny zu ihnen setzte und seufzend mit der Zunge schnalzte.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder ?", fuhr Ron sie an.

„Das war wirklich etwas taktlos von dir, Harry", sagte Ginny vorwurfsvoll, ohne Ron die geringste Beachtung zu schenken.

„Was ? Es ist doch besser, wenn sie jetzt erfährt, dass diese ganze Aktion nichts bringt,als wenn sie diesen Mist zu ihrem Beruf machen will und es dann auf die harte Tour sehen muss", sagte Harry zu seiner Verteidigung, auch wenn er nicht gewollt hatte, dass Hermine deswegen Tränen vergoss.

„Hermine hätte das nie wirklich zu ihrem Beruf gemacht", widersprach sie ungeduldig, „sie hat sich eben für diese Sache begeistert und im Laufe der Zeit hätte sie selbst herausgefunden, dass der Wille der Versklavung in der Natur der Hauselfen liegt. Dumm ist sie nicht."

„Ach was ?", brummte Harry. „Trotzdem braucht man deswegen nicht gleich zu heulen,

oder ?"

„Normalerweise nicht", stimmte Ginny zu, „aber wie schon gesagt, im Moment muss Hermine wirklich eine ganze Menge gefühlsmäßige Spannungen ertragen und es ist nicht einfach für sie, damit klarzukommen."

„Was für Spannungen denn bitte ?", fragte Ron verdutzt. „Meinst du die UTZ-Kurse oder

was ? Das kann ja wohl nicht dein Ernst sein."

„Nö, meine ich nicht", entgenete Ginny gelassen. „Nun ja, nicht direkt..."

„Also ?", hakte Ron nach.

„Nun, zuersteinmal liegt ein großer Leistungsdruck auf ihr, weil ihre Eltern wollen, dass sie ihren Abschluss so gut wie möglich macht", erklärte ihnen Ginny, „ihr wisst ja, es sind Zahnärzte, also müssen sie einen ziemlich guten Abschluss gehabt haben. Zweitens hat sie Schwierigkeiten damit, sich für eine Welt zu entscheiden, in der sie leben möchte, in der der Zauberer oder Muggel eben. Ja, sie macht sich im Moment so furchtbar viele Gedanken um ihre Zukunft... tja, und das dritte Problem darf ich euch nicht sagen", fügte sie nicht ohne eine gewisse Hochmütigkeit hinzu, die Ron zur Weißglut trieb.

„Wieso wussten wir eigentlich bisher noch nichts davon ?", fragte Ron mit beleidigter Stimme.

„Weil Hermine _nett_ ist", erwiderte Ginny.

„Wie bitte ?"

„Sie wollte euch nicht zusätzlich mit ihren Sorgen belasten, deshalb sagt sie euch nichts", erkärte Ginny.

„Und das, wobei wir angeblich ihre Freunde sind", murmelte Ron verdrießlich.

„Tja, sie hat sich einem Mädchen anvertraut", sagte Ginny achselzuckend und ging davon.

„Wie wär's, wenn wir uns einen Vielsafttrank brauen, uns in Ginny und Yuri oder so verwandeln und alles aus Hermine rausquetschen ?", schlug Ron nicht sichtlich überzeugt vor.

„Ohne Hermine schaffen wir das nie", sagte Harry, „der Trank ist viel zu kompliziert. Ich denke, es ist am besten, wenn ich mich vor der Nachhilfe mit McGonagall bei ihr entschuldige."

Harry fand Hermine allein in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes hinter einem gefährlich wankenden Stapel Bücher arbeiten. Als er sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihr fallen ließ, regte sie sich nicht.

„Hör mal", sagte er leise, „ich wollte nicht, dass du wegen diesem Belfer-Kram weinst. Ich dachte nur, es wäre blöd, wenn du deine Kraft in eine Sache reinsteckst, die es nicht wert ist."

„Ich meine", fügte Harry hastig hinzu, als ihn Hermine empört ansah, „eine Sache, die zwar gut gemeint ist, aber nichts bewirken kann, weil es einfach in der Natur der Hauselfen liegt, das Arbeiten zu mögen."

Pünktlich um acht Uhr klopfte Harry an der Tür des Klassenzimmers für Verwandlung, und sofort ertönte ein forsches „Kommen Sie herein" aus seinem Inneren.

Professor McGonagall saß über einen Stapel Pergamentrollen gebeugt am Pult und blickte ihn über den Rand ihrer quadratförmigen Brille hinweg scharf an. „Setzen Sie sich."

Langsam ließ sich Harry auf einen Stuhl vor ihr sinken, nicht ohne sie aus den Augen zu verlieren.

„Ich erwarte, dass Sie sich für diese Nachhilfestunden genauso bemühen wie um die regulären Unterrichtsfächer", verkündete sie ihm ohne Umschweife und ordnete den Pergamentstapel mit einem heftigen Schlag auf den Tisch. „Verstehen wir uns ?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry knapp und versuchte, ihrem strengen Blick standzuhalten.

„Es ist notwendig, dass Sie in Zaubertränke ein O erreichen, Potter", fuhr sie fort, „und falls ich registrieren muss, dass Sie nicht das nötige Engagement für dieses Ziel zeigen, bin ich gezwungen, diese Stunden nicht länger zu halten."

„In Ordnung", erwiderte Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Zu Anfang ließ ihn Professor McGonagall einen einfachen Schlaftrank brauen, den sie an einer Fliege auf seine Wirksamkeit testen wollte.

Beim Brauen bemerkte Harry, dass es ihm eigentlich recht leicht fiel, einen Zaubertrank herzustellen, wenn Snape nicht hinter seinem Rücken herumschlich und er nicht Malfoys Sticheleien über sich ergehen lassen musste. Gelegentlich lehnte sich Professor McGonagall über den brodelnden Kessel und begutachtete seinen Trank.

Nachdem sie die Fliege mit dem Trank dazu gebracht hatte, in einen tiefen Schlaf zu versinken, drückte sie Harry die kleine Flasche mit einem recht zufrieden wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck zurück und knallte ein alt wirkendes Buch auf seinen Tisch.

„Wenn Sie dem Orden helfen wollen, dann schlagen Sie Seite vierundneunzig auf und zeigen Sie mir, was Sie wirklich können", befahl Professor McGonagall und holte einen neuen Stapel Pergamentrollen hervor, die sie anfing mit einer knallroten Feder zu korrigieren, wobei sie unentwegt die Feder über das Pergament kratzen ließ, als ob sie jedes Wort durchstreichen würde.

Harry hielt für einen kurzen Moment die Luft an und stieß dann einen überraschten Schrei aus, als er den Buchtitel las: _Höchst potente Zaubertränke_.

„Sie kennen das Buch bereits, Potter ?", fragte Professor McGonagall scharf und musterte ihn mit hoch gezogenen Brauen.

„Her- Hermine hatte es mal als Hintergrundlektüre ausgeliehen", nuschelte er, doch als er Seite vierundneunzig aufgeschlagen hatte, musste ihm die Verblüffung im Gesicht gestanden haben. _Der Vielsafttrank_.

„Hat Ihnen Professor Snape bereits gelehrt, wie man den Vielsafttrank herstellt ?", wollte Professor McGonagall mit vorwurfsvollem Unterton in der Stimme wissen.

„Nein, Professor", antwortete Harry rasch.

„Meinen Sie, den Trank zu schaffen ?", fragte sie weiter.

„Jetzt ?", rief Harry und versuchte, nicht allzu empört zu klingen, „aber dafür braucht man doch einen ganzen Monat !"

„Verwunderlich, wie Sie es in dieser kurzen Zeit geschafft haben, das Rezept vollständig zu lesen", knurrte Professor McGonagall und ihre Nasenflügel bebten. „Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie den Trank nicht möglicherweise schon einmal gebraut haben ?"

„J-ja", sagte Harry wahrehitsgemäß, doch er wusste, dass er schuldbewusst aussehen musste, obwohl es Hermine gewesen war, die den Trank hergestellt hatte. Vorsorglich beugte er sich tief über das verstaubte Buch, so tief sogar, dass er die feinen Strukturen des Pergaments sehen konnte und die winzig kleinen braunen Punkte, die über die Seite verteilt waren. Er war froh, dass ihm Professor McGonagall bis zum Ende der Nachhilfe keine Fragen mehr stellte.

Als Harry um viertel nach zehn in den Schlafsaal der Jungen schlenderte, lag Ron noch komplett angezogen in seinem Bett und war in _Fliegen mit den Cannons_ vertieft, das er sich von Harry ausgeliehen hatte. Doch er bemerkte, dass Rons Augen sich nicht bewegten.

„Wie war's bei der McGonagall ?", brummte er als Begrüßung.

„Hätte schlimmer sein können", sagte Harry. „Was ist los ?"

„Ich hab eben mit Hermine gesprochen", begann Ron düster.

„Und ?"

„Haben uns gestritten", nuschelte Ron knapp und verdeckte sein Gesicht mit dem Buch, sodass Harry nur noch einen spektakulären Schnatzfang anblickte.

„Warum das denn ?", hakte Harry nach.

„Na ja", begann Ron ein wenig widerwillig, „ich hab sie gefragt, was denn nun diese Sache ist, von der uns Ginny nichts verraten will, und dann – ähm – wie soll man sagen – ist das Ganze ein wenig aus der Bahn geraten-"

„Ich verstehe schon", seufzte Harry, wobei er begann, seinen Pyjama anzuziehen. „Du hättest sie wahrscheinlich damit in Ruhe lassen sollen, bis sie es von alleine erzäht hätte."

„Das würde Hermine nie und nimmer tun", widersprach Ron, gab den Versuch auf so zu tun, als würde er lesen, zog seine Decke zu sich hoch und legte sich auf die Seite.

Erst sehr viel später hörte Harry sein gleichmäßges Atmen, das meist vermuten ließ, dass Ron eingeschlafen war.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry früh auf und schlich sich hinunter, um noch vor Ron in der Großen Halle zu sein und mit Hermine sprechen zu können. Er war sich sicher, dass sie gekränkt schweigen würde, wenn Ron mitkäme. Zwar wäre ihm das lieber gewesen, aber er hatte genug davon, nicht mehr zu wissen, was in Hermine gefahren war.

Tatsächlich saß Hermine bereits am Frühstückstisch vor einer dampfenden Tasse Tee, die Nase im _Tagespropheten_ vergraben. Als sich Harry ihr gegenüber niederließ, hielt sie sich die Zeitung nur noch näher vor die Augen.

„Hermine ?", fragte er unsicher.

„Oh, Harry, du bist's", sagte Hermine erschreckt und ließ die Seite sinken, hielt sie ihm aber sofort unter die Nase. „Sie dir das an."

„Was denn ?"

„Na, da", entgegnete Hermine ungeduldig und deutete auf einen kleinen Artikel recht unten auf der Titelseite. „Ist doch nicht zu übersehen."

„Entschuldige, dass ich nichts erkenne, wenn du es mir direkt vor die Augen hälst", bemerkte Harry sarkastisch, beugte sich aber über den Artikel und begann zu lesen:

STREIT IM MINISTERIUM – ABTEILUNGSLEITERIN FÜR MAGISCHE SICHERHEIT KRITISIERT FUDGE

London. Die Abteilungsleiterin für Magische Sicherheit, Amelie Bones, ebenfalls geschätztes Mitglied im Zaubergamot und Trägerin des Ordens der Merlin dritter Klasse, kritisierte gestern Nachmittag Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fuge wegen der Führungsweise seines Amts. „Mr. Fudge kannte die Gefahr, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer zurückgekehrt war, schon einige Zeit früher, als er sich öffentlich dazu bekannt hat. Dieses Verhalten zeigt, dass Mr. Fudge nicht in der Lage ist, auch weniger positiven Tatsachen ins Auge zu blicken, die vor allem sein ruhiges Leben in Gefahr bringen könnten, geschweige denn seiner Karriere als Zaubereiminister", so Mrs. Bones vergangenen Tages im Magischen Versammlungsrat und erhielt damit von einigen Seiten zustimmendes Nicken, von anderen erschreckte Gesicher, von ein paar wüste Beschimpfungen, dass sie „wohl heute Nacht von einem wildgewordenen Yeti gebissen worden und nicht ganz bei Verstand sei". Zu fragen bleibt jedoch: Wusste unser Minister wirklich früher von dieser erschreckenden Botschaft als er behauptet ? Er jedenfalls dementiert diese Anschuldigung. „Mrs Bones weiß selbst sehr genau, dass ich nie etwas tun würde, dass der Zauberergesellschaft schadet", war dessen Stellungnahme nach der Sitzung dazu.

Mit einem unangenehmen Ziehen im Magen dachte Harry daran, was wohl Yuri dazu sagen würde, wenn sie den Artikel in die Hände bekäme und faltete ihn zusammen. Auch Hermine schien nicht ganz so schadenfreudig, wie sie es vor ein paar Monaten vielleicht noch gewesen wäre.

„Einerseits wusste ich, dass es irgendwann rauskommt", sagte Hermine nachdenklich und rührte in ihrer Tasse herum, „aber andererseits... ich meine, Yuri wird es bestimmt unangenehm sein, oder ?"

„Sie kann ja nichts dafür", widersprach Harry und zog einen Teller mit heißen Toasts zu sich heran.

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass es bald eine Menge Aufruhe im Ministerium wegen Fudge geben wird", fuhr Hermine fort, „und ich muss auch sagen, er hat es nicht anders verdient."

Für die nächste Viertelstunde ließ sich Hermine mit Genugtuung über Fudge aus und machte unzählige Vorschläge, wie er handeln sollte, jedoch hielt sie jäh inne, als sich Yuri neben sie setzte.

„Morgen", begrüßte sie Yuri freundlich. „Über was regst du dich denn so auf ?"

„Aufregen ? Ich ?", fragte Hermine, als wäre sie nicht angesprochen, gab es schließlich jedoch auf und zog den _Tagespropheten_ rasch zu sich heran. „Nun ja, heute Morgen gab es einen Artikel über deinen Vat-" Plötzlich schlug Hermine erschreckt die Hände vor den Mund und starrte Harry entsetzt an.

„Schon gut, er weiß es", beruhigte sie Yuri und nahm den _Tagespropheten_ in die Hand.

„Woher denn das ?", wollte Hermine verdutzt wissen, war aber sichtlich erleichtert.

„Reiner Zufall", antwortete Harry achselzuckend, doch sobald Yuris Gesicht hinter der Zeitung verschunden war, formte er ein „die Karte" mit dem Mund, und Hermine nickte kaum merklich. Als Yuri ein wenig starr den Artikel sinken ließ, setzte sie ein sorgenvolles Gesicht auf.

„Vielleicht ist es ja nur eine Klatschmeldung, n - nur ein dummes Gerücht", versuchte Hermine einen Aufheiterungsversuch.

„Nein, ist es nicht", widersprach Yuri, „das sieht ihm verdammt ähnlich."

„Wusstest du davon ?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Nein, er hat mir so gut wie nichts über sein Ministerdasein gesagt", antowortete sie, „ich könnte dir jeden Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums nennen, jeden Raum kenne ich, aber das..."

„Auch die Minsteriumsabteilung ?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Zwangsweise", sagte sie mit einem gequälten Lächeln, „ich wurde dort für ein halbes Jahr aufbewahrt. Das heißt, so lange, bis das Windherz zerstört wurde."

„Oh", machte Hermine und warf Harry einen spitzen Blick zu.

„Ich glaube, ich schreibe ihm", beschloss Yuri und stand auf. „Wir sehen uns dann."

„Du bist wirklich taktlos, Harry !"

„Was ?"

„Musstest du gerade jetzt die Ministeriumsabteilung erwähnen ?", sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll.

„Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass sie da drin war ?"

„Du hast die Glocke letztes Jahr doch selbst gesehen, oder nicht ?"

„Jaaah..." Harry hatte nicht die geringste Lust, sich wieder mit Hermine zu streiten, und da sie ohnehin die besseren Argumente besaß, beließ er es dabei. Während er aß, konnte es Hermine nicht lassen, weiter an seinem Verhalten herumzumäkeln, bis sich Ron zwischen Harry und Dean quetschte. Sofort unterbrach Hermine ihren Sermon, zog ihre Tasche hervor und rauschte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

„Was ist gestern eigentlich passiert ?", fragte Harry.

„Ich wollte bloß wissen, was in dem Brief gestanden hat", sagte Ron bemüht ruhig und sah Hermine zornfunkelnd nach.

„Und was stand drin ?", bohrte Harry nach.

„Da – stand", knirschte Ron, doch er war immer noch so wütend, dass er nicht imstande schien, einen Satz hervorzubringen.

„Von wem war der Brief überhaupt ?", half ihm Harry.

„Krum", schnaubte er. Harry schwante nichts Gutes, doch dies war die Gelegenheit, endlich herauszufinden, welches Geheimnis hinter Hermines Verhalten steckte.

„Und was – ähm - hat er geschrieben ?"

„Er – er hat Hermine gefragt", begann Ron schwer atmend und hatte sichtlich Schwierigkeiten, diese Unverschämtheit überhaupt auszusprechen, „ob sie nicht nach den Weihnachtsferien nach Bulgarien kommen will und -"

„Und ?", drängte er.

„- und ob sie dann in dieser Schule – Durmstrang –" – Ron sprach dieses Wort mit größtem Ekel aus, als ginge es um eine gigantische Spinne – „das Schuljahr abschließen will – als _Austausch,_ sozusagen", schloss Ron und zog eine Grimasse. „Wer will schon bulgarisch lernen? Sag's mir, Mann", fügte Ron noch eine Spur wütender hinzu.

„_Hermine_ will bulgarisch lernen", war der Beitrag Harrys zu dieser Frage, doch anscheinend hatte er genau das Falsche gesagt, denn Ron sah nun tatsächlich so aus, als würde er vor Zorn jede Sekunde explodieren.

Alles in Allem musste Harry zugeben, dass Professor McGonagalls Nachhilfe um einiges entspannender als Hermines gewesen waren. Hermine war am Mittag noch immer wutgeladen und ließ ihren Zorn aus, indem sie Harry durch unzählige Arbeitsblätter jagte, mit ihm Zauberstabbewegungen übte, bis er seinen Arm nicht mehr aufrechthalten konnte (Hermines Kraft dagegen schien an diesem Tag grenzenlos zu sein) und ihn acht Tränke hintereinander brauen ließ, bis der Vorrat an Zutaten endgültig erschöpft war.

Beim Abendessen sahen sich Ron und Hermine nicht ein einziges Mal an, und auch Harrys Versuche am Sonntag, die beiden zu versöhnen, schlugen fehl.

„Wenn Hermine diesem Krum weiterhin schreibt, kann sie mir gestohlen bleiben", knurrte Ron und warf das zwölfte zerknüllte Stück Pergament ins prasselnde Feuer. „Wie kann man nur so blind sein -"

„Ron versteht einfach nichts !", rief Hermine wutentbrannt, wobei sie ihre Bücher ein wenig zu fest auf den Tisch knallte, sodass Mrs Pince ihr einen empörten Blick zuwarf, „ich rede erst wieder mit ihm, wenn er sich entschuldigt."

Auch am darauffolgenden Montag hatte sich die Stimmung zwischen ihnen nicht verbessert, und man konnte kaum sagen, wer schlechterer Laune war. Harry war fast froh, dass Hermine nicht in allen seinen UTZ-Kursen war, dann musste er Rons und ihr gekränktes Schweigen wenigstens nicht auch noch während des ganzen Unterrichts ertragen.

Harry wusste zwar nicht, weshalb Snape ihn zu seinem UTZ-Kurs zugelassen hatte, doch schon in der ersten Stunde machte er es ihm schlagartig bewusst.

„Wie ich höre, nehmen Sie Nachhilfestunden, Potter", zischte Snape gleich zu Anfang der ersten Stunde, „und denken Sie nicht, Sie dürfen hier sitzen, weil Ihre Leistungen als ein O eingestuft werden, denn so ist es nicht -"

„Das weiß ich, Sir", warf Harry ein und versuchte, seinen Zorn hinunterzuschlucken.

„Wenn ich bemerke, dass Ihre Leistungen innerhalb eines Monats nicht den gewünschten Status erreichen, dann werden Sie dieses Klassenzimmer nicht noch ein einziges Mal betreten, Potter", fuhr Snape unbeirrt fort, allerdings noch eine Spur schärfer, „haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir", knirschte Harry hervor und versuchte, seinem stechenden Blick standzuhalten.

„Professor McGonagall mag Ihnen gegenüber um einiges nachsichtiger sein als ich", fügte Snape flüsternd hinzu und kam Harry nun so nahe, dass er direkt in seine kalten, leeren Augen blicken konnte, „aber auch eine Person wie sie ist nicht imstande, Ihr nachlässiges Lernverhalten zu verbessern. Merken Sie sich das."

Harry bemerkte, wie Ron seinen Blick suchte, anscheinend, um ihm seine Empörung kundzutun, doch er mied ihn entschieden.

Um zehn vor acht machte sich Harry allein auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung. Während er die Korridore entlangging, rätselte er, wer ihn wohl unterrichten würde. Harry hoffte, es würde Professor Lupin sein, denn die Stunden mit Professor McGonagall reichten ihm vollkommen... mit einem unangenehmen Stechen im Magen fiel ihm Snape ein, doch er war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore ihn nicht noch einmal einsetzten würde... nein, nicht nachdem, was letztes Jahr geschehen war.

Als Harry vor der Tür des Klassenzimmers ankam und die Klinke langsam hinunterdrückte, sah er überrascht auf, als Yuri an einem der Tische saß.

„Oh, hallo Harry", sagte sie milde überrascht und lächelte ihn an.

„Hallo... ähm – bekommst du auch Okklumentikunterricht?", fragte Harry ein wenig verdutzt.

„Nein, Dumbledore hat mich beauftragt, _dir_ Okklumentik zu lehren", antwortete sie.

„_Was_?"

„Ja, ich weiß, es ist ein bisschen seltsam", gab Yuri zu, „aber ich hoffe, ich kann dir trotzdem helfen. Also, fangen wir gleich an?", fügte ohne Umschweife hinzu.

„J – ja",stimmte Harry ein wenig perplex zu.

„Tja, also... hast du schon ein wenig Erfahrung mit Okklumentik ?", fragte Yuri.

„Na ja, Snape hat mich letztes Jahr unterrichtete", antwortete Harry undeutlich.

„Snape... ", murmelte sie und blickte ihn plötzlich mit ihren dunkelblauen Augen durchdringend an. „Was sollte das heute ?"

Ein wenig peinlich berührt erzählte ihr Harry von der Berufsberatung im letzten Schuljahr und Professor McGonagalls und Hermines Nachhilfe.

„... und jetzt - naja, du hast ja gehört, was Snape gesagt hat, in einem Monat schaffe ich ein O oder... " Harry stockte kurz. Ja, was dann? „oder ich muss mir einen anderen Beruf aussuchen", schloss er rasch.

Yuri sah aus, als hätte er ihr soeben einen schlechten Witz erzählt.

„Nun komm schon, Harry, so wird es bestimmt nicht kommen... aber ich glaube, wenn ich dir jetzt anbiete, dir ebenfalls Nachhilfe zu geben, wirst du nicht besonders glücklich sein,

oder?". fragte sie.

„Ähm –ich", stotterte Harry; mit einem Mal schien sein Gehirn nicht mehr zu funktionieren.

„Ich –ähm –ich dachte nur, es wäre doch irgendwie schade, dein Talent zu vergeuden", sagte Yuri leise und schaute ihm nicht mehr in die Augen. „Hermine hat mir erzählt, was du getan hast", fuhr sie ein wenig nachdrücklicher fort, „und das... das ist wirklich... nun, _unglaublich_."

Harry schien die Kehle zugeschnürt zu sein, doch er spürte deutlich, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde, was ihn furchtbar ärgerte, sich gleichzeitig jedoch auch ein Gefühl von Stolz in seiner Brust breitmachte.

„Ach, naja, darum geht's hier jetzt auch nicht", tat Yuri plötzlich verlegen mit den Armen rudernd ab und holte ihren dünnen Zauberstab hervor, „du kannst es dir ja nochmal überlegen."

Harry war froh, dass sie das Thema wechselte und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche heraus.

„Also gut, ich werde mich jetzt desillusionieren und erst dann in dein Gedächtnis eindringen, wenn ich merke, dass du ganz entspannt bist", eröffnete ihm Yuri. „Am Anfang werde ich lange warten, aber mit der Zeit werde ich immer schneller angreifen, okay?"

„Okay", sagte Harry heftig nickend.

„Wenn du den Zauber abgeschüttelt hast, kannst du mich angreifen, ich werde immer genau vor dir stehen", erklärte sie und tippte sich mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Kopf. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war sie verschwunden, und doch hatte Harry das unangenehme Gefühl, genau beobachtet zu werden. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er, alles aus seinem Gehirn zu verdrängen, was sich darin zu befinden schien... alle Gefühle, Gedanken, Empfindungen... nach einer Ewigkeit, so kam es Harry vor, fühlte er sich unglaublich leicht, als würde sein Gewicht von ihm genommen zu sein... von weit, weit weg hörte er plötzlich eine leise, zarte Stimme, die „_Legilimens" _wisperte. Er kannte die Stimme... sie war leise, und doch unüberhörbar... gleich würde Yuri in sein Gedächtnis eindringen... ja, sofort... jetzt...

„_Nein, nein, das will ich nicht!"_, hallte eine trotzige Stimme in Harrys Kopf wider _„ich muss beweisen, dass ich nicht schwach bin, ich muss es schaffen..."_

„_Expilliarmus !"_

Harry schlug die Augen auf und spürte, dass seine Beine gekrümmt waren, als hätten sie sich davor gesträubt, auf die Knie zu fallen. Seine Hand, in der der Zauberstab steckte, zitterte leicht, doch Harry zwang sie, sich zu beruhigen.

„Das war ganz gut", bemerkte eine Stimme vor ihm, „aber jetzt werde ich dir weniger Zeit geben. Fang an."

Harry schaffte es nun erst nach mehreren Anläufen, seinen Geist vollkommen zu verschließen, doch Yuris Stimme wirkte sehr zufrieden, als sie sich desillusionierte und ihren Zauberstab verschwinden ließ.

„Ich glaube, du hast den Bogen raus", meinte sie strahelnd, „das war wirklich gut! Ich habe allerdings noch nicht all meine Macht in einen der Zaubersprüche gesteckt, nächste Woche probieren wir das aber mal aus. Eigentlich soll ich nie meine ganze Macht benutzen", fügte sie kleinlaut hinzu, „aber ich glaube, du schaffst es trotzdem."

„Wieso darfst du das nicht?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Naja, als ich jünger war, gab es ein paar kleine –ähm –Unfälle, weil ich etwas zu, nun, _übereifrig_ mit dem Zaubern war", erklärte sie und ihr Gesicht nahm einen schuldbewussten Ausdruck an, „und je älter ich wurde, desto schlimmer wurde es, wenn ich all meine Macht in einem Zauber bündelte... damals war ich sechs... deshalb wurde ich lange in Disziplin und Selbstbeherrschung trainiert, damit ich mich selbst kontrollieren konnte. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, all das, was in mir ruhte, wollte ganz plötzlich hinausbrechen... doch diese ganzen, nun, _Kräfte_ kamen nur als unscheinbare Tränen zum Vorschein-"

Yuri hielt inne und wandte sich von Harry ab. „Das alles interessiert dich wahrscheinlich nicht", sagte sie entschuldigend und holte ihre Tasche hervor. „Ähm... bis morgen dann."


	13. Die zweite Runde

**Die zweite Runde**

In der folgenden Woche schien sich das Wetter der Stimmung zwischen Ron und Hermine angepasst zu haben. Der Himmel war von grauen Wolken überdeckt, die nicht dazu bereit schienen, den Sonnenstrahlen wenigstens einen Spalt am Himmel zu lassen, ununterbrochen hämmerte der Regen gegen die Fensterscheiben, und des öfteren hörte Harry ein Donnern über das Schloss hinwegrauschen.

Snape hatte ihn seit dem ersten Mal nicht mehr gemahnt, denn Harry hatte damit begonnen, jeden Abend für Zaubertränke zu lernen, auch wenn er noch so müde war und sein Bett nach ihm zu rufen schien. Harry wusste selbst nicht, woher er diesen Ehrgeiz nahm, sich jeden Abend erneut durch den Zaubertränkestoff zu quälen, doch er vermutete, es war wohl eher Trotz als Fleiß, der ihn dazu veranlasste.

Am Mittwochabend kamen alle DA-Mitglieder gespannt in den Raum der Wünsche, der wie beim letzten Mal einer riesigen Marmorhalle ähnelte, und belegten die besten Plätze in der ersten Reihe, um möglichst nah am Geschehen zu sein. Als Harry, Ron und Hermine in die Halle traten, kam ihnen Hannah Abott eiligen Schrittes entgegen.

„Hört mal, Justin kann heute nicht kommen", teilte sie ihnen flüsternd mit, „seine Mutter heiratet heute zum zweiten Mal und er musste vor einer Stunde abreisen. Ich soll euch von ihm ausrichten, dass es ihm furchtbar Leid tut, aber er kann seine Mum nicht einfach so sitzen lassen, versteht ihr?"

„Schon klar", sagte Harry. „Hermine, kannst du die Paare auslosen ?" fügte er hinzu und nickte zu der Kiste hinüber, die unberührt auf einem steinernen Tisch stand.

„Natürlich", antwortete Hermine und ging schnurstracks an Ron vorbei, um den Kasten zu holen.

„Sind sonst alle da?", fragte Harry und zählte die Anwesenden leise durch. „Jaah..."

„Natürlich sind sonst alle da", bemerkte Zacharias Smith mit einem genervten Seufzen, „oder meinst du, unsere Eltern heiraten alle Tage wieder einen anderen ?"

„Wie witzig, Smith", spottete Ginny und warf ihm einen garstigen Blick zu.

„Okay, die Paare stehen fest", eröffnete ihnen Hermine und schon sausten zehn weiße Zettel durch die Luft, die ebenso schnell aufgefanegn wurden.

Harry faltete seinen Zettel auf und las: _Ginny_. Als er zu Ron schaute, bemerkte er, wie seinen Augen gefährlich glitzerten. „Wen hast du..."

„Michael Corner", sagte Ron mit einer Stimme, als hätte er den Hauptgewinn gezogen. „Dem werd ich's zeigen-"

„Auf einen fairen Kampf", sagte eine verträumte Stimme hinter Harry. Er drehte sich um und sah, wie Luna Hermine überflüssigerweise ihren Zettel zeigte. „Ich habe dich gezogen."

„Ohähm – schön", entgegnete Hermine mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Sie wandte sich ab und hexte die Tafel hervor, auf der sie die Gegner aufführte.

Harry blickte auf und las:

DUELLIERWETTKAMF / RUNDE ZWEI – DUMBLEDORES ARMEE

_Colin – Neville_

_Ron – Michael_

_Hermine – Luna_

_Yuri – Susan_

_Ginny – Harry_

„Du bist Neville Longbottom, nicht wahr ?", quiekte Colin aufgeregt und schüttelte Neville heftig die Hand. „Wir sind die ersten, hast du gesehen? _Hast du gesehen_?"

„J – ja", antwortete Neville, der ein wenig peinlich berührt wirkte.

„Colin und Neville bitte auf das Feld", sagte eine Achtung heischende Stimme, die Colin verstummen ließ. Hermine hatte ein Megafon in der Hand, sowie eine überdimensionale Trillerpfeife im Mundwinkel stecken (Harry wunderte sich, wo sie diese Utensilien gefunden hatte) und genoss es sichtlich, die anderen herumzukommandieren.

Neville kletterte ein wenig ungeschickt über das Geländer vor den Sitzplätzern und ließ sich auf das Kampffeld plumpsen, wobei er Marietta eine dichte Staubwolke ins Gesicht blies

( „Haaaatschiiiiiiiie!" ).

„Bereit?", rief Hermine und nahm die Pfeife aus dem Mund. „Eins, zwei, _drei !_" Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Trillern eröffnete Hermine den ersten Kampf.

„_Expilliarmus!_", presste Colin zwischen den Zähnen hervor und fuchtelte wild mit seinem Zauberstab herum. Sofort flog Neville sein Zauberstab aus der Hand, doch er hechtete mit vor Anstrengung verzogenem Gesicht hinterher und erwischte ihn kurz bevor sein Fuß die glitzernde Linie berührte. Hastig stolperte er zurück und schwang seinen Zauberstab.

„_Stupor!_"

Colin machte einen Satz nach rechts und landete mitten in den Klauen eines Hippogreifs, wobei sich einer dessen gefährlich spitzer Fangzähne in seinem Umhang bohrte, sodass Colin hilfslos in der Luft strampelte.

„STUPOR!"

Harry konnte nur noch sehen, wie Colin in letzter Sekunde seinen Zauberstab gehoben hatte, und Neville im selben Augenblick ebenfalls einen Zauberspruch abgefeuert hatte. Nun lagen beide laut stöhend am Boden und krochen zu den Sitzplätzen hinüber, wo jeder zwei Sessel in Anspruch nahm, um sich darauf zu legen.

„Tjaähm – der Sieger ist-", kündigte Hermine hilflos an.

„Keiner", beendete Yuri ihren Satz und lachte.

„Ähm, n - nun ja", stammelte Hermine und sah zu Neville und Colin hinüber, die nun zwei plötzlich erschienene Kürbissäfte schlürften, „in Ordnung... und jetzt weiter." Sie warf einen Blick auf die Tafel und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. „Michael und sein Partner"sagte Hermine steif ohne auf das Feld zu blicken.

Ron stand bereits auf seiner Seite und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt. Harry fand, er glich einem hungrigen Raubtier, das nur darauf wartete, seine Beute endlich in die Fänge zu bekommen. Michael Corner blickte Ron verständnislos an und hob ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. „Eins, zwei, drei", sagte Hermine gelangweilt und ließ ein schwächlichs Pfeifen ertönen.

Eine Weile liefen Ron und Michael abwechselnd nach links und rechts, anscheinend, um die richtige Position zu suchen, ließen sich dabei jedoch nicht aus den Augen. Kaum hatte Harry jedoch geblinzelt, schoss ein roter Strahl auf Michael zu, der ihn hart am Arm traf. Er knickte kurz ein, rappelte sich dann jedoch wieder auf und schrie: „_Impedimenta!_"

Ron wich dem Zauber in letzter Sekunde aus, stolperte dabei jedoch über seine eigenen Füße und landete kurz vor der schimmernden Linie. Als er den Kopf hob und sie erblickte, hastete er eilends nach hinten. Michael schien dies für seine Gelegenheit zu halten und hob triumphierend seinen Zauberstab.

„_Pertrificus Totalus_!"

Ron hatte zwar blindlings nach vorne gezielt, doch dabei genau Michael Brust getroffen, der nun wie tiefgefroren nach hinten klappte und mit einem hässlichen, dumpfen Geräusch auf das Feld knallte, die Hand mit dem Zauberstab noch immer in der Höhe.

„HA!"

Ron stand rasch auf und klopfte sich mit einer zutiefst befriedigten Miene den Staub von seinem Umhang; doch er hatte kaum Zeit, seinen Sieg auszukosten, denn Hermine rief bereits den Gegenzauber und Terry Boot zog Michael herauf.

„Die nächsten sind dran, ich und Luna", rief Hermine und warf Ginny ihre Trillerpfeife zu. „Könntest du den Anpfiff übernehmen?", fügte sie an Ginny gewandt hinzu.

„Gerne", antwortete sie breit grinsend.

Hermine tänzelte bereits ungeduldig auf ihrem Platz herum, als Luna auf das Spielfeld hinübergschwebt kam. Ihre Glubschaugen drangen bedrohlich aus den Augenhöhlen hervor, als sie ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel ihres Umhangs gleiten ließ.

„Eeiiiiiins, zweeeeiiii, DREI!" Mit aller Kraft, die sich in ihrer Lunge befand, pustete Ginny in die Trillerpfeife und erzeugte einen Ton, der Harry die Ohren schmerzen ließ, als wäre ein Messer hineingeschwirrt.

„_Stupor_", rief Hermine und schon schoss ein roter Lichtstrahl durch die Luft, der Luna am Bein traf. Doch anstatt einzuknicken, hüpfte Luna auf dem noch nicht verletzten Bein umher und versuchte, mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Hermine zu zielen.

„Schön, du hast mich getroffen", sagte sie fast lässig und schlug nun eine andere Richtung ein, „aber ein Bein habe ich noch –_Impedimenta_!"

„_Protego_!" Der Strahl schwirrte zurück und verfehlte nur knapp Lunas zerzaustes Haar.

„Oooooh", rief Luna mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Bewunderung in der Stimme. „Nun, ich muss zugeben, für eine solch engstirnige Hexe bist du ziemlich schnell; jedenfalls, was das Zaubern anbelangt."

„Greif besser an, anstatt nur zu reden!", ermahnte Hermine sie mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme.

„Ich habe bereits angegriffen", erwiderte Luna sanft. „Aber ich folge deiner Einladung gern..."

„_Avis_!" Ein tosendes Gelächter aus den Sitzreihen ertönte, als aus Lunas Zauberstab unzählige, winzige Vögel hervorbrachen, die sich wild flatternd in der Halle verteilten.

„Was soll das denn ? Du sollst kämpfen !", sagte Hermine verärgert und hob den Zauberstab zur Decke. „_Immobilus_!" Sofort erstarrten die kleinen Vögel, als wären sie aus Eis, und blieben ruhig an einem Punkt in der Luft hängen.

„Ich bin _dabei_ zu kämpfen", korrigierte Luna Hermine mit hoch gezogenen Brauen.

„Bei diesem Wettkampf geht es darum, die Sprüche anzuwenden, die wir letztes Jahr geübt haben!", sagte Hermine zornig.

„Ich darf wohl noch alle Sprüche anwenden, die ich auch außerhalb der DA gelernt hab", entgegnete sie um einiges weniger verträumt.

„Nun gut, wie du willst", zischte Hermine mit zornfunkelnden Augen und ließ den Zauberstab immer noch nicht sinken. „_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Plötzlich schossen die noch immer unbeweglichen Vögel scharenweise auf Luna zu und warfen sie endgültig um. Während Luna sich schützend die Arme vor das Gesicht hielt, prasselten die Vögel unaufhörlich gegen sie, sodass es für sie unmöglich war, ihren Zauberstab zu benutzen, ganz abgesehen davon, dass ihn ihr ein besonders geschickt gelenkter Vogel aus der Hand geschlagen hatte.

„_Locomotor Mortis_!", rief Hermine und augenblicklich klappten Lunas Beine zusammen, sodass jeder ihrer Versuche zwecklos war, sich aufzurichten.

„Das mit den Vögeln war auch mein Gedanke gewesen, aber du warst einfach schneller", ertönte Lunas Stimme. Dafür, so musste Harry zugeben, dass sie es vor Anstrengung zwischen den Zähnen hervorpressen musste, klang es noch verhältnismäßig verträumt und nebelig. „Ich glaube, jetzt habe ich jeden Halt verloren", fügte Luna hinzu und senkte langsam den Kopf, „ich gebe auf."

„Wie bitte?", sagte Hermine tonlos, als ob sie glaubte, sich verhört zu haben; doch ihre Hand, in der sie den Zauberstab hielt, sank allmählich.

„Du bist einfach zu schnell für mich", entgegnete Luna schlicht und ließ sich von Hermine, die noch immer ein wenig verdutzt dreinschaute, auf die Beine ziehen.

Der folgende Kampf war wohl der kürzeste, den Harry je erlebt hatte. Sobald Hermines „drei" in der Halle erschallte, machte Yuri eine Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab, als wäre er eine lange Peitsche, und keinen Moment später lag Susan Bones bewusstlos auf der Erde. Mit raschen Schritten ging Yuri zu ihr, heilte sie auf die gewohnte Weise und sagte: „Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich eigentlich nicht am Kopf treffen... hat es sehr wehgetan?"

„Nein, nein", wehrte Susan würdevoll ab, „ich bin ja sofort zusammengeklappt, hab kaum was gespürt, ehrlich-"

„Nun der letzte Kampf in dieser Runde", rief Hermine lauthals durch ihr Megafon, „Harry gegen Ginny!"

Harry fing Ginnys Blick auf, als sie sich gegenüberstanden und sah, dass ihre Augen über seinen Zauberstab wanderten und sie ihren fest umklammerte, als ob sie fürchtete, er könne sich selbstständig machen und davonfliegen.

„Eins, zwei, DREI!" Hermines Stimme rauschte wie ein Windstoß über seinen Kopf hinweg.

„ _Stupor_!", rief Harry und sah mit leichtem Schrecken, wie Ginny gut einen Meter nach hinten gestoßen wurde und unsanft auf dem Rücken landete... plötzlich schlich sich eine leise Stimme in seinen Hinterkopf, die tadelnd zischte: „_Bei diesem Wettkampf geht es darum, die Sprüche anzuwenden, die wir letztes Jahr geübt haben_!"

Ja, dachte Harry und ließ den Zauberstab langsam sinken, das hier ist kein Kampf, es ist bloß eine Übung, damit jeder die Chance hat, das anzuwenden, was er letztes Jahr gelernt hat... ich muss Ginny dieses Möglichkeit geben, das wäre sonst ungerecht...

Er sah bewegungslos dabei zu, wie sich Ginny aufrappelte und ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab zückte.

„_Expilliarmus_!", schrie Ginny.

„_Protego_!", japste Harry und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass ihm sein Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen wurde; Ginny wich dem entgegenkommenden Strahl geschickt aus und streckte wieder den Arm aus, um anzugreifen. „_Incendio_!"

Harry stürzte sich nach links, doch umsonst; alle starrten unverwandt auf die rätselhaft schimmernde Linie zwischen Harry und Ginny, die, wie es schien, Feuer gefangen zu haben. Langsam erhob sich eine laut zischende Feuerwand zwischen ihnen, und Harry spürte, wie sich die Hitze über sein Gesicht ausbreitete. Nun konnte er Ginny nur noch als eine unscharfe, schwarze Gestalt wahrnehmen, die sich wie schwarzer, dichter Nebel hinter einer glühenden Wand bewegte.

Dennoch gelang es ihm, einiger ihrer Flüche auszuweichen, auch wenn ihn einmal ein roter Strahl hart am Arm traf. Blindlings feuerte er ununterbrochen Zaubersprüche ab, ohne recht zu wissen, wo er hinzielte, bis Hermine ein „_Finite Incantatem _!", rief und sich das Feuer in übel riechenden Rauch auflöste. Harry bemerkte, dass Ginny regungslos auf der anderen Seite des Feldes lag und Hermine und Yuri zu ihr stürzten.

Harry rannte ebenfalls hinüber und sah erleichtert, dass Ginny die Augen öffnete.

„Was ist passiert ?", fragte Harry.

„Du hast sie mit einem Locomotor Mortis Fluch erwischt", erklärte Yuri und zog Ginny auf die Beine.

„Das war Glück", erwiderte Harry achselzuckend, „Ginny hätte mich genauso gut treffen können. Ich hab nichts mehr gesehen wegen diesem Feuer."

„Warum hast du das getan ?", wollte Ginny mit sehr ernster Stimme wissen.

„Was soll ich getan haben ?", fragte Harry verständnislos zurück.

„Du hättest mich sofort besiegen können, als du mich gleich am Anfang getroffen hattest", erinnerte sie ihn, „aber du hast einfach nur dagestanden und gewartet, bis ich wieder oben war."

„Nun, i – ich dachte, so haben wir die gleichen Chancen-"

„Du hättest das nicht tun sollen", unterbrach ihn Ginny mit kühler Stimme. „Du brauchst mir nichts zu erleichtern, ich bin kein Baby-"

„Darum ging ich es doch gar nicht", warf Harry zornig ein, „ich habe nur-"

„Ich wär auch so klargekommen", fuhr Ginny unbeeindruckt fort, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stolzierte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

Auch am nächsten Tag sah Harry, wann immer er ihr begegnete, dass sie ihm mit einem finsteren Blick musterte, als ob er Ginny ihre letzten Süßigkeiten gestohlen hätte.

Doch als sich das Quidditchtraining näherte, ließ Ginny sich dazu herbei, Harry in recht mürrischem Ton zu fragen, ob sie ihre Besen brauchen würden.

„Ja, ich denke schon, heute testen wir die neue Strategie aus", antwortete Harry leicht überrascht.

„Gut", beendete Ginny steif das Gespräch und stapfte davon.

Als Harry Ron einen Blick zuwarf, zuckte der ratlos die Achseln und tauchte seine Feder in ein fast geleertes Tintenfass.

Am späten Nachmittag trennte sich Harry von Ron vor der Tür zum Büro des Mannschaftskapitäns.

„Ich geh dann schon mal vor zu den anderen", sagte Ron und machte mit dem Daumen eine Beweung nach rechts, „bis gleich."

„Ja, bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Harry von ihm und drehte an dem goldenen Türknopf. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass sie verschlossen war.Hätte er sich bei Professor McGonagall einen Schlüssel holen müssen?

„Hi, hiüberrascht?"

Harry schreckte zusammen und zog seine Hand schlagartig zurück, als von dem Türknopf plötzlich eine quiekende Stimme ausging und er seltsam vibrierte.

„Wer – was willst du ?", fragte Harry perplex, nachdem er den ersten Schrecken hinuntergeschluckt hatte.

„Dich reinlassen", antwortete die Stimme glucksend und ließ ein weiteres Lachen ertönen, dass sich allerdings mehr nach einem schlimmen Schluckauf anhörte. „Das heißt natürlich, nur wenn du willst, keiner zwingt dich dazu. Wusstest du, dass auch _du_ deinen eigenen Willen hast ? Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?"

„J – ja", stammelte Harry, ohne recht zu wissen, was er zustimmte.

„Obwohl, lass mich überlegen, ich darf nicht jeden eintreten lassen, nur den Kapitän der Gryffindormannschaft, verstehst du? Weißt du eigentlich, was Quidditch ist? Das ist-"

„Ja, weiß ich", unterbrach ihn Harry. „Also, lassen Sie mich jetzt rein?"

„Dich reinlassen?", wiederholte die Stimme immer noch leise kichernd. „Eine wirklich ganz glänzende Idee von dir... wie war noch gleich dein Name?"

„Harry Potter."

„Aaaah, ja, bist der Neue, was?", trällerte der Türknopf und drehte sich dreimal nach links, danach zweimal nach links und die Tür sprang auf. „Hättest du gedacht, dass der Raum hier _Wände_ hat?"

Harry war froh, als er endlich die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte, und erleichtert stellte er fest, dass der Türknopf auf dieser Seite der Tür nicht sprechen konnte. Er spähte aus dem runden Fenster, das in der Tür angebracht war, nach draußen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand in Sichtweite war, der dem Türknopf seine Stimme hätte leihen können. Als er sich umdrehte und aufsah, klappte ihm der Mund auf.

Das Kapitänsbüro war zwar schmal gebaut, doch es schien keine Decke zu geben, denn bis ins Unendliche waren Bilder von ehemaligen Quidditchkäpitänen aus Gryffindor übereinandergereiht. Harry stand auf, um sich ihrer näher zu besehen. Die Gläser vor den teilweise vergilbten Fotos waren, nach der Dicke der Staubschicht zu schließen, seit Jahren nicht geputzt worden. Unter jedem Rahmen war ein kleines Messingschild angebracht, auf dem der Name jedes Kapitäns eingeritzt war. Einige Bilder waren seltsam schief aufgehängt, sodass sie einander des öfteren verdeckten und sich die Kaptäne deshalb wütend anfauchten und versuchten, sich gegenseitig mithilfe ihrer Besenstiele aus den Bilderrahmen zu schubsen (ein besonders sommersprossiger Kapitän mit breiten Schultern und schiefen Zähnen hing beunruhigend wankend am Ende eines Astes einer hohen Eiche; das Seltsame daran war jedoch, dass er immer noch ein strahelendes Lächeln aufsetzen konnte – Harry erinnerte er unwillkürlich an Professor Lockhart). Plötzlich schoss Harry eine Idee durch den Kopf – könnte das möglich sein ? Einen Versuch war es wert... Harry fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über die verstaubten Messingschilder und las jede Inschrift sorgfältig durch, wobei er jedem Kapitän einen raschen Blick zuwarf. Er stockte nur ein einziges Mal, als ihm ein dunkelblondes, hübsches Mädchen frech entgegengrinste; sie hatte seltsam dunkelblaue Augen, die ihn für einen kurzen Moment von seinem Ziel ablenkten; Harry hatte für einen Augenblick das Gefühl, in das Gesicht von jemandem zu blicken, den er gut kannte, doch schon im nächsten Moment durchfuhr ihn ein Ruck und er bewegte seinen Finger weiter.

Nur wenige Bilder später stoppte er und hielt inne; er hatte es tatsächlich gefunden. _James Potter_.

Harry lächelte matt bei dem Anblick seines Vaters, der ungefähr in seinem Alter gewesen sein musste, als er zum Kapitän geworden war. Nicht ohne einen gewissen Stolz grinste er Harry entgegen und spielte dabei mit dem Schnatz, den er immer wieder losließ und dann fing – so wie Harry es letztes Jahr in Snapes Denkarium gesehen hatte. Seine Haare schienen noch zerzauster als sonst zu sein (Harry vermutete, er hatte sie kurz vor dem Fototermin verstrubbelt), und sein Grinsen war von spürbarer Überlegenheit erfüllt.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er das Bild seines Vaters anstarrte, doch nach einiger Zeit hörte er einen hellen Schrei vom Quidditchfeld her, dessen Urheber einer der Creeveybrüder sein musste, der ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit holte. Sein letzter Blick streifte einen hübschen, alten Schreibtisch, auf dem Spielpläne und Formulare gestapelt waren, sowie einen großen Wandschrank, in dem wohl die Umhänge der Gryffindormannschaft bis zur Quidditchsaison aufbewahrt wurden.

Auf dem Quidditchfeld nieselte es leicht; der Himmel war zwar bewölkt, doch es herrschte kein Wind. Nach ein paar Aufwärmübungen begannen sie das erste Trainingsspiel. Harry war froh, dass seine Spielstrategie nicht schlechter als die von Angelina oder Wood waren, doch er wurde sich bewusst, dass die Mannschaft noch einige Trainingsstunden vor sich hatte, bis so werden würde, wie er es sich vorstellte. Er ärgerte sich ein wenig, dass Ron heute vollkommen unkonzentriert spielte – Harry wollte, dass die Mannschaft ihn für einen guten Hüter hielt. Colin und Dennis machten ihre Sache recht gut, auch wenn sie das Training des öfteren nicht ganz ernst nahmen – einmal traf Colin einen Klatscher absichtlich nicht, sodass er Ginny fast vom Besen geschlagen hätte, doch sie duckte sich rechtzeitig. Yuri war eine gewandte Fliegerin, und es freute ihn besonders, als sie ihm zujubelte, nachdem er den Schnatz gefangen hatte.

Als er und Ron am späten Abend ziemlich durchnässt in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors trotteten, saß Hermine noch in einem der Sesssel am Kamin, in dem nur noch ein schwaches Feuer glühte und las ein – selbst für ihre Verhältnisse – unverschämt dickes Buch. Harry wunderte er, dass Hermine solch ein Ding überhaupt aufrecht halten konnte. Sie war gerade dabei, verschiedene Zeilen mit ihrer Feder bunt zu markieren, doch als sie ihre Schritte hörte, wandte sie sich ihnen zu. Als Ron ihr Gesicht erblickte, machte er augenblicklich auf dem Absatz kehrt und murmelte Harry zu: „Ich geh' mal kurz spazieren... du brauchst nicht auf mich zu warten."

Kaum hatte Harry sich versehen, war Ron schon hinter dem Gemälde der Fette Dame verschwunden. Harry warf Hermine einen ratlosen Blick zu und ließ sich auf einen Sessel ihr gegenüber fallen, wobei ihm plötzlich auffiel, wie nass er eigentlich war.

„Also wirklich, Hermine, langsam geht mir euer Streit auf die Nerven", erklärte er ihr ohne Umschweife und blickte auf den Buchumschlag („_Unsere Zaubereigeschichte - umfassend, kompaktübersichtlich_"hieß es da in goldenen Lettern), mit dem sie ihr Gesicht verdeckte.

„Mir geht er auch auf die Nerven, Harry", gab Hermine undeutlich zu und lugte nun hinter ihrer Buchwand hervor, das Gesicht leicht rosa angehaucht.

Harry starrte sie ungläubig an. „Wie bitte ?"

„Ja, natürlich", sagte Hermine leise, „ehrlich gesagt, ich hab es langsam auch satt... ich vermisse R– ich meine, es ist doch viel besser, wenn wir uns alle miteinander verstehen", fügte sie hinzu, als hätte sie sich verplappert und bedeckte ihr Gesicht rasch mit dem Buchdeckel.

„Wenn das so ist, wieso vertragt ihr euch dann nicht einfach ?", fragte Harry und hatte das Gefühl, er verstand mit jeder Minute weniger.

„Ganz einfach", sagte Hermine nun wieder mit ihrer gewöhnlichen Stimme, „Mädchen kommen nie als erste an, um sich zu entschuldigen... oh nein, jetzt ist mir die farbige Tinte ausgegangen..."

„Bei mir hast du dich letztens doch auch zuerst entschuldigt", erinnerte sie Harry verdutzt.

„Das ist etwas ganz anderes", widersprach Hermine und schüttelte matt den Kopf, als würde sie es endgültig aufgeben, ihm etwas erklären zu wollen.

„Hä ?"

Harry wusste nicht, wann Ron in den Schlafsaal gekommen war, doch es musste sehr spät gewesen sein, denn er hatte es nicht mehr gehört.

Der nächste Morgen begann mit einer grauen Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, unten in den Kerkern, die heute besonders kalt zu sein schienen. Snape war gerade dabei, dem Kurs die Fläschen mit dem Papierfäulungszaubertrank zurückzugeben. Als er an Harry vorbeirauschte, zischte er ihm aus dem Mundwinkel zu: „Potter, ich weiß nicht, wie Sie das gemacht haben, aber ich war bedauernswerterweise dazu gezwungen, Ihnen ein E zu geben."

Harry konnte ein Grinsen kaum unterdrücken, als ihm Snape mit kaltem Blick die Flasche auf den Tisch stellte und dabei aussah, als würde er nichts mehr verabscheuen.

In Zauberkunst sollten sie besonders schmutzige Wäsche mit einem Reinigungsspruch säubern. Hermine und Yuri zeigten sich dieser Aufgabe glänzend gewachsen, Harry und Ron hatten jedoch reichlich Probleme damit, die Grasflecken verschwinden zu lassen.

„Die sind doch völlig von der Rolle", beschwerte sich Ron beim Mittagessen und zerstampfte seinen Blumenkohl, „was bringt es uns, Grasflecken verschwinden lassen zu können, wenn wir Auroren werden wollen ? Sollen wir denn schwarzen Magiern drohen, wir könnten ihre Unterhose entgiften, wenn sie nicht abzischen ?"

Harry und Yuri prusteten in ihre Hühnersuppen, während Hermine sich mit allen Kräften dagegen zu wehren schien, in Lachen auszubrechen und sich schnell ein Stück Karotte in den Mund stopfte, auf dem sie ungewöhnlich lang herumkaute.

Die Nachhilfe bei Professor McGonagall war an diesem Tag besonders anstrengend, da sie Harry dazu verdonnerte, den Verschwindezauber eine halbe Stunde lang pausenlos vorzuführen; er war äußerst froh, als er am Abend endlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurückkehren durfte.

„Ähm... du weißt doch, dass wir an diesem Wochenende nach Hogsmeade gehen dürfen", sagte Harry behutsam zu Hermine.

„Ja, natürlich", antwortete Hermine merkwürig steif. „Was ist damit ?"

„Ich - naja... mit wem gehst du hin ?", fragte er vorsichtig weiter.

„Nun ja, ich denke, mit Yuri", entgegnete sie achselzuckend.

„Oh, gut", sagte Harry, und anscheinend war ihm seine Erleicherung anzusehen, dass Hermine nicht wütend auf ihn war- weil er Ron nämlich versprochen hatte, mit ihm hinzugehen - denn sie sagte ruhig: „Schon gut, Harry, ich dachte mir bereits, dass du mit Ron hingehst."


	14. Der Hund und die Katze

**Der Hund und die Katze**

Der nächste Morgen brach sonnig, jedoch kühl an. Die Sonne ließ den Tau auf den Gräsern glitzern, als lägen herabgefallene Eisblumen auf ihnen. Doch die Farben der Blätter ließen den Herbst erahnen, der sich über das Schloss ausgebreitet hatte.

Harry und Ron hatten bereits ausgiebig gefrühstückt und pflückten ihre Ausrüstung für den Tag in Hogsmeade zusammen. Ron war in hitziger Aufregung damit beschäftigt, seine zehn Sickel zu finden.

„Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich sie noch nicht ausgegeben habe!", schwörte er und kippte seinen Koffer um, sodass sich sein Inhalt verblüffend gleichmäßig um ihn herum verteilte.

Nachdem Ron sie dann zehn Minuten später tatsächlich in einem Stapel von Pergamenten gefunden hatte (seltsamerweise nahm er sie aber nicht mit), zogen sie los. Als sie ein Stück gegangen waren, kamen Hermine und Yuri in Sichtweite, beide mit warmen Winterumhängen und Handschuhen ausstaffiert. Yuri hatte eine übergroße Karte in den Händen - von Hogsmeade, so vermutete Harry ,über die Hermine ihren Finger schwirren ließ, während sie unentwegt redete.

„Ich will den Tag heute so richtig genießen", sagte Ron ausgelassen und streckte sich genüsslich, der die beiden offensichtlich nicht bemerkt hatte. „Gehen wir erstmal in die _Drei Besen_ und holen uns ein Butterbier ? Ich frier mir gleich was ab, und das Zeug heizt einen so richtig auf-"

„Einverstanden", stimmte Harry heftig nickend zu, denn er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm auch ein wenig kalt war – hätte er bloß einen dickeren Umhang angezogen.

In den _Drei Besen_ war es nicht so eng, dafür aber genauso warm und gemütlich wie sonst. Der Großteil der Gäste waren Hogwartsschüler, die wohl wie sie auch auf die Idee gekommen waren, sich für den Weg ein Butterbier mitzunehmen oder sich ein wenig aufzuwärmen. Als Harry und Ron an der Reihe waren, weiteten sich Madam Rosmertas Augen, als sie ihn erblickte.

„Harry - Potter", hauchte sie und holte zwei Butterbiere hervor, ohne jedoch wirklich zu bemerken, was sie überhaupt tat. „Oh mein Gott, was der _Tagesprophet_ über Sie veröffentlicht hat, ist so _grauenvoll_", fuhr sie fort und schien den Tränen nahe. „Was für ein Mut... was für ein Schicksal", schluchzte sie, drückte ihm die zwei Flaschen in die Hand und verschwand tränenverschmiert in einem Türrahmen, der sich in einer unscheinbaren Ecke hinter den Thresen befand. Harry warf Ron einen ratlosen Blick zu, der immer noch entgeistert auf die Stelle starrte, wo Madam Rosmerta bis vor Kurzem noch gestanden hatte.

Harry legte das Geld für die zwei Butterbiere auf den Tisch, bevor er und Ron mit raschen Schritten unter den neugierigen Blicken der anderen aus dem Raum verschwanden.

„Was ging denn mit der ab ?", fragte Ron Harry, als sie, langsam ihr Butterbier schlürfend, durch die lädengesäumten Gassen schlenderten.

„Das war jemand, der dem _Tagespropheten_ glaubt", antwortete er und ließ seine leere Flasche verschwinden.

„Wow, seit wann beherrschst du den Verschwindezauber ?", fragte Ron beeindruckt.

Harry, dem erst jetzt bewusst wurde, was er eigentlich vollbracht hatte, betrachtete zufrieden grinsend seine leere Hand.

„Tja, ich glaube, die Nachhilfestunden bei der McGonagall bringen vielleicht doch etwas", sagte Harry.

„Das meinst du nicht im Ernst",entgegnete Ron grinsend. "Gehen wir mal kurz in _Schreiberlings Federladen _? Ich brauch dringend neue Tinte. Nicht, dass es mir was ausmachen würde, die Hausaufgaben mit unsichtbarer Tinte zu schreiben..."

Leise glucksend traten die beiden durch die Tür und fanden sich zwischem einem Regal voll von Zauberradiergummis wieder (Harry hätte schwören können, dass ihn eine Packung fleischfarbener Radiergummis angeknurrt hatte).

„Ich glaube, die Tintenfässer sind in der nächsten Reihe", sagte Ron und ging weiter die Reihe entlang.

„Geh nur, ich seh mich hier noch ein wenig um", antwortete Harry und untersuchte eine Schachtel mit durchsichtigen Exemplaren, in denen sich eine seltsam blaue Flüssigkeit befand.

„Was machst _du_ denn hier ?", ertönte plötzlich Rons Stimme; Harry wandte sich um und spähte durch einen Spalt, der sich glücklicherweise zwische zwei Kartons befand und einen guten Blick auf die andere Seite gewährte. Hermine stand Ron gegenüber und sah ihn ebenso mürrisch an wie er sie.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe; er war sich sicher, dass sich diese Begegnung nicht gut auf ihre Freundschaft auswirken würde, falls diese überhaupt noch bestand.

„Ich brauche farbige Tinte", antwortete Hermine steif.

„So 'n Zufall", brummte Ron.

Sie starrten sich eine Weile weiter missmutig an, bis Hermine keine Lust mehr dazu zu haben schien. Langsam nahm ihr Gesicht einen traurigen Ausdruck an, und ihre Augen glänzten merkwürdig. Dieser Anblick schien Rons Frostigkeit ein wenig zum Schmelzen zu bringen, denn mit einem Mal wirkte sein Blick mehr ratlos als finster, und für einen kurzen Moment dachte Harry, er würde die Hand nach ihr ausstrecken.

„W – was ist ?", fragte er schwach und blickte sich um, als hoffte er, irgendwo ein Schild zu finden, auf dem stand, was er jetzt zu tun hatte.

Plötzlich stieß Hermine eine lauten Schluchzer aus und warf sich Ron um den Hals, der dabei fast in einen Stapel von Adlerfedern getappt wäre.

„Ron, bitte", flüsterte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme und klammerte sich noch fester um ihn, „ich will nicht mehr mit dir streiten... warum verstehst du nicht...", setzte sie verzweifelt hinzu.

„Hermine, bist du hier ?"

Harry spähte nach rechts, woher die Stimme gekommen war. Yuri kam, auf den Händen einen gefährlich wankenden Stapel von Ordnern in den verschiedensten Farben balancierend, recht planlos auf Hermine zu, da ihr der Turm die Sicht verdeckte.

„Welche Farbe wolltest du noch gleich ?", fragte sie und hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, auf der Stelle stehen zu bleiben.

Hermine, die aufgeschreckt und herumgewirbelt war, eilte zu ihr und ließ den Stapel sanft zu Boden gleiten.

„Aaah, danke", sagte Yuri erleichtert, „ich kam einfach nicht an meinen Zauberstab ran. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein – oh, hallo, Ron", fügte sie milde überrascht hinzu und musterte ihn leicht belustigt, wie er mit halb erschreckter, halb vollkommen verwirrter Miene dastand und den Fußboden entgeistert anstarrte. „Was ist-"

„Rot", warf Hermine fast schreiend ein, „ich brauchte einen neuen roten Ordner. Komm, lass uns gehen", fügte sie mit gekünstelt munterer Stimme hinzu und schob Yuri um die Ecke der Reihe, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen verhielten sich Ron und Hermine so, als hätten sie sich erst gestern kennengelernt; ihre übertriebene Höflichkeit, die sie in Anwesenheit des anderen an den Tag legten, machte auch Yuri stutzig. Doch Harry war froh, dass sie wenigstens wieder miteinander redeten, denn es war viel angenehmer zu frühstücken, wenn man keine vermeintlich schalldichte Backsteinmauer zwischen zwei Freunden spielen musste.

Der Abend schien sich langsamer zu nähern als eine Woche zuvor, obwohl Harry um einiges mehr an Hausaufgaben zu erledigen hatte als jemals zuvor in den letzten Tagen. Nun jedoch, da Ron und Hermine wieder miteinander redeten, so hatte er den Eindruck, gingen ihm die Aufsätze viel leichter von der Hand (was allerdings vielleicht daran lag, dass Ron Hermine jetzt wieder dazu überredete, dass sie bei ihr abschreiben durften).

Als Harry am Abend an der Tür des Verwandlungsklassenzimmers klopfte, durchdrang Yuris „Herein" die Stille, die bereits auf den leeren Korridoren herrschte.

Heute hatte sie ihre langen Haare mit einem Haarband zusammengebunden, dass aus weißen Federn bestand; Harry fand, dass sie damit sehr hübsch aussah.

„Hi Harry", begrüßte sie ihn. „Wir haben heute noch gar nicht richtig miteinander geredet, nicht wahr ? Es gibt immer so viel zu tun", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

„Ja, stimmt", sagte Harry und bemerkte, dass sein Mund merkwürdig trocken war; warum fiel ihm nie etwas besseres ein ?

„Wo warst du eigentlich gestern ?", wollte sie wissen. „Ich hab zwar nicht wirklich viel gesehen, aber... ich meine, wo Ron ist, da bist du ja nicht weit, oder ?"

„Ich war bei – ähm - den Radiergummis", antwortete Harry; jetzt, wo er es aussprach, kam es ihm furchtbar kindisch vor.

„Ron und Hermine waren echt komisch drauf heute morgen", meinte sie nachdenklich. „Ist das öfters so bei ihnen ?"

„Ja, ziemlich oft", sagte Harry und war froh, endlich etwas Vernünftiges sagen zu können, „meistens kabbeln sie sich zwar nur, aber manchmal haben sie einen richtig großen Streit."

„Stört dich das denn ?", forschte Yuri nach.

„Ja", antwortete Harry heftig, „ich verstehe nicht, warum sie sich nicht einfach vertragen können !"

„Ron und Hermine mögen zwar ein bisschen wie Hund und Katze sein... aber sie vertragen sich, Harry, sie vertragen sich sogar sehr gut", entgegnete sie lachend und zwinkerte ihm verschmitzt zu."Warte nur ab, du wirst sehen."

Harry hatte zwar nicht die geringste Ahnung, auf was sie hinauswollte, doch er hatte nicht die Gelegenheit, sie danach zu fragen, denn Yuri zückte bereits ihren Zauberstab. „Nun denn, verschließe deinen Geist... aber das weißt du ja ohnehin..."

Harry kniff die Augen zu und versuchte krampfhaft, ihre Anweisung zu befolgen, doch immer wieder schwirrte ihm ein „_Warte nur ab, du wirst sehen_" durch den Kopf, das ihn unwillkürlich ablenkte. Er mochte es nicht, wenn er etwas nicht verstand... was meinte Yuri damit ? Nein, ich darf an nichts denken, ermahnte sich Harry streng und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Das Letzte, was Harry hörte, war Yuri, die ein „LEGILIMENS !" donnerte. Ihre Stimme klang mächtig und durchfuhr ihn wie ein Schwall kühlen Windes, der bis in sein Gehirn zu dringen schien, unaufhaltsam und schnell. Es war, als hätte er all seine Kraft verloren... ja, er war machtlos... die Kraft ihres Zaubers hatte eine Macht, wie er sie noch nie gespürt hatte.. es war sinnlos. Harry spürte, wie sein Körper an eine Wand knallte und er kraftlos zu Boden sank.

Bilder aus seinem ganzen Leben rauschten wie ein Film an ihm vorbei, sie waren deutlich und klar. Er sah sich selbst vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb...war das Gilderoy Lockhart gewesen ? Ein Mann verwandelte sich erschreckend schnell in einen Werwolf, ein Dementor ohne Kapuze beugte sich über ihn... eine riesiger Drache bäumte sich vor ihm auf und wandelte sich blitzschnell in den Trimagsichen Pokal um... Voldermort stieg langsam aus einem übergroßen Kessel, das Gesicht totenbleich und herzlos... Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore standen leise flüsternd in einem leeren Raum... plötzlich war er in dem großen runden Saal im Zaubereiministerium, wo Sirius laut lachend einen Schritt nach hinten machte...

„NEIIIIIN !"

Harry wusste nicht, weshalb es geschah, doch mit einem Mal schien er sich selbst wieder Herr zu sein, und statt seiner durchströmten ihn nun die Gedanken eines anderen... Yuris Erinnerungen.

Ein kleines Kind mit dunklem Haar, es musste etwa drei Jahre alt sein, lag in einem riesigen, schneeweißen Himmelbett, an unzählige sich schlängelnde, schlangenähnliche Schläuche gebunden, leise und gleichmäßig atmend... ein hübsches Mädchen von etwa sechs Jahren duellierte sich mit einem Zauberer, der nicht zu erkennen war und feuerte dabei unablässig Flüche ab, die ihn hart im Gesicht trafen... eine Bücherei mit einer Anzahl von Büchern, von der Harry dachte, dass es sie nicht geben könne, erstreckte sich in eine ausladende, kunstvoll verzierte Gewölbedecke... ein glücklich wirkender Cornelius Fudge beugte sich über die elfjährige Yuri und drückte sie fest an sich...

„_Finite Incantatem_ !"

Als Harry die Augen aufschlug, entdeckte er Yuri, die schwer atmend auf dem Boden vor ihm lag. Nach einer peinlichen Pause sah sie zu ihm auf und öffnete den Mund.

„Du... du hast dich am Anfang nicht von allen Emotionen gelöst gehabt", sagte sie langsam, „aber dann hast du dich gewehrt..."

„Ja, aber zuerst dachte ich, ich würde nicht gegen dich ankommen", sagte Harry. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es geschafft habe. Ich habe noch nie gegen jemanden gekämpft, der so stark ist wie du, ehrlich."

„Du hast etwas in dir, Harry", flüsterte Yuri deutlich und lächelte kaum merklich, „gegen das ich vollkommen machtlos bin. Du hast ja einen Teil meines Lebens gesehen-"

„Ja", bestätigte Harry nickend; es wäre sinnlos gewesen zu lügen.

„Mein Vater wollte aus mir etwas machen, das die Menschen _perfekt_ nennen", sagte sie mit einen gequälten Lächeln und richtete sich leicht zitternd auf, „aber Dad weiß nicht, dass es Sachen gibt, die man nicht lernen kann... und dass es Dinge gibt, die Geld nicht ersetzen können."

Harry zog sich ebenfalls auf die Beine und bemerkte, dass sich sein Körper noch immer schwach und kraftlos anfühlte.

„Eins kann ich jetzt aber bestätigen", sagte Harry und hob seinen Zauberstab auf.

„Was ?", fragte Yuri verdutzt.

„Es ist gut, dass du deine ganze Macht normalerweise nicht einsetzen darfst", sagte Harry grinsend. Yuri grinste verlegen zurück und sah ihm nicht in die Augen.

„Uiuiuiuiuiui, wer ist denn da ?"

Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit brauste Peeves durch den Klassenraum und schrie sich sein wahnsinniges Lachen aus dem Leib, wobei er sich nicht die Mühe machte, herumstehenden Stühlen auszuweichen.

„Es ist _verboten_, sich abends in den Klassenräumen rumzutreiben !", kreischte er mit einer Stimme, die an Schadenfreude nicht zu übertreffen war. „Filch wird sich sicherlich über einen kleinen Hinweis meinerseits freuen -"

„Bist du sicher ?", fragte Yuri laut und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

Peeves erstarrte vor Schreck und wäre beinahe nach unten gestürzt, hätte er sich nicht rechtzeitig aufgefangen. Sein Lächeln erfror und verwandelte sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit in eine ehrfürchtige Miene.

„Bei Ihnen allein liegt das Wort, Miss", sagte er mit öliger Stimme und verbeugte sich so tief, dass er eigentlich den Fußboden mit seiner Nasenspitze hätte treffen müssen. „Kann ich irgendetwas für Sie tun ? Sagen Sie es nur dem alten Peeves -"

„Hmmm... wenn ich es mir recht überlege, könntest du das tatsächlich", sagte Yuri mit gekünstelt nachdenklicher Stimme.

„Nur ein Wort, Miss, und –"

„Gut", brach sie ihm das Wort ab und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf sein Herz, „wenn du Harry nochmal ein einziges Mal schadest, werde ich es erfahren und dich dafür bezahlen lassen." Sie sagte dies in einem Ton, als würde sie ihn zu einem Drink einladen.

Peeves Gesicht nahm einen ängstlichen Ausdruck an, doch zugleich fing er sich wieder und setzte sein schleimigstes Lächeln auf.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Miss", sagte er, verbeugte sich abermals und zischte eilends davon.

„Warum hat er solchen Respekt vor dir ?", fragte Harry beeindruckt und starrte sie an; die einzigen, vor denen sich Peeves nicht den geringsten Unfug erlaubte, waren Dumbledore und der Blutige Baron, was Harry allzu gut verstand.

„Ich weiß nicht genau", antwortete Yuri achselzuckend und ließ ihren Zauberstab zurück in ihre Tasche gleiten, „ich bin ihm mal im Ostturm über den Weg gelaufen und dachte, Peeves wäre irgendwas Gefährliches, deshalb habe ich ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt, und... nun, der kam ziemlich verschreckt wieder zu sich... ich vermute mal, das war es."

Nach wenigen Wochen fand sich Hogwarts in eine dicke Schneeschicht gehüllt wieder, die sich auch ausnahmslos über die Ländereien gelegt hatte. Unablässig fiel Schnee und bedeckte schließlich ein paar Fenster, die ihm schutzlos ausgesetzt waren. Einige Eulen landeten halb erfroren in der Großen Halle, und auch Krummbein belegte nun fast jeden Abend den warmen Platz auf dem Kaminvorleger im Gemeinschaftsraum, ganz zu Rons Ärger, doch aus unerklärlichen Gründen ließ er sich nichts davon anmerken. In der Zwischenzeit war es fast unerträglich kalt in den Kerkern geworden, und Harry ging jeden Tag widerwilliger hinunter, doch hatte er eine Wahl ? Mit der Zeit hatte Harry sogar das Gefühl, er wurde in Okklumentik langsam besser, und obwohl die Nachhilfestunden jedesmal harte Arbeit waren, war er Professor McGonagall und Hermine im Geheimen ein wenig dankbar dafür, doch er hätte lieber im Schnee übernachtet als das zuzugeben. Seit es angefangen hatte zu schneien, hatte Harry das Quidditchtraining absagen müssen, obwohl nach den Weihnachstferien die erste Begegnung angesetzt war, Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw.

In der vorletzten Schulwoche breitete sich im Schloss eine allgemeine Unruhe aus, denn der Weihnachtsball rückte bedrohlich näher. Harry hatte das Thema bisher noch nicht angeschnitten, und er war äußerst froh darüber, dass Ron es auch nicht tat.

„Habt ihr schon alles für den Ball geplant ?", fragte Ginny gelassen und setzte sich neben Ron.

„Ähm -", sagte Harry und stopfte sich Nudeln in den Mund; er wusste, wen er gern fragen würde, aber den Mut dafür aufzubringen war alles andere als einfach.

„Hast _du_ schon jemanden für den Ball?", fragte Ron sie und reichte ihr die Schüssel mit Tomatensoße.

„Ja, ich gehe mit Dean", antwortete Ginny, als wäre dies eine Selbstverständlichkeit und lud sich einen Berg Nudeln auf ihren Teller.

„Ach ja, stimmt, der Ball...", sagte Yuri, als wäre ihr ein Licht aufgegangen. „Nein, ich habe noch nichts vorbereitet, um ehrlich zu sein", fügte sie hinzu und zog eine Teekanne zu sich herüber; Harry spürte, wie sein Herz einen kleinen Sprung machte.

„Und du, Hermine ?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Nicht wirklich", meinte Hermine undeutlich und warf Ron einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, der begeistert seine Nudeln auf einer Gabel aufspießte.

Harry stocherte gedankenveloren in seinem Salat herum, während Ginny anfing, von ihrem neuen Festumhang zu erzählen, den sie bekommen hatte.

Dieses Mal sollte ich schneller als bei Cho sein, wenn ich nicht allein hingehen will, sagte er streng zu sich selbst, du musst sie doch bloß fragen, es kann nicht so schwer sein, immerhin hast du es schon einmal geschafft.

Er wusste zwar nicht, wie er es anstellen sollte, doch Harry nahm sich vor, Yuri so schnell wie möglich zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball kommen wollte.

„Gehen wir in die Bibliothek, Harry ?", fragte Hermine und riss ihn damit aus seiner Trance.

„In Ordnung", stimmte Harry rasch zu und warf sich seine Tasche über die Schulter.

In der Bibliothek war es ungewohnt leer, mit Ausnahme von Mrs Pince, die ihren üblichen Posten besetzte, und drei Zweitklässlern, die ihre Hausaufgaben in einer abgelegenen Ecke erledigten.

Harry, Ron und Hermine kamen gut mit ihren Aufsätzen für Kräuerkunde voran („Erläutern Sie den Gebrauch von Wolfswurz im Mittelalter"), sodass sie kurz darauf mit ihrer Skizze eines Querschnitts des Drachenherzes begannen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry, wie Hermine Ron immer wieder rasche Blicke zuwarf, als ob er sie bei der Arbeit stören würde. Eigentlich hatte er sie fragen wollen, aus welchem Grund sie das überhaupt tat, denn Ron kratze nur mit der Feder über sein Pergament; aber dann überlegte er es sich doch anders und begann damit, die linke Herzkammer zu skizzieren.

Schließlich räusperte Hermine sich und sagte bemüht unschuldig beiläufig: „Mit wem geht ihr zum Ball ?"

„Muss ich mir noch überlegen", grunzte Ron halblaut als Antwort.

Mit finsterem Blick beugte sich Hermine wieder über ihre Zeichnung, ohne Harrys Antwort abzuwarten, und er war ihr äußerst dankbar dafür.

Am Abend täuschte Harry vor, an der Spielstrategie für das kommende Quidditchspiel zu arbeiten, doch in Wahrheit zermarterte er sich den Kopf darüber, wie er Yuri am besten fragte, ob sie mit him zum Ball kommen wollte, während Ron und Hermine Zauberschach spielten, wobei sie seltsam schweigsam waren. Hermine hatte eine konzentrierte Miene aufgesetzt und ließ ihren Finger in der Luft über die Köpfe der Figuren hinweggleiten.

„Ach, übrigens, Hermine -", setzte Ron plötzlich unsicher an und ließ seine Dame einen Turm umlegen.

„Danke, ich sehe selbst, dass mein König in Gefahr ist", fauchte Hermine und schubste ihren Springer unwirsch ein Feld weiter.

„Nein, da ist – da ist doch dieser Ball, und – na ja, ähm - willst du mit mir dahin gehen ?"

Ron hatte sehr schnell gesprochen und lief nun scharlachrot an.

Hermines schaute entgeistert drein, doch ihr Gesicht färbte sich ebenfalls purpurfarben, sodass man die Hitze, die in ihr aufstieg, fast spüren konnte. Aber sie schaffte es dennoch, ein hämisches „bist aber früh dran diesmal" hervorzubringen.

„Also was jetzt ? Ja oder nein ?", fragte Ron ohne Umschweife mit einem recht gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Natürlich will ich", antwortete Hermine und konnte nicht umhin, ihn anzustrahlen.

Ron, der sein Glück nicht gerade überzeugend zu unterdrücken versuchte, fuhr seine kichernden Bauern an, sich schleunigst nach vorne zu bewegen.

Der Mond warf ein schwaches Licht durch die Spalte, die zwischen den beiden Umhängen von Harrys Bett geblieben war und erhellte ein Stück seiner Hand. Langsam drehte er sie nach rechts und links, denn dies war die einzig sich bietende Beschäftigung, die er im Moment fand.

Am Abend war ihm ein Gedanke gekommen, der selbst in seinem Traum vorgekommen war und sein einziger Trost war, dass er ihn in keinem Traumtagebuch verewigen musste.

Er hatte von der weihnachtlich geschmückten Großen Halle geträumt, in der viele Paare in bunten Umhängen um ihn herum tanzten. In der Menschenmenge hatte er Ron und Hermine entdeckt, die sich ebenfalls mit sichtlicher Begeisterung dem Tanzen angeschlossen hatten. Plötzlich kam Ron zu ihm herüber und sagte mitfühlend: „Hey, Harry, hast du keine

Partnerin ? Aber keine Sorge, Kumpel, mir fällt schon was ein... ich weiß, ich frage Eloise Midgeon, ob sie mit dir hingeht !", fügte er eifrig hinzu. Harry wollte ihm noch nachrufen, dass er keine Partenrin wollte und den Abend schon irgendwie rumkriegen würde, doch Ron war schon in der unüberschaubaren Menge verschwunden. Ohne zu wissen, wie, stand Harry plötzlich selbst auf der Tanzfläche, in Rons alten Festumhang gehüllt. Gerade als er versuchte, den Blicken der anderen zu entkommen und sich unbemerkt davonzustehlen, tauchte Ron wieder vor ihm auf, Eloise Midgeon im Schlepptau. Sie trug eines von Tante Petunias Abendkleidern, das mit fürchterlichen, rosafarbenen Rüschchen besetzt war und ihr um einige Nummern zu klein zu sein schien, nach der drohenden Spannung des Stoffes um ihre Bauchgegend jedenfalls zu schließen. Sie drückte an einem besonders großen Pickel herum und grinste Harry gerade in dem Moment zähnebleckend an, als unglaublich dickflüssiger Eiter aus ihm quoll. Harry spürte dabei jedoch nicht jenes Kribbeln, wie es immer der Fall war, wenn Yuri ihm zulächelte, sondern er schluckte und hatte den Drang, sich schnellstens eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, um verschwinden zu können.

Plötzlich erschien Hermine an Rons Seite. Sie sah so hübsch aus wie beim letzten Weihnachtsball, hatte jedoch eine strenge Miene aufgesetzt.

„Also wirklich, Harry", tadelte sie ihn mit unerträglich vorwurfsvoller Stimme, „es geht um das Innere eines Menschen, nicht um sein Äußeres, das weißt du doch ! Außerdem ist es mit ihren Pickeln wirklich viel, viel besser geworden !", setzte sie gut gelaunt hinzu und deutete auf Eloises Gesicht, „du hättest sie mal in ihrem dritten Jahr hier sehen müssen, kein Fleck reiner Haut war mehr zu sehen -"

Harry machte entsetzt einen Schritt nach hinten, wobei er jemanden unsaft auf die Füße trat. Er wandte sich um und schreckte zusammen. Yuri stand vor ihm.

„Tut mir Leid, Harry", sagte sie entschuldigend, „ich gehe schon mit Cedric Diggory zum Ball... vielleicht das nächste Mal, okay ?"

Als Harry aufwachte, fühlte er sich, als hätte ihm jemand Blei in den Magen gefüllt.

Er fühlte sich von Ron im Stich gelassen. Warum hatte er schon eine Partnerin und Harry nicht ?

Schon im nächsten Moment tadelte sich Harry selbst für diesen Gedanken – Ron war einfach schneller gewesen, er selbst hätte es auch schaffen können, wenn er den Mumm dazu hätte. War Ron tatsächlich mutiger als er ?

Morgen fragst du sie, befahl Harry sich selbst, komm schon, du musst sie doch bloß fragen, mehr ist es nicht...

Er beschloss, nachdem er sich selber noch eine Weile gut zugeredet hatte, es nun dabei zu belassen, entleerte seinen Kopf und fiel in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.


	15. Weihnachtsgeschenke

Weihnachtsgeschenke

In den nächsten Tagen versuchte Harry immer wieder, Yuri einmal alleine zu erwischen, doch jeder seiner Versuche, wie er prophezeiht hatte, schlug fehl. Im Geheimen hoffte er, dass sie aus irgendeinem glücklichen Zufall einmal allein sein würden, und er sie einfach fragen konnte, doch nichts dergleichen ergab sich.

Nach drei Tagen gab es Harry endgültig auf und beschloss, den Montag abzuwarten, dann wären es immerhin noch ein paar Tage bis zum Ball.

Als Harry am Montagabend zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung ging, hatte er das Gefühl, seine Beine würden aus erhitztem Gummi bestehen, sein Herz schlug irgendwo an seinem Adamsapfel und sein Magen fühlte sich merkwürdig leer an, obwohl er beim Abendessen nicht wenig gegessen hatte.

Während des Unterrichts wurde er ständig von Yuri besiegt, da immer wieder ein „_jetzt frag sie endlich, komm schon_" sein geleertes Hirn füllte. Nach einiger Zeit materialisierte sie sich wieder und half ihm mit einer Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn auf die Beine. Peinlich berührt stützte Harry sich auf eine Tischplatte und betrachtete das Pult, als ob es besonders aufregend wäre.

„Stimmt was nicht mit dir ?", fragte sie besorgt.

Harry wunderte sich, dass ihm sein Herz nicht aus dem Rachen flog, als er den Mund öffnete.

„Ähm –ich", sagte er.

„Du warst heute überhaupt nicht bei der Sache", sagte Yuri; es klang nicht vorwurfsvoll, sondern vielmehr mitleidig.

„Kann schon sein, weil -", setzte Harry nuschelnd an.

„Weil was ?", drängte sie.

„Weil ich dich was fragen wollte, nämlich – ähm – ob-"

„Nur raus damit", meinte sie ermunternd.

„ob –ob – du mit mir –z –zum Ball kommen willst ?", schloss Harry stockend und spürte, wie sein Gesicht unangenehm glühte.

„Oh", entfuhr es Yuri und lief nicht minder rot an.

Sie hat schon jemanden, sie hat schon jemanden, dachte Harry und sein Magen fühlte sich plötzlich bleischwer an. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und er wäre unter seinem Gewicht nach unten gesackt, doch glücklicherweise tat er dies nicht.

„Ja, gerne", sagte sie schließlich und strahlte ihn unverwandt an.

„Oh, gut", entgegnete Harry; mit einem Mal schien sein Körper kein Gewicht mehr zu haben, nein, die ganze Welt wollte mit ihm in die Lüfte steigen...

„Ich denke, wir machen für heute Schluss", schlug Yuri mit immer noch errötetem Gesicht vor, um das peinliche Schweigen zu überbrücken.

„Warum bist su schon so früh zurück ?", wollte Hermine wissen, als Harry durch das Porträitloch kletterte. Sie saß mit Ron am Kaminfeuer, wo die beiden an ihren Zaubertränkehausaufgaben arbeiteten. Krummbein hatte sich auf ihrem Schoß eingerollt und schnurrte wohlig. Ron hatte ebenfalls aufgehört zu schreiben und wandte sich ihm zu.

Harry antwortete nicht. Er fühlte sich noch immer federleicht und ließ sich langsam auf einem Sessel neben Ron nieder. Er atmete tief durch und sah dann abwechselnd Ron und Hermine an, die ihn neugierig anstarrten.

„Ich hab jetzt auch meine Partnerin für den Weihnachtsball", eröffnete er ihnen schlicht.

„Tatsächlich ?", sagte Hermine milde überrascht, „wen ?"

„Yuri", antwortete Ron für Harry und grinste ihn verschmitzt an.

„Wirklich ? Das ist seltsam", sagte Hermine nachdenklich und nahm ihre Feder wieder in die Hand. „Oder nein, vielleicht sorgt es sogar für Klarheit..."

„Wieso das denn ?", fragte Harry beleidigt.

„Ich meine, dass sie ausgerechnet bei _dir_ zusagt ist seltsam", erklärte sie ihm, „ich habe gehört, dass angeblich schon ein paar andere Jungs Yuri gefragt haben, ob sie mit ihnen zum Ball kommen will -"

„Das sagt ja schon alles, oder ?", bemerkte Ron und grinste Harry breit an. „Aber was wäre, wenn Harry sie gar nicht gefragt hätte ?", fügte er bedeutungsvoll hinzu.

„Yuri wird es wohl geahnt haben", meinte Hermine achselzuckend.

„_Geahnt_ ?", wiederholte Ron gluckesend. „Woher hätte sie das bitte wissen sollen ?"

„Mädchen wissen mehr als das, was Leute wie _du_ sehen", belehrte Hermine Ron hochnäsig.

„Ach ja ?", fragte Ron spöttisch.

„Dann sag mir, wie das Wetter morgen wird !", befahl er herausfordernd.

„Es wird kalt sein", entgegnete Hermine tonlos und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Aaaah...", machte Ron, vermutlich um Zeit für weitere Überlegungen zu schinden, „das war ja wohl nicht schwer, das hätte ich auch hinbekommen... wart mal... also, was wird es an Weihnachten zu Essen geben ?"

„Truthahn und Plumpudding wahrscheinlich", antwortete Hermine ungeduldig. „Und jetzt hör auf damit, ich muss meinen Aufsatz -"

„Nur noch einmal !", bettelte Ron.

Hermine seufzte auf. „Nun gut, ich geb dir noch eine Chance", sagte sie würdevoll.

„Jetzt... fällt mir nichts mehr ein", sagte Ron nach einer Pause langsam und beugte sich wieder über seinen Aufsatz. Hermine lachte und tat es ihm gleich.

In der Nacht auf Weihnachten musste es ununterbrochen geschneit haben, denn am Morgen fand sich Hogwarts in eine dicke Schneedecke gehüllt wieder. Der Himmel war kristallklar und die Sonnenstrahlen ließen den Schnee funkeln, der selbst die dichtesten Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes mit einer dicken Schicht überzogen hatte, sodass die Ländereien von Hogwarts aussahen, als hätte sie jemand kurzerhand mit Puderzucker bestreut.

Als Harry aufwachte, entdeckte er Ron, der sich gerade daranmachte, seine Geschenke auszuwickeln.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry", rief er ihm fröhlich zu.

„Dir auch", sagte Harry gut gelaunt, erwiderte sein Grinsen und kroch ebenfalls zu seinem Geschenkehügel am Ende des Bettes hinüber. Das erste Geschenk war das von Mrs Weasley, der übliche Weihnachtspulli (dieses Mal hatte sie ihm ein großes ,H' darauf gestrickt), sowie eine Schachtel, die prall gefüllt mit Walnussplätzchen war. Hagrid hatte ihm ein Paket geschickt, in dem etwas aufbewahrt war, das wohl ein Früchtekuchen sein sollte, doch Harry schwörte sich, dass er ihn höchstens als Briefbeschwerer verwenden würde. Von Dobby bekam er eine Art Eierwärmer (wenigstens vermutete Harry, dass es einer war), auf dem ein großes Abbild eines Wesens war, dem Dobby verblüffend ähnlich sah. Darunter hatte er unzählige Dosenverschlüsse befestigt, die mit bunten Holzperlen verziert waren. Das Geschenk von Lupin und Tonks war dagegen schon brauchbarer: Sie hatten ihm einen magischen Stempel geschenkt, mit dem man Briefe so versiegeln konnte, dass sie nur von dem Empfänger gelesen werden konnten. Rons Geschenk war ein detailgetreues Modell eines Quidditchfeldes.

„Danke, Ron", sagte Harry begeistert und betrachtete es von allen Seiten.

„Das kannst du für das Training benutzen", schlug Ron vor.

„Ja", sagte Harry und zauberte die roten und grünen Punkte auf das Feld, die sogleich anfingen, sich gegenseitig aus dem Feld zu schubsen.

Als Letztes packte er Hermines Geschenk aus. Es war ein recht kleines Kästchen, auf dem mit goldenen Lettern geschrieben stand: _Der einzig originale GS_. Neugierig lockerte Harry den Deckel, und sofort schoss etwas kleines Goldenes daraus hervor, dass ein wenig orientierungslos um ihn herumschwirrte.

„Wow... ein Schnatz !", hauchte Harry und ließ den flinken Ball nicht aus den Augen. Er musste quer durch den ganzen Schlafsaal hüpfen, bis er ihn endlich zwischen den Fingern fühlte. Der Schnatz hatte ein hübsches Muster auf seiner goldenen Fläche eingeritzt und weiße, kräftige Flügel.

„Ich hab einen Quaffel bekommen", sagte Ron glücklich und hielt ihn in die Höhe. „Diesmal hat Hermine sich echt was einfallen lassen", fügte er beeindruckt hinzu, „das ist besser als dieser bescheuerte Hausaufgabenplaner."

„Er war nicht bescheuert. Frohe Weihnachten übrigens."

Hermine stand fertig angezogen hinter ihnen, mit Krummbein in den Armen, den sie kraulte.

„Dir auch", antworteten Harry und Ron zugleich.

„Dein Geschenk ist echt spitze", sagte Harry und löste seine Hand von dem goldenen Ball; Ron nickte zustimmend.

„Eigentlich wollte ich euch ja was Nützliches schenken", sagte Hermine, „aber mir ist einfach nichts Besseres eingefallen -"

„Aber das hier ist _nützlich_", meinte Ron und steckte den Quaffel zurück in die ebenso glühend rote Schachtel.

Harry musste grinsen über Hermines Gesichtsausdruck, wie sie halb lächelte und halb versuchte, eine strenge Miene zu bewahren, wobei sie unablässig an einem Kettenanhänger herumfummelte, der ihm erst jetzt auffiel.

„Sag mal, Hermine, was ist das eigentlich für ein Anhänger, den du die ganze Zeit

festhälst ?", wollte Harry wissen und beäugte eine kleine, goldene Katze mit diamantartigen Augen, die ihm Hermine mit einem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck hinhielt.

„Ist die nicht hübsch ?", sagte sie liebevoll.

„Sowas kaufst du dir ?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Den hab ich mir nicht gekauft", protestierte Hermine, „das ist Rons Geschenk."

Harry warf Ron einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Was denn?", sagte Ron achselzuckend und kroch hinter seinen Berg Geschenkpapier.

Es waren ungewöhnlich viele Schüler über die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts geblieben, so wie in Harrys viertem Jahr, als ebenfalls ein Ball stattgefunden hatte. Das Frühstück war sehr üppig, sodass Harry, Ron und Hermine noch immer damit beschäftigt waren, als sich auch Yuri zu ihnen setzte und ihnen strahlend ein „Frohe Weihnachten" wünschte.

„Na, seid ihr bereit für euren großen Auftritt?", fragte sie grinsend an Ron und Hermine gewandt, als sie sich Toast auf ihren Teller lud. „Hübsche Kette übrigens, die du anhast, Hermine", fügte sie anerkennend hinzu.

„Welchen großen Auftritt?", fragte Ron nach Luft schnappend und stieß beinahe seinen Tee um.

„Habt ihr denn gestern Abend nicht ans schwarze Brett geguckt?", sagte Yuri verwundert.

„Nein, haben wir nicht", entgegnete Hermine nervös.

„Nun... dieses Jahr muss immer ein Vertrauensschüler des jeweiligen Hauses den Ball eröffnen, weil keine Champions zur Hand sind", erklärte sie ihnen.

„Wie bitte?", stieß Ron entrüstet hervor, „ich will diesen Ball nicht eröffnen!"

Harry fühlte etwas wie Sieg in sich aufkommen, auch wenn es ihm gleichzeitig Leid tat. Doch Ron dabei zu sehen, wie er den Ball eröffnen musste, wo er im vierten Jahr neidisch auf Harrys gewesen war, weil er so viel Aufmerksamkeit von den anderen bekommen hatte, amüsierte ihn unwillkürlich, sodass er krampfhaft ein breites Grinsen unterdrücken musste.

„Es wird schon schief gehen", ermunterte Yuri ihn. „Kannst du tanzen?"

„Ein bisschen", antwortete Ron, immer noch vollkommen in Rage verfallen. „Aber warum muss ausgerechnet ich-"

Mit einem Seitenblick auf Hermine erschlafften die Züge seines wütenden Gesichts.

„Oh", sagte er kleinlaut, „du bist ja -"

„ - auch Vertrauensschülerin", beendete Hermine mit einem Schmunzeln seinen Satz für ihn. „Ich kann nicht für dich gehen. Oh, hallo Luna", fügte sie hinzu, als Luna mit einer hell leuchtenden, übergroßen Weihnachtsmannmütze auf dem Kopf zu ihnen schwebte.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten euch allen", hauchte sie und musterte Yuri interessiert mit ihren hervorquellenden Glubschaugen, „ihr seid also ebenfalls hier geblieben... ich wollte mir den Ball nicht entgehen lassen, versteht ihr."

„Mit wem gehst du hin?", fragte Hermine sie freundlich.

„Ich gehe allein", antwortete Luna mit ihrer verträumtesten Stimme. „ Und mit wem gehst

du?", fragte sie an Ron gewandt hinzu.

„Hermine", antwortete Ron und schaute recht überrascht drein.

„Oh, nun ja –ähm –du wirst sicher trotzdem Spaß haben", sagte Hermine rasch.

Lunas Augen ruhten noch kurz auf Hermine, dann richteten sie sich auf Harry.

„Mein Dad sagt, er würde dir in ein paar Wochen die Fragen für das Interview schicken", teilte sie ihm mit.

„Ähm –gut", entgegnete Harry.

„Wir sehen uns", verabschiedete sich Luna und entschwebte.

„Weißt du was, Hermine?", sagte Ron grinsend, als sie außer Sichtweite war. „Wenn du heute Abend so 'nen Hut anziehst, eröffne ich den Ball sogar ganz allein."

„Das würde ich zu gerne sehen, aber wenn ich diese Mütze trage, rutscht sie mir über die Augen, und dann wäre es umsonst gewesen", entgegnete Hermine trocken.

Nach dem Mittagessen schlenderten Harry, Ron und Hermine zu Hagrids Hütte hinüber. Der Schnee ragte ihnen bis zu den Knien, und so kamen sie recht erfroren bei ihm an. Bei den letzten Metern legte Hermine einen verblüffenden Sprint hin und klopfte so wild an Hagrids Tür, als ob sie ein Werwolf verfolgen würde.

„Ihr seid's", sagte Hagrid und sein Mund formte sich zu einem Lächeln, „fröhliche Weihnacht'n euch. Nu' kommt ma' rein, seid ja halb vereist", fügte er hinzu und schubste sie an den Kamin.

„Danke, Hagrid", sagte Hermine atemlos; die Kälte hatte ihr die Röte ins Gesicht getrieben.

Auch Harry und Ron legten ihre Umhänge ab und wärmten ihre Hände an dem prasselnden Feuer.

„Habt heute Abend 'nen Weihnachtball, was?", fragte er.

„Ja", antwortete Harry. „Ich finde es ziemlich komisch, dass sie jetzt einen machen, obwohl gar kein Trimagisches Tunier stattfindet."

„Das is' die Art der Schule, auf die Warnung des Hutes zu reagieren", belehrte sie Hagrid und machte sich daran, Tee zu kochen, „denn der Hut hat sich noch nie geirrt. Nie. Dumbledore weiß nich', warum der Hut uns gewarnt hat, aber bisher hat er's nur getan, wenn's wirklich brenzlig war. Hast's ja gehört... Uneinigkeiten zwischen den Häusern..."

„Eine tolle Lösung", meinte Harry sarkastisch, „ich kenne verdammt viele, die mit Leuten aus anderen Häusern hingehen."

„Wär's dir lieber, sie würden dich zwingen, eine Partnerin aus einem anderen Haus zu nehmen?", warf Hermine vorwurfsvoll ein. „Obwohl, wenn ich es recht bedenke, das wäre sicher nicht allzu schlecht, um Einigkeit zwischen den Häusern zu schaffen und Spannungen abzubauen..."

„Wann hat der Hut schonmal eine Warnung gegeben?", wollte Harry wissen, um vom Thema wegzukommen.

„Wusste, dass du das fragst", brummte Hagrid, „aber ich darf's dir nich' sagen, Harry, is' ne Anweisung vom Orden. Keiner darf's wissen."

„Immer dieser blöde Orden", meinte Ron mürrisch, „wenn er nicht wäre, wüssten wir viel mehr."

„Nu mach ma' halblang, Ron, der Orden weiß, was gut und was nich' gut für euch is'", protestierte Hagrid, auch wenn er ihnen dabei nicht in die Augen sah.

„Wenn der Orden nicht will, dass du uns etwas davon erzählst, ist es ja eindeutig, dass es schon mal eine Warnung gab", sagte Harry und wartete gespannt auf Hagrids Antwort.

„Ich sag nichts", murrte er.

„Aber was ist mit dem Ministerium?", fragte Hermine, „Fudge hat doch einsehen, dass Voldemort zurück ist, und er müsste doch nichts gegen einen solchen Orden haben? Warum verbündet sich Dumbledore nicht einfach mit ihm?"

„Das is' nich' so einfach wie du denkst, Hermine", seufzte Hagrid, stand auf und stellte vier Tassen auf den Holztisch. „Fudge will es so aussehen lassen, als ob das Ministerium alles in den Griff bekommt... er is' zu stolz, verstehst du?"

„Aber das ist einfach _dumm_!", rief Hermine aufgebracht und verbrannte sich mit dem Mund an dem dampfenden Tee, „allein schafft er es nicht! Und wenn Fudge seinen Stolz aufgegeben hat, wird es zu spät sein! Warum redet bloß niemand mit ihm?"

„'türlich is' es dumm, aber du weißt, so is' die Welt nich', Hermine", entgegnete Hagrid traurig. „Macht is' den Menschen dafür viel zu wichtig."

„Deshalb hat Voldemort auch so viele Anhänger bekommen können", sagte Harry, ohne auf Rons bleiches Gesicht zu achten. „Was hat Quirell gesagt... jaaah, er hat mir erzählt, was Voldermort zum ihm gesagt hat... dass... es weder Gut noch Böse gibt, sondern nur Macht, und jene, die zu schwach sind, um danach zu streben."

„Das ist so furchtbar!", stieß Hermine mit leicht zitternder Stimme hervor.

„Ja, da hast du recht, Hermine", stimmte ihr Hagrid zu, „aber Du-weißt-schon-wer hat 'n Händchen dafür, wenn's darum geht, Menschen in die Richtung zu lenken, die ihm nützt. Und hört gefälligst auf, seinen Namen zu nennen! Du jetzt auch noch, Hermine...", setzte er verärgert hinzu.

„Sag mal, Hagrid, was ist eigentlich mit den Riesen?", meldete sich Ron zu Wort.

„Riesen?", sagte Hagrid mit bemüht unschuldiger Stimme. „Weiß nich', was da noch groß sein soll -"

„Komm schon, mein Dad hat mir gesagt, dass Dumbledore sie noch auf unsere Seite ziehen will", drängte Ron, „also müsst ihr doch irgendwas geplant haben, nicht?"

„Hör auf so zu tun, als ob du von nichts wüsstest", sagte Hermine scharf und goss ihnen Tee ein. „Haben wir uns jemals verplappert? Konntest du uns auch nur ein Mal nicht vertrauen?"

„Schon gut, schon gut", grummelte Hagrid, „ich seh's ja ein, ich hab' mal wieder keine

Wahl -" –Harry und Ron grinsten Hermine begeistert zu – „immer noch viel zu neugierig... nu' ja, Olympe und ich gehen den Riesen vielleicht mal wieder 'nen kleinen Besuch abstatten, wenn sich das Wetter bessert -"

„_Vielleicht_?", hakte Harry nach.

„Oder auch wahrscheinlich", gab Hagrid widerwillig zu. „So, jetzt reicht's aber, ihr wisst wie immer viel zu viel", fügte er hinzu und an seinem Tonfall merkte Harry, dass nun nichts mehr aus ihm herauszuholen war.

„Meint ihr, es bringt wirklich etwas, wenn Hagrid und Madame Maxime nochmal zu den Riesen gehen?", fragte Hermine besorgt. „Vielleicht sollte sich der Orden lieber darauf konzentrieren, Fudge zur Vernunft zu bringen -"

„Dumbledore wird wissen, was zu tun ist", meinte Ron.

„Er kann sich auch mal irren!", rief Hermine aufgebracht.

Harry lief schweigend neben Ron und Hermine her, die den frostigen Wind um sie herum vergessen zu haben schienen und lautstark miteinander diskutierten.

Er zog seinen Umhang fest um sich und richtete seinen Blick auf die dichte Schneedecke, auf der sich ihre Fußabdrücke deutlich abzeichneten.

Wenn Fudge wirklich eine Dummheit begehen sollte... was würde dann passieren? Würde es tatsächlich zu spät sein, so wie Hermine gesagt hatte?

Harry verzichtete darauf sich auszumalen, wie sich die Welt verändern würde, wenn Voldemort wieder an die Macht zurückkehrte.

Harrys Gedanken wurden von den bunt geschmückten, riesenhaften Weihnachtsbäumen verdrängt, die in der Eingangshalle aufgestellt waren. Besonderes gefiel ihm der, der rechts von der Tür der Großen Halle stand. Er war von funkelnden, kleinen Sternen umhüllt und unzählige goldene Kugeln schwirrten um ihn herum, sodass es ein wunderschönes Schauspiel ergab, das besonders die Blicke der jüngeren Schüler auf sich zog.

„Den haben Hermine und ich geschmückt", erklärte ihm Ron, der seinem Blick folgte, „die fliegenden Kugeln waren meine Idee", fügte er stolz hinzu.

„Deine Kugeln wären nur halb so schön ohne meine Sterne", warf Hermine hochnäsig ein.

„Und deine Sterne wären nur ein Achtel so schön ohne meine fliegenden Weihnachtskugeln", konterte Ron bissig.

„Hört auf, heute ist Weihnachten !", rief jemand hinter ihnen. Die Drei wandten sich um.

Yuri stand hinter ihnen. Sie hatte Schnee in ihren herabfallenden Haaren und gerötete Wangen.

„Neville, Dean und Seamus bauen draußen Schneemmänner", teilte sie ihnen mit, „gerade arbeiten sie an Professor McGonagall, sie ist bisher echt gut getroffen. Wollt ihr nicht auch mit rauskommen ?"

„Keine Frage", sagte Ron begeistert. „Harry?"

„Klar", stimmte Harry zu. „Kommt ihr auch?", fügte er an Hermine und Yuri gewandt hinzu.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Gut, ein bisschen Zeit bleibt mir ja noch."

„Hermine, wir haben vier Uhr nachmittags, und der Ball beginnt erst um acht Uhr", warf Ron ein und verdrehte die Augen.

„Deshalb sagte ich doch, dass ich noch Zeit habe", entgegenete Hermine.

Vor dem Schloss standen bereits Dumbledore, Professor Sprout und Professor Flitwick aus Schnne gefertigt. Neville war dabei, Professor McGonagalls Spitzhut zu formen, als die Vier zu ihnen traten und sich daran machten, einen Körper für Snape zu formen. Ron hatte seinen Spaß daran, Snape unzählige Warzen zu verpassen, die aus Kieselsteinen bestanden. Dem Ganzen setzte er die Krone auf, indem er ihm eine lange, besonders knorrige Zuckerrübe als Nase ins Gesicht presste.

„Gut getroffen, was ?", sagte er grinsend, während Hermine mit schuldbewussten Gesicht kicherte.

„Nicht schlecht", meinte Harry nickend.

„Da fehlt noch was", sagte Dean und formte einen Spitzhut aus besonders matschigem Schnee, auf dem eine Art großer Vogel saß.Glucksend setzte er ihn dem Schneemann auf und betrachtete stolz sein Werk.

„Warum hast du Snape diesen Hut aufgesetzt?", wollte Yuri wissen.

„Ach, das weißt du natürlich nicht...", sagte Hermine, nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Erklär du es ihr, Neville."

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", sagte Neville und begann, Yuri von seinem Irrwicht zu erzählen, wobei er immer wieder verlegen grinste.

Um sechs Uhr meinte Hermine schließlich, sie müsse hinaufgehen und sich für den Ball bereitmachen. Ron zog zwar eine Grimasse, schwieg jedoch.

„Oh, wir haben schon sechs Uhr ?", sagte Yuri erschrocken und besah sich prüfend ihrer Uhr. „Dann muss ich noch rasch jemanden sein Geschenk bringen."

„Wem?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Grawp", murmelte Yuri und pflügte durch den Schnee zu ihrer Tasche hindurch, die sie neben dem großen Eichenportal abgestellt hatte. Sie zog ein riesiges Paket daraus hervor, zückte den Zauberstab und ließ das Geschenk in der Luft schweben. Unbemerkt von den anderen stahl sie sich in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes davon.

Harry rannte ihr nach, als Ron, Neville, Seamus und Dean vollauf damit beschäftigt waren, ein Pult aus Schnee zu bauen.

„Was ist da drin?", wollte Harry wissen, als er sie endlich eingeholt hatte.

„Da sind so ziemlich alle Süßigkeiten drin, die es im Honigtopf gibt", antwortete Yuri und schien keineswegs überrascht, dass er ihr nachgelaufen war, „Grawp liebt Süßigkeiten über alles. Letzte Woche hatte ich eine Tüte Zuckerfedern in der Tasche, und er war ganz wild darauf. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie er getobt hat, als ich ihm gesagt hab, dass ich keine mehr habe... das einzige, was geholfen hat, war ein Schokoladenriegel, den ich glücklicherweise in meiner anderen Tasche gefunden hatte."

Harry schwieg. Wenn er in seinem letzten Jahr gewusst hätte, dass man Grawp mit Süßigkeiten besänftigen konnte, hätte er nicht ohne eine Tonne voll Bonbons im Schlepptau einen Fuß in den Verbotenen Wald gesetzt.

Durch die fehlenden Blätter schien der Wald noch bedrohlicher als sonst zu sein. Hin und wieder hörte man einen Ast knacken oder einen Vogel aus der Ferne pfeifen, doch dies waren auch die einzigen Lebenszeichen, die man sich zwischen den kahlen Bäumen erhoffen konnte (andererseits musste Harry zugeben, dass es ihm so auch sehr recht war).

Er lief eine Weile schweigend neben Yuri her. Beide betrachteten das fliegende Geschenk und warfen hin und wieder einen Blick in die Ferne.

„Ähm – Harry?"

„Was ist?", sagte er und blickte sie an. Ihr welliges Haar bedeckte ihr Gesicht, während sie unablässig den Boden anstarrte.

„Meinst du, Ron und Hermine bekommen das heute auf die Reihe?", fragte sie.

„Ich denke schon", meinte Harry und richtete seinen Blick ebenfalls auf den von dichtem Schnee überzogenen Weg. „Ich hab's schließlich auch hinbekommen, also schafft Ron das auch."

Yuri lachte kurz auf. „Du musstest auch mal einen Weihnachtsball eröffnen ?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Ja", antwortete Harry und sah in den Augenwinkeln, dass sie ihn musterte. „Als ich einer der Champions war beim Trimagischen Turnier -"

„Ja, ich erinnere mich", sagte Yuri langsam, „Hermine hat mir alles erzählt von den Aufgaben... aber den Ball hat sie wohl außen vor gelassen."

„Es war kein besonders denkwürdiger Abend", sagte Harry finster.

„Wieso?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ähm -" Harry biss sich auf die Lippe; hätte er das Thema bloß nicht ausgeweitet... er wollte Yuri nichts von Cho erzählen –noch nicht. Aber er musste etwas zu ihr sagen.

Yuri blickte ihn neugierig an.

„Ähm, nun ja... Ron und ich hatten praktisch keine Partnerinnen, das heißt, wir haben uns nicht um sie geschert, und dann sind sie weggegangen", erzählte Harry mit recht brüchiger Stimme. „Den Rest des Abend haben wir damit verbracht, uns über Riesen zu unterhalten -"

„Ist Ron nicht mit Hermine zum Ball gegangen?", bohrte Yuri weiter nach.

„Nein, sie ist mit Krum gegangen", antwortete Harry, „du weißt ja, der bulgarische Sucher."

„Ja, ich glaube, ich habe ihn bei der letzten Quidditchweltmeisterschaft gesehen", sagte sie recht gleichmütig, „er hat wirklich ein furchtbares Gesicht... so was von _grimmig_... allein der Anblick vermiest einem den Tag. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Hermine mit ihm – ich meine, er passt doch überhaupt nicht zu ihr", fügte sie fast verärgert klingend hinzu. „Und wen hattet ihr beide dabei ?"

„Ich bin mit Parvati und Ron mit ihrer Schwester Padma hingegangen... na ja, wenn man es so nennen kann", beendete Harry seinen Satz.

Yuri schien ziemlich verdattert zu sein, schwieg jedoch und zerlegte einen Dornenbusch in seine Einzelteile („_Diffindo_!"). 

Nach einer Weile waren sie, so vermutete Harry, mitten im Herz des Waldes. Es war stockdunkel, und ohne ein Wort der Besprechung riefen sie gleichzeitig: „_Lumos_". Harry sah Yuris Lächeln in der Dunkelheit aufblitzen, als er versuchte, ihre Umgebeung zu erkennen.

„Es ist nicht mehr so weit", teilte ihm eine Stimme vor ihm mit.

„Gut", knirschte Harry zwischen den Zähnen hervor, denn gerade hatte sich entweder ein sehr großer Dorn oder ein spitzer Ast in seinen linken Oberarm gebohrt.

„Ähm –hmmm –Harry? Ich -", begann Yuri plötzlich zaghaft.

„Sind wir da?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll und drückte einen Ast zur Seite, der seine Strin gestreift hatte.

„Nein, noch nicht", entgegnete Yuri; ihre Stimme klang seltsam dumpf.

Nach wenigen Minuten stoppte sie plötzlich und ging langsam in die Hocke. Das Paket ließ sie lautlos neben sich nieder. Harry folgte ihrem Beispiel und spähte durch das knorrige Geäst eines Buches, der ihnen den einzigen Schutz bot.

Auf der anderen Seite saß etwas wie ein erdfarbener Hügel, mit einem kleinen, mondförmigen Gesicht und unförmigen Händen, die recht kurze, stummelige Finger besaßen – Grawp.

Seit Harry ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, schien er sich nicht bedeutend verändert zu haben, mit Ausnahme seiner Kleidung, die von einem Tierfell zu einer Art Hose gewechselt hatte, über die er ein T-shirt von der Größe eines Zirkuszeltes trug.

„Wo hat er die Kleidung herbekommen?", murmelte Harry.

„Die hab ich ihm genäht", wisperte Yuri zu seiner Rechten. „Warte hier, ich geh erstmal zu ihm."

Sie erhob sich langsam und näherte sich Schritt für Schritt Grawp, der, wie Harry bemerkte, eine Art Schiefertafel in den ungelenken Händen hielt, auf die er halb erkennbare Buchstaben mit einem spitzen Stein, der nicht wiet von ihm entfrnt lag, gekritzelt hatte. Grwap stierte sie mit seinen trüben Augen an, und wie in Zeitlupe öffnete er schließlich den schiefen Mund.

„Yurri", flüsterte er mit seiner tiefen Stimmem, die sich seltsam heiser anhörte. Harry hätte schwören können, dass sich Mund zu einem schwachen Lächeln verzog, doch bereits im nächsten Augenblick galt sein Blick Yuri, die Grawp immer näher kam.

„Hallo Grawp", sagte sie lächelnd und legte nun vorsichtig ihre zarte Hand auf eines seiner massigen Beine. Es war ein seltsames Bild, wie dort ein zierliches, hübsches Mädchen neben einem klotzigen Riesen stand und gerade mal so lang wie sein Fuß war. Das Seltsamste daran war jedoch, dass Grawp sanft wie ein Lamm zu sein schien; Harry achtete sorgsam darauf, ja kein Rascheln ertönen zu lassen.

„Heute ist Weihnachten", erklärte Yuri ihm. „Weißt du noch, was das ist?"

Grawp nickte mit seiner formlosen Nase zu einer Tanne hinüber.

„Genau, sehr gut", sagte sie anerkennend. „Und weißt du, was man an Weihnachten

bekommt? Geschenke!"

Grawp klatschte in seine klobigen Hände und rief polternd: „Grapp we G'schenke!"

„Das habe ich mir gedacht", erwiderte Yuri grinsend, stapfte zu dem riesenhaften Geschenk hinüber und schob es zu Grawp hinüber, der es begierig anstarrte.

„Das ist für dich, pack es aus!", forderte Yuri ihn auf und sah glücklich dabei zu, wie er den Karton zu Pulver verarbeitete und die herausfallenden Süßigkeiten in seinem Schoß auffing.

„Süßess", grunzte er und stopfte sich eine Wagenladung Toffee ins Maul. Nachdem er die Hälfte der Leckereien verspeist hatte, langte er mit seiner Hand nach Yuri. Harry verspürte den Drang, nach vorne zu hasten und sie zu packen, doch Yuri verzog keine Miene und hüpfte in die geöffnete Hand des Riesen.

Zuest dachte Harry, Grawp würde Yuri mit einem Schokoriegel verwechseln, da er sie gefährlich nahe an seinen Mund hielt, doch dann hob er sie noch ein wenig weiter hoch, bis die beiden auf Augenhöhe waren.

„Yurri ist lieb, Grapp freu sich", sagte er mit polternder Stimme. Nun senkte er seine massigen Pranken wieder und ließ Yuri sicher auf dem Erdboden absteigen.

„Bis bald, Grawp", verabschiedete sie sich von ihm und tätschelte ihm den Arm (soweit dies möglich war), „ich komme dich bald wieder besuchen. Sei bis dahin brav und lauf nicht zu weit weg, ja?"

Als Yuri wieder zu ihm kroch, starrte Harry sie recht ungläubig an.

„Wie hast du -"

„Ich sagte doch, dass er im Grunde lieb ist", schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab und grinste. „Eigentlich wollte ich ja, dass er dich auch sieht, aber... nun ja, für's Erste reicht ihm meistens schon eine Person, Neues und Fremdes macht ihn unruhig. Außerdem müssen wir schleunigst zum Schloss zurück... der Ball beginnt bald, und ich denke, wir sollten nicht zu spät kommen."


	16. Der Ball und das Kartenspiel

**Der Ball und das Kartenspiel**

Den Gemeinschaftsraum bevölkerten bereits nur noch wenige Erst- und Zweitklässler, denen nicht erlaubt war, auf den Ball zu gehen, als Harry und Yuri schwer atmend in den Gemeinschafts-

raum trotteten.

„Dann bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Yuri leicht atemlos.

„Ja, bis gleich", sagte Harry ein wenig geistesabwesend und stieg mühsam die Treppe hinauf. Seine Beine fühlten sich unglaublich schwer an.

Als er die Tür öffnete, geriet er mitten in eine übergroße Umkleidekabine; so kam es Harry jedenfalls vor. Jeder zog sich seinen Festumhang über und versuchte sie so zu verzaubern, dass sie wie neu aussahen, denn wie es schien, hatten sich nicht gerade viele einen neuen Umhang für den Ball zugelegt.

Viele neidische Blick streiften Rons neuen Umhang. Er war schwarz und recht schlicht geschnitten, und am unteren Ende des Stoffes war eine schillernde Bordüre angebracht, die dem Ganzen einen Hauch von Festlichkeit verlieh. Doch das Beste an ihm war wohl, dass es tatsächlich nach Männermode aussah, was wahrscheinlich das Beneidenswerteste an Rons neuem Festumhang war. Es war das erste Mal, dass jemand neidisch auf Ron war, weil er etwas hatte, was sonst keiner außer ihm besaß.

Ron schien diese ungewohnte Situation in vollen Zügen zu genießen und schlenderte gerade demonstrativ an den anderen vorbei, wobei er seinen Umhang elegant hinter sich her flattern ließ, als Harry zu ihm trat.

„Hallo", begrüßte er ihn würdevoll und verbeugte sich grinsend, „wohin bist du abgehauen?"

Harry beudeute Ron, dass er sich zu ihm beugen sollte und erzählte ihm flüsternd, was er im Verbotenen Wald getrieben hatte. Am Schluss seiner Erzählung war Ron in haltloses Prusten ausgebrochen und musste es in seinem Umhang ersticken.

„Ein Geschenk für einen Riesen... eine Wagenladung Süßigkeiten... ich glaub's nicht", presste Ron zwischen den Zähnen hervor und bemühte sich mit Leibeskräften, seinen Lachanfall abzuwürgen.

„Du hättest ihn sehen sollen", wisperte Harry, „Grawp war sanft wie ein Lämmchen -"

„Du lügst", warf Ron ungläubig ein.

„Es war aber so", widersprach Harry bestimmt und öffnete seinen Koffer, „vielleicht kannst du auch mal mitkommen, und dann wirst du sehen, dass ich recht habe."

„Danke vielmals für das Angebot", erwiderte Ron angewidert und machte ein seltsames Geräusch, das einem Würgen sehr nahe kam.

Harry zog seinem grünen Umhang hervor, den ihm Mrs Weasley vorletztes Jahr besorgt hatte, und warf ihn sich über.

Als er sich im Spiegel begutachtete, hob erst gar nicht die Hand, um sein verstrubbeltes Haar zu glätten; es wucherte schon seit eh und je vor sich hin und ließ sich nicht verändern, so sehr man sich auch anstrengte.

„Fertig ?", fragte Ron ungeduldig. „Wir sind spät dran, in zehn Minuten wird die Große Hallle geöffnet."

„Ich glaub schon", sagte Harry und wandte seinen Blick vom Spiegel ab.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wimmelte es wie zu erwarten von bunten Umhängen, umherschweifenden Schülern und suchenden Blicken, zu denen auch die von Harry und Ron gehörten.

„Wo steckt Hermine?", fragte er und spähte hektisch umher. „Ah, da drüben -"

Von einem Sessel am Kamin winkte ihnen Hermine lächelnd zu. Ihr Haar war nicht buschig, sondern gleichmäßig gelockt und fiel sanft auf ihre Schultern. Sie trug einen weinroten Umhang, und an ihrem Hals baumelte der Katzenanhänger, dessen Augen im Licht des Feuers hell funkelten. Es war ein seltsamer Anblick, sie so vollkommen anders zu sehen, und Harry brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu realisieren, dass es tatsächlich Hermine war, die dort gerade zu Ron trat, der anscheinend nicht bemerkte, dass sein Mund halb offen stand.

„Ich dachte, ich mache mir meine Haare dieses Mal nicht so glatt", teilte sie ihnen nüchtern mit, „das passt nicht so zu mir."

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Da bist du ja, Harry. Ich dachte schon, ich finde dich in diesem Gewusel nicht..."

Harry wirbelte herum und trat Ron unsanft auf die Füße, doch er schien es nicht einmal gemerkt zu haben.

Yuri stand vor ihm. Sie hatte ihr langes Haar zusammengesteckt, sodass nur noch ein paar Strähnen ihr Gesicht herabfielen. Sie trug ein elfenbeinfarbenes Kleid, an das hellrosa Blüten gespinnt waren, sowie unzählige kleine Perlen, die wie Seifenblasen in der Sonne glänzten. Ihr Umhang war ebenfalls von der Farbe des Kleides.

„Du –du siehst –ähm –hübsch aus", nuschelte Harry verlegen und achtete nicht auf Parvati und Lavender, die ganz in der Nähe standen und sich flüsternd unterhielten, wobei sie Yuri untrügbar finstere Blicke zuwarfen.

„Oh, danke!", sagte Yuri strahlend und ein Hauch Rosa trat auf ihre Wangen.

Als Harry, Ron, Hermine und Yuri in der Eingangshalle ankamen, waren die Flügeltüren der Großen Halle noch geschlossen. Viele Schüler in verschiedenfarbigen Umhängen wuselten umher, einige warteten mit ungeduldig wippendem Fuß oder plauderten angeregt mit anderen.

Von einer Treppe, die aus dem Kerker herausführte, kamen die Slytherins hereinmarschiert. Malfoy führte sie wie üblich an, hinter ihm Crabbe und Goyle, die wie zu erwarten allein kamen – sie waren seit dem letzten Ball nicht besser aussehend geworden, und ihr Gesichtsausdruck hatte immer noch den Intellekt eines Flubberwurms. Pansy Parkinson lief mit recht grimmiger Miene neben Malfoy her und trug ihren üblichen, rüschenüberladenen Festumhang, sodass sie einem überfütterten Schwein noch mehr ähnelte als sonst.

Während Malfoy an ihnen vorbeischritt, warf er Yuri einen äußerst kaltblütigen Blick zu und zog Pansy Parkinson so schnell wie möglich an ihr vorbei.

„Vertrauensschüler zu mir, bitte!", schallte Professor McGonagalls Achtung heischende Stimme plötzlich durch die Eingangshalle.

„Komm, Ron!", wies ihn Hermine an und zog ihn hinüber zu den anderen Vertrauensschülern; Harry sah Justin Finch-Flechtley ein wenig nervös an seinem Umhang herumwerkeln.

„Augen zu und durch", hörte Harry Ron murmeln, als er von Hermine davongeschleift wurde.

Nachdem Professor McGonagall den Vertrauensschülern mit unüberhörbar eindringlichem Ton ihre Anweisungen gegeben hatte, öffneten sich endlich die Türen der Großen Halle.

Die Schüler strömten hinein, einem Schwall Wasser gleich, und bestezten die besten Plätze ganz in der Nähe des Gangs.

Auch Harry und Yuri stürzten auf einen der runden Tische von denen aus man besonders gut auf den Lehrertisch und den langen Gang schauen konnte.

„Sollten wir Ron und Hermine nicht zwei Plätze freihalten?", fragte Yuri und setzte sich vorsorglich auf zwei Stühle. „Oder müssen sie woanders sitzen?"

Harry prüfte den langen Lehrertisch nach zusätzlichen Stühlen ab, doch er konnte nichts entdecken.

„Nein, sieht nicht so aus", sagte Harry.

Yuri hexte zwei unübersehbar große, tragbare Vogeldreckflecken hervor und legte sie gut zu sehen auf die Stühle.

„Ich glaube, es wird sich keiner um diese Plätze reißen", meinte sie zufrieden grinsend. „Oh, es geht los..."

Das allgemeine Plappern erstarb, und die vier Paare, an der Spitze Professor McGonagall, marschierten auf den langen Lehrertisch zu.

Harry sah, wie Ron mit leicht grün angelaufenem Gesicht hinter Professor McGonagall herschritt und sein Bestes gab, sich gerade zu halten. Hermine lächelte ein wenig nervös und, so glaubte Harry, zerquetschte Rons Hand beinahe, die sie fest umklammerte.

Malfoy lief hinter den beiden, auf dem Gesicht ein süffisantes Grinsen. Panys Parkinson kaute unablässig an einem ohnehin stark beschmutzen Fingernagel herum und ließ ihre kleinen Augen durch die sitzenden Schüler huschen. Anthony Goldstein kam mit einem Mädchen, das Harry nicht kannte, und sah recht selbstsicher aus. An Ernie Macmillans Seite ging Hannah Abbott her.

Als sie vor dem Tisch angekommen waren, blieben sie prompt stehen, und Dumbledore erhob

sich. Er strahlte in die Runde und breitete sie Arme aus.

„Es freut mich, alle Häuser versammelt zu sehen", sagte er mit einem glücklichen Lächeln, „einig und ohne Zwietracht, so wie es sein soll. Ihr alle wisst, dass der Sprechende Hut letztes Jahr davor gewarnt hat, dass der innere Zerfall größere Ausmaße haben wird als die Zerstörung durch die Feinde von draußen. Wir sollten gewarnt sein."

Als Dumbledore sich setzte, tauschten nicht wenige ratlose Blicke und wagten nicht, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Erst als Dumbledore seine Speisekarte gründlich studiert hatte und laut „Rumpsteak mit Knoblauchbrot!" zu seinem Teller rief, hob das Geschwätz wieder an. Die ganze Halle war erfüllt von Essensrufen, die sich ohne Verzögerung erfüllten.

Auch Yuri las ihre Karte gründlich durch, bis sie schließlich den Kopf hob, da Ron und Hermine zu ihnen kamen.

„Ist doch gut gelaufen!", sagte sie grinsend.

„Ich dachte die ganze Zeit, ich stolper gleich über meine Füße", erzählte ihnen Ron, immer noch mit einem Hauch von grün auf dem Gesicht.

„Wir haben euch was freigehalten", sagte Yuri und wies auf die zwei freien Stühle.

„Danke, aber ich sitze lieber auf dem Fußboden", tat Ron ab und beäugte angwidert den Vogeldreck.

„Oh, tut mir Leid", sagte sie und ließ die Flecken rasch verschwinden. „War nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme..."

Hermine schien während des Essens bestens gelaunt. Sie redete angeregt mit Ron und lachte ungewöhnlich viel; tatsächlich hatte Harry sie schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr in so guter Stimmung gesehen.

Harry unterhielt sich mit Yuri die meiste Zeit über das kommende Quidditchspiel und die Holyhead Harpies, ihre Lieblingsmannschaft, die ausschließlich aus Hexen bestand.

„Warst du eigentlich auf der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft?", fragte Harry und gabelte seine Tomaten auf.

„Nein, ich durfte nicht", antwortete Yuri finster. „Aber ich hab ein Video gesehen."

„Ihr habt einen Fernseher?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Ja", bestätigte sie, „eigentlich haben wir ein ganz normales Haus mit Muggelsachen." Sie machte eine Pause und grinste. „Irgendein Muggelliebhaber hat die ganze Weltmeisterschaft gefilmt, und deshalb konnte ich sie sehen. Ich glaube, die Muggel sind gar nicht so dumm, wie viele immer sagen... na ja, vielleicht in machner Hinsicht schon..."

Nachdem alle genug gegessen hatten, wies Dumbledore sie an, aufzustehen und reihte die Tisch entlang den Wänden an. Dann zauberte er eine Bühne hervor, die er mit einer Reihe von merkwürdigen Instrumenten bestückte, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte.

Unter tosendem Beifall sprangen unheimlich leuchtende Skelette auf die Bühne und stürzten sich gierig auf die bereitliegenden Instrumente.

Ron und Hermine wurden von Professor McGonagall herbeigewinkt, die sie zu den anderen Vertrauensschülern zerrte.

Ohne weitere Ansagen begannen die Skelette, ihre erstes Lied zu spielen. Die Klänge waren seltsam und fremd, doch Harry gefielen sie. Sie erinnerten ihn ein wenig an den Gesang von Fawkes.

Harry kreuzte die Finger in seiner Tasche und verfolgte Ron und Hermine mit seinem Blick.

Hermine fasste mit ihrer rechten Hand Rons linke, die andere legte sie auf seine Schulter. Ron schluckte und legte seine einzige freie Hand an Hermines Hüfte.

Ron und Hermine bewegten sich ohne einen einzigen Fehler über die Tanzfläche, und schon bald war sie erfüllt von anderen Mitschülern, sodass er die beiden aus den Augen verlor.

Harry warf einen Seitenblick auf Yuri, die recht gleichmütig die tanzende Menge betrachtete.

„Ähm - möchtest du tanzen?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, klar", entgegente Yuri strahlend.

Harry merkte, dass das Tanzen sogar Spaß machen konnte, wenn man nicht damit beschäftigt war, über die Köpfe seiner Mitschüler hinwegblicken zu müssen, um den ihren auszuweichen.

„Yuri! _Yuri_!"

Harry und Yuri wirbelten herum und sahen Professor McGonagall eilig auf sie zuhasten. Sie schien völlig aufgelöst, ihr Haarknoten löste sich allmählich auf und in ihren Augen stand blanke Angst geschrieben.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry; ihm schwante nichts Gutes.

„Kommen Sie mit, _schnell_", wisperte sie eindringlich und zerrte sie aus der Großen Halle. „Sie sind hier nicht mehr sicher", fügte sie an Yuri gewandt hinzu und sah dabei noch ein wenig besorgter aus.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte Yuri.

„In Dumbledores Büro", antwortete sie knapp und schleifte sie weiter zu den Wasserspeiern.

„_Zischende Wisbies_", flüsterte Professor McGonagall und schubste Harry und Yuri die Treppe hianuf, sobald der Spalt breit genug dazu war.

Oben angekommen drückte Professor McGonagall eilig die Klinke hinunter.

Im Büro saßen Lupin, Moody und Dumbledore an seinem Schreibtisch.

Selbst Moody schien recht aufgekratzt und klopfte unaufhörlich mit seinem Holzfuß auf den Fußboden. Als die Drei sie erblickten, standen Lupin und Moody wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und gingen zur Tür.

„Wir warten", sagten sie im Chor und gingen rasch hinaus, ohne Harry noch einmal anzugucken.

„Was...", fing Harry an, doch Dumbledore hob die Hand und bedeutete ihm zu schweigen.

„Es ist nicht die Zeit langer Erklärungen", sagte er mit ernster Stimme und wandte sich an Yuri, „aber du bist hier nicht mehr sicher, Yuri. Wir müssen dich sofort in den Grimmauldplatz bringen-"

„Was ist das?", fragte Yuri und schien plötzlich verunsichert.

„Sobald du dort bist, werde ich dir alles erklären", antwortete Dumbledore, „aber jetzt pack deine Sachen."

„In Ordnung", sagte Yuri ohne Widerstreben und senkte den Kopf. „Kann ich mich noch von Ron und Hermine verabschieden?", fügte sie leise hinzu.

Dumbleodre lächelte. „Keine Sorge, du wirst sie jederzeit sehen können",beruhigte er sie und führte Harry und sie zur Tür. „Pack jetzt rasch deine Sachen. Harry, hilf ihr dabei bitte."

Als Harry mit Yuri durch die Gänge und über die Treppen eilte, hörte er die Musik aus der Großen Halle durch das Schloss hallen.

Was hätte er dafür gegeben wenn sie auch unten mit den anderen sein könnten, sorglos und froh...

Yuri sah besorgt aus, doch sie eilte zielstrebig weiter.

„Was ist bloß los?", fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß es nicht... ich hoffe nur, es ist nicht allzu schlimm", erwiderte Yuri und stoppte vor der Fetten Dame ab. „Aber ich muss zugeben, dass es sich nicht allzu rosig angehört hat –Stinkbomben."

Eine Gruppe Erstklässler staunte nicht schlecht, als Yuri sie fast überrannte, die Treppe hochhastete und sofort wieder im Türrahmen erschien, ihren Besen in der Hand.

„Fang, Harry!", rief sie und warf ihm den Besen zu.

Harry begriff, stieg auf und und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Yuri hielt ihm die Tür des Mädchenschlafsaales auf, schlug sie sofort zu und schloss ab; glücklicherweise befand sich keine andere Mitschülerin in dem Raum.

Der Schlafsaal der Mädchen sah nicht viel anders aus als der der Jungen, auch dort waren Himmelbetten mit roten Samtumhängen angebracht und Koffer standen vor ihnen.

Yuri ging zu einem großen Schrank hinüber und öffnete die Türen.

„Meinst du, ich brauche meinen ganzen Kram?", fragte sie ratlos und begann, einen Stapel T-shirts und Pullover auszuräumen.

„Nimm lieber alles mit", riet ihr Harry und machte sich daran, ihren riesigen Koffer einzuräumen, in dem bereits ordenlich gestapelt alle ihre Schulsachen lagen.

„Warum musst du nur so viel Kleidung besitzen?", seufzte Harry, als er bereits den neunten Rock einräumte. „Wir sollen uns schließlich beeilen", setzte er hinzu und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr.

„Das reicht", entschied Yuri und ließ den Deckel des Koffers zuklappen. „Danke für deine Hilfe... und –", begann sie zaghaft und zog etwas hervor, das sie fest umklammerte. „So lange ich weg bin... könntest du darauf aufpassen?". Sie öffnete die Hand und das schimmernde Windherz kam zum Vorschein.

„Kein Problem", sagte Harry und nahm es entgegen.

„Danke", sagte Yuri und lächelte matt. „Oh, sieh mal..." Sie schaute aus dem Fenster.

„Da unten sind Ron und Hermine... hoffentlich sehe ich sie wieder."

„Das wirst du schon", beruhigte Harry sie, „die beiden dürfen immerhin in den Grimmaulplatz kommen."

„Du kennst den Grimmauldplatz?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry knapp. „Komm jetzt."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie die Tür von Dumbledores Büro erreichten, da es nicht einfach gewesen war, Yuris übermäßig großen Koffer über die schmalen Wendeltreppen und durch die engen Gänge zu bugsieren.

Dumbledore stand eilig auf, als Harry die Tür aufstieß, Yuri und ihr Gepäck im Schlepptau.

„Ihr werdet bald alles erfahren", sagte er sanft und holte ein zerrupftes Kartenspiel aus der Schublade seines Schreibtischs heraus.

Harry starrte sie an; war Dumbledore etwa der Ansicht, dass ausgerechnet _jetzt_ der richtige Zeitpunkt zum Kartenspielen sei?

„_Portus_", murmelte Dumbledore und zielte auf den vergilbten Karton der Karten.

„Ein Portschlüssel bringt mich dorthin?", fragte Yuri leise.

„Genau", sagte Dumbledore. „Halt deinen Koffer fest, wenn du deine Hand darauf legst, dann wird er gleich mit dir transportiert."

Harry stand etwas teilnahmslos neben dem Schreibtisch. Sein Kopf fühlte sich merkwürdig schwer an, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm etwas Wichtiges genommen wurde... wie damals, als Umbridge seinen Feuerblitz beschlagnahmt hatte.

Yuri drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn mit ihren dunkelblauen Augen durchdringend an.

„Hmmm... Harry? Kommst du –kommst du mich begleiten?", fragte sie zaghaft.

„Ja, klar", erwiderte Harry ein wenig überrascht, freute sich jedoch zugleich.

„Macht euch bereit", sagte Dumbledore und nickte zu dem Portschlüssel hinüber, „ihr habt nicht mehr viel Zeit." Auch er legte seine knochige, runzelige Hand auf das Kartenspiel; Harry und Yuri taten es ihm gleich.

„Drei, zwei, eins..."


	17. Das edle Blut

**Das edle Blut**

Ein Wirbel von Farben umschloss Harry und verdeckte ihm die Sicht, während er das Gefühl hatte, ein Haken in seiner Bauchgegend würde ihn nach vorne ziehen und unwillkürlich mitreißen. Mit einem dumpfen Knall landete er bäuchlings auf dem Teppichvorleger des Kamins im Wohnzimmer, auf ihm Yuri, die sich jedoch rasch aufrichtete und sich beinahe den Hals verdrehte, um das Zimmer zu mustern. Ihr Koffer war bei ihrer Ankunft bis zum Wohnzimmertisch gerutscht und hatte dabei eine stark angelaufene Silbervase umgestoßen.

Dumbledore zog Harry auf die Beine und wies die beiden an, sich auf den von Motten zerfressenen Sofas niederzulassen.

„Wenn ich es richtig sehe, schulde ich dir jetzt einige Erklärungen", begann Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme und faltete die Hände ineinander. „Aber wo soll ich anfangen... ich beginne wohl am besten mit dem Tag, als du in Hogwarts ankamst."

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten, Sir ?", fragte Yuri.

„Habe Geduld, du wirst verstehen", sagte Dumbledore; seine Stimme war ernst -viel _zu_

ernst –Harry fühlte etwas wie Unruhe in sich aufsteigen. „Es gibt viel zu sagen und viel zu erklären, doch ich muss dich bitten, mir ohne Unterbrechungen zuzuhören."

„Ja, Professor", sagte Yuri nickend.

„Nun, dein erster Tag in Hogwarts... die Auswahl", sagte Dumbledore sehr leise und sah sie mit seinen kristallblauen Augen scharf an.

„Sie wissen-", wisperte sie.

Harry erinnerte sich noch gut an die Auswahl... bei Yuri hatte der Hut besonders lang gebraucht, und zuerst hatte er sie nach Slytherin stecken wollen.

„Der Sprechende Hut ist kein Buch, das jeder beliebige aufschlagen kann, dennoch ist es dem Schulleiter durchaus erlaubt, mit ihm über seine Schüler zu sprechen", sagte Dumbledore. „Und jetzt erläutere mir bitte genau, was er zu dir gesagt hat."

Yuri nickte nur stumm, ging zu ihrem Koffer und öffnete ihn. Von ganz unten, so schien es, holte sie eine Schüssel mit einer seltsam schimmernden Flüssigkeit heraus – ein Denkarium.

Sie stellte es auf dem niedrigen Tisch ab und rührte mit ihrem Zauberstab darin herum, bis sich ein nebeliges Abbild des Sprechenden Hutes daraus erhob und zu zischen begann.

„Wie lange ist es her, dass mich ein solcher Mensch auf dem Kopf hatte ?", sagte der Hut mit seiner piepsenden Stimme. „Ich kann es dir sagen, mehr als fünfzig Jahre sind es... du trägst das edle Blut Salazar Slytherins in dir, wie eben dein Vater... ich erinnere mich noch gut an ihn, o ja. Aber bei der Auswahl zählst nur du, nicht deine Eltern.

Nun, dein Erbe zwingt mich dazu, dich nach Slytherin zu stecken, es ist nur... dein Herz gehört nicht dorthin, das ist mir ein Dorn im Auge... Ich sehe Mut, Freundlichkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft, all das, was einen Gryffindor auszeichnet. Dein Kopf ist brillant, deine Macht... nun, du musst lernen, deiner Kräfte Herr zu werden. Ravenclaw ist nicht genug für dich, vielleicht wäre es auch nutzlos - nur wenn ich dich nach Gryffindor stecke, kannst du lernen. Deshalb werde ich versuchen, mich der Stärke deines Blutes zu widersetzen, habe Geduld..."

Der Sprechende Hut schwieg, fiel in sich zusammen und verwandelte sich in jene silbrige Flüssigkeit, aus der er entstanden war.

Harry starrte Dumbledore an. Sein Gesicht wirkte älter und faltiger als jemals zuvor, als er die Augen hinter seiner Brille für einen Moment schloss.

In Harrys Gehirn begann sich etwas zu regen... der Einzige, in dem das Blut Salazar Slytherins außer Yuri floss, war Voldemort -Tom Riddle -denn nur aus diesem Grund hatte er die Kammer des Schreckens öffnen können. Was hatte der Sprechende Hut gesagt ? Es sei fünfzig Jahre her gewesen, dass ihr Vater in Hogwarts ankam... genau dann musste auch Voldemort in Hogwarts gewesen sein. Doch das konnte einfach nicht sein... das durfte nicht sein...

„Wusstest du an jenem Tag, wen der Hut gemeint hat ?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Er –er meinte meinen Vater", antwortete Yuri stockend, „aber ich weiß nichts über ihn, wirklich, Sir -"

„Es wäre auch nie möglich gewesen auszumachen, wer es ist -"

„_Ist_ ?", japste sie und drückte sich fest ins Sofa, als wollte sie nicht zusammenbrechen, „er _lebt_ ? Nein, nein, das kann nicht -"

„Ja, das tut er allerdings", bestätigte Dumbledore ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, „denn der Hut gab uns die Information, dass es jemand ist, in dem das Blut Salazar Slytherins fließt, und das ist entscheidend. Außer dir gibt nur einen Menschen auf der Welt, der es in sich trägt, und das ist Lord Voldemort."

Harry stockte der Atem. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Yuri war die Tochter Voldemorts ? Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein, der Sprechende Hut musste sich schlichtweg geirrt haben...

Auch Yuris Atem war nicht mehr zu hören, ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihr Gesicht wurde totenbleich. Ihre zitternden Hände klammerten sich fest um ihren Umhang, als ob sie ihn nie wieder loslassen wollten.

„Warum...", flüsterte sie fassunglos, „warum... bin ich... die Tochter eines Mörders –das will ich nicht – _ich will nicht_ -"

„Du brauchst dich für nichts zu schämen", sagte Dumbledore schlicht, „viel wichtiger ist, dass du weißt, dass Voldemort hinter dir her ist. Unglücklicherweise wissen wir nicht, inwiefern er dich braucht, doch für's Erste wirst du hier bleiben, denn hier kann dir nichts zustoßen."

„Weshalb ist er hinter mir her ?", fragte Yuri mit fürchterlich zitternder Stimme.

„Wir arbeiten daran, es herauszufinden", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich kann nur mutmaßen..."

„Was vermuten Sie, Sir ?", fragte Harry bis auf's Äußerste gespannt.

Dumbledore antwortete nicht sofort.

„Als du ein Baby warst, Yuri, hat man dich in ein Windherz geschlossen. Vielleicht kannst du dir denken, dass es Voldemort war, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Es könnte sein, dass er dich somit –nun –konservieren wollte, um dich irgendwann zu benutzen. Bitte sehe dies nicht als Tatsache, ich weiß nur das über Windherzen, was überliefert ist, und das ist nicht genug... nun denn, ich muss zurück in die Schule, deswegen müssen diese Erklärungen für heute genügen. Bitte bring Yuri in das Mädchenzimmer, Harry, sie kann dort ihre Sachen unterbringen", fügte er hinzu und schob ihm einen Lederbeutel zu. „Hier drin ist Flohpulver. Benutz es, um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren."

Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds apperierte er und hinterließ nur einen leeren Platz auf dem Sofa.

Harry verstaute den Beutel in der Tasche seines Umhangs und drehte sich langsam zur Seite.

Yuri starrte mit einem entsetzlich verstörtem Blick auf die Stelle, an der vor wenigen Sekunden noch Dumbledore gesessen hatte. Ihre schönen, dunkelblauen Augen schienen jedes Funkeln verloren zu haben, sie glichen nun vielmehr einem Ozean bei Nacht als strahlenden Saphiren.

„Mein Vater hat... deine Eltern umgebracht", sagte sie sehr leise.

„Dafür kannst du nichts", widersprach Harry bestimmt.

„Ich trage sein Blut in meinen Adern", ergänzte Yuri mit schwerer Stimme. „Ich –ich komme mir so unrein vor, verschmutzt und verseucht -"

„Dieses Gefühl kenne ich", sagte Harry, „letztes Jahr dachte ich, ich wäre von ihm besessen. Deshalb hab ich mich von den anderen ferngehalten und mich versteckt."

„Ich fühle mich verantwortlich für das, was er den Menschen angetan hat", flüsterte Yuri und ihre Augen glänzten nun. „Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich gehofft, irgendwann zu wissen, wer meine Eltern sind, und nun wünschte ich, ich hätte es niemals erfahren. Ich habe immer daran gegelaubt, dass es gute Menschen gewesen sind..."

„Du kannst nichts dafür", wiederholte Harry, „hör endlich auf damit so zu tun, als wärst du für alles verantwortlich, was Voldemort getan hat !", fügte er aufgebracht hinzu.

Yuri schwieg eine Weile, bis sie zu reden begann.

„Er hieß Tom Riddle, nicht ?", fragte sie.

„Ja", bestätigte Harry und erzählte ihr alles von Voldemorts Vergangenheit, was er wusste.

Als er geendet hatte, schien der Ozean in ihren Augen wieder etwas freundlicher auszusehen.

„Seine Geschichte ist irgendwie ein bisschen traurig", meinte sie mitleidig. „Und alles, was er getan hat, war aus Bitterkeit, Rache und Machthunger."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich gebeten habe, mit mir zu kommen", sagte sie entschuldigend und senkte den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich hab ich dir den ganzen Abend verdorben... und jetzt sitzt du mit der Tochter Voldemorts in einem alten Wohnzimmer... hasst du mich nicht ?"

„Wieso sollte ich dich hassen ?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Nun ja, immerhin war es mein Vater, der dir deine Eltern genommen hat", sagte sie bedrückt.

„Zum letzten Mal, damit hast du nicht im Geringsten etwas zu tun !",rief Harry laut und war drauf und dran, sie zu schütteln; vielleicht würde sie diesen Gedanken dann endgültig verwerfen. „Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt deinen Koffer hochbringen", fügte er hinzu und stand auf.

„Jaaah..."

Recht wortkarg trabte Harry vor Yuri her, an dem Wandteppich und den ausgestopften Elfenköpfen vorbei. Harry kam es seltsam leise in dem Haus vor... lag dies vielleicht daran, dass keins der Mitglieder hier war, weil alle ihre Aufgaben außerhalb erledigen mussten ?

Knarrend wurde der Spalt der Tür zum Mädchenzimmer immer breiter, bis sie es vollends sehen konnten.

Yuri schob den Koffer in eine abgelegene Ecke hinter einem morschen Schrank, atmete tief durch und sah sich mit deutlichem Unbehagen um.

„Dieser Ort ist irgendwie so kalt und leer", meinte sie traurig.

„Es hat hier schon viel schlimmer ausgesehen, in den letzten Sommerferien haben wir das Haus erstmal entgiften müssen", protestierte Harry und zog eine verstaubte Gardine zur Seite, sodass ein wenig Licht ins graue Zimmer fiel.

„Warst du etwa schon mal hier ?", wollte Yuri neugierig wissen.

„Schon öfters", sagte Harry und erzählte Yuri vom Orden und den ungewöhnlichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die das Haus umgaben.

„Dumbledore ist also der Geheimniswahrer ? Nun... dann bin ich ja so gut wie unauffindbar für Voldemort", sagte Yuri, klang jedoch nicht übermäßig begeistert dabei. Sie seufzte.

„Hier soll ich die ganze Zeit bleiben ? Dann kann ich ja auch gleich in der Wüste vergraben werden, da hab ich genauso viel Gesellschaft", klagte sie.

Plötzlich hatte Harry eine Idee. Er zog Yuri mit sich, bis sie an die Tür jenes Raumes gelangten, in dem Seidenschnabel untergebracht war. Harry öffnete langsam die Tür und lugte hindurch.

In dem Raum brannte zwar kein Licht, doch er erkannte den Hippogreif, wie er in einer Ecke zusammengekauert lag und schlief. Seine Federn standen ungewöhnlich ab und sein Körper wirkte abgemagert und schwächlich. Die Krallen an seinen mächtigen Pranken waren noch länger als gewöhnlich.

„Das ist Seidenschnabel", flüsterte Harry. „Er hat Sirius früher mal gehört."

„Ein Hippogreif !", wisperte Yuri entzückt. „Wie hübsch er ist ! Aber ein bisschen unterernährt, würd ich sagen."

Sie stieß die Tür noch weiter auf, bis sie an die Wand knallte.

In der Dunkelheit sah Harry Seidenschnabels Augen aufblitzen. Nun entzündete Yuri eine Laterne, die neben der Tür hing, und ging langsam auf Seidenschnabel zu, als dieser gemächlich aufstand. Als die beiden etwa auf Augenhöhe waren, verbeugte sie sich tief und blickte dann zu ihm auf.

Nach einem Augenblick neigte auch der Hippogreif würdevoll sein Haupt; Harry atmete erleichtert auf und trat ebenfalls in das Zimmer hinein.

Als Seidenschnabel Harry erblickte, schnarrte er aufgeregt mit den Hufen und gab erst Ruhe, als Harry seinen Kopf tätschelte.

„Mir scheint, dass mir hier doch nicht langweilig wird", sagte Yuri glücklich, als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer auf dem qietschenden Bett saßen. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da und starrten die kahle Wand ihnen gegenüber an.

„Hast du keine Angst ?", fragte Harry schließlich, starrte aber weiterhin nach vorne.

„Nein", antwortete sie mit dumpfer Stimme. „Erstens kann mich Voldemort hier so gut wie niemals finden, und zweitens will ich ihn unbedingt sehen... und ihm direkt in die Augen blicken. Ich hätte diesem Menschen so viel zu sagen..."

„Was gibt es da zu sagen ?", erwiderte Harry kühl. „Er ist ein Mörder, nichts weiter. Und das, was er besiegen will, ist der Tod; nicht, dass ich das nicht verstehen würde, aber es ist doch ohnehin vollkommen sinnlos. "

„Hast du Angst vor dem Tod ?", fragte sie ohne Umschweife und blickte ihm so durchdringend in die Augen, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sie würde ihm die Gedanken aus dem Hirn ziehen.

Harry stockte. Darüber hatte er noch nie nachgedacht.

Tatsächlich hatte es schon viele Situationen in seinem Leben gegeben, in denen er nur einen Sprung vom Tod entfernt war, doch er in diesem Momenten hatte er keine Zeit gehabt abzuwägen, ob er die nächste Minute nun fürchtete oder nicht. Meist hatte etwas anderes gezählt als dass er überlebte, wenn er es recht bedachte.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry langsam, „ich glaube, es gibt Schlimmeres, zum Beispiel... ja, wenn man jemanden verliert, den man liebt." Er dachte an den ungeheuren Schmerz und die alles verschlingende Leere zurück ,die er empfunden hatte, nachdem Sirius durch den steinernen Torbogen gefallen war.

Yuri sagte nichts. Sie schien nachzudenken und schielte dabei die Decke an.

„Jaaah, du hast recht, genau das ist der entscheidende Punkt", sagte sie plötzlich, als ob ihr gerade etwas eingefallen wäre. „Nun denn, willst du nicht ins Schloss zurück ?", fügte sie hinzu.

„D –doch", antwortete Harry ein wenig verdattert.

Yuri begleitete ihn noch bis zum Kamin, in den sich Harry stellte.

„Das war sicher das grässlichste Weihnachten deines Lebens, oder ?", fragte Harry, zog den Beutel mit Flohpulver hervor und nahm sich eine Hand voll.

„Oh nein, es geht schon", entgegnete Yuri und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Danke übrigens, dass du mitgekommen bist", fügte sie hinzu.

„Kein Problem", sagte Harry. „Und ähm –was ist denn jetzt mit dem Windherz ?"

„Oh, stimmt ja", entfuhr es Yuri, „du kannst es mir ruhig zurückgeben. Ich dachte erst, hier im Grimmauldplatz wär so eine Art –nun ja, wie auch immer -"

Harry kramte in seinen Taschen danach und reichte es ihr.

„Meinst du, ich sollte es Dumbledore zeigen ?", fragte sie zweifelnd und betrachtete das Windherz in ihrer Hand.

„Ja, mach das", riet ihr Harry bestimmt und hob die Hand mit dem Flohpulver. „Bis bald ! Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors !"

Kopfüber landete Harry auf dem Teppichvorleger, hustete eine ganze Ladung Ruß aus und tastete den Boden nach seine Brille ab, als ein schriller Schrei nicht weit vor ihm ertönte. Als er sie aufsetzte, sah er vor sich Ron und Hermine stehen; offenbar hatten sie in den Sesseln vor dem Kamin auf ihn gewartet.

„_Harry_ !", kreischte Hermine, „um Himmels willen, was ist mit dir passiert ? Wieso bist du durch den Kamin gekommen ? Alles in Ordnung mit dir ?"

„Mir geht's gut", sagte Harry rasch und richtete sich, bemüht nicht zu wanken, ungelenk auf.

„Wieso kommst du durch den Kamin und nichts durch's Portraitloch ?", fragte Ron.

Harry erzählte ihnen ausführlich, was er an diesem Abend erfahren hatte. Als er geendet hatte, schienen die beiden erschrockener als er zuvor erwartet hatte.

Hermine schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Ron lief bleich an und weitete angstvoll die Augen.

„_Himmel_ !", stöhnte Hermine und ließ sich kraftlos auf einen Sessel sinken. „Wenn wir das gewusst hätten -" Beide hatten einen unverkennbar angewiderten Asudruck auf den erbleichten Gesichtern.

Harry starrte sie entrüstet an.

„Warum tut ihr so, als wäre Yuri ein widerliches Insekt oder so was ? Sie ist immer noch dieselbe !", schrie er wütend.

„Das haben wir nicht gesagt", widersprach ihm Hermine. „Aber dennoch –" sie zögerte „nun, ich denke, du solltest dich von ihr fernhalten, vorerst wenigstens. Wenn Voldemort sie benutzt, um dich in eine Falle zu locken, solltest du wirklich, wirklich vorsichtig sein."

„Was soll das ? Yuri ist nicht gefährlich !", brüllte Harry.

„Von gefährlich war nicht die Rede, sondern von äußerster Vorsicht", entgegenete Hermine spitz, sah ihn jedoch nicht an.

„Voldemort benutzt Yuri nicht ! Denkst du etwas, sie sei von ihm besessen ?", fragte Harry wutentbrannt.

Hermine seufzte und sah ihm nun endlich in die Augen.

„Nein, ich denke es nicht, aber ich finde es seltsam, dass sie niemandem erzählt hat, was der Sprechende Hut zu ihr während der Auswahl gesagt hat", sagte Hermine in sachlichem Ton. „Und außerdem, findet ihr es nicht eigenartig, dass Yuri weder von Voldemort noch von Harry etwas wusste, bevor sie nach Hogwarts zu uns kam ?", fügte sie zweifelnd hinzu. „Sie ist doch sonst so gebildet und schlägt mich in jedem Fach -"

„Wieso denn ?", fragte Harry, bemüht, ruhig zu sprechen, auch wenn er seinen Puls deutlich rasen hörte. „Ich hab' euch auch noch nicht erzählt, dass der Sprechende Hut mich zuerst nach Slytherin schicken wollte ! Nur weil ich nach Gryffindor _wollte_, hat er mich hier hin

gesteckt. "

„Wollte er das?", fragte Hermine milde überrascht. „Nun, das ist ja nicht weiter verwunderlich, immerhin besteht zwischen dir und Voldemort eine gewisse Verbindung durch die Narbe."

„Mir war das jedenfalls ziemlich unangenehm", sagte Harry barsch. „Vielleicht war es das ihr ja auch!"

Hermine wusste darauf nichts zu antworten, was Harry ein wenig ruhiger stimmte.

„Hört mal, es könnte doch sein, dass Dumbledore sich geirrt hat!", meldete sich Ron zu Wort.

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Na ja, vielleicht hat Du-weißt-schon-wer ja noch einen Halbbruder, und das ist Yuris wahrer Vater!", schlug Ron vor.

„Ha, ha", sagte sie tonlos.

Während der ersten Ferienwoche ging die Zeit recht zäh vorüber. Die Schneedecke, die sie um Hogwarts herum gelegt hatte, war nicht bedeutend dünner geworden, denn immer wieder wurde ihre Dichte durch herabrieselnde Schneeflocken erneuert. Einige Schüler waren nach dem Weihnachtstag abgereist, sodass es im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors nicht so lebhaft zuging wie sonst; tatsächlich waren sie oft die einzigen dort, da die anderen sich meistens draußen mit einer Schneeballschlacht vergnügten. Es waren größtenteils Erst- und Zweitklässler, da sie noch nicht die Menge an Hausaufgaben zu bewerkstelligen hatten wie Sechstklässler.

Das hatte jedoch auch seine Vorteile, denn nun konnten Harry, Ron und Hermine jeden Tag die gemütlichen Sessel am Kamin belegen und sich am prasselnden Feuer aufwärmen.

Hermine hatte sie dazu gedrängt, direkt am Ferienbeginn damit anzufangen, ihren Hausaufgabenberg abzubauen („Wenn ihr nicht trödelt, habt ihr die zweite Woche komplett frei!", herrschte sie Harry und Ron an und wedelte mit einem gefährlich dicht beschriebenen Wochenplan vor ihren Nasen herum).

Nun saßen sie dort und arbeiteten bei einer heißen Tasse Pfefferminztee und einem ausladenden Teller Plätzchen, den Harry und Ron in der Küche abgestaubt hatten, als Harry sich bei Dobby für sein Weihnachtsgeschenk bedanken gegangen war und ihm ebenfalls seines gebracht hatte, eine warme Baumwolljacke in fürchterlichem Sumpfbraun, auf den ein leuchtend gelbes ‚D' aufgestickt war. Als Ron ihnen mitteilte, an was ihn die Farben erinnerten, hatte Hermine empört „_Ron_!" gezischt und sich hektisch im Korridor umgeschaut, ob auch ja kein Lehrer in Hörweite war.

Hermine weigerte sich, auch nur einen Bissen von den Plätzchen zu nehmen.

„Vielleicht wollten die Hauselfen die Kekse selbst essen, und haben sie euch nur aus Höflichkeit gegeben. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was sie sonst vorgesetzt bekommen", schnaubte Hermine verächtlich. „Womöglich noch unsere Essensreste !"

„Sieh mal, Hermine, da ist Professor Lockhart!", rief Ron plötzlich und deutete aufgeregt auf das Porträitloch.

„Wo -"

Zack –Ron hatte ihr einen schokoladenüberzogenen Keks in den geöffneten Mund gesteckt, sodass sie keinen anderen Ausweg hatte als ihn herunterzuschlucken.

Während sie arbeiteten, drangen immer wieder Schreie und Schlachtrufe von draußen zu ihnen hinauf. Nach einiger Zeit erhob Hermine sich, öffnete ein Fenster und spähte hinunter auf den Rasen.

„Ron, ich denke, du solltest unten mal nach dem Rechten sehen", meinte sie und schloss das Fenster wieder, da in Windeseile ein bissiger Wind in den Gemeinschaftsraum gedrungen war. „Ich weiß nicht genau, was da unten vor sich geht, aber vielleicht wäre es besser, ein wenig für Ruhe zu sorgen."

„Wie du meinst", sagte Ron, heftete sich sein glänzendes Vertrauensschülerabzeichen an den Pullover und kletterte durch das Portraitloch.

„Ach ja, ich hab ganz vergessen dich zu fragen, wie der Ball noch war, nachdem ich gegangen war", fiel Hary plötzlich ein und öffnete ein neues Tintenfass, in das er seine Feder tauchte. „Ist noch etwas Aufsehenerregendes passiert ?" Harry dachte an einen spektakuläre Vorstellung der Skelette, während der sie sich zerlegten und selbst wieder zusammenbauten.

„Nun ja es war -", begann Hermine und schien plötzlich ein wenig verlegen. „Ähm, also es war – ganz nett", schloss sie und richtete den Blick rasch wieder auf ihre Notizen, die sie abheften wollte.

„Mhmm", murmelte Harry und begann wieder zu schreiben.

Nach einer knappen Viertelstunde schwang das Portrait zur Seite, und Ron stapfte wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, mit vor Kälte geröteten Wangen und schneebedeckten Haaren.

„Die haben doch tatsächlich mit angeschimmeltem Fallobst geworfen, aber fragt mich bloß nicht, wo die das her haben", eröffnete ihnen Ron empört.

„Hast du sie dazu gebracht damit aufzuhören ?", erkundigte sich Hermine neugierig.

„Klar hab ich das", erwiderte Ron und warf sich stolz in die Brust. „Ist das nicht die Aufgabe eines Vertrauensschülers?"

Harry fing Hermines Blick auf und beide mussten grinsen.

Inzwischen war eine Woche vergangen, seit Harry mit Yuri in den Grimmauldplatz gereist war. Jedes Mal, wenn er den Sack mit Flohpulver auf seinem Nachttisch sah, dachte er daran, einmal nach ihr zu sehen, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ohne weiteres den Kamin benutzen durfte. Würde das Flohnetzwerk noch immer überwacht werden ? Was, wenn Yuris Versteck seinetwegen aufflog ?

Am Nachmittag, während Ron und Hermine Zauberschach spielten und Harry eines der Bücher über defensive Magie las, die ihm Lupin und Sirius vorletztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatten, beschloss er, das Thema anzuschneiden.

„Wisst ihr, ich denke, es wäre ganz nett, wenn wir Yuri mal im Grimmaludplatz besuchen würden", eröffnete ihnen Harry. „Ich glaube, sie fühlt sich dort ziemlich einsam."

„Verdammt", fluchte Hermine lautstark, als Rons Springer ihr Pferd vom Spielbrett schleifte. „Entschuldige, Harry, was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich sagte, dass es doch ganz nett wäre, wenn wir Yuri besuchen würden", wiederholte Harry geduldig.

„Oh, ähm -, ja", stimmte Hermine nicht sonderlich überzeugt vor. „Da freut sie sich bestimmt. Nicht wahr, Ron ?", fügte sie hinzu und trat Ron auf den Fuß, der gerade die Hand zu seinem nächsten Zug gehoben hatte.

„Was ? Ähm -oh, ja", sagte Ron eifrig nickend.

Harry blickte sie missbilligend an.

„Was soll denn das ?" Seine Enttäuschung über ihre Zweifel war nun brodelnder Wut gewichen. Er funkelte sie zornig an.

Ron sah betreten auf den Boden und warf Hermine ständig nervöse Blicke zu, die ihr wohl bedeuten sollten, für ihn gleich mitzusprechen, wenn sie sich verteidigte.

„Oh, schon gut", fauchte Hermine und wandte sich mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben von ihm ab. „Hör zu, Harry, du weißt doch nicht wirklich viel über Yuri, es könnte also durchaus sein, dass Voldemort sie als Falle benutzt !"

„Neulich hast du noch gesagt, du glaubst nicht, dass sie besessen ist", erinnerte sie Harry knurrend.

„Ja, ich weiß", gab Hermine zweifelnd zu und wiegte den Kopf unruhig hin und her. „Ach, ich weiß um ehrlich zu sein überhaupt nicht, was ich von der ganzen Sache halten soll."

„Yuri ist nicht von Voldemort besessen, ich weiß es", sagte Harry bestimmt und zog den Beutel mit Flohpulver aus seiner Tasche. Seine Angst, das Flohnetzwerk könne überwacht werden, hatte er längst vergessen. „Also, kommt ihr nun mit oder nicht ?"

Hustend und unablässig keuchend klatschten Harry, Ron und Hermine nebeneinander auf den staubigen Fußboden des alten Wohnzimmers im Haus der Blacks. Hermine, die beim Aufprall unfreiwillig Unmengen an Staub eingeatmet und geschluckt hatte, hustete sich die Seele aus dem mit pechschwarzem Ruß bedeckten Leib. Sie hätte sich beinahe über einen angelaufenen Kerzenständer aus Silber erbrochen , der neben dem Kamin auf dem Fußboden vor sich hin staubte, wenn Ron ihrem Husten nicht mit ein paar unsanften Schlägen auf den Rücken Einhalt geboten hätte.

„Danke, Ron", sagte Hermine finster und rieb sich ihr schmerzendes Rückgrat.

„Keine Ursache", entgegnete Ron würdevoll.

„Wenn du mir das nächste Mal hilfst, wärst du dann vielleicht so nett daran zu denken, dass meine Knochen möglichst heil bleiben sollten?", fragte sie in sarkastischem Ton.

„Ich versuch's", antwortete er grinsend.

Harry richtete sich auf und klopfte sich den Dreck von seinem Umhang, wobei er verärgert feststellen musste, dass es fast unmöglich war, ihn loszuwerden. Zufrieden nahm er jedoch Notiz davon, dass Ron und Hermine auch nicht viel besser aussahen.

Dann gingen sie los um Yuri zu suchen. Doch sie brauchten nicht lange dazu, denn sobald sie einen Fuß aus dem Wohnzimmer gesetzt hatten, drang ein lautes Klappern von Blechen aus der Küche. Sie lugten hinein.

Die Küche war auf Hochglanz poliert worden, die verrostete Stange wies sogar ein frisches Handtuch auf, und die Wände waren in strahlendem Weiß gestrichen worden.

Yuri, mit einem Blech Kekse in den Händen, über die ein paar dunkelblauen Küchenhand-schuhe gestüplt waren, blickte sie überrascht an.

„Harry!", sagte sie strahlend. „Ron, Hermine! Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Ähm -wie geht's dir so?", fragte Hermine mit gekünstelt munterer Stimme nach einer peinlichen Pause und trat Ron auf den Fuß, der gerade dabei war, sich möglichst unauffällig in eine Ecke zu verdrücken.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Yuri ratlos.

Harry schnaubte. „Ihnen ist die Tochter Voldemorts nicht geheuer", sagte Harry verächtlich und blickte die beiden böse an.

„Ist schon gut", sagte Yuri rasch, lächelte Harry jedoch unverkennbar dankbar an, „ich nehme es euch nicht übel. Ich kann euch schließlich nicht beweisen, dass ich nicht von Voldemort besessen bin. Ihr müsst es mir einfach glauben, aber dazu kann und will ich euch wirklich nicht zwingen. Es ist euer gutes Recht, mir nicht zu trauen."

In der darauffolgenden Zeit verhielten sich Ron und Hermine wieder ausgesprochen normal ihr gegenüber.

„Und was hast du so getrieben in der letzten Woche?", fragte Hermine und nahm sich einen Keks; Ron schob sich vorsichtshalber drei Stück in den Mund.

„Gleich an meinem ersten Morgen hier haben mich Moody und Lupin mit ein paar Mitgliedern bekannt gemacht; hier sind alle sehr, sehr nett. Tonks hatte ein paar freie Stunden, in denen wir einige Räume entgiftet haben. Mein Zimmer habe ich auch ein bisschen verändert", erzählte Yuri eifrig. „Viel Zeit hab ich auch mit Seidenschnabel verbracht, er ist wirklich etwas ganz Besonderes... Inzwischen frisst er besser, und seine Federn glänzen wieder. "

Zusammen statteten sie Seidenschnabel einen Besuch ab, der tatsächlich wieder kräftiger und gesünder wirkte. Er freute sich, Ron und Hermine zu sehen und schnurrte wohlig, als die beiden ihn tätschelten. Neben ihm lagen Unmengen an halb vertilgten Ratten und einige kleine, angeknackste Knochen.

Yuri hatte ein wenig untertrieben als sie ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, ihr Zimmer „ein bisschen verändert" zu haben – um genau zu sein war es nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen.

In den weißen Granitboden waren bunte Lampen eingelassen worden, die in ihrer Farbe glühten, wenn man auf sie trat. Dunkelgelbe Gardinen hingen hinter einem tief gelegenen Bett, auf dem eine Anzahl orientalischer Kissen verteilt lagen. An einer Wand reihten sich unzählige Bücher in Regalen, die ab und zu gedämpftes Stöhnen von sich gaben ( Harry hätte schwören können, dass ein Brett kläglich wimmerte: „Wenn die mir noch so einen Schinken auf den Schädel häuft, breche ich garantiert durch. Dabei bin ich noch nicht einmal von Holzwürmern befallen, was für eine Schande... so jung und schon tot..." )

In einer Ecke stand eine Art Palme, jedoch mit der Angewohnheit, jeden überschwänglich zu begrüßen, der an ihr vorbeiging.

Ron und Hermine setzten sich auf das Bett, und Harry nahm mit einem Sessel Vorlieb, der wie ein weißes Ei aussah, dem man ein Stück Schale weggenommen hatte.

„Und wann darfst du wieder gehen ?", fragte Harry. „Hat Dumbeldore schon etwas über das

Windherz -" Harry stockte und wurde sich mit einem unangenehmen Stich bewusst, dass er sich verplappert hatte. Yuri schien jedoch sogar erleichtert, dass er das Thema angesprochen hatte und weihte nun auch Ron und Hermine ein.

„Nun, besser hättest du es wohl nicht schützen können", meinte Hermine schmunzelnd, als sie geendet hatte. „Ich weiß jedenfalls, dass es in der Bibliothek nur ein einziges Buch über Windherzen gibt, und das habe ich mir in den letzten Sommerferien ausgeliehen. Allerdings steht nicht sonderlich viel drin."

„Ich hab Dumbledore auch von dem Windherz erzählt", sagte Yuri und warf Harry rasch einen Blick zu. „Heute morgen ist er hierher gekommen und hat mir mitgeteilt, dass es wohl wahrscheinlicher ist, dass Voldermort hinter ihm und nicht mir her ist. Trotzdem werde ich in nächster Zeit beschattet, also bin ich einigermaßen sicher, deshalb hat mir Dumbledore erlaubt, morgen das Haus zu verlassen."

„Wo ist das Windherz jetzt ?", erkundigte sich Ron.

„Dumbledore hat es", antwortete Yuri lässig. „Ich denke, dort ist es am sichersten aufgehoben."

„Und wohin gehst du, wenn du nicht mehr hier bist ?", fragte Hermine. „Nach London zu dir nach Hause ?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht so genau", antwortete Yuri nachdenklich. „Ich sehne mich schon seit langem, mal wieder zu unserem Haus in Los Angeles zu reisen; außerdem wird mein Dad die letzten zwei Ferientage dort sein."

„Los Angeles ? Ihr habt _zwei_ Häuser ?", fragte Ron fassungslos und zugleich beeindruckt.

„Nein, wir haben noch eins in Tokyo", korrigierte sie ihn lachend. „Dad hat dort öfters geschäftlich zu tun, aber er spricht nicht so gut Japanisch, deshalb nimmt er mich immer mit, damit er sich nicht allein blamieren muss, denn ich versteh' so gut wie gar nichts. Das ist machmal wirklich lustig -"

„_Drei_ _Häuser_ ?", hauchte Ron vollkommen sprachlos.

„Das ist doch nicht wichtig", sagte Yuri bestimmt. „Aber du kannst gern mal mitkommen, wenn du Los Angeles sehen willst. Ich finde es sehr schön dort."

„Das wär' –" - Ron stockte und seine Ohren liefen rot an – „ - ähm, ich glaub, das wär' ein bisschen zu teuer", schloss er nuschelnd.

„Ach was, das machen wir schon", widersprach Yuri lächelnd. „Wollt ihr zwei nicht auch mitkommen ?", fügte sie ohne Umschweife hinzu.

Harry und Hermine waren so überrumpelt, dass ihnen für einen Moment die Luft ausblieb.

„Ähm – gerne", antwortete Hermine, und schließlich funkelte Begeisterung in ihren Augen. „Oh, ich hab schon so viel über Los Angeles gelesen, dort soll es eine große Einkaufsstraße für Hexen und Zauberer geben, außerdem die weltweit größte Quidditchzubehörauswahl und noch vieles mehr !"

Alle Augen waren nun gespannt auf Harry gerichtet.

„Ich – ähm – ja, sicher", sagte er; im Geheimen brannte er darauf, das erste Mal in seinem Leben in ein anderes Land, gar auf einen anderen Kontinent zu reisen.

„Dann wäre das geklärt", sagte Yuri strahlend. „Ich denke, ich schaffe es, die Flugtickets bis morgen zu bekommen... Oh, es ist wirklich wunderbar, dass ihr mitkommt !"

Als Harry, Ron und Hermine wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors standen, brauchten sie eine Weile um zu begreifen, was soeben geschehen war.

„Ich fass es einfach nicht", sagte Ron schließlich matt.

„Dass sie uns einfach so einlädt", ergänzte Hermine.

„Es ging so schnell, dass ich gar nicht mehr weiß, was ich geantwortet hab", sagte Harry.

„Und uns noch dazu alles bezahlt...", fügte Ron hinzu. „Ich möchte mal wissen, wie viel so ein Zaubereiminister verdient... aber es ist irgendwie auch ein bisschen peinlich."

„Was ist peinlich?", fragte sie strinrunzelnd nach.

„Naja, dass ich es einfach so angenommen habe", antwortete er betreten.

„Ach, nun komm schon, Ron, freu dich auf Los Angeles !", frohlockte Hermine und ihre Augen begannen zu funkeln. „Es soll wirkliche eine Menge interessanter Dinge dort geben, unter anderem auch eine Forschungszentrale für fliegende Teppiche und ein Museum über die Geschichte der Kessel, in dem der erste selbst umrührende Kessel ausgestellt ist."

„Hat Percy das eröffnen lassen?", fragte Ron angewidert. „Wette, er hat sich schon in einem Besenschrank des Museums eingemietet."

Ihr Gespräch verstummte erst, als das Mondlicht durch die Fenster fiel und das Geheul von Eulen durch die eiskalte Nacht drang.

Je mehr sie über die Reise sprachen, desto stärker verspürte Harry den Wunsch, endlich eine vollkommen neue Stadt kennenzulernen. Ob in Los Angeles auch so viele Hexen und Zauberer wie in London wohnten ? Was mochte diese Stadt wohl für seltsame, magische Orte bergen ?

Als Harry zu Bett ging und den Umhang zugezogen hatte, nistete sich in seinem Hirn ein unangenehmer Gedanke ein, so plötzlich, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, dass Harry ihn bemerkte. Eines war ihm in den letzten Stunden nicht in den Sinn gekommen: War Yuri wirklich in Sicherheit, wenn sie so schnell den Grimmauldplatz wieder verließ ? Wäre es nicht doch möglich, dass Voldemort hinter ihr und nicht dem Windherz war ?

Nein, dachte Harry und schloss unwillkürlich die Augen, immerhin hat Dumbledore sie selbst gehen lassen, und er wird sich sicher gewesen sein, dass Yuri nicht in Gefahr ist.


	18. Die Abreise

Die Abreise

Als Harry, Ron und Hermine am nächsten Morgen in der Großen Halle frühstückten, wurden ihre Blicke auf einen großen weißen Schwan gelenkt, der beim Landen respektlos einen Fuß in eine Platte mit Toasts setzte und sich ohne Weiteres wieder in die Lüfte erhob, nachdem er einen versiegelten Briefumschlag auf Harrys Teller fallen gelassen hatte.

Neugierig riss Harry den Pergamentumschlag auf. Mit zusammengesteckten Köpfen lasen sie:

_Lieber Harry und Ron, liebe Hermine,_

_gerade eben habe ich die Tickets erhalten, es ist alles organisiert. Morgen früh, das heißt, um genau zu sein, acht Uhr, werde ich vor dem Hogwartseingang auf euch warten, von dort aus fahren wir zum Heathrow Airport._

_Es wäre gut, wenn ihr ganz normale Muggelkleider anzieht, sonst fallen wir zu sehr auf, denn wir müssen mit einem Muggelflugzeug fliegen, anders geht es leider nicht._

_Ich glaube, es würde ziemlich schwierig sein, Tiere mit in die Kabine zu schmuggeln, deshalb wäre es vielleicht besser, sie in Hogwarts zu lassen._

_Zurückkommen werden wir am nächsten Samstag._

_Viel Spaß beim Kofferpacken, _

_eure Yuri_

Schweigend sahen sie sich gegenseitig an.

„Ich wollte schon immer mal an den Heathrow Airport", erzählte ihnen Ron mit glänzenden Augen. „Dad meint, da gibt es riesige eiserne Vögel, die Muggel durch die Luft transportieren. Die würd' ich wirklich gern mal sehen -"

„Das sind _Flugzeuge_, Ron", belehrte ihn Hermine und schüttelte ungehalten den Kopf.

„Ja, genau, das meinte er wohl", sagte Ron fachmännisch nickend und in einem Ton, als hätte er dies ohnehin schon gewusst.

„Wie auch immer", sagte Hermine spitz, ohne weiter auf Ron einzugehen, „wir sollten bald anfangen, unsere Sachen einzupacken, denn wir müssen bis morgen früh dringend noch etwas erledigen."

„Was denn ?", fragten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Munde.

„Zu Hagrid gehen", antwortete Hermine, als wäre dies eine Selbstverständlichkeit. „Wir müssen versuchen herauszufinden, warum Dumbledore Yuri wieder gehen gelassen hat. Voldermort ist hinter dem Windherz her, oder ? Aber was wäre, wenn er glaubt, dass Yuri es noch immer hat ? Außerdem will ich ihn fragen, ob er Krummbein für diese Woche versorgen könnte."

Harry war froh, dass es Hermine war, die vorgeschlagen hatte, Hagrid besuchen zu gehen. Doch ganz davon abgesehen war er froh, dass jemand so dachte wie er.

Eine Viertelstunde später hatten sie sich durch den Schnee gekämpft und pochten an der Tür von Hagrids Holzhütte, von der allerdings nicht viel mehr als ihre grobe Form zu erkennen war; offensichtlich hatte er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, Schnee zu fegen.

„Einen Moment... nu' is aber gut Fang, lass ihr – hatschiii - mal 'ne kurze Pause", hörten sie Hagrid von drinnen poltern. Eine schiefes Zuklappen von etwas war zu vernehmen, dann öffnete sich die Tür und das Gesicht Hagrids lächelte ihnen entgegen.

„Ihr seid's", sagte er und sah aus irgendeinem Grund erleichtert aus.

„Hallo Hagrid", sagten sie und traten in die warme Hütte.

„Hab' gehört, ihr macht 'nen kleinen Ausflug nach Amerika ?", erkundigte er sich und holte vier Teetassen aus dem Schrank, sobald sie sich gesetzt hatten.

„Ja, nach Los Angeles", sagte Harry und kraulte Fang am Ohr, der auf seine Schuhe sabberte. „Yuri hat uns eingeladen."

„Dumbledore hat es mir erzählt... ihr habt's verdammt gut", beneidete sie Hagrid und machte sich daran, an einer Teekanne herumzuwerkeln.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, ob wir es gut haben werden", widersprach Hermine. Sie hatte einen entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Hagrid sah sie überrascht an. „Was meinst du damit ?", sagte er und zog seine buschigen Augenbrauen hoch.

„Dumbledore hat dir gesagt, dass Voldemort nicht hinter Yuri, sondern dem Windherz her ist, nehme ich an ?", fragte Hermine scharf.

„So isses", bestätigte er.

„Und ist er sich da auch wirklich sicher ?", drängte sie.

„Wenn Dumbledore das sagt, dass is' es auch so", beharrte Hagrid.

Hermine schnaubte leise. „Nun, ich bin mir da nicht so sicher", sagte sie, „immerhin war das Windherz bis vor Kurzem in Yuris Besitz. Wäre es nicht also möglich, dass er davon ausgeht, dass sie es bei sich trägt ?"

Hagrid scharrte mürrsich mit den Füßen und sah sie nicht an.

„Komm schon, Hagrid, wir wollen doch bloß nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten", bettelte Ron mit Unschludsmiene.

„Könnt' schon sein, dass er das glaubt", antwortete Hagrid ein wenig widerwillig, „aber macht euch jetzt mal keine Sorgen, ihr werdet rund um die Uhr beschattet -"

„Jaaah, ganz toll", unterbrach ihn Harry, „weil ich letztes Jahr so brillant beschattet wurde, haben mich Dementoren angegriffen."

„Diesmal sind's bstimmt bess're Leute", sagte Hagrid.

„Hoffentlich", meinte Hermine, immer noch zweifelnd, „aber - was ist das denn für ein Geräusch ? Ist das Fang ?"

Es war eine Art Kratzen, ganz nah bei ihnen; doch es war nicht Fang.

„Hat vielleicht Hunger", murmelte Hagrid. Er stand auf , bückte sich und holte einen Korb hinter einer Kiste hervor. „Musste sie hier reintun, sonst wär sie als Fangs Mittagessen geendet – hatschi" Er öffnete vorsichtig die Klappe, die an dem an einigen Stellen angeknabberten Korb angebracht war. Etwas dünnes, braunes tänzelte daraus hervor und streckte sich genüsslich aus – eine Katze. Sie hatte ein abgenicktes und ein aufgestelltes Ohr, darunter zwei kastanienbraune Augen, die Harry, Ron und Hermine interessiert betrachteten und einen langen, dünnen, schlängelnden Schwanz mit einer weißen Spitze. Sie sprang Ron auf den Schoß und ließ sich von ihm und Hermine zufrieden schnurrend streicheln.

„Hat vorletzte Nacht an meinem Fenster gekratzt", erzählte ihnen Hagrid, „ich hab' keine Ahnung, wem sie – hatschi - gehört... Fang mag sie jedenfalls nicht besonders. Aber ich muss sie nicht nur deshalb oft wegsperren... ich hab' 'ne kleine Katzenhaarallergie – hatschiiii ! Ich glaub', ich kann mir keine Katze halten, wenn's so weitergeht."

Fang hatte seine Ohren aufgestellt und knurrte leise, rührte sich jedoch nicht von der Stelle.

„Wie heißt sie ?", fragte Ron und drehte sich schnell zur Seite, da eine Pfote versuchte, seine Nase zu erwischen. „Aaaaah, lass das -"

„Katzen spielen nun einmal gern mit Dingen, die auffällig sind und sich bewegen", sagte Hermine altklug und versuchte, eine ernste Miene zu bewahren.

„Wie war das jetzt gemeint ?", fragte Ron gekränkt.

„Ich hab' keine Ahnung, wie sie heißt", sagte Hagrid, musterte sie nachdenklich und nieste wieder. „Hab' natürlich schon daran gedacht, ihr 'nen Namen zu geben, aber im Moment hab' ich keine Ruhe dafür, versteht ihr ?"

„Ich könnte mir ja einen überlegen", schlug Hermine eifrig vor.

„Wenn du willst", meinte Hagrid und schnäuzte sich mit einem gewaltigen gepunkteten Taschtuch die Nase. „Nun denn, ich will euch nich' rauswerfen, aber – haaaaaatschi - ich hab' noch 'ne ganze Menge zu tun, also..."

„Dann hauen wir ab, Hagrid", sagte Harry und zog seinen immer noch recht feuchten Umhang über.

Hermine räusperte sich plötzlich laut. „Ähm, Hagrid – könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun ?", fragte sie. „Weißt du, Krummbein kann nicht mit, und ich dachte, vielleicht könntest du - ?"

„Kein Problem, haahaaa - hab' ja noch genügend Taschentücher", antwortete Hagrid grinsend. „Also dann, ich wünsch' euch viel Spaß in Los Ang'les ! Und macht euch mal keine Sorgen, Dumbledore weiß, was er tut !", rief er ihnen noch nach, als sie bereits durch den Schnee trotteten.

Nachdem Harry, Ron und Hermine sich am Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgewärmt hatten, trennten sie sich, um die Koffer in ihren Schlafsälen zu packen.

Ron brauchte wohl am wenigsten Zeit von allen, um sich für die Reise vorzubereiten. Achtlos warf er T-shirts, Hosen und anderes planlos übereinander in seinen Koffer, in freie Ecken zwängte er Bücher über die Chudley Cannons, ein Zauberschachspiel und verschiedene Utensilien, die ihm, wie er ihm erklärte, die „Zeit bis zur Landung" verkürzen sollten. Harry allerdings bezweifelte strak, dass er mit seiner Sammlung Schokofroschkarten und dem Sauberwisch sonderlich viel anfangen konnte.

Auch Harry hatte den untersten Platz in seinem Koffer für seinen Feuerblitz reserviert. Sorgsam legte er ihn auf einen besonders flauschigen Weihnachtspulli von Mrs Weasley, und darüber stapelte er Unmengen an Hosen und Socken, bis er es schließlich riskierte, ein paar harte Sachen hineinzulegen.

Beim Abendessen berichtete ihnen Hermine zutiefst mit sich selbst zufrieden, dass sie heute ihren bisher besten Packzauber geschafft hatte.

„Ähm –", sagte Harry, denn Hermine schaute sie so erwartungsvoll an, als ob sie erwartete, dass sie jemand dafür lobte.

„Gut gemacht, Hermine", meinte Ron mit gespielter Hochachtung, „schön, dass dich das so freut. Wirklich wunderbar, einfach nicht zu glauben."

Hermine lächelte glücklich, offenbar Rons hochgezogene Augenbrauen missdeutend, und schaufelte sich großzügig Pastete auf den Teller.

Nach dem Essen gingen sie hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum und spielten unzählige Runden „Snape explodiert", bis Hermine die Augen zufielen und in ihrem Sessel nach unten sank.

Harry und Ron mussten sie wachschütteln.

„WACH AUF !", brüllte ihr Harry ins Ohr, da sie sich nicht regte.

„Wa –oh, bin ich dran ?", fragte Hermine schläfrig und öffnete kaum ihre Augen.

„Nein, Hermine, das Spiel ist vorbei", sagte Ron und rüttelte weiter an ihr. „Geh' schlafen."

„Schla – oh !"

Sie schreckte auf, wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht und ging ungewöhnlich eilig die Mädchentreppe hinauf.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry vom Knarren der Tür auf. Schlaftrunken tastete er nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch, setzte sie sich auf und sah die verschwommenen Umrisse Hermines, die nach und nach Gestalt annahmen.

„Aufstehen !", rief sie fröhlich und zog die Vorhänge ohne viel Federlesen auf, doch es gab kein Morgenlicht draußen, das ihre Munterkeit unterstreichen konnte.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen", murrte Harry grimmig und schob seine Decke beiseite.

„Ein nettes, leises ‚Aufwachen' wäre mir erstmal lieber gewesen", hörte Harry Ron an seiner Seite gähnen.

„Das geht nicht, wir haben schon halb acht !", herrschte ihn Hermine an. „Sieh mich an, ich bin schon seit einanhalb Stunden auf den Beinen !"

„Was hast du denn getrieben ?" Ron wirkte verwirrt, dann schaute er prüfend auf seine Uhr. „Nun mach mal langsam, wir haben noch ganze dreißig Minuten um uns anzuziehen und uns mit unseren Koffern vor den Eingang zu bewegen. _Ich_ brauch dazu nicht mal 'ne Viertelstunde."

„Was ist mit Frühstück ?"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Ron auf und suchte seine Kleidung zusammen, die um sein Bett verstreut lag.

„Raus hier, Hermy."

„Nenn mich bloß nicht Hermy, Ronnie."

Schmunzelnd schloss sie die Tür hinter sich.

Obwohl sich Harry und Ron in rekordverdächtiger Zeit angezogen hatten, blieb ihnen nur sehr wenig Zeit zum Frühstücken. Glücklicherweise hatte Hermine ihnen in Servietten eingewickelte Toasts mitgebracht, die sie hastig verschlangen.

„Noch zehn Minuten", sagte Hermine mit einem nervösen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Holen wir unsere Koffer."

„Was ist mit Krummbein ?", fragte Harry, als sie nach oben in den Gryffindortum stiegen. „Hast du ihn schon zu Hagrid gebracht ?"

„Aller - dings, heute - Morgen", antwortete sie ein wenig atemlos. „_Sockeneintopf_."

Mit einem Locomotor-Zauber hob Hermine ihr Gepäck in die Luft und ließ es sanft durch das Portraitloch gleiten.

„Sag mal, warum hast du eigentlich _zwei_ Koffer dabei ?", wollte Ron von Hermine wissen. „Wir sind doch nur ein paar Tage weg."

„Na ja, in diesem ist meine Kleidung und so weiter", antwortete sie und deutete auf den größeren der beiden, „und in dem anderen habe ich eine kleine Auswahl an Reiseführern und anderen Büchern über Los Angeles verstaut, wirklich nur das Wichtigste, um einen Eindruck zu bekommen -"

„Das glaub' ich dir auf's Wort", meinte er grinsend.

„Seid mal still", zischte Harry. Er hatte Schritte hinter ihnen gehört, doch niemand war zu sehen, als er sich instinktiv umdrehte und den Korridor absuchte; alles sah vollkommen ausgestorben aus. „Was -"

Eine kleine Hand zupfte zögerlich an seinem Hosenbein.

„Dobby !"

Dobby, der Hauself von Hogwarts, sah ihn mit seinen tennisballähnlichen Augen, aus denen nun Tränen quollen, mit zitternden Lippen an.

„Dobby hat gehört, dass Harry Potter und seine Freunde Hogwarts verlassen, Sir", wisperte er und schniefte leise.

„Nur für eine Woche", beruhigte ihn Harry. „Danach kommen wir wieder."

Diese wenigen Worte hatten eine verblüffende Wirkung auf den Hauself. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht und zeigte dabei seine ungeputzten Zähne.

„Dobby hat so gehofft, dass es eine Lüge ist ! Er wusste immer, dass Harry Potter nie gehen würde, ohne sich von ihm zu verabschieden", quiekte er. „Wohin geht Harry Potter, wenn Dobby fragen darf, Sir ?"

„Natürlich darfst du", antwortete er. „Yuri hat uns zu sich nach Hause in Los Angeles eingeladen, und wir dürfen bis zum nächsten Sonntag bleiben."

„Miss Yuri ist eine gute Hexe, Harry Potter, Sir !", piepste er strahlend.

„Ja, ist sie", bestätigte Harry unwillkürlich.

„Dobby ist auch gekommen, um Harry Potter zu warnen, Sir !", flüsterte der Elf plötzlich aufgeregt, und seine Augäpfel begannen in ihren Höhlen unruhig auf und ab zu hüpfen. „Dobby hat gehört, dass es dieser Zeit nicht sicher ist, allein umherzustreifen, besonders nicht für Sie ! Böse Zauberer lauern überall auf, überall, Sir ! Harry Potter muss gut auf sich

aufpassen !"

„Was für böse Zauberer ?", hakte Harry nach.

„Ooooh, der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf und seine Anhänger warten auf ihre Gelegenheit, Harry Potter, Sir, zu jeder Zeit und an jedem Ort ! Seien Sie vorsichtig !", wisperte Dobby angstvoll. „Dobby muss jetzt zurück in die Küche, sonst merken die anderen, dass Dobby sich davongeschlichen hat, um Harry Potter zu treffen ! Viel Glück, Sir !", fügte er hinzu und war mit einem - Plopp – verschwunden.

„Nicht gerade die neuste Information", meinte Ron.

Hermine jedoch war nachdenklich gestimmt. „Vielleicht darf Dobby nicht mehr sagen als das", murmelte sie, „ich bin mir sicher, es ist ein Hinweis darauf, dass Yuri noch immer in Gefahr ist – er wollte uns warnen."

„Aber wieso hat Dumbledore sie dann gehen lassen ?", fragte Harry verzweifelt. „Wieso ?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", entgegenete Hermine seufzend und sah ausgesprochen ratlos drein.

„Jetzt hört schon auf !", rief Ron und sah beide abwechselnd an. „Lasst uns jetzt einfach nach draußen gehen, ja ? Es wird sicher einen Grund geben, weshalb Yuri gehen durfte, oder

nicht ?"

„Ich wünsche mir ja nur, wir würden ihn kennen", sagte Hermine niedergeschlagen, ließ die vier Koffer wieder ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden schweben und ging weiter, Harry und Ron folgten ihr schweigend.

Was Harry noch viel mehr beunruhigte war der Gedanke, dass Dobby versuchen würde, sie davon abzuhalten, Hogwarts zu verlassen. Als er dies das letzte Mal getan hatte, waren er und Ron fast von der Schule geworfen worden, ein anderes Mal hatte er sich die Hand gebrochen.

Hoffentlich würde Dobby sich nicht allzu viele Sorgen machen...

Als sie das große Eichenportal am Ende der Eingangshalle erreichten, stand ein Mädchen davor, eingehüllt in einen elfenbeinfarbenen Wintermantel. Yuri strahlte ihnen entgegen und winkte.

„Hallo, Yuri", begrüßte Hermine sie und ließ das Gepäck sinken. „Hast du auf uns

gewartet ?", fügte sie hinzu und suchte hektisch nach ihrer Armbanduhr.

„Keineswegs", antwortete Yuri, „ihr seid pünktlich auf die Minute, und zwar genau. Habt ihr alles ?"

„Ich denke schon", sagten Harry, Ron und Hermine im Chor.

„Gut, dann kann's ja losgehen !", sagte Yuri fröhlich und zog an einem der riesigen, eisernen Ringe des Portals.

„Sag mal, wie kommen wir eigentlich zum Heath-" Ron blieben die Worte ihm Hals stecken. „_Wahnsinn_."

Vor ihnen glänzte das Schwarz einer langen Limosine, die inmitten der weißen Schneedecke wie ein übergroßer Rabe wirkte; es wirkte wie neu und war fast makellos, bis auf einen großen, klaffenden Kratzer an der rechten Hintertür. Die Fenster waren so verdunkelt, dass man nicht einmal hätte erkennen können, ob jemand darin saß oder nicht. Die breiten Scheinwerfer beleuchteten einen Teil des unendlichen Weißs und brachten es zum Glitzern.

Ein schlanker Mann in einer dunkelblauen Uniform stieg aus, und erst als er näher kam, erkannten sie sein Gesicht. Er hatte dunkelblondes, kurzes Haar, über das er eine ebenso blaue Mütze trug. Seine Nase war spitz und krumm; die Mundwinkel hingen so stark nach unten, dass man glauben konnte, sie wurden von dem kantigen Kinn geradezu magnetisch angezogen. Die honigfarbenen Augen des Mannes blickten starr nach vorn, als wollten sie die auf Hochglanz polierten, schwarzen Lackschuhe, die an seinen Füßen blitzten, um keinen Preis erblicken.

„Bitte bringen Sie das Gepäck ins Auto", sagte Yuri und lächelte ihm freundlich zu. „Das ist Baldock, unser Chauffeur", fügte sie hinzu und wies mit einer Handbwegung auf den Mann, der sich, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, vor Harry und Ron verbeugte. Hermine gab er einen Kuss auf die Hand.

Hermine schien recht verdutzt, Ron dagegen sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Argwohn und Entrüstung an. Harry wusste nicht recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte und entschied sich dafür, ersteinmal gar nichts zu tun.

Baldock ließ die Koffer in den geöffneten Kofferraum schweben und schritt dann zu der hintersten Tür des Wagens, die er elegant aufschwingen ließ.

„Na los, rein mit euch !", forderte Yuri sie auf. Aus irgendeinem Grund grinste sie nun verschmitzt. „So schüchtern kenne ich euch gar nicht..."

„Blödsinn", sagte Ron barsch und marschierte als Erster in die Limosine.

„Voll krass !", hörten sie ihn von innen rufen.

Nacheinander kletterten sie in den Wagen.

„Voll krass" war nach Harrys Meinung die passende Bezeichnung ihrer Umgebung. Ein so geräumiges Auto hatte er noch nie gesehen; selbst Onkel Vernon hätte auf dem Fußboden schlafen und sich dabei ohne Beschwerden nach allen Seiten umdrehen können.

Sofort nachdem sie auf den lederbezogenen Sitzen Platz genommen hatten, tauchte an der rechten Seite ein Tisch auf, auf dem verschiedene Getränke bereitgestellt waren. An der gegenüberliegenden Seite schob sich ein Stück der Wand zur Seite und gab den Blick auf etwas frei, das für Harry aussah wie eine PlayStation - so wie Dudley eine besaß. An der Decke hatte jeder eine Leselampe über seinem Sitzplatz, in der Mitte war eine größere angebracht, die den ganzen Innenraum erleuchtete.

„Was für ein Luxus", hauchte Ron fasziniert und knipste seine Lampe an und aus.

Sie bemerkten kaum, wie sie Hogwarts hinter sich ließen, während sie sich in dem Wagen amüsierten. Harry und Ron spielten abwechselnd gegeneinander ein PlayStation Spiel, bei dem man mit einem kleinen Raumschiff durch das Weltall fliegen musste, wobei einem außerirdische Schlachtschiffe in den Weg kamen ( „Warum hat mir nie jemand gesagt, dass Muggel so was haben ?", fragte Ron begeistert und lenkte sein Schiff knapp an einem feurigen Meteoriten vorbei ). Währenddessen versuchte Hermine Yuri einen Zeitplan aufzudrängen, auf dem sie verschiedene Sehenswürdigkeiten aufgelistet hatte, die sie besuchen sollten ( „Ähm – ist das nicht ein bisschen zu viel ?", fragte Yuri schüchtern unter dem fast gefährlich lodernen Blick Hermines ) .

Baldock schien nicht viel von Konversation zu halten, dachte Harry. Zwar konnte er durch den schwarzen Rollo, der zwischen ihnen und den Vorderplätzen angebracht war, nur schwach seine Umrisse ausmachen, doch so weit er sehen konnte, hatte er seinen Kopf nicht ein einziges Mal gerührt, außer wenn er die Spur wechselte oder eine Angabe am Amaturbrett prüfte.

Obwohl es noch nicht spät war, waren Londons Straßen schon von vorbeieilenden Menschen, häufig mit einer Aktentasche unter den Arm, Autos und schwach erleuchteten Bussen bevölkert. So dauerte es eine Weile, bis der Wagen an einem Eingang des Flughafens parkte

( Baldock nahm sich die Freiheit, einen Platz zu belegen, auf dem das große ‚T' von ‚Taxi' zu lesen war ) und die Türen aufschwangen. Der Chauffeur hatte bereits zwei Wagen geholt und half ihnen dabei, ihre Koffer darauf zu laden.

„Danke, Baldock", sagte Yuri schließlich und nickte ihm freundlich zu. „Ich erwarte Sie am nächsten Sonntag wieder hier."

Er nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, verbeugte sich ein letztes Mal und brauste in der schwarzen Limosine davon. Überall, wo er mit ihm vorbeifuhr, richteten sich neugierige Blicke auf das schwarze Auto, denn sie dachten, Prominente oder Politiker säßen darin und versuchten mit größter Mühe, wenigstens einen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

„Baldock ist ein recht - ähm – schweigsamer Mensch, nicht ?", meinte Hermine.

„Da hast du recht, allerdings", stimmte Yuri zu. „Aber er ist äußerst zuverlässig", fügte sie der Fairness halber hinzu.

Harry und Ron nahmen sich jeder einen der Wagen und schiebten sie in die Halle hinein.

So einen riesigen Raum hatte Harry noch nie gesehen, selbst die Große Halle in Hogwarts war klein dagegen. Von der Decke herab hingen Plakate mit den verschiedensten Werbeanzeigen herunter. Viele Menschen von unterschiedlicher Nationalität hasteten an ihnen vorbei, Schwarze und Weiße, Männer und Frauen, Alte und Junge. Manche unterhielten sich in einer Sprache, die Harry nicht kannte, und deuteten dabei auf die großen Informationstafeln, die an den Wänden angebracht waren. Auch Yuri hob den Kopf. Anscheinend hatte sie gefunden, wonach sie gesucht hatte, denn sie drehte sich zu ihnen und sagte:

„Gut, ich weiß jetzt, wohin wir gehen müssen. Zuerst checken wir natürlich ein", fügte sie mit einem Blick auf die Koffer hinzu und suchte am anderen Ende der Halle nach ihrer Fluggesellschaft. „Ah, da drüben..."

Es gab drei abgetrennte Möglichkeiten, wo man einchecken konnte; je nach dem, welche Klasse man gebucht hatte, musste man sich in die jeweilige Schlange einreihen. Yuri ging zu dem Schalter, über dem ein Schild „Erste Kasse" verkündete. Dort stand nur eine ältere Dame mit Hermelinpelz, die gerade davonschritt, ihr kleines Handtäschen mit Goldschnalle sorgsam bewachend.

Harry, Ron und Hermine ließen Yuri machen. Sie redete mit dem jungen Mann am Schalter, zeigte ihm die Tickets und andere wichtig aussehende Papiere. Sie halfen ihr lediglich dabei, das Gepäck zum Fließband zu tragen, an das der Mann nun kleine Schilder heftete. Dann wünschte er ihnen einen guten Flug und reichte Yuri die Tickets zurück.

Nun passierten sie noch verschiedene Kontrollen, an denen entweder sie oder ihr Handgepäck geprüft wurden. Ron machte große Augen.

„Woher wissen die Muggel denn, was wir in unseren Rucksäcken haben ?", fragte er verblüfft. Als ihm Hermine den Bildschirm mit den Röntgenaufzeichnungen zeigte, schien Ron vollkommen beeindruckt.

Vor dem schließlich letzten Kontrollpunkt verabschiedten sich Familien voneinander, einige Wartende waren eingeschlafen oder lasen die neueste Zeitung.

Sie zeigten dem Beamten noch ihre Pässe, die er mit einer angestaubten Lupe inspizierte, dann standen sie vor dem Eingang eines Rohres, das ins Flugzeug führte.

„Ade, London", hörte Harry Ron murmeln, als sie hindruchgingen.

„Willkommen an Bord !" Vor ihnen stand eine hoch gewachsene, kräftige Frau in Uniform, deren stätiges Lächeln wohl nicht einmal ein Absturz erschüttert hätte.

„Welche Klasse, bitte ?"

„Erste, Miss", antwortete Yuri und hielt ihr die Tickets hin. Die Stewardess warf einen Blick darauf und nickte, unentwegt lächelnd.

„Folgen Sie mir bitte", sagte sie und wies eine Treppe hinauf. „Dort geht es zu ihren Sitzplätzen."

Harry, Ron und Hermine folgten ihr leicht aufgeregt, Yuri dagegen trabte gemächlich hinterher. Hermine war schon seit dem Morgen ein wenig hibbelig und unruhig gewesen, und nun fummelte sie wieder aufgeregt an ihrem Katzenkettenanhänger herum.

Ihre Plätze lagen direkt an einem Fenster, sodass man eine wunderbare Aussicht hatte. Die Sitze waren so breit, dass sich Crabbe und Goyle einen teilen hätten können und mit dunkelrotem Leder bezogen. In der Mitte stand ein hübscher Holztisch, auf den die Stewardess, sobald sie sich niedergelassen hatten, die unterschiedlichsten Getränke stapelte. Von Hermines und Yuris Platz hatte man eine gute Sicht auf die große Filmleinwand; dafür saßen Harry und Ron näher an der Bar.

Nachdem sie eine Stunde geflogen waren, fingen Harry und Ron an, sich zu langweilen.

„Wir könnten Zauberschach spielen", schlug Ron vor.

„Und wie erklärst du den anderen Passagieren, dass sich die Figuren bewegen ?", sagte Hermine und sah ihn über den Rand ihres Buches streng an.

„Wie wär's dann mit ‚Snape explodiert' ?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

„Nicht gerade normal, wenn Spielkarten in die Luft fliegen", erinnerte ihn Harry. Doch Ron gab nicht auf und kramte weiter in seiner Tasche.

„Schokofroschkarten tauschen ?"

„Die Bilder bewegen sich."

Ron stöhnte. „Was soll ich denn sonst machen ? Auf's Klo gehen ?"

„Ich hab' hier noch ein paar Bücher, die nicht mehr in den Koffer gepasst haben", sagte Hermine eifrig und hielt ihm einen Buchband namens „_Richtig reisen in L.A._" unter die Nase. Ron steckte ihn mit finsterer Miene zwischen seinen und Harrys Sitz.

„Willst du den Film gucken ? Er fängt gleich an", sagte Yuri und legte ihr Buch zur Seite. „Wir können die Plätze tauschen, wenn du möchtest."

„Was läuft denn ?", erkundigte Ron sich interessiert.

„Ich glaube, irgendeine Komödie oder so..."

„Okay... Guckst du mit mir ?", fragte Ron an Hermine gewandt, deren Gesicht hinter dem Bucheinband verborgen war.

„Na gut", sagte sie, markierte die Seite, an der sie stehengeblieben war und verstaute das Buch sorgfältig in ihrer Tasche.

Der Film schien äußerst amüsant zu sein, denn Ron und Hermine kugelten sich vor Lachen auf ihren Sitzen. Ron stieß sogar mit einer Hand den Speisewagen um, als das Mittagessen ausgeteilt wurde, und zu Harrys Verwunderung kicherte Hermine ausgelassen darüber.

Nach sechs weiteren Stunden setzte das Flugzeug zur Landung an. Gebannt sahen sie zu, wie die kleinen Gebäude unter ihnen immer größer wurden, bis schließlich der Flughafen in Sicht kam.

Als sie ausstiegen, fühlten sich Harrys Beine bleischwer an, doch es tat gut, sich die Beine zu vertreten, denn außer auf dem Gang zur Toilette hatte er sich in den vergangen sieben Stunden nicht bewegt. Am Ausgang winkte ihnen ein kleiner Mann mit einem ordentlichen Mittelscheitel begeistert zu und drückte Yuri fest an sich. Seine wattebauschartigen Backen leuchteten in einem kräftigen Rot, die perfekt zu seinem knallroten Anzug passten, den er versehen mit einer übergroßen violetten Fliege trug.

„Unsere kleine Yuri ist wieder da !", rief er strahlend; er hatte einen starken amerikanischen Akzent. „Und du hast deine Freunde mitgebracht! Willkommen in Los Angeles, der Stadt der Engel !", fügte er hinzu und musterte Harry, Ron und Hermine.

„Ähm – guten Tag", sagte Hermine verlegen.

„Nennt mich einfach Ed, so wie alle", sagte er vergnügt.

Obwohl Ed eine kleine, recht stämmige Statur hatte, schien er über unvorhergesehene Kräfte zu verfügen. So wie die anderen montierte er auch Harrys Koffer lässig auf einen Gepäckwagen, den er zu einer Limosine schob, die sich nicht von der vorherigen unterschied, mit Ausnahme vielleicht der Autonummer.

Sie durchfuhren zuerst eine Art Industriegebiet, bis sie schließlich nach Los Angeles gelangten. Es war eine Stadt mit verhältnismäßig niedrigen Gebäuden, vielen von Läden gesäumten Straßen und einer Unmenge an Fahrzeugen, die die Straßen verstopften, sodass Ed oft mit brummendem Motor warten musste. Anders als in London drehten sich nicht allzu viele Leute nach dem langen, schwarzen Wagen um; war so etwas hier vielleicht allltäglich ?

„Wo fahren wir hin ?", fragte Harry und versuchte, ein Straßenschild zu lesen, an dem sie gerade vorbeifuhren.

„In die Hollywood Hills", antwortete Ed von vorne und hupte einen Motorradfahrer an, der sich zwischen den Autos hindurchschlängeln wollte. „Da steht das Haus nämlich."

Als die Landschaft hügeliger wurde, sagte er: „Bald sind wir da, hier steht schon die Bleibe von dem guten, alten Richardson... armer alter Hund, dieser Hexenschuss muss ihm wirklich übel mitgespielt haben..."

Zu beiden Seiten standen große Villen auf den Hängen, die sich in Richtung der Straße ebneten; alle von ihnen wirkten recht luxuriös und teuer, was Ron sofort aufgefallen war. Jedes Haus war in einem anderen Stil erbaut, und so hatte jedes eine andere Persönlichkeit. Eines war extravaganter als das andere, größer und herrschaftlicher als sein benachbartes.

„Die schlimmste Saison ist die Weihnachtszeit", teilte ihnen Ed mit und kicherte. „Ihr glaubt nicht, wie viele Weihnachtsmänner auf ein Dach passen können."

Sie passierten nun einen langen, von Palmen gesäumten Weg, der durch einen aufwändig gestalteten Park führte. Zu beiden Seiten standen Springbrunnen, kunstvoll geschnittene Buchsbäume ( eines hatte die Form eines Einhorns ) und Teiche, die groß genug waren, um darauf mit einem Boot fahren zu können.

„Ist das da eine Oper oder sowas ?", fragte Ron und zeigte auf ein schneeweißes Gebäude, da sich vor ihnen erstreckte. Es war übersäht mit Statuen von Zauberern, Hexen und anderen Wesen, hatte einige Balkone, die von dicken Säulen gestützt wurden, und besaß unzählige Türme, sodass es lebhaft an ein Schloss erinnerte.

„Eine Oper ? Nein, keineswegs", flötete Ed, prustete und hielt den Wagen an. „Das ist die Sommerresidenz des Zaubereiminister. Alles aussteigen !"

Yuri führte Harry, Ron und Hermine eine breite Marmortreppe hinauf, die vor einem weißen Portal endete - Harry vermutete, dass es die Haustür darstellen sollte. Als Yuri den goldenen Klopfer dreimal gegen die Tür schlug, öffnete ihnen eine alte, dünne Frau. Sie hatte eine unübersehbare Himmelfahrtsnase, ordentlich nach hinten gekämmte, graue Haare und trug eine rahmenlose, blau getönte Brille. In der Hand hielt sie einen Staubwedel aus zerfransten Hühnerfedern. Yuri trat in die riesige, ebenso schneeweiße Eingangshalle, in dessen Mitte ein übergroßer Kronleuchter hing.

„Miss McClaggan !", sagte Yuri und strahlte. „Wie schön, Sie wiederzusehen ! Darf ich vorstellen, das sind -"

„AAAAAAH !"

Miss McClaggan hatte mit ihrem Staubwedel ausgeholt und Yuri wortlos zu Boden gestoßen.

Harry machte instinktiv einen Schritt nach hinten, Ron und Hermine blieben perplex hinter ihm stehen. Was war bloß los ? War dies vielleicht ein blöder Scherz ? Jedenfalls sah Miss McClaggan nicht gerade so aus, als ob sie scherzen würde; ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, wirkten aber dennoch seltsam leer und glasig.

Yuri hatte sich bereits wieder aufgerichtet, doch sie starrte Harry nur ausdruckslos an. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr; hatte ihr der Schlag vielleicht mehr zugesetzt, als er gedacht hatte ?

Die alte Frau hob nun abermals ihre fedrige Waffe, vermutlich, um Harry einen Hieb damit zu versetzten, doch bevor sie ihn auch nur berührt hatte, sank sie wie ohnmächtig zu Boden, und, kaum eine Sekunde später, traf ein Blitz roten Lichts Yuri von hinten, sodass sie ohne den geringsten Widerstand auf den weißen Marmorboden sank.

Harry hörte Hermine kurz hinter sich aufschreien. Er richtete den Blick auf das aufgestoßene Portal am Ende der Halle, denn aus dieser Richtung schien der Fluch gekommen zu sein.

Harry hätte geschrien. Doch die Kehle war ihm wie zugeschnürt.

Eine kräftige Hand umklammerte einen Zauberstab. Die kalten, eisblauen Augen, dessen Pupillen ausgeprochen groß waren, weideten sich genüsslich an ihrer Fassungslosigkeit. Die langen, blonden Haare waren unter der schwarzen Kapuze nicht sichtbar, doch Harry wusste, dass sie dort sein mussten.

Lucius Malfoy, mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf dem aschfahlen Gesicht, schritt langsam auf sie zu, den Zauberstab weiterhin auf sie gerichtet.

Harry wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen, doch er hörte, wie Hermine zitternd und sehr schnell atmete; von Ron dagegen konnte er nicht den geringsten Atemzug vernehmen.

Wie konnte das nur sein ? Warum befanden sich ausgerechnet hier Todesser ? Wurden sie etwa nicht mehr vom Orden beschattet ?

Jetzt waren sie jedenfalls so gut wie verloren.

Ihre Zauberstäbe befanden sich noch in ihren Koffern, und sie hatten nicht die geringste Zeit, um sie zu holen, denn sie wussten nicht einmal, wo Ed sie gebracht hatte. _Ed_.

Plötzlich machte Harrys Herz einen kleinen Sprung, denn er wusste, dass es dort draußen nocht jemanden gab, der ihnen helfen konnte. Allzu große Hoffnungen machte Harry sich zwar nicht, doch immerhin war es ein kleiner Lichtblick.

„Damit hast du nicht gerechnet, nicht wahr ?", fragte Lucius Malfoy mit schneidender Stimme; noch immer war das siegessichere Grinsen nicht aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. „Auf Überraschungen sollte man allerdings vorbereitet sein, Potter", fügte er hinzu.

Harry antwortete nicht. Ich muss ihn am Reden halten, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, vielleicht bemerkt Ed irgendwann, dass etwas nicht stimmt und schaut nach uns... Gewiss, es war nicht sein bislang bester Plan, doch etwas anderes blieb ihnen jetzt nicht übrig. Alles, was er jetzt tun konnte, war, ihren Tod hinauszuzögern.

„Was haben Sie mit Yuri gemacht ?", knurrte Harry und mühte sich, seinen Stimme einigermaßen ruhig zu halten.

„Nun, keine Sorge, Potter, sie lebt noch", sagte Malfoy sanft, ging auf ihren leblosen Körper zu und blieb davor stehen. „Ich würde doch niemals eine Verbündete des Dunklen Lords töten. Allerdings ist es heute _mein_ Privileg, ihm eine Freude zu bereiten." Er lachte höhnisch und zog die Kapuze vom Kopf, sodass nun seine blonde Mähne zum Vorschein kam.

„Yuri ist keine Verbündete Voldemorts !", brüllte Harry zornig, blieb jedoch an seinem Platz stehen.

„Wie du meinst, Potter", erwiderte er und setzte ein überlegenes Grinsen auf; ihm musste wohl aufgefallen sein, dass keiner der drei einen Zauberstab bei sich hatte. „Aber genug der Rede, jetzt ist es an der Zeit, meine Aufgabe endlich zu erfüllen... die Geduld des Dunklen Lords währt nicht ewig. Nun denn, wer will als erster an die Reihe kommen ?"

„Ich."


	19. Weshalb er sie gehen ließ

**Weshalb er sie gehen ließ**

Malfoy wirbelte herum, wobei er seinen Zauberstab hatte sinken lassen; Harry, Ron und Hermine starrten fassunglos zum anderen Ende der Eingangshalle – dort stand Yuri.

Doch war es wirklich Yuri? Entgeistert starrte Harry abwechselnd das am Boden liegende und im Türrahmen stehende Mädchen an. Letztere trug nur eine schwarze Kutte, ihr Haar war ein wenig zerzaust und an ihrem linken Unterarm klaffte eine tiefe, blutige Schnittwunde. Ihre Augen glitzerten gefährlich, und von ihnen ging ein wogende Welle des Zorns aus, die Harry deutlich zu spüren glaubte.

„Was hast du hier verloren?", kreischte Malfoy und wich einen Schritt vor ihr zurück.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, deine erbärmlichen Gefolgsleute könnten mich länger

gefangenhalten?", fragte sie kühl und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Ihr Zuschlagen raunte wie ein ewiges Echo durch die Halle.

Malfoy setzte eine mürrische Miene auf. „Hast du schon vergessen, wie sie dich gefoltert haben?", zischte er mit bösartig funkelnden Augen und musterte der vor Blut glänzende Schnittwunde mit einem Blick, dessen Genugtuung nicht zu verbergen war.

„Schmerz vergeht, Malfoy."

„Es mag sein, dass du nicht mehr als eine Träne gezeigt hast – zu stolz, um sie zu zeigen, nicht wahr?", sagte er herablassend, „dennoch weiß ich, dass du gelitten hast, und das ist das Einzige, was den Dunklen Lord interessiert. Der Rest sind nebensächliche Kleinigkeiten – _bleib gefälligst, wo du bist_!"

Sie war zu Harry, Ron und Hermine herübergegangen und stellte sich wie ein Schutzschild vor sie; die drei starrten immer noch ungläubig auf die doppelt vorhandene Yuri und wagten nicht, sich zu bewegen. Ohne seinen Zauberstab kam sich Harry mit einem Mal unsäglich klein, machtlos und verloren vor. Warum hatte er ihn ausgerechnet in seinem Koffer

verstaut? Warum?

„Sie haben nicht darüber zu bestimmen, was ich tue oder lasse", entgegnete sie kalt.

„Hüte deine Zunge, verzogenes Gör !", bellte Malfoy und zog den Zauberstab.

„Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde mit dem Angriff noch warten", riet ihm Yuri mit Achtung heischender Stimme, zückte jedoch ebenfalls ihren langen, dünnen Zauberstab. „Ich glaube, ihre Freundin nimmt wieder ihre wahre Gestalt an... sie wäre doch sicher nicht erfreut zu hören, dass Sie ihr diesen Kampf vorenthalten haben."

„Dieser Kampf gehört mir!", rief er und ein wahnsinniges Grinsen machte sich auf seinem bleichen Gesicht breit. „Der Dunkle Lord wird allein mir dankbar sein, wenn ich ihm seine Tochter bringe und Potter töte... ich, sein treuester Diener! _Pertrificus Totalus_!"

Obwohl die zweite Yuri noch immer regungslos am Boden lag, jagte er ihr einen Fluch mitten auf die Brust, sodass sie nochmals einige Zentimeter über den Marmorboden zurückgestoßen wurde.

„W.. wer ist das?", flüsterte Hermine ängstlich hinter Harry.

Malfoy, der ihre Frage offenbar gehört hatte, schaute zu Hermine auf.

„Du willst wissen, wer das ist?", höhnte er und stellte sich dicht an das bewegungslose Mädchen heran. „Nun gut, ich warte, bis es soweit ist... ihr sollt wenigstens verstehen können... damit ihr begreift, wie leichtgläubig ihr doch seid. Seht genau hin..."

Noch während er sprach, begann sich die bewusstlose Yuri plötzlich zu verändern. Ihr Gesicht schien in Sekundenschnelle zu altern, ihre Schönheit schwand allmählich. Ihre makellose Haut bekam Falten, wurde noch bleicher, als sie ohnehin schon war, und spannte sich über ein ausgemergeltes Gesicht. Die zarten Hände verwandelten sich in die einer älteren Frau, und der schlanke Körper zog sich in die Länge, sodass der Wintermantel um einige Nummern zu groß wirkte. Die seidig glänzenden Haare wurden zottelig und verfilzt, sodass sie aussahen, als ob man sie jahrelang nicht gekämmt hätte. Auch wenn sie die Augen nicht geöffnet hatte, erkannte Harry sofort, wer es war.

Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius' Cousine, seine Mörderin...

Bei diesem Gedanken spürte Harry eine noch nie gekannte Wut in sich aufkeimen, sie war stechend heiß und breitete sich wie ein starkes Gift in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Sirius' Mörderin... hätte er jetzt seinen Zauberstab bei sich, hätte er Sirius rächen können...

„Jetzt bist du nicht mehr böse auf mich, weil ich ihr einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt habe, oder, Potter?", wisperte Malfoy in stechendem Ton. „Nur zu, räche Black... ach nein, ich vergaß, dass du deinen Zauberstab bedauerlicherweise nicht bei dir hast", fügte er mit gespieltem Mitgefühl hinzu.

Harry schluckte. Malfoy hatte recht, es brachte ihm nichts, vor Wut zu schäumen und blindlings anzugreifen, denn ohne seinen Zauberstab war er so gut wie machtlos.

„Seit wann ist Yuri ersetzt worden?", presste Harry zwischen den Zähnen hervor und mühte sich, ruhig zu klingen.

„Oh, noch nicht allzu lange, erst seit heute morgen", antwortete Malfoy gelassen, „es war nicht besonders schwer, die Limosine zu überfallen, und Yuri in unsere Gewalt zu bringen, denn sie hatte ihren Zauberstab wie ihr nicht bei sich ... und diesen lächerlichen Baldock schließlich mit dem Imperviusfluch zu belegen war das reinste Kinderspiel."

„Daher also der Kratzer im Auto", murmelte Hermine Ron und Harry zu.

„Exakt, Granger", sagte Malfoy, „ein Fluch hat – versehentlich – die Tür getroffen. Aber ich denke, Cornelius wird durchaus noch das nötige Kleingeld besitzen, um den Schaden zu beheben", fügte er höhnisch hinzu.

„Aber was war mit –", setzte Ron an, doch Malfoy unterbrach ihn.

„Oh, du denkst, euer atemberaubender _Schutz_ hätte mich versucht, aufzuhalten, Weasley? Dieser Mundugus war so betrunken, er hätte mir womöglich noch geholfen, Yuri in den Kofferraum zu manövrieren", sagte er und sein spitzes, kaltes Lachen schallte durch die Halle.

Nun trat Malfoy von Bellatrix weg, hob abermals den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Yuri, die den ihren ebenfalls aus dem Ärmel zog und sich wieder direkt vor Harry, Ron und Hermine stellte.

„Nun, kämpfe... und sei dankbar dafür, dass ich dir die Chance gebe, dich zu verteidigen."

„Stellt euch hintereinander auf", flüsterte Yuri ihnen mit scharfer Stimme zu, „und bewegt euch nicht, verstanden?"

„Sei nicht dumm, Mädchen, und häng dir einen Klotz ans Bein", zischte Malfoy verärgert, „das wird dich in den Tod reißen!"

Harry war zwar ihrer Anweisung gefolgt, doch er spürte, dass sich sein Herz schwerer als ein Stein anfühlte.

„Aber ich -"

„Bitte, Harry, tu es einfach", wisperte sie eindringlich, wandte sich jedoch nicht zu ihm um. „Bitte."

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen fügte Harry sich ihr, doch er war ohnehin größer als sie, sodass er das Geschehen mühelos verfolgen konnte; ganz im Gegensatz jedoch zu Hermine, die sich dicht hinter Ron gekauert hatte und vermutlich nicht mehr als seinen Umhang sah.

„_Locomotor Mortis_!", rief Malfoy und schwang seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft.

Der Fluch prallte allerdings an Yuri ab, so wie damals in dem Zaubererduell zwischen Cho und ihr.

„Schön", knurrte er aus einem zuckenden Mundwinkel, „noch magst du den Firmatezauber vielleicht anwenden können, aber sobald dein Herz schneller schlägt, zerfließt dein nettes kleines Schutzschild wie Schnee im Feuer."

„_Impedimenta_!", schrie Yuri und schleuderte Malfoy gegen einen schneeweißen Beistelltisch am Rande der Halle. Die Vase mit den weißen Rosen, die zuvor noch darauf gestanden hatte, zerbarst mit einem hässlichen Splittern, als sein Kopf hart dagegen prallte. Mit tränenden Augen zog sich Malfoy einen besonders langen, blutigen Splitter aus dem Hinterkopf und warf ihn zornig zur Seite.

„Na warte, das wirst du mir bezahlen!", keuchte er wütend.

Noch bevor er aber die Hand heben konnte, donnerte Yuri „_Impervius_!"

Von einer Sekunde zur anderen entspannte sich sein Geischtausdruck, es schien, als würde er mit offenen Augen schlafen. Yuri sagte zwar nichts, doch wie von Geisterhand richtete seine Hand den Zauberstab auf sich und langsam öffnete sich Malfoys Mund -

„_Crucio_!"

Hermine stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus; offenbar hatte Malfoy den Fluch abgeschüttelt, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck war nun, da er Yuri getroffen hatte, höchst triumphierend.

„_Yuri_", stöhnte Harry matt.

Sie zitterte fürchterlich am ganzen Körper und atmete sehr schwer, doch sie schrie, noch weinte nicht.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?", sagte sie mit vor Zorn und Schmerz zitternder Stimme.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken, Mädchen?", schnarrte er und zog die kaum sichtbaren Augenbrauen hoch.

„Sonst hätte ich nicht gefragt, oder?"

Malfoy grinste. „Das Windherz", flüsterte er deutlich und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Wenn du mir sagst, wo es sich momentan befindet, lasse ich dich am Leben."

„Wozu will Voldemort es haben?", fragte sie laut, doch Harry merkte ihr deutlich an, wie schwer es ihr fiel, zu reden.

Harry fühlte sich furchtbar. Nur wegen seiner Unachtsamkeit musste Yuri leiden, und er konnte ihr nicht einmal helfen. Ihm war fast, als wäre er selbst von dem Cruciofluch belegt.

„Tut es nicht weh?", erkundigte sich Malfoy mit sanfter Stimme. „Es liegt an dir, ob ich den Zauber aufhebe..."

„WARUM WILL VOLDEMORT DAS WINDHERZ HABEN?", brüllte Yuri; ihre Knie hatten nachgegeben, und nun kniete sie, immer heftiger zitternd, auf dem eiskalten Marmorboden.

„Warum?", wiederholte Malfoy langsam und blickte zu ihr hinab. „Nun, du müsstest wissen, dass das Windherz der Schlüssel zu großer Macht ist, Mädchen. Wenn der Dunkle Lord dieses Herz besitzt, hat er sein großes Ziel endlich erreicht."

„Welches Ziel?", fragte Harry.

Malfoys Augen hefteten sich nun an Harry und musterten ihn, als hätte er eben erst bemerkt, dass auch Harry anwesend war. „Das edle Ziel des Dunklen Lords ist es, den Tod zu besiegen", antwortete er in einem beinahe feierlichen Ton und ein wahnsinniges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Das ist verrückt, einfach verrückt", ertönte Rons Stimme; allerdings sprach er so leise, dass nur Harry und Hermine ihn hören konnten.

„Was ist Macht... Sie ist weder gut noch schlecht... sie gibt nur das Gefühl von grenzenloser Vorstellungskraft",wisperte Yuri zu Harrys Füßen; ihre Stimme klang ein wenig seltsam, als wäre es jemand anderes, der sprach, doch Harry bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr zitterte.

Plötzlich richtete sich Yuri auf, als ob sie niemals verletzt worden war und hielt den Zauberstab auf Malfoys Brust.

„Voldemort kriegt das Windherz niemals, es gehört mir", sagte sie kalt.

„Ach tatsächlich?", höhnte er, auch wenn ihm der in seine Brust gebohrte Zauberstab nicht sonderlich angenehm zu sein schien. „Der Dunkle Lord war es immerhin höchstpersönlich, der dich ins Herz gesperrt hat."

Yuri hielt den Atem hat. „Wa -? Er hat -?"

„Ganz genau, er war es", bestätigte Malfoy, „zuerst hat er deine Mutter umgebracht, dann wollte er auch dich töten, o ja... Doch ihm fiel ein, dass du ihm später durchaus noch von Nutzen sein könntest, deswegen ließ er dich am Leben, als eine geheime Kraftreserve... dass ihm später ein kleines Baby derart zusetzen würde, damit hatte mein Meister selbstverständlich nicht gerechnet. Dennoch... der äußerst nützliche Fluch des Windherzes ist nicht verloren gegangen."

„Voldemort bekommt das Herz niemals, _niemals_", schrie Yuri wie von Sinnen und hielt Malfoy mit einer blitzschnellen Handbewegung den Mund zu. „Sagen Sie ihm das, verstanden? Los, SOFORT - oder ich bringe Sie um."

Malfoy lief, soweit dies möglich war, noch ein wenig bleicher an und starrte Yuri mit einem Blick an, als wollle er sagen „Das würdest du nicht tun."

„Ich mache keine Scherze", sagte sie eisig. „Hier, hören Sie genau hin – _Avada Kedav_-"

Ploff – Malfoy war apperiert, und wo eben noch seine schwarze Kutte gewesen war, befand sich nun nichts als Luft.

Bellatrix Lestrange allerdings lag nach wie vor regungslos auf dem Marmorboden. Yuri ließ den Zauberstab sinken und starrte auf ihr ausgemergeltes Gesicht, das noch immer keine Reaktion zeigte.

„Wer ist das?", fragte sie; ihre Stimme war nun wieder so wie immer, doch sehr matt.

Harry, Ron und Hermine traten nun auch heran und musterten Bellatrix, deren Miene wie versteinert war.

„Das ist Bellatrix Lestrange, eine treue Anhängerin Voldemorts... und Sirius' Mörderin", erklärte Harry tonlos. „Sie ist aus Askaban geflohen."

„Sie muss hier raus", sagte Yuri bestimmt, „vielleicht sollte ich sie noch einmal – ja, das ist bestimmt besser... _Pertrifcus Totalus_! Ich hoffe, Ed kann sie nachher wegbringen."

„Wohin denn?", fragte Harry verdutzt. „Willst du sie irgendwo aussetzen lassen?"

„Außerdem sucht das Ministerium doch wie verrückt nach den Todessern, die aus Askaban ausgebrochen sind, und auf diese Typen haben sie eine Unmenge an Kopfgeld ausgetzt", ergänzte Ron, der seinen Fassung inzwischen wiedergewonnen hatte. „Wieso willst du Lestrange dann laufen lassen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Yuri es auf das Geld abgesehen hat, Ron", zischelte ihm Hermine zu. Dann wandte sie sich Yuri zu und sagte mit ernster Stimme: „Aber Ron hat recht, es wäre dumm, Bellatrix laufen lassen, denn sie ist Voldemorts rechte Hand. Wenn wir sie doch nur in einen Raum bringen könnten, wo man nicht apperieren kann... dann hätten wir eine wertvolle Geisel."

„Und noch einen Grund mehr am Hals, weshalb die Todesser hierher kommen wollen", fügte Harry in sarkastischem Tonfall hinzu.

„Ich hab' keine Ahnung, wie man einen Raum schafft, in dem man nicht apperieren kann", sagte Yuri nachdenklich. „Aber gut, wenn ihr meint, wir sollten sie vorerst behalten... dann soll es so sein."

Nun zückte sie abermals den Zauberstab und ließ Seile wie dünne Schlangen daraus hevorschießen, die sich fest um Bellatrix' Handgelenke, Hüfte und Füße schnürten.

„Tut mir Leid, dass so etwas passiert ist", sagte Yuri entschuldigend.

„Du kannst doch nichts dafür!", warf Hermine rasch ein und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Aber.. was ist mit den Wachen, die dich festgehalten haben?"

„Ach, die", erwiderte sie düster, „die haben sofort kalte Füße bekommen und sind apperiert, sobald ich frei war."

„Glaubst du, wir sind hier sicher?", fragte Hermine besorgt und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ich meine, die Todesser könnten wiederkommen, oder nicht?"

„Wenn Bellatrix hier gefangen ist, wird es sicher nicht lange dauern, bis sie hier auftauchen", bemerkte Harry.

„Nun ja, ich denke, der Orden wird uns das nächste Mal eine bessere Beschattung schicken", meinte Yuri.

„Mum wird Mundugus das Leben zur Hölle machen, das schwöre ich euch", versicherte ihnen Ron und hob bedeutungsvoll die Augenbrauen.

„Ich glaube, ich stelle heute Abend noch ein paar Fallen auf... nur zur Sicherheit, man kann nie wissen", sagte Yuri und hob die Arme. „Aber jetzt schaffe ich erstmal Ordnung hier... _Repar_! _Ratzeputz_!"

Im nächsten Augenblick waren alle Spuren des Kampfs aus der Halle verschwunden, selbst die Vase hatte sich wieder zusammengesetzt und sah wie neu aus.

„Sag' mal, darfst du in den Ferien eigentlich zaubern?", fragte Ron plötzlich.

„Oh, na ja... der Tochter des Zaubereiminsters schreibt kein Angestellter eine Mahnung", antwortete Yuri mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Harrys Blick fiel auf die alte Dame, die noch immer den Staubwedel umklammerte, mit der sie kurz zuvor noch Bellatrix zu Boden gestoßen hatte. Ihre ordentlich frisierten Haare hingen nun wirr in ihrem faltigen, aber liebevollen Gesicht, ihre blau getönte Brille aber saß unbeschädigt auf ihrer Himmelfahrtsnase. Yuri seufzte leise und kniete sich zu ihr.

„Miss McClaggan", flüsterte sie und legte die Hand auf ihre Stirn. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben nicht zu sehr gelitten..."

Miss McClaggan schlug die Augen auf. Sie hob eine ihrer dürren Hände und umarmte Yuri.

„Oh, Yuri, es war dieser Mensch, er hat von mir Besitz ergriffen", sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme und schnäuzte sich die Nase in einem weißen Spitzentaschentuch.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß... es ist schon gut. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen."

Miss McClaggan war eine äußerst freundliche alte Frau. Nachdem sie Harry, Ron und Hermine willkommen geheißen hatte, wuselte sie in die Küche, um für sie „den Nachmittagstee zusammenzustellen".

„_Das Nachmittagstee zusammenstellen_?", wiederholte Hermine verdutzt, als sie verschwunden war.

„Sie meint, sie sagt den Hauselfen bescheid, was sie zubereiten sollen", erklärte Yuri.

„Ihr habt Hauselfen?", fragte Hermine spitz, verzog jedoch keine Miene; Ron ließ ein seltsames Husten vernehmen.

„Keine Sorge, es geht ihnen hier gut", versicherte Yuri ihr lächelnd. „_Mobilcorpus_."

Bellatrix' Körper erhob sich und schwebte gut einen Meter über dem Boden, als läge sie auf einer unsichtbaren Bahre. „Wollt ihr euch ein bisschen umsehen?"

Harry war sehr froh, dass sie Yuri bei sich hatten - auch wenn Bellatrix, die sie wie eine gruselige Fahne hinter sich her zog, ein wenig seltsam hinter ihnen wirkte – denn das Haus war so riesig, dass er sich ziemlich sicher war, sie hätten sich verlaufen.

Es gab Unmengen an Sälen, Türen, Pforten, Hallen, Balkons, Türmen, Treppen und Zimmern. Die Badezimmer waren mindestens so schön wie das der Vertrauensschüler, und überall standen Vasen mit herrlichen Lilien – offenbar schien Fudge diese Blumen besonders zu mögen. Alles war in Weiß gehalten, und nur ab und zu stachen ein paar bunte Sachen hervor. Es gab sogar ein großzügiges Schwimmbad in einem Wintergarten, der auf einer Art riesiger Veranda gebaut war und einen runden Tanzsaal, der wohl für Feste gebraucht wurde. Hermines Stimmung hob sich beträchtlich, als Yuri ihnen die eigenen Schlafräume der Hauselfen zeigte und eine riesige Bibliothek, die Harry schon aus der Okklumentikstunde kannte, als er gegen Yuris Zauber angekämpft hatte. Sie barg tatsächlich unzählige Bücher und sah genauso aus, wie Harry sie in Erinnerung hatte. Hermine wollte gleich zu einem besonders hohen Regal losstürmen, doch Ron hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Willst du nicht den Rest vom Haus sehen? Außerdem gibt es gleich Tee..."

„Oh doch, schon", sagte sie verlegen und folgte ihnen aus der Bibliothek, auch wenn sie dabei einen leicht wehmütigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte.

Am Ende eines langen Flures hielt Yuri vor einer ausladenden, hohen Tür mit schmalen Flügeln an, die fast bis zur Decke reichte.

„Hier geht's zu meinem Zimmer", erklärte sie und strich mit dem Zeigefinger sanft über den Lack; Harry erinnerte sich an seinen ersten Tag in der Zaubererwelt, an dem er mit Hagrid zusammen den Stein der Weisen aus einem Verlies geholt hatten – auch damals hatte Griphook die schlosslose Tür mit dem Finger gestreichelt. Die Flügeltüren klappten augenblicklich zur Seite und gaben den Blick auf ein kreisrundes Zimmer frei. In der Mitte erkannte Harry Yuris Himmelbett wieder, noch immer hatte es schneeweiße Vorhänge und bot mindestens für drei Personen Platz. An den Seiten standen Schränke, Tische, Stühle und ein großes Meeresaquarium, in dem sich die fremdartigsten Gestalten tummelten ( Ron machte große Augen, als sich ein Kugelfisch aufblies ). Als Harry den Kopf hob, erblickte er eine kunstvoll bemalte Gewölbedecke, auf der sich ein seltsamer Stern abzeichnete, der aus fünf zusammengesetzten Teilen zu bestehen schien. In jeder Raute war ein anderes Wesen zu sehen: Ein Schwan, ein Schimmel, eine Gans, eine Taube und ein Hermelin im Winterfell.

„Hübsches Zimmer", sagte Ron und besah sich einem antik wirkenden Schachbrett näher, das auf einem Sockel stand.

Hermine jedoch betrachtete stirnrunzelnd die in der Luft hängende Bellatrix. „Hast du vielleicht einen starken Schlaftrank hier?", fragte sie plötzlich und blickte sich um, als hoffte sie, jemand würde aus dem Nichts auftauchen und ihr ein Fläschen in die Hand drücken.

„Ich glaube ja", entgegnete Yuri und öffnete einen Schrank. Harry hörte, wie sie verschiedene Flaschen zur Seite schob und Hermine schließlich ein schmales, dünnes Fläschen mit einem kunstvoll verzierten Stöpsel reichte. „Ein Tropfen genügt für eine Woche, denke ich."

„Sehr gut, das wird reichen", sagte Hermine zufrieden, öffnete das Gefäß und träufelte Bellatrix einen Tropfen in den Mund. „Jetzt müssen wir sie nur noch irgendwo verstecken... habt ihr vielleicht einen Keller?"

„Ich glaube, ich weiß etwas besseres", erwiderte Yuri nachndenklich und schnipste dreimal mit dem Finger. Kaum hatten sich Daumen und Zeigefinger zum dritten Mal voneinander abgestoßen, schien der Boden unter ihren Füßen plötzlich zu vibrieren. Auch die Schachfiguren auf dem Sockel fielen um und rollten über den Boden. Yuri jedoch nickte mit dem Kopf nach oben, und so sah Harry, was dieses Zittern verursacht hatte: Der Teil des Sterns an der Decke, auf dem ein Schwan gemalt war, hatte sich von seinem Platz gelöst und schwebte langsam zu ihnen herunter, wie ein gespentischer Aufzug. Nun konnte Harry sehen, dass es eine Art rautenförmige Kiste war, in die gut zwei Erwachsene gepasst hätten.

„Da soll sie rein?", fragte Hermine verwirrt, als Yuri Bellatrix mit ihrem Zauberstab in die Kiste manövrierte.

„Ist doch ein gutes Versteck, oder?", meinte Yuri zufrieden und schnipste erneut dreimal, sodass sich der Stern wieder vervollständigte. „Nach sechs Tagen hole ich sie wieder raus."

Der Nachmittagstee, wie ihn Miss McClaggan nannte, erwies sich als eine dreistöckige Torte, eine Etagère voll von Pralinen und vier Kannen Tee von verschiedenen Sorten. Nachdem sich Harry, Ron und Hermine reichlich bedient hatten, führte Yuri sie durch den Garten. Er war wie das Haus sehr groß und hatte hübsche Teiche und Brunnen, prächtige Blumenbeete und die unterschiedlichsten Pflanzen.

„Euer Garten erinnert mich ein bisschen an Versailles", sagte Hermine beeindruckt, als sie an einer Reihe pyramidenförmig geschnitttenen Buchsbäumen vorbeikamen.

„Ist das was zu Essen aus Frankreich?", erkundigte sich Ron.

Nach einem üppigen Abendessen ( Harry, Ron und Hermine quälten sich aus Höflichkeit durch ein fünfgängiges Menü, auch wenn das Dessert höchstens noch in ihren Wangen Platz fand ) war es bereits elf Uhr, und Miss McClaggan bestand darauf, dass sie pünktlich zu Bett gingen. Harry und Ron teilten sich ein großes Gästezimmer mit zwei Betten, das nicht weit von Yuris Zimmer entfernt lag – worüber sie froh waren, denn ohne Hinweisschilder hätten sie wohl kaum die Toilette oder gar das Esszimmer gefunden. Hermine jedoch hatte kein eigenes Zimmer, denn sie schlief bei Yuri.

Als Harry und Ron bei den beiden vorbeischauten, um ihnen eine gute Nacht zu wünschen, sahen sie, dass neben Yuris Himmelbett ein ähnlich großes, zweites Exemplar aufgestellt worden war; Harry vermutete, dass es die Hauselfen dorthin getragen hatten. Hermine saß bereits in einem hellrosafarbenen Nachthemd darauf und studierte die Seiten eines dicken Buches, das sie wohl aus ihrem geöffneten, vor Büchern überschäumenden Koffer geholt hatte, den sie nebem dem Bett plaziert hatte.

„Wo ist Yuri?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Sie meinte, sie geht ein paar Fallen aufstellen, falls ein Todesser auftauchen sollte", sagte Hermine leichthin, ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen.

„Was für Fallen denn?", fragte Harry verdutzt und dachte an Yuris ungewöhnliche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die sie in der Heulenden Hütte arrangiert hatte.

„Keine Ahnung."

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer zogen sich Harry und Ron ihre Pyjamas an und wuschen sich in dem angrenzenden Badezimmer ( sie widerstanden der Versuchung, einen der goldenen Hähne an der poolgroßen Badewanne aufzudrehen ). Ron sprang als Erster auf sein Bett.

„Voll krass", hauchte er und drückte begeistert mit der Hand auf die Matratze, „das ist ein Wasserbett!"

„Ein _was_?"

„Ein Wasserbett! Leg dich mal drauf!"

Harry probierte es aus. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er auf einer dicken Schicht Götterspeise liegen; anfangs hob und senkte er den Rücken immer wieder, in der Hoffnung, der Untergrund würde ein wenig fester werden, doch bald hatte er sich daran gewöhnt und kuschelte sich in das weiche Kopfkissen und die große Daunendecke, die sogar über den Bettrand hinaushing.

Harry hätte nicht gedacht, dass Yuri in solch einem Haus lebte. Gewiss, ein Zaubereiminister verdiente bestimmt nicht allzu schlecht, und doch... vielleicht hatte Fudge die Häuser von seinen Vorfahren geerb ? Oder gehörten sie ihm überhaupt nicht?

Plötzlich erinnerte sich Harry an den Tag, an dem er Yuri zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte und ihr den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gezeigt hatte. Er sah ihr fröhliches Gesicht klar und deutlich vor seinen Augen... „_Oh, es ist toll hier! Besser als bei mir zu Hause..._"

Harry fühlte sich im Turm der Gryffindors zwar mehr zu Hause als irgendwo anders auf der Welt, doch er konnte nicht verstehen, weshalb Yuri es dort besser gefiel als in ihrer riesigen Villa.

Hier hatte sie alles, was man sich nur wünschen konnte, alles, worauf die Dursleys mühsam sparten...

_Poff_.

Harry wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und richtete sich instinktiv im Bett auf, wobei er noch ein wenig tiefer sank. Rasch fischte er seine Hausschuhe unter dem Bett hervor, setzte sich seine Brille auf und warf sich einen Morgenmantel über, der verlassen über einem Stuhl hing. Er hielt kurz inne und überlegte, ob er Ron wecken sollte, doch er ließ es bleiben – vermutlich war es ohnehin nur ein Hauself oder Miss McClaggan, die prüfen wollte, ob sie auch schon im Bett lagen und schliefen. In diesem Falle würde er sich wohl entschuldigen müssen, doch die Neugierde ließ ihn unwillkürlich die Tür einen Spalt breit öffnen. Draußen stand tatsächlich jemand und tat etwas Ungewöhnliches, doch es war weder ein Hauself, noch Miss McClaggan.

Es war Yuri, die auf dem Flur hockte und einen Teppich betastete, den sie wohl gerade erst dort hingelegt hatte, denn Harry konnte sich nicht entsinnen, einen solchen vorher gesehen zu haben. Sie fuhr mit der Spitze ihre Zauberstabs um den Rand des Teppichs herum und murmelte dabei einige unverständliche Worte. In der anderen Hand hielt sie eine ausgeschaltete Taschenlampe. Harry öffnete die Tür nun ein wenig weiter und trat leisen Schrittes zu ihr.

„Was machst du da? Ist das eine deiner Fallen für die Todesser?"

„Oh, Harry, du bist's", stieß Yuri überrascht hervor und richtete sich rasch auf. Sie klang ein wenig unruhig und versteckte hastig die Taschenlampe hinter ihrem Rücken. „Ich dachte, du schläfst schon."

„Warum versteckst du diese Taschenlampe? Was ist los?", fragte Harry und versuchte, in ihre Augen zu blicken, doch sie wandte den Blick entschieden ab.

„Das – ähm", stammelte sie verlegen und schielte auf Harrys linkes Knie.

„Was ist los?", wiederholte Harry.

„Nichts, ich – geh wieder ins Bett, Harry, es ist alles in Ordnung-"

„Nichts ist in Ordnung", widersprach er bestimmt. „Was soll das Ganze? Erzähl mir nicht, du hättest Lust gehabt, ganz zufällig heute Nacht einen Teppich in den Flur zu legen und anschließend noch einen hübschen Spaziergang im Garten zu machen." Etwas beinahe Flehendes lag in seiner Stimme, auch wenn er es gar nicht beabsichtigt hatte.

„Nein, es – bitte, Harry", sagte sie leise und schaute ihm nun doch in die Augen; selbst in der Dunkelheit, die im Flur herrschte, funkelten sie seltsam hell. „Ich will dich nicht weiter mit reinziehen, es ist allein meine Angelegenheit."

Harry schluckte. „In was reinziehen? Wovon redest du? Sag's mir!", drängte er in scharfem Ton. Er sah, wie ihre Augen plötzlich feucht glänzten, und bereute es zugleich, dass er das Fallen des Teppichs überhaupt gehört hatte.

„I – ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert, okay?", flüsterte sie und senkte den Kopf; Harry spürte, wie sich sein Magen unangenehm zusammenzog. „Aber ich will dich auch nicht anlügen, ich kann das einfach nicht, also...", sie zeigte ihm die unscheinbare, schwarze Taschenlampe, „... das ist ein Portschlüssel... und gleich ist Mitternacht. Halt dich fest."


	20. Die Spieluhr

Die Spieluhr

Harry zögerte nicht, packte den schwarzen Griff und wurde sogleich von jeder seltsamen Kraft nach vorne geschleudert, durch eine Spirale von den unterschiedlichsten Farben gewirbelt, bis er endlich festen Boden unter seinen Füßen spürte.

Sie waren auf einer vom geschmolzenen Schnee nass glänzenden Straße gelandet, an den Straßenseiten ordentlich zusammengefegter Schnee und gestreute Bürgersteige. Die kleinen Häuser, die die Straße säumten, wirkten alle ein wenig alt, jedoch auch niedlich mit ihren liebevollen Bemalungen, bunten Fensterläden und Backsteinkaminen. Von den Straßenlaternen leuchtete nur jede zweite, wenngleich sie alles in ein kaltes, fahles Licht tauchten, sodass jedes heimelige Gefühl fehl am Platze schien. Es war, als wären die Häuser allesamt verlassen und aus einer anderen, vergangenen Zeit stammend – ob sie wirklich jemand bewohnte ? Harry spürte, wie ihm kalt wurde und drehte sich zu Yuri um, die die Taschenlampe sorgfältig in ihrem Mantel verstaute.

„Das ist nicht Los Angeles, oder ?", fragte Harry, obwohl er die Antwort sehr genau zu wissen meinte.

„Nein, wir sind in Little Hangleton, England", entgegnete Yuri und sah sich prüfenden Blickes um. „Hier haben Voldemorts Großeltern und sein Vater gelebt."

„Woher willst du das wissen ?"

„Ich hab' Dumbledore danach gefragt, als ich Grimmauldplatz war."

Harry stutzte und starrte gedankenverloren auf das verdreckte Fenster eines besonders reich bemalten Hauses. „Seine Verwandten können hier nicht gelebt haben, Voldemort ist in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen..."

„Jemand hat sie umgebracht", erwiderte Yuri prompt.

„Oh, ähm, dann... Was suchst du hier überhaupt ?"

„Nun ja, ich dachte, dass es im Haus der Riddles vielleicht irgendeinen Hinweis auf das Windherz gibt", begann Yuri zaghaft zu erklären. „D - du kannst auch wieder zurück, wenn du –"

„Red keinen Unsinn", sagte Harry, „natürlich komme ich mit."

Yuri lächelte matt und wandte dann den Kopf nach links oben. „Da ist es, glaube ich."

Harry folgte ihrem Blick und sah auf ein altes, gewiss einst sehr stattliches Haus, das auf einem Hügel stand, mit Blick über das gesamte Dorf. Es musste schon seit langem unbewohnt sein, denn selbst aus dieser Entfernung sah man, dass die Fenster mit Holzbrettern zugenagelt waren.

„Woher willst du wissen, ob es das wirklich ist ?", sagte Harry zweifelnd.

„Ich bin kurz vor Weihnachten ins Dorf apperiert und habe ein wenig herumgefragt", erzählte Yuri und setzte sich in Bewegung, „alle hier kennen das Riddle-Haus, wirklich jeder... man erzählt sich seltsame Geschichten darüber..."

„Was für Geschichten ?", fragte Harry neugierig und schritt neben ihr her; gerade liefen sie an einem schmuddelig wirkenden Pub vorbei. Er entdeckte eine schief hängende Holztafel über einem unauffälligen, niedrigen Eingang mit der kaum noch lesbaren Aufschrift „Im gehängten Mann". Harry fragte sich, ob wohl viele Leute in den Pub gingen... ihn jedenfalls zog der Name nicht besonders an.

„Na ja, es ist sicher nur so eine Klatschgeschichte, aber dennoch... es soll vor nun mehr als fünfzig Jahren gewesen sein, an einem Sommermorgen, als das Hausmädchen der Riddles in den Salon trat und die drei Riddles tot vorfand. Alle hielten ihren Gärtner, Frank Bryce soll er geheißen haben, für den Mörder, denn er war der Einzige, der einen Zweitschlüssel für die Hintertür besaß... doch die Polizei konnte ihm nichts nachweisen. Frank behauptete zwar, einen Jungen im Teenageralter mit blassem Gesicht und dunklen Haare am Todestag der Riddles nahe des Hauses gesehen zu haben, doch alle glauben, er habe sich diesen Jungen nur ausgedacht. So lebte Frank weiter in der Gärtnerhütte, bis er in einer Augustnacht auf seltsame Weise ermordert wurde", erzählte Yuri fast flüsternd, als ob sie niemand außer Harry hören sollte, „das Seltsame dabei ist, dass keine körperliche Verletztung, noch sonst irgendetwas festgestellt werden konnte. Das war vor zwei Jahren... Ist das nicht komisch? Ich meine - ähm – Harry? Harry?"

Doch Harry hörte ihr nicht mehr zu. _In einer Augustnacht_..._ vor zwei Jahren_... Sollte es etwa genau jene Nacht sein, an dem seine Narbe so sehr geschmerzt hatte, sodass er aus dem Schlaf geschreckt war?

Ihm war ein verschwommenes Bild vor Augen erschienen, wie aus einem längst vergangenen Traum, doch es war mit jedem von Yuris Worten klarer geworden... Harry sah ganz deutlich, wie Voldemort und Wurmschwanz einem alten Mann ins Gesicht blickten, der mit vor Entsetzen verzerrtem Gesicht aufgeschrien hatte und nur wenige Augenblicke später tot zu Boden fiel... das musste er gewesen sein... _Frank Bryce_.

Yuri starrte ihn immer noch verdutzt an, als Harry sich endlich zu ihr wandte mit vor Aufregung glimmenden Augen.

„Das ist es! So muss es gewesen sein!", rief er in heller Erregung und so laut, dass Yuri zusammenzuckte und beschwörend den Finger an die Lippen legte.

„Psssst! Sprich leiser, sonst wacht noch jemand auf, und das können wir nicht gebrauchen", ermahnte sie ihn. „Was ist denn los?"

„Tut mir Leid", flüsterte Harry rasch, „aber ich weiß jetzt, wie Frank Bryce umgebracht wurde. Diese Geschichte ist kein Unsinn..."

Yuri war sofort überzeugt. „Voldemort hat ihn tatsächlich mit dem Avada Kedavra – Fluch getötet", wisperte sie, fast ärgerlich klingend, während sie den Hügel hinaufstiegen, der zum Riddle-Haus führte. „Ist ja klar, dass das keiner aus dem Dorf weiß... und dieser Junger mit dem blassen Gesicht und den dunklen Haaren... das war Voldemort."

Sie waren auf der Spitze des Hügels angekommen und erblickten nun das Haus der Riddles von Nahem. Es wirkte sehr ungepflegt und verlassen mit dem wild wuchernden Efeu, der kaum noch einen Blick auf die Haustür erlaubte, den mit Brettern verdeckten oder eingeschlagenen Fenstern und den vor Unkraut beinahe nicht mehr erkennbaren Garten. Ein schmaler Kamin, der auf einem mehr oder minder löchrigen Dach erbaut war, ragte in den dunklen Nachthimmel, als wolle er ihn berühren. Harry wandte sich um, um das Gärtnerhaus zu sichten, in dem Frank Bryce gelebt haben musste, doch sein Blick fiel nicht auf ein solches, sondern auf den schwarzen Umriss einer kleinen Kirche, daneben eine massige Eiche, umgeben von unzähligen, nebeneinander angereihten Gräbern. Wieder begann sich etwas in seinem Gedächtnis zu regen... er erinnerte sich an dieses Bild...

„In der letzten Runde des Trimagischen Turniers", begann er langsam und spähte angestrengt auf die knorrige Eiche. „Da sind wir -"

„Dort bist du mit Cedric gelandet, nachdem ihr den Pokal erreicht hattet?", fragte Yuri.

Harry nickte stumm. Eine Weile schwiegen sie und starrten auf den menschenleeren Friedhof.

„Ähm – wollen wir?", fragte Yuri schließlich und klang dabei ein wenig peinlich berührt.

„Jaaah", murmelte Harry und folgte ihr zu der großen Haustür, auf der sich eine ganze Menge Efeu breitgemacht hatte, sodass Yuri Mühe hatte, die Klinke zu ertasten. Sie drückte sie vorsichtig herunter.

„Abgeschlossen... nun gut, dann muss es eben so gehen." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem linken Ärmel und wisperte deutlich „_Alohomora_." Mit einem leisen Klicken sprang die Tür ächzend und knarrend auf und gab den Blick auf einen pechschwarzen Raum frei. Man hätte nicht sagen können, ob es ein Salon oder eine Küche war, man konnte nicht einmal den Boden ausmachen.

„Ich kann nichts erkennen", sagte Harry; er flüsterte, doch er wusste nicht, weshalb, denn sie mussten die einzigen weit und breit sein. „Es ist so dunkel -"

„_Lumos_."

Yuris Zauberstab erleuchtete einen langen, mit einer zentimeterdicken Schicht Staub versehenen Flur, an dessen linker Seite eine ebenso schmutzige Treppe in die erste Etage führen musste. Obwohl an beiden Seiten der Haustür große Sprossenfenster angebracht waren, half das nicht viel – auch wenn helllichter Tag wäre -, denn sie waren über und über mit dunkelgrünem Efeu bedeckt. Die Platten des schwarzen Fußbodens waren an einigen Stellen herausgerissen und die zerbrochenen Überreste lagen wie die Splitter eines dunklen Spiegels herum. An den Wänden hingen Bilder von Landschaften und Bergen, die Harry nie zuvor gesehen hatte; letztere erinnerten ihn jedoch ein wenig an die, von denen Hogwarts umgeben war. Vielleicht, so dachte er, hatte es aber auch damit zu tun, dass es niemals andere Berge als die um Hogwarts herum gesehen hatte...

„Da hinten ist noch eine Tür", teilte ihm Yuri mit und wies auf eine rundliche Holztür am anderen Ende des Flurs.

Harry nickte ihr zu und zusammen betraten sie eine gewölbeartige Küche, in der ein rostiger, alter Ofen, ein Herd und einige vollgestellte Geschirrschränke. Zwischen einem leeren Gewürzschrank und einem niedrigen Tisch war eine weitere Tür. Yuri stieß sie auf.

„Die Hintertür ist nicht abgeschlossen", sagte sie und beide spähten hinaus. In der hintersten Ecke eines verwilderten Gartens stand ein hölzernes Gartenhaus.

„Da muss Frank Bryce gewohnt haben, vermute ich mal, oder?", sagte Harry und stützte sich mit seiner Hand versehentlich auf einem Stapel verstaubter Kochbücher ab, die auf dem kleinen Tisch gehäuft waren; rasch wischte er den Staub an seinem Morgenmantel ab.

„Ich schlage vor, wir gehen zuerst nach oben, bevor wir uns die Hütte vornehmen", meinte Yuri und schloss die Tür wieder.

Das Haus der Riddles hatte nur eine obere Etage, die genauso verstaubt wie der Rest des Hauses war. Wie der Eingang war es ein langer Flur, der in verschiedene Zimmer führte. Allerdings war die hinterste Tür weit geöffnet. Harry und Yuri sahen sich nur kurz an und hoben gleichzeitig bedeutungsvoll die Augenbrauen, dann traten sie gespannt hinein.

Der Lichtstreifen, den Yuris Zauberstab auf den Boden warf, gewährte ihnen den Blick auf einen alten, verrußten Kamin, davor ein verrotteter Kaminvorleger, auf dem sich der Staub in seltsamen Hügeln angesammelt hatte, und ein gewöhnlicher Stuhl, der seltsamerweise zu ihnen und nicht zum Kamin gerichtet war. An den Wänden hingen ähnliche Bilder wie im Eingang, wenn auch um einiges kleiner. Zu beiden Seiten befanden sich hohe Regale, die mit Büchern vollgestopft waren.

„Bücher!", rief Yuri freudig erregt und klang dabei fast wie Hermine, als sie die Bibliothek in ihrem Haus erblickt hatte. „Vielleicht finde ich hier etwas", meinte sie eifrig und begann, nacheinander die Bücher herauszuziehen und die vergilbten Seiten wachsam zu überfliegen.

Harry wandte sich ab, und dabei fiel sein Blick auf das steinerne Kaminsimms, auf dem eine Art goldene Dose stand. Soweit er es sehen konnte, war sie nicht sonderlich fein verarbeitet, hatte kaum ein Muster, bis auf einen hässlichen Totenkopf, der auf dem Deckel prangte ( Ob sie wohl früher einem Piraten gehört hatte, dachte er ), und war sehr unscheinbar, sodass er sie vorher gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Neugierig nahm Harry sie in die Hand, hob vorsichtig den seltsam schweren Deckel und – ließ die Dose vor Schreck beinahe fallen, als plötzlich eine sanfte, nebelige Stimme anfing zu singen:

Suchst du mich, wirst du mich nicht finden,

denn ich bin des Herzens größter Schatz.

Gedanken, Gefühle und verlorene Träume,

alles findet in mir seinen Platz.

Suchst du nach der Ewigkeit, die dich durch mich befreit,

wirst du sie vielleicht finden, wenn du mir vertraust.

Nur durch deine Worte bin ich bei dir,

auch wenn du in diesem Moment der Wirklichkeit beraubt.

Yuri hatte sich verwundert umgedreht und nahm nun ebenfalls die Dose in die Hand, dessen Deckel sich inzwsichen wieder von alleine geschlossen hatte.

„Eine Spieluhr!", sagte sie und musterte sie mit Verzückung.

„Spieluhr?", wiederholte Harry tonlos. „Das ist keine Spieluhr, das ist eine... eine Dose."

„Nein, das ist eine _Spieluhr_", wiedersprach sie starrsinnig und hob den Deckel abermals; wieder schallte das seltsame Lied durch den Raum, doch nun fiel Harry noch etwas auf, was er vorher nicht registriert hatte: Auf dem Boden der Dose stand eine hübsche Frau mit langen, gewellten Haaren und einem festlichen Kleid, die sich langsam um sich selbst drehte. In den Armen hielt sie ein kleines Buch, und in der rechten, zur Faust geballten Hand ragte eine schmale Feder hervor. Yuri sah sie mit leuchtenden Augen an und wandte den Blick nicht ein einzige Sekunde von ihr ab.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, wie nah sich ihre Gesichter waren und lehnte sich ruckartig zurück; Yuri allerdings schien es nichts auszumachen, sie stierte weiter entzückt auf die kleine Goldfigur, die sie nun abermals im Kreis tanzen ließ. Harry räusperte sich.

„Ähm – wollen wir nicht weitersuchen?", fragte er.

„Wieso denn? Wir haben es doch schon gefunden", entgegente Yuri und blickte ihn nun verständnislos an.

„Wie bitte?"

„Na, diese Spieluhr!", sagte sie aufgeregt und hielt sie ihm unter die Nase, als ob er sie noch nicht bemerkt hätte, „du hast das Lied doch gehört."

„Ja, aber -"

„Es ist ein Tagebuch!", meinte sie in einem Ton, als wäre dies eine Selbstverständlichkeit und steckte die Spieluhr in eine Tasche ihrer Jacke. „Wir müssen nach einem Tagebuch suchen, und ich glaube, ich weiß auch, wo... vielleicht war Voldemort aus mehreren Gründen hier."

Das Gärtnerhaus, das Frank Bryce einst bewohnt hatte, stand verlassen und abgelegen in der hintersten Ecke eines verwilderten Gartens, sodass es noch unheimlicher wirkte als es ohnehin schon war. Vor der Hütte war allerlei Gerümpel abgestellt worden, beispielsweise Bretter, Stühle mit zwei Beinen und zerbeulte Vogelkäfige, die allesamt mit einer dünnen Schneeschicht versehen waren. Die morsche Holztür knarrte und ächzte fürchterlich, als sich Harry dagegen stemmte, und war auch nur sehr schwer zu bewegen, doch mit Yuris Hilfe schaffte er es schließlich, die Tür so weit zu öffnen, sodass sie sich hindurchzwängen konnten.

Innen entzündete Yuri eine Laterne, über die sich fast gestolpert wäre und drückte sie Harry in die Hand.

„Nimm du die", sagte sie und zückte ihren Zauberstab. „_Lumos_."

Sie standen in einem kleinen, schäbigen Raum. In einer Ecke stand ein ungemachtes Bett, ein Bücherregal füllte die ganze linke Seite aus, und an der Decke hing eine einzelne Glühbirne. An den Wänden hingen viele vergilbte Fotos von immer demselbem Mädchen: Es hatte dunkle Haare, die zu zwei dünnen Zöpfen geflochten waren. In einem breiten Rahmen waren die Worte „_Ann Bryce, geboren am 7.8.1934_" ungelenk eingeritzt worden.

„Seine Tochter", murmelte Yuri und starrte ein Bild an, auf dem Ann auf einem Feld mit sichtbarem Eifer Gänseblümchen pflückte. „Vielleicht hat er sie im Krieg verloren... das könnte..."

„Was machst du da?", fragte Harry argwöhnisch, als sie plötzlich damit begann, einen Bilderrahmen von der Wand abzunehmen und den Pappedeckel vorsichtig herauszuholen.

„Hier", sagte sie triumphierend und nahm einige angelaufene, karierte Zettel in die Hand, die unter dem Deckel verborgen gewesen waren. „das sind Frank Bryce's Gefühle, Gedanken und verlorene Träume - das ist sein Tagebuch!"

„Ein paar Seiten davon", korrigierte Harry sie, denn nach den Daten zu urteilen fehlten einige Tage. „Vielleicht stecken in den anderen Rahmen noch mehr von diesen Zetteln."

Und das tat es. Zusammen sortierten sie die zerfledderten Blätter nach den angegebenen Daten, bis sie schließlich ein vollständiges Buch in den Händen hielten, wenngleich der Umschlag fehlte.

„Ähm – und jetzt?", fragte Harry unsicher. „Wir haben zwar das Tagebuch, aber was bringt uns Franks Lebensgeschichte?"

„Nichts, wenn wir das Windherz nicht haben", entgegente Yuri und er war überrascht zu sehen, dass sie lächelte. „Aber wenn wir das Herz und das hier haben" , sie steckte den Papierstapel in ihre Tasche, die nun langsam ein paar unübersehbare Wölbungen aufwies, „bin ich mir sicher, dass wir den Duplexzauber brechen können."

„Was ist ein Duplexzauber?", fragte Harry verwirrt; er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, mit jeder Minute weniger zu verstehen.

„Ein Duplexzauber verbindet zwei Gegenstände auf magische Weise und verändert eins der beiden", erklärte sie, „werden die Gegenstände jedoch zusammengebracht, nimmt einer wieder seine alte Form an. Meist wird dieser Zauber verwendet, um Geld vor Dieben zu verstecken. Äußerst nützlich, aber dabei kann es natürlich passieren, dass man selbst einmal vergisst, welche Sachen man für den Zauber benutzt hat, und deshalb machen sich manche verschlüsselte Notizen, um sich besser daran zu erinnern. Voldemort muss das gleiche gemacht haben. So ähnlich funktioniert auch der Zauber, mit dem die Gemälde vor den Gemeinschaftsräumen einst von den Gründern belegt wurden...

Vertrau mir."

„Ihr hättet uns ruhig mitnehmen können", sagte Ron säuerlich am nächsten Morgen, als ihm Hermine einen neuen Verband um den Daumen wickelte; er war vor dem Frühstück in eine von Yuris Fallen getappt, wobei ihn ein Messer erwischt hatte ( „Halt still, Ron! Wie soll ich dir denn so den Verband machen?", sagte Hermine fuchsig ).

„Es war ein Zufall, und außerdem wären nur noch ein paar Sekunden bis Mitternacht gewesen", erklärte Harry ungefähr zum zehnten Mal und biss in sein Croissant, das mit köstlicher Erdbeermarmelade gefüllt war.

Ron murrte etwas Unverständliches und ließ seine Beschwerden schließlich doch bleiben, auch wenn es vielleicht nur daran lag, dass Miss McClaggan zu ihnen hinübergewuselt kam, um eine Platte mit sesambestreuten Garnelen auf den Tisch zu stellen.

Seit Ron von ihrem nächtlichen Ausflug erfahren hatte, war seine Laune so weit gesunken, dass er nicht einmal von dem sahnegefüllten Gebäck unmittelbar vor ihm kosten wollte. Hermines Enttäuschung dagegen war schnell der Begeisterung davon gewichen, dass Harry und Yuri etwas gefunden hatten, das vermutlich einiges mit dem Windherz zu tun hatte.

Auch Yuri musste wohl bemerkt haben, dass Ron zutiefst beleidigt war – vielleicht machte sie deswegen ein wenig später den Vorschlag, ob sie heute Mittag nicht zusammen das riesige Quidditchgeschäft besuchen wollten, was Rons Stimmung wieder beträchtlich hob.

Das Quidditchgeschäft lag etwas abseits von der Stadt im Untergeschoss einer verlassenen Fabrik ( jedenfalls glaubten das die Muggel in der Umgebung ). Viele Hexen und Zauberer tummelten dort zwischen den hohen Regalen umher, in denen alles zu finden war, was ein Quidditchherz begehren konnte: Umhänge, Wappen, Poster und Bücher aller beliebten Quidditchmannschaften, die neusten Besen und jegliches Zubehör, Fachzeitschriften, Figuren und unzählige andere wunderbare Dinge.

Harry und Ron konnten gar nicht genug bekommen und streiften mindestens dreimal durch jede Regalreihe, damit sie auch sichergehen konnten, ja nichts zu übersehen. Hin und wieder blieben sie stehen, um sich etwas näher anzusehen, denn die beiden hatten im Stillen beschlossen, hier einen Großteil ihres Geldes auszugeben. Hermine dagegen interessierte sich mehr für die großen Bilderwände, an denen man die Geschichte des Quidditchs bis ins kleinste Detail verfolgen konnte.

Als sie schließlich nach drei Stunden das Geschäft verließen, waren Harrys und Rons Arme vollkommen beladen mit Tüten, Kartons und Blechdosen. Harry hatte für sich eine magische Besenbürste, einen Windschnittigumhang, mit dessen Hilfe man ein wenig schneller fliegen konnte, wenn der Wind günstig stand, ein Buch über die Taktiken der Meisterteams und einen Schnatzschlüsselanhänger gekauft, obwohl er nicht einmal einen Schlüssel besaß, den er daran hätte hängen können; doch es gefiel ihm einfach gut, dass der Schnatz ein paar Runden über dem Kopf eines Mitmenschen drehen konnte, wenn man seine Flügel zusammenpresste.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie auf Hermines Drängen hin in einem langweiligen Museum, in dessen Räumlichkeiten unter anderem der erste selbst umrührende Kessel ausgestellt war. Wie ein Schatz von ungeheurem Wert war er unter einer blank geputzten Glashaube aufbewahrt, um den sich eine Menge ausländischer Hexen und Zauberer versammelt hatten, von denen einige gar nicht mehr die Hand vom Auslöser ihrer seltsamen Fotoapparate nahmen. Hermine trat näher heran und betrachtete ihn wie die anderen Umherstehenden mit einem beinahe ehrfürchtigen Blick.

„Weiß nicht, was daran so besonderes sein soll, ehrlich. Seht mal, der fängt an der linken Seite schon an zu rosten", sagte Ron laut. Hermine seufzte genervt auf und missachtete, wenn auch leicht pikiert dreinschauend, die empörten Blicke der soeben noch voller Hingabe auf den Kessel starrenden Touristen.

Hermine ließ sich erst dazu bewegen, das Museum zu verlassen, als ein Aufseher herumging und seinem Kollegen absichtlich laut verkündete, sie würden in fünf Minuten schließen und wie sehr er sich auf ein anständiges Abendessen zu Hause freue ( Hermine schnaubte empört und zischelte etwas von „Arbeitsverweigerung" und „unverschämter Kundenvertreibung" beim Hinausgehen ).

So kamen sie erst sehr spät wieder in das Haus der Fudges zurück, wo Miss McClaggan bereits mit dem Abendessen auf sie wartete; jetzt, wo die drei großen Hunger hatten, schmeckte es ihnen noch einmal so gut.

„Da fällt mir ein, dein Vater hat dir vor einer Stunde eine Nachricht zukommen lassen", sagte Miss McClaggan plötzlich und reichte Yuri eine versiegelte Pergamentrolle. Sie entrollte sie und blickte glücklich auf, nachdem sie ihn durchgelesen hatte.

„Dad kommt übermorgen Mittag nach Los Angeles", eröffnete sie ihnen und gab Miss McClaggan den Brief, damit sie ihn ebenfalls lesen konnte. „An diesem Abend gibt er ein Abendessen, um ,seine ausländischen Beziehungen zu pflegen', wie er immer sagt", fügte sie hinzu und schnitt eine Grimasse ( „Yuri, er ist dein _Vater_!", tadelte Miss McClaggan vorwurfsvoll. „Du solltest ihn unterstützen, statt über ihn herzuziehen!" ).

„Das heißt, wir müssen uns an diesem Abend in unseren Zimmern verkriechen?", erkundigte sich Ron und tat sich ein zweites Rumpsteak in Weinsoße auf.

„Aber nein, mein Junge, ihr werdet ebenfalls an dem Essen teilnehmen", antwortete Miss McClaggan freundlich, „allerdings müsst ihr so tun, als ob ihr normale Muggel wärt, denn es sind auch einige Muggelpolitiker geladen."

Ron überlegte einen Moment. „Wenn ich mit keinem von denen reden muss, krieg' ich das hin", meinte er entschieden.

„Das musst du nicht... ein ,Guten Abend' oder , Sie tragen einen äußerst geschmackvollen Anzug heute Abend, Sir' schadet allerdings auch nicht", versicherte ihm Miss McClaggan; ihre Augen wanderten schnell von Harrys verstrubbeltem Haar zu Rons windzerzausten Haaren, bevor sie weitersprach. „Allerdings wäre es sicherlich nicht falsch, euch ein zurecht zu machen. Ich denke, Ed kann morgen mit euch einkaufen gehen können."

„Miss McClaggan, ich glaube nicht, dass Harry und Ron das woll -"

„Aber Yuri, so können sie dem französischen Minister unter keinen Umständen unter die Augen treten, dieser Mann legt Wert auf Stil und Kultur", rief sie entsetzt. „Und du, mein liebes Kind? Hättest du nicht auch gern ein hübsches neues Kleid?", fügte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln hinzu.

„Nun ja, ich, äh -"stotterte Hermine ratlos und warf Yuri einen hilflosen Blick zu.

„Schon gut, ich gehe morgen eins mit ihr kaufen", warf Yuri rasch ein. „Tut mir Leid", murmelte sie ihnen betreten zu, als Miss McClaggan aufstand, um den Nachtisch aus der Küche zu holen.

„Ich sehe aus wie ein Pinguin, dem man das Fell vom Kopf abgezogen hat!"

Ron stand vollkommen entsetzt vor dem riesigen, goldgerahmten Spiegel des noblen, stark nach Kölnischwasser riechenden Geschäfts ( in das sich Harry und Ron nicht ohne Ed getraut hätten ), in dem sie sich ihren Smoking aussuchen sollten. Eigentlich trug Ron ein simples Modell in schwarz mit einem knitterfreien, blütenweißen Hemd, doch Ed hatte ihm begeistert eine pink bepunktete Schleife angesteckt, die Ron nicht sonderlich zu gefallen schien.

Harry hatte sich nach Kräften bemüht, nicht laut loszulachen, doch als Ed davongehuscht war, um für ihn ebenfalls einen Smoking zu holen, hatte er sich nicht mehr halten können.

„Dieses Ding ist noch grausamer als mein alter Festumhang", stöhnte Ron verzweifelt, riss sich kurzerhand die Fliege vom Hals und ließ sie in der nächstbesten der riesigen Vasen verschwinden, die um sie herum aufgestellt waren. Er öffnete zwei Knöpfe und wagte einen Blick in den Spiegel.

„Das ist schon besser", meinte er zufrieden und betrachtete sich von allen Seiten.

Harry lachte immer noch, doch als Ed freudestrahlend auf ihn zugerannt kam, mit dem von ihm persönlich ausgesuchten Stück in den Händen, verging es ihm verblüffend schnell.

Das Hemd mochte zwar das gleiche wie Rons sein, doch Harrys Smoking war knallgrün, grässlicher und stechender hätte es wohl kaum sein können. Schon beim bloßen Anblick hatte Harry das Gefühl, seine Augen würden eine gigantische Sonnenanbeterin erblicken.

„Passt das nicht hervorragend zu deinen Augen?", fragte Ed begeistert.

Wenigstens hat er die Fliege weggelassen, tröstete sich Harry. Ron hustete nur mit vorgehaltener Hand und behauptete, er müsste mal kurz auf die Toilette. Nach einer Viertelstunde kehrte Ron zurück und Ed bezahlte die beiden Smokings an der Kasse, während Harry darüber nachdachte, ob sich die Farbe nicht noch irgendwie ändern ließe.

Nachdem ihnen ein leicht abgedrehter Verkäufer über zwanzig Minuten hinweg geschworen hatte, dass Harrys Smoking schon bald – Harry vermutete, dass er damit mindestens um die fünfzig Jahre meinen musste – in allen führenden Modezeitschriften der Welt zu sehen und hier nur zu erhalten sei, weil sie in Amerikas zukunftsorientiertestem Geschäft einkauften, verließen sie endlich den Laden, froh, sich von dem Verkäufer losgeist zu haben und vor allem den fürchterlich stechenden Geruch losgeworden zu sein.

Sie überquerten die Straße und traten in eine ebenfalls sehr vornehm wirkende Boutique. Überall war das Zeichen der Firma abgebildet, selbst die Türen waren nicht davor verschont geblieben; Harry hatte das sichere Gefühl, dies war nicht der Platz, an dem er sich wohlfühlte...

Die beiden Verkäuferinnen, deren Lächeln so aussah, als hätten sie steinerne Masken auf, schienen Ed jedenfalls gut zu kennen, denn eine der beiden winkte ihn herbei und unterhielt sich noch ein wenig strahlender lächelnd mit ihm. Die andere reichte Yuri gerade vier riesige Papiertüten über den Ladentisch. Neben Yuri stand Hermine, die sich ein wenig schüchtern umschaute und erst wieder lächelte, als sie Ron entdeckte, der neben dem Ausgang wartete

( Harry hatte sich ein wenig weiter hineingetraut und beäugte nun ein besonders auffällig buntes Paar Schuhe mit Stoffblumen, die auf einer Säule ganz am Ende des Raumes standen ). Als er wieder zurückkehrte, hatte sich Hermine mit Ron noch ein wenig weiter in eine Ecke verdrückt, als ob sie Angst davor hatten, von den Verkäuferinnen gesehen zu werden.

„Irgendwie komisch hier, was?", fragte ihn Ron mit seltsam hoher Stimme, als Harry zu ihnen ging und versuchte, das Bild der stechend bunten Schuhe aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

„Etwas zu vornehm, stimmt schon", meinte Harry leise und sah Ed dabei zu, wie er Yuri die Tüten aus der Hand nahm.


	21. Der Zaubereiminister

Der Zaubereiminister

Harry schlug die Augen auf und setzte fast lautlos gähnend seine Brille auf. Sogleich wurden alle dunklen Umrisse der Möbel klarer, durch das Fenster schien nun allmählich schwaches Licht zu gleiten und Rons gleichmäßiges, unüberhörbares Atmen sagte ihm, dass er noch tief und fest schlief. Als er sich aufsetzte, versank er tief in die Matratze und hievte sich nur mühsam hoch, denn er war noch recht zittrig am ganzen Körper, selbst seine Hand vibrierte leicht.

So leise wie er konnte, streifte er sich seine Hausschuhe über und schlich nach draußen, um sich im Bad zu waschen. Im Gang wäre er beinahe mit Yuri zusammengestoßen, die bereits komplett angezogen war und eine Plastiktüte in den Armen hatte, in der sich eine Art gelblicher Schleim befand.

„Was ist das denn ?", fragte Harry argwöhnisch, ohne an ein „Guten Morgen" oder etwas Ähnliches zu denken. „ Doch nicht etwa Bobutoubler-Eiter ?"

„Doch, genau. Ich glaube, ich habe irgendwo weiter auf dem Gang ein bisschen vom Eiter verschüttet...", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und stellte den Sack ab. „Weißt du, ich habe gerade alle Fallen abgebaut, weil ich nicht möchte, dass Dad etwas von den Todessern erfährt."

Harry klappte der Mund auf. „Wie bitte ? Warum haben wir Bellatrix denn sonst noch hier ?", fragte er ungläubig und schüttelte dabei unwillkürlich den Kopf.

„Hast du nicht an den Orden gedacht ? Er wird mehr mit ihr anfangen können als das Ministerium", erklärte sie. „Für Dad wäre das nur ein falscher Erfolg... ich kenne ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ihm das nicht gut tut, glaub mir..."

„Nette Idee, aber wie willst du Bellatrix nach England schaffen ? Du kannst zwar apperieren, aber du kannst keine zweite Person mitnehmen, oder ?", fragte Harry zweifelnd.

„Nun ja, ich dachte daran, dass Dumbledore sie vielleicht am Ende der Ferien hier abholen könnte... er hat sicher keine Probleme damit, mehr als eine Person zu transportieren", erwiderte Yuri prompt. Es klang ganz so, als ob sie sich diesen Plan schon gestern Abend zurechtgelegt hatte.

Harry schwieg. Er stand ihr nur gegenüber und sah sie unentwegt an... Obwohl sie beide im Schatten standen, sah er ihre dunkelblauen Augen, die zwar leicht verwirrt, aber direkt in die seinen blickten, als ob sie niemals mehr woanders hin schauen würden.

Zwischen ihnen zeichnete sich auf dem Fußboden der Umriss des Fensterrahmens ab, denn die ersten Lichtstrahlen krochen in den Gang hinein, der von dicken Säulen gesäumt war...

Warum war Yuri nur nach Hogwarts gekommen ? Hier hatte sie alles, was sich ein Mensch wünschen konnte, alles, wovon man träumen konnte...

„An was denkst du, Harry ?", fragte sie leise.

Harry richtete den Blick in die Ferne und versuchte, für seine Gedanken die richtigen Worte zu finden. Schließlich fand er einen Ansatz. „Erinnerst du dich an deinen ersten Tag in

Hogwarts ?"

„Ich werde ihn nie vergessen, denn das war der schönste Tag meines Lebens", antwortete sie und ein glückliches Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit, während sie in der Erinnerung daran zu schwelgen schien.

„Yuri... das – das verstehe ich nicht... du hast hier doch einfach _alles_, was man sich kaufen kann -"

„Da hast du es", warf sie ein und ihr Gesicht nahm wieder einen ernsten Ausdruck an. „alles, was man sich _kaufen_ kann ! Glaubst du, allein damit ist ein Mensch glücklich ?"

Harry starrte sie an. Er wusste nicht, was er ihr antworten sollte. Bei den Dursleys hätte er vor ein paar Jahren alles dafür gegeben, um einen Fernseher wie Dudley einen hatte zu besitzen, doch inzwischen war sein Interesse dafür vollkommen verflogen. Doch weshalb es so war, konnte er sich nicht erklären.

Yuri schluckte und machte vorsichtig einen Schritt vor das Fenster, sodass Harry ihr hübsches Gesicht deutlicher als zuvor sehen konnte.

„Hör mir zu, Harry...", wisperte sie und sah ihn eindringlicher als jemals zuvor an. „Das hier ist all die Jahre lang wie ein Gefängnis für mich gewesen... ein goldener Käfig. Ich bin froh, endlich woanders zu Hause sein zu können. Ich habe es _gehasst_, diese endlosen Gänge auf und ab zu laufen, dieses ewige Weiß überall anstarren zu müssen..."

„Aber warum ? Hier sind Menschen, die dich lieben, hier ist –"

„Nein, hier war nie jemand, der mich wirklich geliebt hat, Harry", korrigierte sie ihn; Harry bemerkte einen fast bitteren Unterton in ihrer Stimme.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist mit Fud – ich meine, deinem Vater ?"

Yuri senkte den Kopf, sodass ihr Gesicht von ihren Haaren bedeckt war und sagte eine Weile nichts, bevor sie den Mund öffnete. „Warte hier."

Bevor Harry ein Wort sagen oder auch nur Luft holen konnte, war Yuri bereits in ihrem Zimmer, so vermutete er, verschwunden und kam kurze Zeit später mit einer Schale in den Händen zurück, deren Inhalt Harry sehr bekannt vorkam.

„Mein Denkarium", eröffnete sie ihm und stellte es auf einem nahe stehenden Tisch ab. „Hier drin ist meine Erinnerung aufbewahrt, die ich dir zeigen will... dann verstehst du, was ich meine." Sie schüttelte ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel ihres Pullovers und rührte damit in der silbrigen Flüssigkeit umher, in der sich rasch ein kleiner Strudel bildete, als hätte man einen Stöpsel aus der Schale gezogen.

Plötzlich spürte Harry einen Hieb im Rücken, als ob ihn jemand mitten in die Schale gestoßen hätte, und wie er es schon kannte, fiel er mitten durch die silbrige Flüssigkeit und landete bäuchlings auf festem Untergrund. Hastig rappelte er sich auf und blickte sich um. Er schien sich in einem Gang des Hauses zu befinden, den er allerdings vorher noch nicht betreten hatte. Der Aussicht nach zu urteilen musste er sich im obersten Stockwerk befinden. Der Gang war wie die übrigen von dicken, mächtigen Säulen gesäumt, die sich in dem endlos wirkenden Korridor verloren. Viele Türen waren zu beiden Seiten angereiht, sie wirkten schwer und dick. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sich jemand hinter ihm annäherte. Instinktiv wirbelte er herum und wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, den er allerdings nicht bei sich hatte - er musste ihn wohl im Schlafzimmer liegen gelassen haben; doch es war nur Yuri, wenn auch um einige Jahre jünger. Vermutlich musste sie um die elf Jahre gewesen sein, auch wenn sie um mindestens zwei Köpfe kleiner war als Harry und ein hellblaues Kleid trug, das aussah, als würde es eigentlich einer Porzellanpuppe gehören.

Sie machte ein gleichmütiges Gesicht, als ob sie nur zufällig in den Korridor geraten wäre und lief weiter den Gang entlang, schnurstraks an Harry vorbei. Er wollte ihr gerade nachlaufen, als sie abrupt anhielt und den Kopf einer Tür zuwandte, die nur angelehnt war. Harry eilte zu ihr um auch ja nicht zu verpassen und nun hörte er auch die Stimmen, die zu ihnen hinaus drangen.

Yuri schien neugierig geworden zu sein und lugte vorsichtig durch den Türspalt. Harry tat es ihr gleich und sah Cornelius Fudge an einem großen, blank polierten Schreibtisch sitzen, ihm gegenüber stand Miss McClaggan mit einem wichtig aussehenden Pergament in der Hand. Sie hielt es offenbar nicht für nötig, sich auf dem Sessel niederzulassen, der wohl für Fudges Besucher gedacht war. Für einen Moment erwägte Harry, die Tür zu öffnen und einfach in das Büro zu marschieren, denn er wusste, dass ihn niemand sehen konnte, aber dann entschied er sich doch dafür, bei Yuri zu bleiben.

Plötzlich, ohne jede Vorwarnung, nieste Yuri laut und sofort hob Fudge den Kopf zur Tür hin. Yuri jedoch reagierte schneller: Rasch war sie vom Spalt verschwunden und presste nun ihr Ohr gegen die Tür. Harry dagegen blieb stehen und beobachtete weiterhin Fudge, der sich nun wieder Miss McClaggan zuwandte.

„Ist etwas geschehen, Minster?", erkundigte sie sich und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Oh nein, meine Liebe, ich dachte nur, da – nun, keine Sache von großer Wichtigkeit, fahren Sie bitte fort", sagte Cornelius Fudge knapp.

„Nun, wie ich schon sagte, Hogwarts hat der kleinen Yuri die Aufnahme an der Schule schriftlich angesagt", sagte Miss McClaggan und ihre Falten formten ein stolzes Lächeln. „Ist das nicht wunderbar, Minister? Unsere Yuri wird endlich eine normale Schule besuchen können, nach all den Jahren -"

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee", warf Fudge kühl ein.

Miss McClaggan riss ungläubig die Augen auf. „Warum wollen Sie Yuri nicht gehen lassen? Ihr Lehrer hat seine Aufgabe erledigt, er muss ohnehin bald wieder ins das Minsterium, das hat er mir schon seit einiger Zeit angedeutet. Yuri ist eine hervorragende Hexe, sie hat ihr ganzes Leben kaum etwas anderes getan als zu üben und zu lernen, sie wird keine Probleme haben, das-"

„Wie gesagt, ich möchte nicht, dass Yuri nach Hogwarts geht, solange Croaker sie noch unterrichten kann", erwiderte Fudge starrsinnig.

„Ich verstehe Sie einfach nicht, Minister, Hogwarts ist die beste Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, die es gibt, und Sie wollen das alles Yuri vorenthalten? Die Schulzeit ist die schönste Zeit des Lebens, sage ich immer, und Yuri hat diese Zeit verdient!"

„Wenn sie nach Hogwarts geht, heißt das, ich gebe sie in Dumbledores Obhut, Miss McClaggan", herrschte er sie an; all seine Ruhe schien verschwunden zu sein, es fehlte nicht viel, und er würde sich von seinem Sessel erheben. „Dieser Mann hat mich schon zu oft geschlagen, viel zu oft! So weit kommt's noch, dass er sogar die Erziehung meiner Tochter übernimmt!"

Miss McClaggans Kopf schien vor Fassungslosigkeit und Wut immer röter und größer zu werden, bis er langsam aber sicher einem Ballon glich. Wortlos und mit zusammengepressten Zähnen machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und war schon im Begriff, aus dem Büro zu stürmen, als –

„Geben Sie mir den Brief, bevor Sie das Zimmer verlassen", befahl Fudge mit eisiger Stimme und erhob sich nun doch von seinem Sessel. „Sofort."

„Was wollen Sie damit machen?", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Fudges Lippen kräuselten sich. „Das geht Sie nichts an", antwortete er kalt und seine Augen wurden schmaler.

Widerwillig und mit blankem Zorn im Gesicht stapfte Miss McClaggan ein paar Schritte zurück und streckte ihm die Hand aus, in der sie noch immer das Pergament umklammerte, wenngleich es inzwischen einige Knicke aufwies, da sie es vor Wut beinahe zerknüllte.

„Sagen Sie mir nur eins", sagte sie mit leiser, doch vor Zorn bebender Stimme, „wenn Sie Yuri hier weiterhin gefangenhalten wollen, warum haben Sie das Mädchen dann damals adoptiert?"

Fudge hob die Augenbrauen und überlegte kurz, bevor er antwortete. „Nun, Miss Claggan, wie Sie sich sicher entsinnen werden, brauchte ich damals die Zustimmung des Zaubergamtos, um den Platz des Zaubereiminsters einnehmen zu dürfen. Und wie, denken Sie, macht man einen besseren Eindruck, als ein kleines, kränkliches Kind aufzunehmen? Yuri war... nur ein Mittel zum Zweck-"

Er hatte sehr langsam gesprochen, und mit jedem Wort war Harry die Gefühlslosigkeit und Heimtücke in seinen Augen deutlicher geworden. Vorsichtig blickte Harry zu Yuri hinüber.

Sie lehnte noch immer an der Tür, doch sie klammerte sich daran fest, als ob unter ihr kein Boden mehr wäre. Ihre Augen füllten sich ganz allmählich mit großen, im Licht schimmwernden Tränen, genauso allmählich, wie Fudges Worte zu ihnen gedrungen waren. Einen Augenblick glaubte Harry, sie würde einen lauten Schluchzer ausstoßen, doch sie schlug nur die Hände auf dem Gesicht zusammen und fing plötzlich an zu rennen, weiter den Gang entlang, rannte, als ob sie alles hinter sich lassen wollte, alles, was es je gegeben hatte, alles, was sie eben gehört hatte...

Harry hob den Kopf und starrte Yuri an, nun wieder die sechzehnjährige. Ihre Augen sahen zwar traurig aus, doch er konnte keine Tränen entdecken.

„Ich – es", stammelte Harry; er hatte das Gefühl, irgendetwas sagen zu müssen, doch es fiel ihm nicht das Geringste ein. Yuri wandte sich ab und blickte aus dem Fenster. Sie schwieg, und es schien Harry wie eine Ewigkeit, bis sie leise Luft holte.

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich diese Erinnerung jemals wieder hervorholen würde... ich habe sie oft regelrecht _verbannt_, versucht, sie zu vergessen, doch ich hab's nie geschafft", sagte sie mit schwerer Stimme, „und ich hätte vor einiger Zeit nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass ich sie noch einmal freiwillig durchleben wollen würde." Nun drehte sich endlich zu ihm um, und Harry war froh, ein mattes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen zu erkennen. „Jetzt hast du verstanden, warum ich froh bin, in Hogwarts zu sein..."

„Das ist nicht anders als bei mir - ich war auch heilfroh, von den Dursleys wegzukommen, und das war _wirklich_ ein Gefängnis", meinte Harry. „Nur eins verstehe ich nicht..."

„Was denn?"

„Warum willst du immer alles allein schaffen? Es gibt so viele Menschen, die dir helfen können", begann Harry zaghaft, wohl darauf bedacht, nichts falsches zu sagen, denn Yuris Augen schienen nicht das gewöhnliche Glitzern zu herbergen, vielmehr war es ein feuchtes Glänzen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, wahrscheinlich hast du recht", entgegnete sie mit zittriger Stimme, „aber ich bin es nunmal gewohnt, meine Angelegenheiten selbst zu erledigen, ich will keine Hilfe dabei... vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur zu stolz und denke, alles selbst am besten machen zu können..."

„Übergehst du mich gerne?", brummte Harry.

„N-nein! Ich will dich nicht übergehen, aber-" Yuri stockte und senkte den Kopf, als wären dort die richtigen Worte geschrieben.

„Versprich mir was", sagte er plötzlich und augenblicklich hob sie den Kopf wieder.

„Sag schon."

„Versprich mir, dass du nie wieder etwas unternimmst, was mit Voldemort oder dem Windherz zu tun hat, ohne mir davon zu erzählen", sagte Harry und versuchte, eine ernste Miene zu bewahren, auch wenn er kaum ein Grinsen unterdrücken konnte, als Yuri ihn vollkommen überrascht anstarrte.

„Okay, ich verspreche es dir, Harry", antwortete sie dann in feierlichem Ton und grinste. Eine Weile sahen sie sich nur an, und einen Moment schien es, als wolle Yuri einen Schritt auf ihn zu machen, doch sie tat es nicht. Es gab eine peinliche Pause, die Yuri überbrückte, als sie meinte, sie müsse jetzt dringend ihr Denkarium zurückstellen.

Der Nachmittag kam schneller, als Harry es erwartet hätte. Nach einem eisig kalten Quidditchspiel im Garten, der noch immer von einer weiß glitzernden Schneeschicht überzogen war, huschten sie in ihre Zimmer und kramten ihre Kleidung heraus, die sie mit Ed gekauft hatten. Harry jedoch hielt seinen Smoking nur betrübt in den Händen und betrachtete ihn kopfschüttelnd, ohne auch nur im Entferntesten daran zu denken, sich diesen Stück Stoff anzulegen.

„Den ziehe ich nicht an", sagte er bestimmt und warf Rons Anzug einen neidischen Blick zu.

„Na, so schlecht ist er doch gar nicht, hübsch grün", sagte Ron aufmunternd und versuchte, eine ernste Miene zu bewahren, auch wenn er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

Harry seufzte. „Vielleicht sollte ich Yuri fragen, ob sie mir die Farbe irgendwie ändern kann", murmelte er, doch bevor er aufstehen konnte, riss ihm Ron den Smoking aus den Händen und eilte damit zur Tür.

„Hermine weiß bestimmt auch, wie man dieses scheußliche Grün verschwinden lassen kann!", sagte er und Harry meinte, einen vorwurfsvollen Unterton in seinem Tonfall herauszuhören. „Ich geh' mal rüber und frag sie -"

„Aber das kann ich doch auch machen, du musst nicht -"

„Du bleibst hier, sonst erwischt dich Ed und redet kein Wort mehr mit dir", warnte ihn Ron und schon hatte er die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen.

Harry verstand zwar nicht, weshalb Ron weniger Gefahr laufen sollte, von Ed gesehen zu werden als er, doch er ließ sich stöhnend ins Bett fallen und rappelte sich erst dann wieder auf, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde. Er wagte kaum, einen Blick auf seinen Smoking zu werfen, doch er hatte keine Wahl, da Ron ihn ihm mit einem „Naja, besser als vorher, oder?" vor die Nase hielt. Doch Harry war ganz und gar nichr Rons Meinung.

Das stechende Grün hatte sich in ein sumpffarbiges Braun verwandelt, das Harry stark an Hagrids Maulwurffellmantel erinnerte. Er vermutete, er würde an diesem Abend wohl mehr einem erdigen Geröllblock als einem Menschen ähneln.

„Hermine hat ihn mit einem komisch riechenden Trank aus Yuris Vorräten bearbeitet, sie darf ja nicht zaubern... ähm... sie meinte, das Grün sei ziemlich zäh", erklärte Ron mit ernster Stimme.

„Kann sie das Ding nicht schwarz färben, oder – oder" Hilfe suchend sah sich Harry im Raum um. „Oder weiß?"

Schulterzuckend packte Ron abermals den Smoking und huschte aus der Tür. Diesmal kam er zwar weder mit einem schwarzen, noch mit einem weißen Anzug zurück, doch es war eine Farbe, die Harry allemal besser als das alte Grün fand: Ein dunkles, unauffälliges Grau.

„Yuri hatte zu wenig schwarzen und weißen Färbetrank für einen ganzen Smoking da, deshalb hat sie die beiden einfach gemischt", erzählte Ron und breitete sich genüsslich auf seinem Bett auf, während Harry sich rasch umzog.

Harry und Ron warteten bereits vor Yuris Zimmer, denn sie waren schon seit zehn Minuten fertig; ganz davon abgesehen fanden sie ihre Smokings entsetzlich unbequem und wollten den Abend so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Der Zaubereiminister würde in einer Viertelstunde kommen, sollte es keine Verzögerungen geben.

Ron pochte mit seinen Fingerknöcheln ungeduldig gegen die hohe Flügeltür. „Und da sagt einer, _wir_ würden trödeln!", entrüstete er sich und fauchte dabei die Tür an, als ob sie persönlich für diesen Umstand verantwortlich sei. „Wie lange braucht ihr denn no -"

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn der Flügel schwang mit voller Wucht auf, direkt in sein Gesicht, und Hermine trat großen Schrittes hinaus. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid, das mit seinen unzähligen Raffungen, Schleifen und Stickereien alles andere als schlicht wirkte. Ihre Haare waren kunstvoll nach oben gesteckt und mit zu ihrer Robe passend schwarzen, kleinen Blumen bestückt. Um den Hals trug sie drei Perlenketten, jede verschieden lang.

„Schon gut, ich bin ja da!", wütete sie mit verengten Augen, die jedoch keinen Ron mit ihrem Blick durchstechen konnten, denn Ron lehnte leicht benebelt dreinschauend hinter dem geöffneten Flügel.

„Ron?", fragte Hermine mit weitaus leiserer Stimme als zuvor. „Was ist -"

„Du hast ihn voll erwischt", erklärte Harry halb tadelnd, halb lachend und deutete auf die Tür.

„Oh nein, das wollte ich nicht!", sagte sie schrill und schüttelte Ron besorgt, der noch immer aussah, als hätten ihn wieder ein paar gewalttätige Gehirne attackiert. „Jetzt komm endlich wieder zu dir, komm schon -", murmelte sie und rüttelte noch heftiger an ihm, was jedoch nicht im Geringsten etwas brachte.

„Hermine?", hauchte Ron leise und mit einer Stimme, als würde er im Schlaf sprechen.

„Ja, ich bin's, Ron", entgegnete sie und klang wieder ein wenig ruhiger.

„Hermine, d – du siehst gut aus mit diesem Teil, was du da anhast, wirklich gut", murmelte Ron und augenblicklich klappten seine Augenlider zu und er sank ohnmächtig zu Boden.

„Ron!"

Hermines spitzer Schrei musste wohl auch in Yuris Zimmer zu hören gewesen sein, denn sie stürzte herbei und schaute sich hektisch um. „Was ist? Ist was passiert?", fragte sie mit angespannter Stimme, doch als sie Ron erblickte, beantwortete sich ihre Frage von selbst.

„Ach so", sagte sie und atmete erleichtert aus, „ich dachte schon, es sei etwas Schlimmes... hier hilft leider nur eins -" _Klatsch _– Yuri hatte Ron eine saftige Ohrfeige gegeben. Keine Sekunde später öffnete Ron langsam die Augen und musterte Harry, Hermine und Yuri, als ob er sie jetzt zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah. Doch dann schüttelte er kräftig seinen Kopf und sprang wie von einer Tarantel gestochen auf.

„Pass das nächste Mal gefälligst besser auf, wenn du eine Tür mit so einer Wucht aufschlägst, klar?", herrschte er Hermine wutentbrannt an, „es könnte nämlich jemand dahinter stehen, ich zum Beispiel!"

Doch Hermine reagierte nicht auf Rons Beschwerden, sondern starrte ihn nur entgeistert an. Sie schreckte erst wieder auf, als Yuri die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zuschlug.

„Dann wollen wir mal los, Dad müsste jede Minute ankommen", sagte sie, und mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry und Ron fügte sie kaum merklich grinsend hinzu: „Ihr seht wirklich schick aus."

Harry hätte ihr Kompliment gerne erwidert, doch etwas schien mit seiner Stimme nicht zu stimmen, und so brachte er nur ein klägliches Husten hervor. Yuri sah sehr hübsch aus mit ihren langen, dunklen Haaren, die sich auf ihre Schultern ergossen. Sie trug ein Kleid, das Hermines sehr ähnlich, aber weiß war - Harry fand, sie hätten Figuren in einem Schachspiel ersetzen können, ohne dabei bedeutend aufzufallen.

Yuri führte sie in den großen Saal, den Harry an seinem ersten Tag im Haus als Tanzsaal anerkannt hatte; tatsächlich stimmte auf einer Empore gerade ein mittelgroßes Orchester seine Instrumente nach einem großen Flügel, der geduldig die einzelnen Töne immer und immer wieder anschlug, bis sie schließlich jeder mit den seinen verglichen hatte. An einer Seite des Saals war ein schier endloses Buffet aufgestellt worden, auf dem eine Menge verdeckte Platten und Schuüsseln verteilt waren. Dazwischen standen vereinzelt, wie Harry nicht anders erwartet hatte, große Vasen mit weißen Lilien. Die breite Treppe, die in den Saal führte, war bereits von einigen Gästen gesäumt, allesamt wichtig aussehende, ältere Männer in Fräcken, die peinlich genau zu ihren auf Hochglanz polierten Schuhe passten. Im Vergleich zu ihnen sahen Harry und Ron nicht sonderlich festlich aus, da sich beide geweigert hatten, weder eine Krawatte noch eine Fliege zu tragen - Hermine und Yuri dagegen konnten es in jeder Hinsicht mit ihnen aufnehmen.

Ein besonders in die Breite gewachsener Mann schritt nun auf Yuri zu gab ihr links und rechts einen angedeuteten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Bonjour Monsieur, je suis heureuse que vous ayez voulu venir chez nous", sagte Yuri höflich in beinahe fließendem Französisch und wies mit einer Handbewegung zum Buffet, auf dem inzwischen schon eine Menge köstlicher Vorspeisen aufgetischt war, „je pense que mon père arrivera bientôt... vous ne voulez pas manger quelque chose?"

„Oh, oui, oui, je crois que je pourrais gôuter un peu", entgegnete der Mann und eilte zu dem langen Tisch, und obwohl Harry nicht im Geringsten verstanden hatte, was die beiden geredet hatten, so war es doch zu erkennen, dass das Buffet gleich um einige seiner Köstlichkeiten ärmer sein würde.

„Wer war das?", wollte Hermine wissen und beobachtete neugierig den dicken Herrn , der sich gerade über eine Platte mit Lachs hermachte.

„Der französische Premierminister", antwortete Yuri, „er – ähm, nun ja – legt Wert auf ein üppiges Essen zu jeder Tageszeit."

„Ist nicht zu übersehen", bemerkte Ron leise.

Harry, Ron und Hermine mussten noch viele anderen wichtig aussehenden Leuten die Hände schütteln, sich verbeugen oder sie auf sonstige Art und Weise begrüßen, bis sie sich endlich am Buffet anstellen konnten und sich die Bäuche vollschlagen konnten. Harry zog gerade ein Stück Paprika aus einem bunten Kranz voller Gemüse, als ihn Yuris freudiges „Dad! Wo bist du so lange gewesen?" zusammenzucken ließ.

Cornelius Fudge sah ein wenig müde aus, doch er trug seinen schwarzen Nadelstreifenanzug mit so viel Würde, wie es sein Zustand erlaubte. Seine Haare wirkten ungekämmt und hingen schlaff an seinem Gesicht herunter. Erst nachdem er Yuri gedrückt hatte, fielen ihm Harry, Ron und Hermine auf, die ihn mit leichtem Argwohn musterten. Seine Augen weiteten sich – war es Angst, die Harry in ihnen aufblitzen sah? – und er öffnete den Mund, doch außer einem schwachen Hauchen brachte er nichts hervor.

„Das sind -"

„Ich weiß, wer sie sind, Yuri", sagte Fudge langsam und zwang sich zu einem falschen Lächeln. „Ich hatte allerdings nicht erwartet, dass ausgerechnet -"

„Du hast gesagt, es wäre okay, wenn ich ein paar Freunde einlade", erinnerte ihn Yuri düster und zwang ihn, sie anzugucken.

„Ja, ja, sicher...", murmelte Fudge und musterte die drei eingehend. „Nun denn, ich hoffe doch, es gefällt euch bei uns?", fragte er mit einem nervösen Lächeln.

„Danke, ja", antwortete Hermine höflich, aber recht kühl, wie Harry fand.

„Nach all den Unannehmlichkeiten und – ähm – Missverständnissen im letzten Jahr nehme ich es euch nicht übel, wenn ihr nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen seid, aber ich hoffe, ihr seid euch dessen bewusst, dass wir einen gemeinsamen Feind haben, gegen den wir Seite an Seite kämpfen müssen", sagte Fudge ernst, doch er klang so geschwollen, dass Harry sich zusammenhalten musste, um nicht zu lachen.

Yuri schien eine Weile mit sich zu kämpfen, dann sagte sie: „Nun werd' nicht zu offiziell, Dad, geh' doch mal zum arabischen Außenminister, der wollte dich schon vorhin sprechen wegen den neuen Richtlinien für familiengerechte fliegende Teppiche im heimischen Luftverkehr" und schob ihn in Richtung Bühne.

Ron schien eine ganze Menge an Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen zu müssen, um nicht laut zu fluchen. Stattdessen begnügte er sich damit, seinen Teller des öfteren ein wenig zu hart abzustellen.

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte Yuri leise.

„Schon gut, es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, du kannst nichts dafür, dass Fudge ein hirnloser, kleingeis -"

„Ron!"

Doch Yuri grinste nur milde und winkte Harry, Ron und Hermine näher zu sich heran, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie niemand anderes hörte und senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme.

„Hört zu, wir müssen Bellatrix hier raus schaffen, bevor sie aufwacht", wisperte sie und sah sich nochmals hektisch um, bevor sie weitersprach. „Dumbledore kommt heute Nacht. Punkt zwölf."


	22. Die Botschaft

Die Botschaft

Das Fest war in vollem Gange: Auf den Platten des Buffets klafften große Löcher, die Miss McClaggan mehr oder weniger unauffällig zu stopfen versuchte (was allerdings unmöglich war, da sich der französische Premierminister unmittelbar vor den langen Tischen eingenistet hatte), die Gäste redeten, lachten und tanzten zu der Musik des Orchesters, das nun schon seit zwei Stunden spielte, und man konnte überall Teller, Gläser und Besteck klappern oder klirren hören. Nur vier schienen sich nicht dem fröhlichen Treiben anschließen zu wollen. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Yuri standen ein wenig abseits und prüften immer wieder nervös die Uhrzeit, um Mitternacht unter keinen Umständen zu versäumen.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie wir es schaffen sollen, uns unbemerkt wegzuschleichen", brach es schließlich ratlos aus Hermine heraus, „Miss McClaggan schleicht die ganze Zeit herum und beobachtet uns –oh" –sie gab Miss McClaggan einen schwachen Wink, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass alles in Ordnung sei und schenkte ihr ein gequältes Lächeln –„-seht ihr? Das meine ich..."

„Immer schön ruhig bleiben, Hermine, uns fällt schon noch was ein", beruhigte Harry sie, auch wenn er selbst nicht ganz an seine Worte glaubte - was Hermine bemerkt zu haben schien, denn sie sah weiter verzweifelt drein.

„Ich glaube, es ist am besten, wenn wir nicht alle gehen, das fällt zu sehr auf", bestimmte Yuri und legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten, „ich denke... ja, Ron und Hermine sollten gehen, das ist nicht so auffällig..."

„Hört zu", sagte sie mit erheblich lauterer Stimme und blickte Ron und Hermine an, die sie verwirrt anguckten, „seid nicht beleidigt, aber wenn Harry fehlt, merkt Dad das sofort, er schaut ständig zu ihm herüber... du bist einfach zu berühmt, Harry" –sie deutete grinsend auf Fudge, der es bemerkte und sich rasch umdrehte, um mit seinem Gespräch fortzufahren –„er ist kann's wahrscheinlich immer noch nicht fassen, dass ausgerechnet Harry Potter... na ja, wie auch immer... wo war ich gerade? Ach ja... und wenn ich weggehe, stellt Miss McClaggan gleich Hunderte von Fragen, und glaubt mir, sie hat mich schon viel zu oft gefunden... also, ist das in Ordnung für euch?"

„Ja, ist okay", sagten Ron und Hermine im Chor, auch wenn beide nicht sonderlich begeistert schienen.

„Sehr gut", entgegnete Yuri. „Mal sehen... wenn ich Miss McClaggan ablenke, kann ich euch vielleicht zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten verschaffen, und wenn dann jemand nach euch fragt, seid ihr auf's Klo gegangen... na ja, eine Viertelstunde ich vielleicht ein bisschen lang, aber es wird euch sicher keiner danach fragen, warum das so lange gedauert hat, da bin ich mir sicher... das macht ingesamt also im besten Falle eine halbe Stunde. Ist das genug?"

„Es bleibt uns doch ohnehin nichts anderes übrig, oder?", sagte Ron finster.

Somit war der Plan beschlossen, und alles, was sie nun tun konnten, war warten.

Um Viertel vor zwölf schritt Yuri eilends auf Miss McClaggan zu, und erzählte ihr vollkommen aufgelöst, dass die komplette Gartenbeleuchtung ausgefallen sei und es in der Küche ein schwerwiegendes Problem mit den Töpfen gäbe.

„Gut, ich glaube, jetzt könnt ihr los", flüsterte Harry Ron und Hermine zu, die schon startbereit am Ende der Treppe warteten, als Yuri mit Miss McClaggan in einer Hintertür verschwand. „Viel Glück!", rief er ihnen hinterher, bis sie hinter der ersten Ecke verschwunden waren.

Mit federnden Schritten schlichen Ron und Hermine über die Gänge und Treppen, bis sie schließlich an den Flur gelangten, an dessen Ende Yuris Zimmer lag.

Hermine öffnete die hohe Flügeltür und Ron ging hinter ihr hinein. Mit einem letzten Blick über seine Schulter schloss er sie so leise wie möglich.

„Ist das dunkel hier", stöhnte Ron, „ich mal mal Licht an-"

„Nein", zischte Hermine, „wenn du Licht machst, sieht man uns von draußen. Was ist, wenn irgendeiner von Voldemorts Leuten das Haus beschattet?"

„Schon gut", erwiderte Ron und schüttelte sich, als ob ihm jemand kaltes Wasser auf den Rücken geschüttet hätte. „Warum musst du nur immer seinen Namen nennen? Erst Harry, dann du... ich versteh das Ganze nicht, ehrlich mal."

„Die Angst vor dem Namen macht doch nur noch mehr Angst vor dem, was uns erwartet", entgegnete Hermine geduldig, „es ist wichtig, dass wir aussprechen, was uns bedrückt, was wir fürchten, was wir fühlen... denn das macht uns stark.

Obwohl es tatsächlich sehr dunkel war, sah Hermine deutlich, dass Ron sie unverholen anstarrte, auch wenn sie seine Miene wohl nicht entziffern konnte.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen", sagte Hermine rasch und schnipste dreimal mit Daumen und Zeigefinger, genau so, wie es Yuri ein paar Tage zuvor getan hatte. Sofort begann der Boden zu zittern, und Ron, der offensichtlich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, stolperte über eines von Hermines dicksten Büchern, das auf dem Boden herumlag, und warf sie rücklings um.

„Autsch!"

„Äh- Hermine?"

„Ron, du liegst auf mir, falls du es noch nicht gemerkt haben solltest!", presste Hermine zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Oh, sorry...", sagte Ron undeutlich, doch er machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen; würde sich der fünfte Teil des Sterns nicht knarrend und ächzend zu Boden senken, hätte man vermutlich sein und Hermines Herz schlagen hören können.

Ron starrte ihr einige Augenblicke lang in die Augen, als würde er darin nach etwas suchen. Hermine dagegen hielt mit rasendem Puls den Atem an, was Ron jedoch nicht hören konnte. Plötzlich schien er einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben, denn er senkte zögernd, doch ganz langsam den Kopf -

„_Achtung_!"

Ron wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, doch im nächsten Moment stieß ihn Hermine panisch weg und rollte sich selbst ein gutes Stück zur Seite. Mit hämmerndem Herzen wandte er sich nach rechts und sah nun, was der Grund für Hermines Stoß gewesen war: Die Raute des Sterns war um Haaresbreite neben ihnen auf den Boden geknallt und hatte sich ein Stück an einer Ecke abgebrochen.

Rasch rappelten sich Ron und Hermine auf und blickten in das schlafende Gesicht von Bellatrix Lestrange. Es schien noch weißer und ausgemergelter als sonst, doch der Rest an ihr war unverändert. Ihre Hände und Füße waren noch verbunden, sodass sie ein weniger gefährlich wirkte.

Hermine war die erste, die den Mund aufmachte.

„Das –das war ganz schön knapp", stieß sie so schwer atmend hervor, als wäre sie ohne Pause fünfhundert Meter gelaufen.

„Jaah", stimmte Ron mit gedehnter Stimme zu und versuchte offenbar, möglichst gelassen zu klingen - doch er wagte es nicht, Hermine ins Gesicht zu schauen. Stattdessen warf er einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Entweder ist das Ding kaputt oder es ist wirklich Mitternacht. Wo treffen wir Dumbledore überhaupt?"

„Hier, Ron."

Ron und Hermine wirbelten herum. Albus Dumbledore stand milde lächelnd hinter ihnen, in einem roten, aufwändig bestickten Gewand und einem besonders langen Spitzhut. Seine kristallblauen Augen schimmerten durch die Dunkelheit und musterten Bellatrix Lestrange, deren Haut deutlich auszumachen war.

„Professor", keuchte Hermine, „wie sind Sie hier her gekommen?"

„Mit einem Besen", antwortete Dumbledore mit ernster Stimme. „Aus diesem Grund war die Reise ein wenig lang, doch es ist soweit alles recht gut gegangen... ihr könnt ihn zwar nicht sehen, doch vor dem Fenster schwebt gerade Professor Moody auf seinem Besen und wartet ungeduldig darauf, dass ich Bellatrix endlich hinausbefördere."

Ron starrte immer noch ungläubig auf das Fenster, hinter dem nichts zu sein schien, während Dumbledore den Zauberstab hob und „_Mobilcorpus_" murmelte. Zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche bewegte sich die totenblasse Frau wieder, wenn auch nur durch einen Zauberspruch, und glitt lautlos durch das Fenster, das Hermine soeben weit geöffnet hatte. Wie es schien, war nun auch sie von Moody unsichtbar gemacht worden, denn ihr dürrer Körper wurde eins mit dem pechschwarzen Nachthimmel. Auch Dumbledore stieg auf das Fensterbrett und setzte sich behutsam auf einen unsichtbaren Besen, der vermutlich neben dem von Moody schwirren musste.

„Hast du ihren Kopf, Alastor?"

„Alles wie festgenagelt", entgegnete Moodys raue Stimme.

„Gut, so müsste es gehen... ach ja, ehe ich es vergesse, bitte gebt das Yuri, sobald ihr sie seht", sagte Dumbledore und reichte Hermine das Windherz, dessen wirbelnder, silbriger Staub in der Dunkelheit deutlich zu sehen war. „Es war ihre persönliche Bitte, es bis zum Schulanfang behalten zu dürfen", fügte er hinzu und Hermine sah, wie für einen kurzen Moment ein Funkeln in seinen Augen aufleuchtete, bevor er sich mit dem Zauberstab auf den Kopf klopfte und von einer Sekunde zur anderen ebenfalls unsichtbar wurde.

„Nun denn, ich wünsche euch noch schöne und erholsame Ferien, ihr beiden", erklang Dumbledores freundliche Stimme ein Stück von ihnen entfernt.

„Danke, Professor", sagten Ron und Hermine höflich, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher waren, ob er sie noch hören konnte, denn sie hörten das Summen der Besen nicht mehr.

Einen Moment lang standen sie unschlüssig vor dem geöffneten Fenster, bis Hermine es vorsichtig schloss und mit einem erleichterten Ausatmen die Augen über den Himmel mit seinen unzähligen glitzernden Sternen wandern ließ.

„Wir gehen jetzt lieber schnell zurück zum Fest, bevor jemand merkt, dass wir weg sind, oder?", meinte Hermine verlegen, wandte sich um und schnipste dreimal mit den Fingern, damit sich der Teil des Sterns wieder in Richtung Decke bewegte.

„Ist alles gut gegangen?", fragte Harry, als Ron und Hermine bemüht unauffällig die lange Treppe zum Saal herunterkamen.

„Ja, alles bestens", sagte Hermine und rückte ihre Ketten zurecht. „Dumbledore und Moody sind mit Besen gekommen und haben sie mitgenommen."

„Wie bitte? Mit _Besen_?", wiederholte Harry ungläubig und starrte Hermine nach, die auf das Buffet zusteuerte und sich eine großes Stück Schokoladensahnetorte auftat.

„Ja, es war wirklich so", bestätigte Ron, „ich kapier' echt nicht, warum sie nicht einfach einen Portschlüssel oder so genommen haben... uhm, mein Magen knurrt, ich glaub, ich könnte eine Portion Nachtisch vertragen..." Mit sehnsüchtigem Blick folgte er Hermines Beispiel und lud sich zwei Stück Kuchen auf seinen Teller.

„Ich verstehe auch nicht, warum alle Lichter plötzlich wieder an waren, vorhin war es stockfinster draußen, wirklich..."

Harrys Blick fiel auf Yuri, die Miss McClaggan recht glaubwürdig schwor, dass die Gartenbeleuchtung tatsächlich ausgefallen sei; die alte Dame ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren und musterte Yuri weiterhin misstrauisch, als ob sie wusste, dass das Mädchen ihr etwas vorschwindelte.

„Liebes, ich kenne dich zu deinem Leidwesen schon viel zu lange, um nicht zu erkennen, wenn du lügst, und das tust du gerade", sagte sie streng. „Allerdings kann ich mir nicht erklären, was du damit bezwecken willst."

„Ich will gar nichts bezwecken!", rief Yuri aufgebracht und so laut, dass sich einige Leute erstaunt nach ihr umdrehten. „Vielleicht war es ja nur ein Wackelkontakt oder irgendetwas, jedenfalls war das Licht aus!"

Peinlich berührt, da sie die Blicke der Gäste spürte, beugte sich Miss McClaggan zu Yuri und redete eindringlich auf sie ein, jedoch so leise, dass Harry kein Wort verstehen konnte. Schmollend bahnte sie sich durch die Menschenmenge einen Weg zu ihm, doch als sie ihn anschaute, huschte ein zufriedenes Grinsen über ihr gerötetes Gesicht.

„Puh, sie hat nicht weiter gebohrt", wisperte sie ihm zu, „ich dachte schon, gleich muss ich ihr alles beichten... hat es funktioniert?"

Harry nickte und erzählte ihr von dem, was ihm Ron und Hermine berichtet hatten.

„Sehr gut... ähm –haben sie auch erwähnt, dass Dumbledore ihnen etwas für mich mitgegeben hat?", fragte sie und wirkte mit einem Mal angespannt. „Weißt du, ich habe ihn gebeten, mir das Windherz zu geben- bis die Schule wieder anfängt."

„Oh, ähm... ich glaube nicht", antwortete Harry unsicher. „Aber du kannst sie ja fragen", fügte er rasch hinzu und deutete in Rons und Hermines Richtung. Yuri, die keine Lust zu haben schien, sich abermals durch die Menge zu zwängen, winkte die beiden kurzerhand herbei.

„Ich hatte das ganz vergessen, tut mir Leid", sagte Hermine mit schuldbewusster Miene und fischte das Windherz aus ihrem Schuh.

„Danke", entgegnete Yuri und steckte es hastig ein. „Hmm... war das nicht unbequem?"

„Äh –ich hab's gar nicht mehr gemerkt", meinte Hermine mit einem ziemlich falschen Grinsen.

„Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit diesem Tagebuch von –wie hieß der Typ? –Frank Bryce?", erkundigte sich Ron und schlang den letzten Bissen Mandelkuchen hinunter. „Ich dachte, mit seinem Tagebuch und dem Windherz kommen wir an mehr Informationen über das Windherz ran?"

„Du hast recht, Ron", erwiderte Yuri und lächelte. „Aber ich denke, darum kümmern wir uns morgen... ich bin müde."

Am nächsten Morgen fing der Schnee langsam an zu tauen, die Sonne war zwar verschwunden, doch es wurde zusehends milder. Einige verschieden große grüne Punkte waren auf dem weitflächigen Garten verteilt, als ob sie jemand während der Nacht bei einem verzauberten Streifzug verloren hätte. Einige Vögel suchten darin nach Würmern oder anderen Insekten, doch sie wurden nicht fündig und ließen den Boden wieder hinter sich. Die Lichterketten vom Fest waren schon wieder entfernt worden und immer öfter erlaubte der Schnee einen Blick auf das dürre Geäst der kahlen Sträucher.

Cornelius Fudge ließ sich am Morgen nicht ein einziges Mal blicken, er frühstückte vor ihnen und verschwand dann spurlos in seinem Büro, wo er „ein paar Akten von großer Wichtigkeit" bearbeiten müsse, wie ihnen Miss McClaggan anvertraute. Harry machte das nichts aus, im Gegenteil, er war sogar ausgesprochen froh darüber, Fudges argwöhnischen, neugierigen Blick nicht ertragen zu müssen. Hermine hatte vorgeschlagen, erst ihre Koffer zu packen und dann den Duplexzauber zu brechen, und trotz aufgebrachter Proteste seitens Harry und Ron war sie damit durchgekommen. Nun rauften sie eilig und recht unordentlich ihre Sachen zusammen, um sie dann in ihre Koffer zu stopfen.

„Ist schon ein bisschen traurig, dieses Zimmer zu verlassen", meinte Ron mit schwerer Stimme und schaute sich wehmütig um, bevor er seinen Koffer zuklappen ließ.

Als Harry und Ron in Yuris Zimmer kamen, war Hermine noch damit beschäftigt, ihre Unmengen an Bücher so zu stapeln, dass sie sie in ihren Koffer räumen konnte. Hin und wieder schnaubte sie dabei ungehalten, da es unmöglich war, sie ohne Zauberei anzuordnen.

„Warte, ich helfe dir", sagte Harry rasch und kniete sich neben sie, doch auch er gab es kurze Zeit später wieder auf.

„Hör mal, Hermine, lass es einfach sein und schmeiß die Bücher in meinen Koffer rein, ich hab' noch ein wenig Platz", bot Ron ihr schließlich großzügig an.

„O -okay, danke", entgegnete Hermine und klang tatsächlich äußerst dankbar; vermutlich hätte sie es kaum übers Herz gebracht, auch nur eines ihrer Bücher in Los Angeles zurückzulassen, dachte Harry bei sich.

Einige Augenblicke später stieß Yuri die Tür auf, ihre leicht zitternden Hände umklammerten das Windherz und das notdürftig mit Klebestreifen zusammengehaltene Tagebuch von Frank Bryce. Mit angespannter, ja feierlicher Miene ließ sie sich auf ihrem Bett nieder und legte die vergilbten Blätter auf ihren Schoß.

„Alle bereit?", fragte sie mit einem nervösen Grinsen, während sich Ron und Hermine neugierigen Blickes neben sie setzten –Harry musste mit dem Fußboden vorlieb nehmen.

Er spürte, wie sein Herz unruhig auf und ab hüpfte, als Yuri das Windherz in der Mitte des obersten Papiers platzierte, langsam den Zauberstab hob und beinahe flüsternd sagte: „_Absolve Duplex_!"

Nichts regte sich. Mit noch immer angehaltenem Atem starrten die vier wie gebannt auf das Windherz, in dem der seltsame Staub wie gewöhnlich in kleinen Strömen umherwirbelte. Stirnrunzelnd blätterte Hermine in den abgenutzten Blättern herum, als ob sie hoffte, in irgendeiner freien Ecke würde wie durch Geisterhand ein Satz, wenigstens ein Wort erscheinen, das ihnen weiterhelfen würde– doch vergeblich.

„Ähm- Yuri, du- bist du dir sicher, dass -", begann Ron zögerlich, doch sichtlich daran zweifelnd, ob es sich hier nicht nur um einen schlechten Scherz handelte.

„Ja, ich _bin_ mir sicher", sagte Yuri bestimmt und barg das Windherz mit einem flehenden Blick in der Hand. „Wir müssen daran glauben."

„AAAAAH!"

Kaum hatte Yuri den Mund geschlossen, brachen gleißend helle Lichtstrahlen aus dem Innern des Windherzes hervor und schossen wie Pfeile in jede Ecke des Zimmers. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und hielt sich schützend die Hände vor die Augen, doch es dauerte nicht lange, und das blendend weiße Licht formte einen strahlenden, menschenähnlichen Körper, der jedoch noch immer mit einer Art Faden mit dem Windherz verbunden war. Plötzlich rauschte der glitzernde Staub in den Körper ein und schien ihn gleichzeitig mit Leben zu füllen, denn die Arme und der Kopf streckten und räkelten sich, als hätten sie zu lange geschlafen. Langsam wurden Augen, Haare und ein langes Kleid erkennbar, und in Harrys Kopf rastete etwas ein. Er erkannte die Frau, die ihnen nun mit einem verschleierten Blick entgegenblickte: Es war dieselbe, deren Abbild sich auch in der goldenen Spieldose befand, die Yuri und er im Haus der Riddles gefunden hatten. Sie hatte langes, gewelltes Haar, ein spitz zulaufendes Gesicht und langfingrige Hände, die sich um eine Feder klammerten – das Buch war nirgends zu entdecken.

Einen Moment lang stierten sie Harry, Ron, Hermine und Yuri nur erstaunt an, bis sich Harry dazu entschied zu überprüfen, ob das seltsame Wesen auch sprechen konnte. Vielleicht musste man ihr geheime Handzeichen geben, die nur Voldemort kannte?

„Ähm –kannst du sprechen?", fragte Harry.

Ihre Augen ruhten eine Zeit lang auf ihm, bis sich ihr schmaler Mund öffnete. „Drei Dinge muss ich euch sagen, mehr wären ohnehin zu viel", sagte sie mit ihrer nebeligen Stimme, an die sich Harry noch gut erinnern konnte. Es war, als würde sie wie ein Echo aus der Vergangenheit durch den Raum schweben.

„Was sind das für Dinge?", drängte er und stand nun auf, sodass er ihr Gesicht besser sehen konnte. Er spürte, wie Ungeduld und Neugier in ihm brannten, und vielleicht war dies der Grund dafür, weshalb es ihm furchtbar lange vorkam, bis die Frau endlich zu sprechen begann.

„Erstens- was das Herz genommen, kann es wieder geben, spreche deinen Wunsch nur aus... zweitens– seine Macht gehört zweien, dem Opfer und dem Schöpfer", sagte sie und schüttelte dabei ihr Haar hin und her, sodass sich ein lautloser Regen vom schimmernden Sand auf den Fußboden ergoss, „drittens, die Macht ist sein Tod."

Kaum hatte Harry sein Gehirn in Bewegung gesetzt, um ihre Worte zu verstehen, zerfiel die Frau ohne Weiteres in ihre Einzelteile. In wenigen Augenblicken war ihr leuchtender Körper geschrumpft und wurde durch den nun nur noch hauchdünnen Faden in das Windherz zurückgesogen, wie klares Wasser in einem Waschbecken, dessen Stöpsel man gezogen hatte. Selbst den Sand, der auf dem Boden verteilt gewesen war, verschonte der unsichtbare Strudel nicht. Erstaunt starrten Harry, Ron und Yuri auf das Windherz auf ihrer Handfläche, das wieder genauso aussah wie vorher, mitsamt dem kleinen Baby in seiner Mitte, das seelenruhig vor sich hin zu schlummern schien, nach seinen geschlossenen Augen jedenfalls zu urteilen. Nur Hermine war als einzige aufgestanden und hatte die Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammengedrückt.

„Gehen wir das Ganze mal durch", sagte sie in sachlichem Ton, als solle sie die Zusammenstellung eines Zaubertrank erläutern, „'was das Herz genommen, kann es wieder geben, spreche deinen Wunsch nur aus', hat sie gesagt. Was hat das Windherz genommen?", fragte sie und wandte sich den dreien zu, deren Aufmerksamkeit nun Hermine galt, die sie allesamt auffordernd ansah.

„Ähm -"

„Es hat... Leben genommen", antwortete Yuri langsam.

„Das ist es!", rief Hermine begeistert.

„Woher weißt du das nun wieder?", erkundigte sich Ron, der ganz und gar danach aussah, als ob Hermine ein andere Sprache sprechen würde, die er nicht einmal ansatzweise verstand.

„Das ist doch vollkommen logisch, weißt du denn nicht mehr, was Malfoy gesagt hat, als er das Windherz holen wollte?"

„Ich verzichte darauf, dir zu antworten, sag's uns einfach, okay?", entgegnete Ron matt.

„'Das edle Ziel des Dunklen Lords ist es, den Tod zu besiegen', das hat er gesagt!"

„Äh– und das heißt was?"

„Das heißt, dass das Windherz Leben schaffen kann, vermutlich eine Art Wiedergeburt oder so etwas, schätze ich", erklärte sie und nun funkelten ihre Augen vor Begeisterung. „Denn das wäre der Sieg über den Tod."

„Aber-", setzte Harry an.

„'Zweitens, seine Macht gehört zweien, dem Opfer und dem Schöpfer'", fuhr Hermine unbeirrt fort, „das bedeutet, nur Yuri und Voldemort sind in der Lage, dieses Leben vom Windherz zu nehmen."

Hermine sah erwartungsvoll in die Runde, als würde sie eine Bestätigung ihrer Vermutungen hören wollen, doch niemand sagte etwas; Harry war viel zu gebannt von ihren Worten, als dass er die gespannte Stille durchbrochen hätte.

„Und als letztes sagte sie, dass 'die Macht sein Tod ist'", vollendete sie ihre Erklärung mit einer schwungvollen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, „also wird das Windherz zerstört sein, wenn man es benutzt hat."

„Alle Achtung, Hermine", sagte Yuri anerkennend, was zeigte, dass sie ebenfalls wie Hermine dachte; auch Ron sah recht beeindruckt aus. Harry dagegen war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte.


	23. Ein zweiter Verlust

Ein zweiter Verlust

Zum Abendessen würden sie zwar keine Zeit mehr haben, doch Miss McClaggan deckte sie fürsorglich mit allen möglichen Sandwiches und Knabbereien ein, sodass sie sich wirklich nicht im Geringsten darum sorgen mussten, während der Fahrt zum Flughafen an Hunger leiden zu müssen. Ed hatte ihr Gepäck schon am Nachmittag ins Auto verfrachtet, und so hatten sie bis zum Abend nichts weiter zun tun als ihre letzten Stunden in Los Angeles zu genießen. Hermine verbrachte diese in der Bibliothek, Harry, Ron und Yuri spielten noch ein letztes Mal Quidditch in dem großen Garten der Fudges. 

„Das war gut!", rief Harry zufrieden, als Yuri den Quaffel in einem fast schnurgeraden Sturzflzug auffing ohne dabei das nasse Gras zu berühren.

„Ich glaube, ich kann getrost deinen Platz übernehmen, oder?", entgegnete sie augenzwinkernd und grinste ihm zu.

„Probieren wir es aus", erwiderte Harry angriffslustig und holte den goldenen Schnatz aus seiner Tasche hervor, den ihm Hermine zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte; noch barg er ihn fest in seiner Faust. „Bei drei, okay? Eins, zwei, DREI!"

Harry schleuderte den goldenen Schnatz so weit wie möglich von ihnen weg (wobei er Rons Kopf um Zentimeter verfehlte) und wartete, bis er ihn aus seinen Augen verloren hatten. Yuri bedeutete ihm mit einem herausfordernden Kopfnicken, dass auch sie ihn nicht mehr sah und stieg hoch in die Luft, Harry brauste instinktiv hinterher. Wachsam suchte er den Himmel nach einem Zeichen vom Schnatz ab, doch bis auf eine einsame Krähe konnte er nichts entdecken. Obwohl er wusste, dass Yuri nur einen Scherz gemacht hatte und dies reiner Spaß war, fühlte er sich plötzlich, als sei es ein richtiges Spiel, bei dem er den Sieg der Gryffindors mit dem Fang des Schnatzes den Sieg sichern konnte. _Er wollte gewinnen_.

Nachdem er einige Zeit über dem Garten umher geflogen war, hörte er ein immer lauter werdendes Summen –_der Schnatz_. Harry machte scharf kehrt und zischte dem kleinen, pfeilschnellen Ball hinterher, seine zarten Flügel waren nun nicht mehr als ein golden schimmernder Fächer, der unter allen Farben deutlich hervorstach, wie die Sonne am Himmel. Harry hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo sich Yuri befand, links oder rechts von ihm, über oder unter ihm, oder ob sie dem Schnatz überhaupt hinterher jagte –es war ihm gleichgültig, solange er nur dem Schnatz folgen konnte. Er spürte, wie ihm der Wind ins Gesicht peitschte und über seine Kopfhaut rauschte, während er seinen Feuerblitz weiter antrieb, bis er schließlich seine Hand, die inzwischen taub war vor Kälte, nach ihm ausstrecken konnte. Zwanzig Zentimeter –fünf Zentimeter –die fast gewichtlosen Flügel streiften seine Hand bei jedem der panischen Schläge, seinem Jäger zu entkommen. Sie fühlten sich wie die Fasern einer samtweichen Feder an. Harry trieb seinen Besen noch ein wenig weiter, immer schneller und schneller, bis er endlich etwas Hartes an seinen Fingerspitzen spürte –JA!

Triumphierend umklammerte er den Schnatz und sauste zur Erde zurück, ein breites Grinsen auf dem geröteten Gesicht.

„Ich hab -"

Er stockte und all das Glücksgefühl, das zuvor noch durch seinen Körper geflossen war, schien sich mit einem Mal ins Nichts verflüchtigt zu haben. Sein Herz war für einen kurzen Moment stehen geblieben, als er fassungslos auf die Person starrte, die Ron gerade hochzog; sein Gesichtsausdruck war besorgt und erschreckt zugleich.

„Harry, sie ist plötzlich vom Besen gestürzt, hatte wahrscheinlich einen Anfall oder sowas, hat eben noch ganz komisch gestöhnt und schwer geatmet", erklärte ihm Ron in heller Aufregung und versuchte, einen Blick auf Yuris Gesicht zu erhaschen, die allerdings die Augen nicht geöffnet hatte. Auf ihrer Stirn glänzte kalter Schweiß, als ob sie zuvor etwas Furchtbares geträumt hatte. „Schnell, wir müssen Hilfe holen!"

„Ja", sagte Harry knapp und griff unter ihre Arme, Ron packte die dünnen Beine. „Wohin sollen wir gehen?"

„Ich glaube, wir bringen sie am besten erstmal ins Trockene, oder?", meinte Ron. „Dann sehen wir weiter."

Da Yuri nicht schwer war, konnten sie den Weg zum Haus in kurzer Zeit zurücklegen. Drinnen legten sie Yuri auf das am weichsten aussehende Sofa ab, das sie finden konnten und stützten ihren Kopf mit einem Kissen ab.

„Ich geh' Miss McClaggan suchen, und du bleibst hier bei ihr, falls sie aufwacht", sagte Ron und eilte davon.

Harry setzte sich auf ein noch freies Stück Sofa, legte seinen Winterumhang ab und ließ seine Augen über Yuris Gesicht wandern. Ihr Blick war entspannt, beinahe so, als würde sie schlafen. Er konnte hören, wie sie leise und gleichmäßig atmete, und diese Geräusche beruhigten ihn auf eine seltsame Weise, weil er wusste, dass sie lebendig war und wieder aufwachen würde. Wie von selbst hob er seine Hand und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht –warum musste er jetzt lächeln? Eigentlich sollte ihm nicht danach zumute sein, ermahnte sich Harry.

Yuri sah aus wie eine Puppe, zerbrechlich, zart und makellos, es war, als existierte sie nicht wirklich, sondern nur ein Bild von etwas sein, das die Menschen als „perfekt" bezeichnen würden.

„_Mein Vater wollte aus mir etwas machen, das die Menschen perfekt nennen mögen..._"

Hatte Fudge nicht sein Ziel erreicht? Hatte er keinen „perfekten" Menschen erschaffen?

„Um Himmels willen! Und ich dachte, es wäre vorbei damit!"

Miss McClaggan, dicht gefolgt von Ron, stürzte auf Yuri zu und beugte sich besorgt über sie.

„Ich glaube, es ist halb so schlimm", sagte sie erleichtert und öffnete eine kleine, dickbäuchige Flasche, die sie aus ihrer Tasche gezogen hatte. „Nur drei Tropfen davon, und es geht gleich besser." Sie ließ drei dicke, trübe Tropfen in ihren leicht geöffneten Mund fallen und steckte sie wieder ein. Augenblicklich zuckten ihre Augenlider, als ob jemand daran gezogen hätte. Harry war sehr froh, als er endlich in ihre klaren, dunkelblauen Augen schauen konnte, die sie nun verwirrt anstarrten.

„Hast du deinen Trank gestern Abend nicht genommen?", fragte Miss McClaggan mit einem vorwurfsvollen Unterton in der Stimme, als sie sich aufgesetzt hatte.

„Äh –nein, ich hab's vergessen", murmelte Yuri und der gewohnte Hauch Rosa schoss wieder in ihre Wangen.

„Das darf dir nicht noch einmal passieren", mahnte sie MissMcClaggan, „du weißt doch, dass du ihn mindestens noch dieses ganze Jahr lang einnehmen musst." Sie seufzte. „Nun ist es aber gut, zieh dich noch um, bevor ihr aufbrecht. Und beeil dich, viel Zeit bleibt nicht mehr."

Harry und Ron machten sich auf den Weg zu Hermine, die, wie sie vermuteten, noch immer in der Bibliothek herumstöberte. Tatsächlich fanden sie die beiden zwischen zwei mit Büchern voll gestellten Regalen im oberen Stockwerk der Bibliothek, die sie mit einem gläsernen Fahrstuhl erreichten. Hermine fuhr mit dem rechten Zeigefinger über die Einbände der Bücher und murmelte dabei fast unhörbar die verschiedenen Titel.

„Was macht ihr denn hier? Wollt ihr die Gelegenheit auch-"

„Nein, wollen wir nicht", unterbrach Ron sie, „wir wollten dir nur sagen, dass du dich jetzt von deinen Bücherfreunden verabschieden musst."

„Ich dachte, ihr spielt mit Yuri Quidditch?", fragte Hermine und wandte sich von dem Regal ab.

„Nicht mehr", entgegnete Ron.

„Yuri ist ohnmächtig geworden", erklärte Harry und erzählte Hermine, was vorgefallen war. Sie schien keineswegs überrascht.

„Oh, nun, das kann schon mal passieren, wenn sie sich überanstrengt", sagte sie und trat in den Aufzug, nachdem sie alle Bücher ordentlich in die Regale zurückgeräumt hatte. „Gestern Abend war sie wohl zu sehr mit dem Windherz beschäftigt..."

„Sie sollte besser aufpassen", meinte Harry und mit einem Druck auf einen silbernen Knopf an der Armatur des Aufzugs setzte sich der Glaslift in Bewegung. Rasch warf er einen letzten Blick auf die Bibliothek, die er, wie er vermutete, nicht so schnell wieder sehen würde.

Nachdem sich Ed und Miss McClaggan über zehn Minuten hinweg von ihnen verabschiedet hatten, verpassten sie fast ihr Flugzeug, wenn Hermine und Yuri sie nicht mit einer paar höflichen Worten und einigen charmanten Entschuldigungen hineingebracht hätten.

Der Rückflug war um einiges weniger angenehm als der Hinflug, da ein fetter Geschäftsmann im schwarzen Nadelstreifenanzug in unmittelbarer Nähe von ihnen unablässig in sein Handy hineinbrüllte; hin und wieder machte er einen Angestellten zur Schnecke oder plauderte über große Geschäfte in Arabien, wobei er die höheren Geldsummen so laut wie möglich durch die Kabine posaunte, sodass man sie sicherlich auch im Cockpit vernehmen konnte. Selbst ein paar mehr oder weniger freundliche Ermahnungen der Passagiere und Stewardessen konnten ihn nicht daran hindern, seine Dezibel herunterzufahren. Mehr als einmal war Ron nahe daran, ihn mit einem Zauberspruch zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch Hermine hielt ihn mit aufbrausenden Gesten davon ab, auch wenn sich ihre Stimme von Stunde zu Stunde untrügbar gereizter anhörte. So waren sie froh, endlich wieder englischen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Diesmal holte sie ein übellauniger Sheuffeur der Fudges ab, der jedoch normaler wirkte als Baldock; was vielleicht tatsächlich das einzig Positive an ihm war, wenn man es genau nahm.

„Verfluchte Straßen! Wozu sind die gebaut worden, frag ich! Um darauf stehen zu bleiben? Anscheinend schon! Verdammt noch mal, geht das denn hier endlich mal weiter? Verbrennen sollte man sie, alle miteinander! Warum gibt es bloß all diese vermaledeiten Menschen! Hinweg mit dieser Welt!", entrüstete er sich und benutzte dabei Schimpfwörter, von denen Harry nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es sie gibt.

„Das Leben hat auch seine guten Seiten. Nehmen Sie nicht alles so schwer", beschwichtigte ihn Yuri dann doch, als er das Fenster aufgemacht hatte und gerade schwungvoll ausholte um einen am Rand geparkten schwarzen Sportwagen mit einer Flasche saurer Milch zu bombardieren.

„_Nicht so schwer_?" Sein Kopf wechselte in alarmierender Geschwindigkeit von einem zarten Hellrot in ein Karminpink. „Wo bleibt denn die Gerechtigkeit auf dieser Welt, frag' ich mich! Es gibt keine, das ist es doch- da fährt unsereins eine Limousine für unseren Zaubereiminister, und anderen gehört die Blechkiste auch noch! Nein, wirklich!"

Letztendlich konnte es Harry kaum noch erwarten, endlich seinen Fuß in den gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu setzen. Yuri sah zunehmends peinlich berührt aus, wenn der Sheuffeur seinen Mund öffnete um einen weiteren Fluch auszustoßen, bis sie am Ende nur noch kopfschüttelnd das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub und das Halten des Autos abwartete.

Kalt und in gräulichen Nebel eingehüllt lag Hogwarts vor ihnen, als sie mit ihren Koffern in den Händen vor das große Eichentor traten. Es war seltsam, doch Harry fühlte sich, als ob er schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr hier gewesen wäre, obwohl es nur ein paar Tage gewesen waren, während denen er nicht durch die Mauern des Schloss gewandert war. Ob es daran lag, dass in den letzten Tagen so viel passiert war?

„Endlich wieder zu Hause", sagte Yuri ausgelassen und schaute sich glücklich um, nachdem sie das Portal aufgestoßen hatte.

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Du kommst doch gerade von Hause", warf er ein. Harry sagte nichts und schleppte seinen Koffer weiter schweigend hinter sich her die Treppen hinauf, denn er konnte Yuri nur allzu gut verstehen...

„Nein, komme ich nicht", widersprach Yuri gut gelaunt und stieg, ohne Ron noch einmal anzuschauen, ein wenig aufwärts, geradewegs an Hermine vorbei, die versuchte mit ihrem Tempo mitzuhalten, allerdings ohne großen Erfolg- was Harry aufgrund ihrer angrenzend tonnenschweren Koffer auch nicht besonders wunderte.

Am ersten Mittwoch nach den Ferien war das Halbfinale des Duellierwettbewerbs angesetzt, und Harry fiel mit Schrecken auf, dass nur noch Ron, Hermine, Yuri und er übrig geblieben waren. Etwas in ihm sträubte sich ein wenig dagegen, gegen jemanden von ihnen zu kämpfen, doch immerhin war es nur ein Wettbewerb, nur eine Übung, nicht anders als im Unterricht auch –oder? Ron würde es sicherlich nichts ausmachen, gegen ihn zu verlieren, genau wie Harry es auch tun würde. Und Hermine... was wäre, wenn er sie besiegen würde? Wäre sie wütend oder würde sie es ihm gönnen?

Die gesamte DA versammelte sich am Mittwoch pünktlich um viertel vor Acht im Raum der Wünsche, um wenigstens das Halbfinale sehen zu können, konnten sie schon nicht selbst dabei sein. Colin und Dennis hatten ein riesiges Laken mit der Aufschrift „Harry siegt, der Gegner am Boden liegt!", wie Harry peinlich berührt feststellte als er mit Ron, Hermine und Yuri die Halle betrat.

„Sieh nur, Harry, du hast schon deine ersten Fans", bemerkte Ron breit grinsend.

„Halt die Klappe", zischte Harry ihm zu und spürte, wie er leicht rosa anlief; am liebsten hätte er das Laken auf der Stelle verschwinden gelassen, doch die Creeveybrüder hielten es mit einer solchen Begeisterung in die Höhe, sodass er es nicht einmal über das Herz brachte, ihnen einen warnenden Blick zu geben.

Ginny hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit ein Megafon hergeschafft und machte nun auch regen Gebrauch davon.

„Herzlich Willkommen zum Halbfinale des DA – Duellierwettkampfes! Die heutigen Teilnehmer sind Harry, Ron, Hermine und Yuri. Die Duellierpaare werden gleich von Hermine ausgelost... ähm... oder?"

„Einen Moment", sagte Hermine und zauberte die übliche Kiste herbei, die nacheinander vier fein säuberlich zusammengefaltete Zettel ausspie.

Gespannt öffnete Harry den seinen: _Ron Weasley_. Er blickte zu Ron herüber, der von seinem Zettel aufblickte und ihm zugrinste. Harry grinste zurück und bemerkte, dass sein Zettel sich langsam aber sicher in staubige Luft auflöste.

„Die ersten, die uns heute mit ihren Zauberkünsten beeindrucken werden, sind Hermine und Yuir!", trällerte Ginny in ihr Megafon, und sogleich stellten sich die beiden einander gegenüber. Jede hatte einen konzentrierten Gesichstausdruck aufgesetzt; Harry war sich sicher, dass sowohl Hermine als auch Yuri wussten, wen sie vor sich hatten.

„Also, viel Glück und tötet euch nicht! Eins, zweeeeiiiii, drei!", brüllte Ginny und zeitgleich hoben die zwei ihre Zauberstäbe. Im Vergleich zu Yuris langem, dünnem Zauberstab sah Hermines fast ein wenig dick und unbiegsam aus, doch jeder in der Halle hatte oft genug gesehen, dass ihn seine Besitzerin wie eine schwerelose Feder wenden konnte.

„_Stupor_!", riefen Hermine und Yuri im Chor. Die roten Blitze verfehlten sich knapp in der Luft und sausten auf die beiden Hexen zu, einer schneller und gradliniger als der andere. Yuri schwang sich noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, doch Hermine erwischte er hart am linken Arm, sodass sie mit voller Kraft nach hinten gedrückt wurde, sodass sie ins Stolpern geriet und fast hingefallen wäre, hätte sie sich nicht rechtzeitig abgefangen. Yuri sah ihr gelassen dabei zu und hob erst wieder den Zauberstab, als Hermine es ebenfalls tat. Sie hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und ging langsam ein paar Schritte nach hinten.

„_Rictusempra_!", rief Hermine und richtete den Zauberstab blitzschnell auf Yuri, doch sie wich mit einem eleganten Schwung aus.

„Nicht schlecht", sagte sie und ihre Augen funkelten zu Hermine hinüber, „wenn du mich getroffen hättest, würde ich den Firmatezauber nicht benutzen können. Wirklich keine schlechte Idee..."

„Danke vielmals", entgegnete Hermine halb grinsend, halb säuerlich. „Ich muss wohl – _Rictusempra_!"

Der Blitz zielte geradewegs auf Yuris Bauchgegend zu, doch als hätte ihn eine unsichtbare Hand mit einem Lappen verjagt, brauste er zu Boden und seine Funken verloren sich in der Luft.

„Der einzige Haken dabei ist", sagte Yuri hinterhältig grinsend, während sie den Zauberstab zückte, „dass du mich angegriffen haben solltest, _bevor_ ich den Zauber angewandt habe."

„Besten Dank für den Hinweis", erwiderte Hermine und grinste zurück.

„Was wird das denn jetzt? Soll das eine Unterhaltung oder ein Kampf werden?", entrüstete sich Ron dicht an Harrys Ohr. „Hermine, hau rein!", setzte er laut brüllend hinzu.

Hermine schreckte auf und blickte mit einem kaum entzifferbaren Gesichtsausdruck –war es Überraschung oder Wut? - zu ihm herüber. Auch Yuri musterte ihn verdutzt. Rons Ohren liefen rot an und er murmelte etwas von „ist mir nur so eingefallen".

Die beiden Gegnerinnen wandten sich wieder einander zu und hoben nun gleichzeitig die Zauberstäbe, als ob sie es so geplant hatten. Beide starrten sich in die Augen, doch es war kein fester Blick, es wirkte mehr so, als ob sie darauf warten würden, dass die andere etwas tat oder wenigstens sagte.

Doch schließlich war es Yuri, die mit lauter Stimme donnerte: „_Pertrificus Totalus_!" Überrascht von dem plötzlichen Angriff versuchte Hermine, sich zur Seite zu werfen, doch der Fluch traf ihr rechtes Knie und augenblicklich klappte sie bewegungslos zu Boden. Es gab erst einen hässlichen, dumpfen Ton, als Hermines Kopf unsanft auf den Marmor aufkam, dann folgte der schrille Ton aus Ginnys Pfeife, der das Ende des Duells bestätigte.

„Yuri hat das Duell gewonnen!", dröhnte es durch die Halle, doch alle Blick ruhten auf Hermine, vor die sich nun Yuri kniete, leise den Gegenzauber sprach und ihr zu einem Sitz neben Harry und Ron half.

„Danke", murmelte Hermine und blickte zu ihr auf. „Um deine Unverwundbarkeit zu besiegen braucht es schon was anderes als einen Kampf", fügte sie mit leiser Stimme hinzu.

Yuri sagte nichts, sondern setzte sich neben sie und stierte mit seltsam flackernden Augen auf das Feld.

„Das zweite und letzte Duell für heute ist Harry gegen Ron!", kündigte Ginny an und nickte zu ihnen herüber.

„Viel Glück!", sagten Hermine und Yuri wie aus einem Munde, als sich die beiden erhoben.

Das Spielfeld schien Harry plötzlich viel größer als beim letzten Mal zu sein. Oder war er etwa selbst kleiner geworden? Nein, unmöglich, immerhin hatte er noch nie einen seiner selbst gebrauten und damit mehr oder weniger dubiosen Zaubertränke an sich ausprobiert. Langsam zog er den Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und blickte zu Ron, der ebenfalls in Position stand, tief Luft holte und ihn konzentriert anstarrte, als ob er direkt auf seine Augen zielen wollte. Harry vergaß die Menschen um sich herum. Es war, als gäbe es in diesem Moment nur noch Ron und ihn. Alles, was er noch wahrnahm, war Ginnys dröhnendes „...LOS!"

Ron machte unsicher ein paar Schritte nach links und rechts, bevor er zielte. „_Impedimenta_!"

Harry konnte sich gerade noch mit einem Satz nach rechts retten, bevor der Blitz geradewegs in eine der zahlreichen Säulen rammte. Hastig rappelte er sich auf und schrie: „_Expelliarmus_!" Mit halb offenem Mund hüpfte Ron seinem Zauberstab hinterher, und er war noch nicht einmal zu Harrys Seite herübergeschwebt, als er plötzlich Feuer fing und in rasender Geschwindigkeit verkohlte, als er sich unmittelbar über der schimmernden Linie befand. Nun fiel Ron fassungslos das Kinn noch ein Stück weiter hinunter.

„Duell abgebrochen!", rief Ginny durch ihr Megafon und augenblicklich verschwand es.

Harry ging langsam zu Ron, schluckte einen dicken Kloß hinunter, der sich in seinen Hals gepflanzt hatte, und starrte ebenso entsetzt wie Ron auf das Häufchen Asche, das vor dessen Füßen lag.

„Die- diese Linie... ich mochte sie von Anfang an nicht..." Rons Gemurmel ging vollkommen in dem Plappern der Menge unter, die die Hälse reckten, um zu sehen, wie es um den Zauberstab bestellt war.

„Das tut mir wirklich Leid", sagte Harry und schluckte noch einmal, „ich wusste nicht, dass dieses Ding sogar Zauberstäbe abbrennt..."

„Sch- schon gut, Harry", entgegnete Ron mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme. Nach einer kurzen Pause schüttelte er mit zusammengepressten Lippen den Kopf. „Warum immer mein Zauberstab? _Warum_? Kauf ich immer den falschen?"

„Es war ein Zufall, Ron", sagte Hermine beschwichtigend, die wie aus dem Nichts hervorgehuscht kam. „Wo ist er denn überhaupt? Kann man ihn denn nicht reparieren?"

„Mein Zauberstab ist Asche, er hat keinen Kratzer abbekommen oder so, Hermine!", raunzte Ron und wies auf den schwarzen Fleck am Boden. „Mum wird mich umbringen... Zauberstäbe sind nicht gerade billig..."

„Red' keinen Quatsch, ich kauf' dir natürlich einen neuen, immerhin ist es meine Schuld, dass er verkohlt ist", warf Harry mit fester Stimme ein.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage", erwiderte Ron mit immer noch Leid getränkter Stimme. „Und sag' bitte nicht ‚verkohlt'; sag' ‚verbrannt', das klingt wenigstens nach einem ehrenhaften Tod."

Obwohl Ron das Duell nicht verloren hatte, wurde Harry dazu auserwählt, im Finale gegen Yuri anzutreten. Ron war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt seinem Zauberstab nachzutrauern, als sich um die Richtigkeit dieser Entscheidung auch nur im Geringsten zu kümmern. Harry und Hermine hatten ihm zwar angeboten, ihre Zauberstäbe mit ihm für die nächste Zeit zu teilen, bis er in die Winkelgasse gehen konnte, aber er hatte ihr Angebot würdevoll abgelehnt („Dann muss ich für 'ne Weile wenigstens nicht irgendwelche Verwandlungen üben."). Zu seinem Unglück drückte ihm Professor McGonagall jedoch schon am nächsten Tag ihren alten Zauberstab in die Hand. Dieser war an manchen Stellen mit etwas befleckt, das Blut sehr ähnlich sah, hatte unzählige Kerben und war an der Spitze derartig abgestumpft, dass man damit hätte morsen können; doch wenigstens funktionierte er noch einigermaßen, sodass Rons Traum von einem verwandlungsfreien Nachmittag nicht in Erfüllung ging. Stattdessen verbrachte er seinen Abende wie Harry mit dem Quidditchtraining, denn das erste Spiel der Saison würde in einer Woche stattfinden, die Begegnung Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Harry hatte die Mannschaft inzwischen so weit, dass er glaubte, eine reelle Chance auf den Sieg zu haben, wenn die Creeveybrüder sich ein wenig zusammenreißen und Britney Johnson etwas positiver denken würde. Ron machte sich recht gut, auch wenn Harry wusste, dass ihm schon jetzt vor dem Spieltag graute. Yuri und Ginny machten ihre Sache gut und er hoffte, dass sie Britneys Fehler wettmachen können würden.

Am Abend vor dem ersten Spiel spielten Harry und Ron noch Zauberschach, um sich ein wenig abzulenken.

„Wir sollten jetzt lieber schlafen gehen, morgen brauchen wir all unsere Kraft", sagte Harry schließlich gähnend nach Rons drittem Sieg in Folge. Als die beiden zehn Minuten später in ihren Betten lagen, hörte er Ron leise murmeln: „Wir gewinnen morgen... Wir schlagen diese dreckigen Schleimbeutel... jaaaah..."

Harry wusste nicht, ob es nun ein Einbildung oder Wirklichkeit war, doch das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen schien um einiges üppiger zu sein als sonst. Lustlos kaute er auf einem Stück Speck herum und nahm hin und wieder ein paar Schlücke von seinem Kakao zu sich, doch rechten Appetit hatte er nicht. Ron dagegen stierte nur auf den blanken Teller vor sich. Sein Gesicht war weißer als sonst und um seine Nase war er sogar leicht grün angelaufen.

„Geht's dir nicht gut, Ron?", fragte Hermine behutsam.

„M- mir geht's blendend", antwortete er ein wenig zu schnell, als dass es jemand wirklich geglaubt hätte. „Ich freu mich schon auf das Spiel."

„Du brauchst was Anständiges zum Frühstück, sonst schlagen die Quaffel dir den Arm weg", sagte sie bestimmt und häufte ihm drei Croissants auf den Teller. „Die isst du jetzt, verstanden?"

„Ich versichere dir aber nicht, dass die in meinem Magen bleiben", erwiderte Ron griesgrämig und biss widerwillig in das oberste hinein.

„Na bitte, es geht doch, man muss sich nur ein bisschen anstrengen", meinte Hermine aufmunternd. „Das wird schon."

„Ich ess' aber nur das hier", maulte Ron und hielt das angebissene Croissant hoch.

„Nichts da, du isst alle", protestierte Harry und fühlte sich plötzlich unangenehm an Wood erinnert, der ihn selbst vor allen seinen Spielen dazu genötigt hatte, wenigstens ein paar Bissen zu sich zu nehmen. „Ohne die nötige Kraft funktioniert nichts."

„Wo ist eigentlich Yuri? Ich habe sie heute Morgen noch gar nicht gesehen", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Wir auch nicht", entgegnete Harry achselzuckend für sich und Ron, in dessen Mund nicht einmal mehr eine einzelne Erdnuss gepasst hätte.

„Vielleisch ischie schon auf dem Quiddischfeld", bemerkte er und schluckte einen Teil des Inhalts seines Mundes hinunter.

„Möglich", stimmte sie zu und trank ihren Tee aus.

Kurz darauf ging Harry zusammen mit Ron und Hermine zu den Umkleidekabinen.

„Hört zu, ich warte hier draußen, vielleicht kommt Yuri ja noch", sagte Hermine.

„Okay, ich muss jetzt zu den anderen gehen und meine Anspornrede halten", sagte Harry matt. „Ich weiß zwar noch nicht genau, was ich sagen soll, aber mir fällt schon noch was ein..."

„Nein, bitte nicht, diese Reden machen alles nur noch schlimmer", warf Ron abwehrend ein.

„Du kannst ja auch hier draußen warten", schlug Harry vor.

„Na gut, ich komme gleich nach", sagte Ron.

„Wie du möchtest", entgegnete Harry und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Stillschweigend ließen Ron und Hermine ihre Augen durch die Gänge streifen, doch nirgends war ein Anzeichen von Yuri zu sehen. Hin und wieder zogen ein paar schnatternde Schüler vorbei, die sich auf das kommende Spiel freuten und angeregt darüber diskutierten, wer dieses Jahr den Hauspokal gewinnen würde, doch niemand sah so aus wie sie.

„Ich glaube, inzwischen müsste Harry seine Rede beendet haben", sagte Ron schließlich, als sie immer noch nichts entdeckt hatten.

„Gut", erwiderte Hermine geistesabwesend, während sie eine Gruppe Schüler nach einer Spur von Yuri durchsuchte.

„Ähm... willst du mir nicht Glück wünschen für das Spiel, oder so?"

„Oh, doch, natürlich", sagte Hermine hastig und wandte sich ihm zu. „Viel Glück, Ron."

„Das ist alles?"

„Was willst du denn noch?", fragte Hermine verdutzt lachend. „Einen Siegeszauberspruch gibt es nicht."

„Also, weißt du noch, wie du mir bei meinem ersten Spiel letztes Jahr Glück gewünscht hast?", fragte Ron zögerlich.

Hermine stockte. „J- ja, das weiß ich", antwortete sie langsam.

„Und... na ja... ich glaube, es hat wirklich geholfen", fuhr Ron noch eine Spur nervöser fort.

„Ihr hattet das Spiel verloren", widersprach Hermine mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen, doch sie konnte sich ein kaum merkliches Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Vielleicht hilft es ja dieses Mal."

Hermines Gesichtsfarbe wechselte schnell von rosa zu rot, während sie Ron anstarrte und schließlich deutlich hörbar Luft holte.

„Willst du es riskieren?", fragte sie leise und spürte, wie ihr Herz raste, denn sie kannte seine Antwort.


	24. Abschied im Wald

Abschied im Wald

„Hört zu, ich weiß, das ist das erste Spiel für die meisten von euch, und deshalb ist es ganz normal, dass man sich fühlt, als kommt einem das Frühstück mit einem gewaltigen-"

„Bitte, Harry, lass uns jetzt einfach auf den Start warten, ja?", unterbrach ihn Ginny matt. „Bis gerade eben hätte ich dir nicht geglaubt, dass ich einen Magen habe, wenn du es mir erzählt hättest, aber jetzt ist mir wirklich übel."

„Tut mir Leid, Ginny, das sollte eigentlich Teil meiner Aufmunterungsrede sein", erklärte Harry kleinlaut.

„Es wäre besser, wenn Yuri und Ron bald kommen würden", seufzte sie mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Wo bleib-"

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und Ron trabte ohne ein Wort hinein. Er sah leicht entgeistert aus und schien nur zufällig in den Umkleideraum gefunden zu haben.

„Alles okay mit dir?", fragte Harry Stirn runzelnd, während Ron sich gedankenverloren seinen Quidditchumhang überschwang, wobei er nicht einmal bemerkte, dass er wieder von seinen Schultern hinunter glitt.

„Jaaaaah, alles bestens", gab er als Antwort zurück. „Sieht's nicht danach aus? Genießt doch einfach mal das schöne Wetter und macht euch nicht so viele Sorgen wegen diesem ganzen Quidditchkram. Wird schon", fügte er aufmunternd hinzu und klopfte Britney aufmunternd gegen die Schulter, die für diese Geste jedoch nur ein verächtendes Schnauben übrig hatte.

Harry und Ginny warfen sich fragende Blicke zu, doch beide zuckten nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern.

„Und was ist mit Yuri?", wiederholte Ginny und sah zunehmend nervöser aus. „Ohne sie können wir nicht spielen, Harry."

„Ja, das weiß ich doch, verdammt", sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und begann nun wie Ginny, die Uhr unaufhörlich zu fixieren, obwohl er genau wusste, dass es nichts brachte. Als er langsam zu schwitzen begann und der Gedanke ihn quälte, mit nur zwei Jägern zu spielen, flog plötzlich die Tür auf. Yuri stand mit verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck da und sah Harry an, als ob er bereits tot wäre.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte er und kam verwirrt auf sie zu, doch Yuri erwiderte nichts und zog ihn hinter sich her auf den Gang hinaus. Sie vergewisserte sich kurz, dass niemand in Sichtweite war und blickte ihn so eindringlich wie noch nie an.

„Harry, ich kann nicht spielen", brach es mit zitternder Stimme aus ihr heraus.

„Ich weiß, man ist immer aufgeregt vor seinem ersten Spiel, aber-"

„Nein, nein, das ist es nicht", unterbrach sie ihn heftig den Kopf schüttelnd, „i- ich war eben nur bei der Heulenden Hütte um nach Callida zu schauen, und da- und da-"

Yuri war so aufgelöst, dass sie schwer atmend stockte und gleich in Tränen auszubrechen schien.

„Und da war?", half Harry. „Ähm, also- atme erstmal tief durch, und dann erzähl' s mir, okay?"

Yuri nickte nur hilflos und tat wie geheißen. „_Harry_- Callida ist verschwunden!"

„Was?", japste er und nun war es an ihm, Yuri eindringlich anzustarren. „Das- hast du die Tür vielleicht nicht abgeschlossen oder so?"

„Doch, das hab' ich, ganz sicher!", widersprach sie. „Wer weiß, was mit ihr passiert ist, vielleicht hat ein Todesser sie geholt, weil sie dachten, das Windherz ist noch immer bei ihr und-"

„Beruhig dich, es bringt rein gar nichts, wenn du dir das Schlimmste ausmalst", sagte Harry und versuchte, ruhig zu klingen. „Wir werden Callida jetzt suchen gehen, einverstanden?"

„Aber- das Spiel-?"

„Ohne dich spiele ich nicht", antwortete er knapp und schleifte sie weiter hinter sich her, ohne dabei auf die Erst- und Zweitklässler zu achten, die ihn mit großen Augen anstarrten und sich nicht einmal die Mühe machten, hinter vorgehaltenen Händen darüber zu tuscheln, wie brutal und gewalttätig dieser Junge mit den roten Umhang doch sei.

„Nein, Harry, ich weiß, wie viel dir dieses Spiel bedeutet, es ist dein erstes mit dir als Kapitän… du hast dir so viel Mühe gemacht und-"

„Trotzdem spiele ich jetzt nicht", brach er ihren Einwand ab. „Komm jetzt einfach mit und halt' Ausschau, klar?"

Stumm senkte Yuri den Kopf und folgte ihm widerstandslos. Harry deutete dies als ihre stille Hinnahme der Situation, auch wenn er sich eingestehen musste, dass es ihm nicht einfach gefallen war, sich von der Aussicht auf einen Sieg gegen Slytherin zu trennen. Doch nun musste er sich auf anderes konzentrieren, auch wenn er nur zu gerne Malfoys Gesicht gesehen hätte, wenn Harry ihm den Schnatz unter der Nase weggeschnappt hätte.

Sie drängten sich hastig durch lärmende Schüler mit roten und grünen Schals, plärrenden Wimpeln und ungelenk hergestellten Spruchbändern („_Weasley ist unser King- Er hält jedes Ding_"). Alle Köpfe drehten sich fragend, flüsternd zu ihnen um, doch Harry kümmerte sich nicht darum. Es war ihm egal, was sie nun von ihm halten würden. Es war ihm egal, ob er Mannschaftskapitän bleiben würde, wenn er nicht zum Spiel erschien. Alles, was in seinem Kopf herumspukte, war das Bild von Yuri, einem bleichen Mädchen, das auf einem roten Sessel eingeschlafen war und in ihren Albträumen um etwas bangte, das es liebte. Harry wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebte; Sirius Lächeln, als Harry ihm gesagt hatte, dass er beim ihm wohnen wollte, berührte die flimmernde Leinwand in seinem Hirn- oder war es sein Herz, welches den Schmerz dieser Erinnerung spürte? Harry wusste es nicht. Doch Yuri wollte er das ersparen.

„Harry- der Verbotene Wald- meinst du…?" Es war Yuris Stimme, die ihn aus seiner Trance riss. Er schreckte leicht zusammen und blickte auf die dunklen Bäume vor ihm, die den Rand des Waldes darstellten.

„Das bringt uns nicht besonders viel, wenn ich nicht die… das ist es!" Erregt kramte Harry in der Tasche seines Umhangs herum, bis er fand, was er suchte. „_Accio Karte des Rumtreibers_!"

Nervös starrte er auf den Turm, in dem sich der Schlafsaal befand, betend, dass er die Karte nicht irgendwo eingeschlossen hatte. Komm schon, dachte er und kniff die Augen zusammen, komm schon, es muss klappen, es muss einfach funktionieren- da! Etwas Gelbliches, Dünnen erschien am Himmel, und wenn gleich es auch winzig neben den mächtigen Wolken erschien, so ließ es Harrys Herz einen kleinen Sprung machen. Mit seltsam ruhiger Hand fing er sie auf, tippte eilig mit seinem Zauberstab darauf und murmelte: „_Hiermit schwöre ich feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin_!" Augenblicklich krochen Linien, Punkte und Buchstaben über das Pergament, formten Namen und Gänge, Korridore und wandernde Treppen. Mit der Spitze des Zauberstabs fuhr Harry über sie, bis er auf die zwei Punkte traf, die mit „Yuri Fudge" und „Harry Potter" beschriftet waren. Dann ließ er sie weiter gleiten, über Pfade und Lichtungen des Verbotenen Waldes, bis er schließlich auf einen Namen traf, welchen ihn ins Stocken geraten ließ.

_Severus Snape_.

Harry hätte mit einem anderen gerechnet, Malfoy, Lestrange, Goyle. Doch nicht mit ihm. Sollte Ron am Ende doch Recht behalten? War Snape doch ein Spion Voldemorts? Hatte er Dumbledore die ganze Zeit über betrogen, um am Ende seinem Herrn das Windherz eigenhändig überreichen zu können?

„Snape." Mehr sagte Yuri nicht. Ihre Stimme klang dumpf, beinahe ein wenig verdrossen.

„Er war früher ein Todesser", erklärte Harry kurz angebunden, während seine Augen weiter auf der Karte ruhten und den kürzesten Weg zu ihm suchten. „Gehen wir. Und halt deinen Zauberstab bereit."

Mit der Karte in der einen und dem leuchtenden Zauberstab in der anderen Hand huschte Harry eilig durch Wald, Yuri neben sich, die jedoch etwas ratlos drein sah.

„Harry, wieso… ich meine, wieso bist du dir so sicher, dass Snape Callida hat?", fragte sie mit ernster Stimme, in der Harry eine Spur von Sorge heraushören konnte.

Harry antwortete zuerst nicht, sondern lief weiter schnurstracks den Weg entlang, den die Karte ihm vorgab, bevor er ihr antwortete. „Ich gebe zu, ich habe mich schon mehr als einmal in ihm geirrt", sagte er, „aber ich frage mich, was Snape im Verbotenen Wald zu suchen hat, wo gerade zufällig ein Einhorn verschwunden ist und weit und breit niemand anderes zu entdecken ist."

„Aber die Karte-"

„- irrt sich nie", meinte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Mein Vater hat an ihr mitgearbeitet, obwohl er…" „…ein verdammter Idiot war", wollte Harry eigentlich sagen, doch er konnte es nicht. „Schon gut, ist nicht so wichtig", schloss er stattdessen und beschleunigte sein Tempo, soweit dies möglich war.

Als sie dem Punkt „Severus Snape" immer näher kamen, wurden sie leiser, ihre Schritt auf dem knisternden Waldboden bedächtiger.

„Sei vorsichtig, Harry", flüsterte Yuri, als sie langsam in der Ferne ein sich bewegendes Wesen ausmachen konnten, „Snape ist kein gewöhnlicher Zauberer."

„Das weiß ich", entgegnete Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, vorbeipirschend an hohen Bäumen, hinter denen sich ein schwarzes Etwas bewegte- Snape. Als ein Ast unter seinem rechten Fuß in zwei Stücke zerfiel, blieb sein Herz stehen. Augenblicklich, mit der Schnelligkeit eines hungrigen Tiers, das nach Beute Ausschau hielt, fuhr Snape herum, den Zauberstab von sich gestreckt.

„Wer immer du bist", drang sein giftiges Zischen durch das Geäst der Bäume, die Harry und Yuri von ihm trennten, „du bist verloren, wenn du dich nicht zeigst."

Harry wusste, dass ihm nicht viel Zeit blieb, um eine Entscheidung zu fällen. Sollte er Snape angreifen? Er wusste nicht, ob er schuldig war, was er hier zu suchen hatte… das Risiko wäre zu groß. Er hatte keinerlei Beweise, und von der Karte brauchte niemand etwas zu wissen, sofern er sie länger behalten wollte. Es blieb nur eine Möglichkeit, auch wenn sie nicht allzu verlockend war.

„Potter." Snape ließ den Zauberstab sinken, sein Blick jedoch wurde umso schärfer, stechender. „Und Miss Yuri. Wie entzückend."

„Was tun Sie hier, Snape?", fragte Harry kalt und behielt seinen Zauberstab weiterhin gezückt.

„Für Sie leider immer noch _Professor_ Snape, Potter", knurrte Snape und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Sollten Sie nicht bei einem Ihrer hoch geschätzten Quidditchspiele sein und Ihre Rolle als- Mannschaftskapitän erfüllen?"

„Das dachte ich auch… _Sir_", sagte Harry und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, wobei jedoch sein Zauberstab bedenklich zitterte. „Allerdings ist ein Einhorn verschwunden, das etwas bei sich trug. Und das ist wertvoller als jeder Quidditchpokal, wie Sie sich sicherlich denken können, oder?"

Snape knirschte geräuschvoll mit den Zähnen, bevor er den Mund öffnete. „Lassen Sie Ihre albernen Spielchen, Potter, dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit", bellte er zornig, „sagen Sie mir, was Sie wissen, sonst ist das Windherz schneller im Besitz des Dunklen Lords als Sie in Zaubertränke durchfallen können."

Harry schluckte. Er hatte sich schon wieder geirrt; noch einmal durfte ihm das nicht passieren. Nicht noch einmal, bevor es sich irgendwann rächen würde. „Das Windherz befindet sich nicht mehr bei Callida", meldete sich Yuri mit dünner Stimme zu Wort. „Dumbledore… er hat es schon seit den Ferien bei sich."

Snape schien ein wenig überrascht, jedoch alles andere als erleichtert. Seine Augen weiteten sich und seine Finger zogen sich zusammen, als ob sie etwas zum Umklammern suchten.

„Davon hat Sie Dumbledore wohl nichts wissen lassen", bemerkte Harry nicht ohne Schadenfreude und einem gewissen Hohn.

Snape sagte nichts, sondern funkelte ihn nur zornig an, giftigen Abscheu in den dunklen Augen.

„Aber Professor, was ist nun mit Callida? Sie ist doch nicht in den Händen der- der T- Todesser?", fragte Yuri in einem Ton, der die Antwort fürchtete.

Snapes Blick ruhte noch eine Weile auf Harry, der ihm standhielt, bevor er den Kopf in ihre Richtung warf und den Mund öffnete. Es war ein seltener Moment, denn er brauchte eine Weile, um Worte zu finden. Es war ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick.

„Es tut mir Leid, Ihnen das sagen zu müssen", sagte er langsam, „aber ich fürchte, Sie werden dieses Tier nicht mehr wieder sehen. Wir reden schließen von den Anhängern Voldemorts, und wenn sie erkennen, dass sie es nicht brauchen können, werden sie sich vermutlich nicht die Mühe machen, es Ihnen zurückzubringen. Das kann ich Ihnen versichern."

Das Mädchen erwiderte nichts, sie ging langsam einen Schritt zurück, verbarg das Gesicht in den Schatten der hoch aufragenden Bäume. Harry wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte, und hielt es daher für das beste, nichts von sich zu geben und schweigend den weiteren Verlauf der Situation zu verfolgen. Er wollte etwas sagen, sie trösten, doch sein Gehirn schien ihm nicht mehr zu gehorchen.

„Weinen Sie."

„Ich werde mir nicht die Blöße geben, so etwas in Ihrer Gegenwart zu tun", entgegnete Yuri mit einer Stimme, die nicht sich nicht mehr nach einem unterdrückten Schluchzen hätte anhören können. Ob sie eine wütende oder verzweifelte Miene aufgesetzt hatte, ließ sich nicht im Geringsten ausmachen, denn der Schatten ließ nur ihre bleichen, leicht bebenden Hände erkennen.

„Wie bedauerlich", sagte Snape mit gedehnter Stimme und wandte sich zum Gehen um. „Gute Nacht, Miss Yuri."

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Snapes Schritte verhallten, und um sie herum nur noch ab und an ein leises Heulen oder Flügelschlagen zu vernehmen war. Und ob dieser Geräusche war es die vollkommenste Stille, die Harry je gespürt hatte.

„Y- Yuri, es-"

Weiter kam Harry nicht, denn sie hatte sich mit einem markerschütternden Schluchzer um seinen Hals geworfen. Er spürte ihre dünnen Finger an seinen Oberarmen, die sich verzweifelt daran klammerten, die warmen Tränen flossen langsam über seinen Hals, so zäh, als ob sie so schnell nicht vergessen werden wollten, den plötzlich schwachen, zitternden Körper.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dastanden, und es war ihm auch völlig gleich. Erst als Yuri zu sprechen begann, schien die Zeit wieder weiter zu rennen.

„Es ist meine Schuld", flüsterte sie leise, den Kopf noch immer an seiner Schulter. „Jetzt muss ich es wieder gutmachen."

„Du brauchst nichts wieder gutzumachen, du hast nichts getan", entgegnete Harry ruhig.

„Ich hätte das Windherz gleich in Dumbledores Obhut geben und nicht immer nur auf mich selbst setzten sollen. Das war arrogant von mir."

Harry packte sie an den Schultern und versuchte, in ihre dunklen Augen zu schauen, die ihn jedoch mieden.

„Ich kann dich nicht anschauen", sagte sie leise. „Du hast ein so gutes Herz. Du hast den Mut, anderen zu vertrauen." Sie machte eine Pause. „Ich musste das erst lernen."

„Aber-"

„Bitte, Harry, hör mich noch zu", schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab und blickte ihm nun endlich ins Gesicht. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nicht von Anfang an alles erzählt habe. Ich war so dumm… ich habe es nicht verdient, aber du hast mir gezeigt, was es heißt zu vertrauen… und-", sie schluckte, „u- und zu lieben." Harry stockte der Atem, doch Yuri ging einen Schritt zurück und senkte den Kopf.

„Danke", flüsterte sie und lächelte. „Du bist der einzige, für den ich solche Dinge empfinden kann. Ich danke dir. Und ich hoffe, dass du mich nicht vergisst."

„Was redest du da für einen Unsinn? Was soll das heißen?", fragte Harry verstört. „Du redest, als ob ich dich nicht mehr wieder sehen würde."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du das wirst", entgegnete Yuri, „diese Entscheidung liegt nicht mehr bei mir. Das Windherz hat meinem Leben einen Weg vorgegeben, den ich gehen muss. I- ich.. ich muss jetzt fort."

„Wie? Wohin?"

„Ich muss dafür sorgen, dass nie wieder jemand Unschuldiges durch Voldemort sterben muss", erklärte sie mit beinahe erschreckendem Ernst. „Das bin ich Callida schuldig. Er ist mein Vater und ich trage ein Stück Verantwortung mit. Ich muss es wenigstens versuchen."

„Nein, das tust du nicht", widersprach Harry verzweifelt, auch wenn er wusste, dass er genauso fühlen würde; er konnte ihr nichts vorwerfen.

„Doch, und du weißt es genau, Harry", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Nicht wahr? Du weißt es. Und ich weiß, dass du mich verstehen wirst."

„NEIN!", brüllte Harry und spürte, wie in seinen Adern das Blut schoss. „Voldemort gehört mir. Er hat meine Eltern getötet! Ich werde sie rächen. Geh nicht!"

Yuri sagte nichts, doch er hörte ihren schweren Atem.

„Yuri… geh nicht. Bitte." Es klang mehr nach einem unerfüllbaren Wunsch als nach einer Bitte, doch Harry schob den Gedanken beiseite, er konnte ihn nicht ertragen.

„Ich kann nicht leben, wenn er lebt, Harry", sagte sie mit kaum hörbarer Stimme. „Auch wenn ich es nicht jetzt versuchen würde, müsste ich es eines Tages doch tun. Es ist hoffnungslos, vor der Vergangenheit zu fliehen, noch hoffnungsloser ist es allerdings, vor der Zeit zu fliehen."

„Wenn du es nicht anders kannst, dann geh. Aber ich werde mit dir kommen", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme und versuchte, ihre Hand zu ergreifen, doch sie zog sie weg.

„Du wirst bei mir sein, wenn die Zeit es will", wisperte sie und ihre Stimme klang nun mehr denn je nach einem krampfhaft unterdrückten Tränenfluss. „I- Im Moment ist dein Platz hier."

„Nein, du irrst dich!", polterte Harry. „Verdammt, du hast nicht immer recht! Alleine wirst du Voldemort nie besiegen!"

„Ich bin nicht allein", widersprach Yuri, „ich habe immer noch die Macht des Windherzes. Voldemort braucht mich, sonst hätte er mich schon längst umbringen lassen. Ich muss wissen, weshalb er es noch nicht getan hat."

„Du warst eine Sicherung seiner Energie, reicht dir die Erklärung nicht?", fragte er aufgebracht.

„Ich _bin_ eine Sicherung seiner Energie, und das sollte nicht so bleiben." Yuri blickte ihn durchdringend an. „Die Prophezeiung hat dich zu Voldemorts Mörder auserwählt. Aber lass mich davor noch etwas erledigen."

Darauf wusste Harry nichts zu antworten. Er fühlte die Verzweiflung, die ihm die Kehle fest zuschnürte. Das Quidditchfeld mit dem tosenden Publikum schien weit entfernt. Er und Yuri mussten sich in einer anderen Welt befinden, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, wie er sie nennen sollte. Sie waren abgeschirmt, allein in einer Welt, die keinen Ausgang mehr hatte. Und doch wollte er sie in diesem einen Moment nicht verlassen.

„Wir werden uns wieder sehen, Harry", flüsterte Yuri, „das weiß ich." Sie wartete nicht auf ein Wort von ihm, sondern wandte sich rasch um und fing an zu rennen, schneller und schneller, als ob sie etwas jagen würde. Es dauerte nicht lange, und er sah nichts mehr von ihr, kein Stück wehendes Haar, kein Aufblitzen ihres Gesichts, das sich noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte. Der Wald hatte sie verschluckt, und Harry hatte das Gefühl, die Bäume würden vor ihm weichen, als er wie in Trance zum Schloss zurück trottete. Einsamkeit war ein seltsames Gefühl, doch er erinnerte sich schlagartig daran, dass er es wohl besser kennen musste als irgendjemand anderes.


	25. Leben hinter den Fenstern

Leben hinter den Fenstern

„Harry! HARRY!"

Ron kam auf ihn zu gestürmt, das Gesicht gerötet, in den Augen ein Strahlen. An seiner Brust prangte eine grell leuchtende, tief brüllende Gryffindorrosette, und in der linken Hand hielt er ein halb geleertes Butterbier. Sein Haar war so zerzaust, als ob er durch einen kräftigen Orkan geflogen wäre.

„Wo zum Teufel warst du, Mann?", fragte er mit sichtlich erhitztem Gemüt. „Du hast es verpasst, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, wir haben gewonnen! Gewonnen gegen diese schleimigen Slytherins! Du hättest Malfoy sehen müssen, wie er auf den Boden gespuckt hat und dann ausgerutscht ist-" Er hielt schlagartig inne, als er Harrys Miene sah.

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, sondern tappte langsam zu einem der Sessel am Kamin, vorbei an den in ihren Feierlichkeiten erstarrten Gryffindors, die ihm nachstarrten – doch es kümmerte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Auch Hermine kam vorsichtig an ihn heran und kniete sich nieder, mit einem bösen Blick den anderen bedeutend, sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten zu kümmern. Sofort wurde es wieder ein wenig lauter um sie herum.

„Was ist mir dir geschehen, Harry?", fragte sie behutsam, wobei sie versuchte, ihre Stimme leise zu halten.

Harry starrte weiter auf seine Knie, unfähig, Yuris Verschwinden in Worte zu fassen. Sie war weg. Verschwunden.

„Wo ist Yuri? Wo wart ihr beide während dem Spiel?", bohrte Ron nun und Harry konnte nicht mehr umhin, sie beide anzuschauen.

Es tat unerwartet weh, noch einmal alles schildern zu müssen, doch Ron und Hermine hatten, wie Harry fand, ein Recht darauf, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Für die Schüler möge eine andere Variante erfunden werden, für sie aber nicht- auch wenn er nicht jedes von Yuris Worten wiederholte. Zum Beispiel, wie dumm er gewesen war, sie anzufahren, ihr nichts zu erwidern, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn-

„Ist sie vielleicht dumm oder so was Ähnliches?"

„Ron!"

„Na ja, komm schon, wer ist schon so verrückt, Voldemort eigenhändig umbringen zu wollen", protestierte Ron wild gestikulierend. „Jeder weiß, dass das unmöglich ist, oder?"

„Du hast nicht zu gehört", widersprach Hermine kopfschüttelnd. „Yuri hat gesagt, dass die Prophezeiung Harry zu Voldemorts Mörder bestimmt hat."

Darauf wusste Ron nichts zu erwidern und widmete sich stattdessen wieder Harry.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?", fragte er, „Sie einfach da draußen allein lassen?"

„Sie wollte es nun einmal so", antwortete Hermine unwirsch. Dann wandte sie sich mit etwas sanfterer Miene wieder Harry zu. „Hör zu, vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du dich jetzt erstmal ein bisschen ausruhst. Yuri hat doch gesagt, ihr seht euch wieder, oder nicht? Und wenn sie es sagt, wird es auch so sein. Vertraue ihr, sie wird wissen, was sie tut. Ich weiß, es ist leicht gesagt, aber du wirst für die erste Zeit damit leben und darüber hinwegkommen müssen."

„Danke, Hermine", sagte Harry matt und versuchte, sich zu einem Lächeln zu zwingen, doch es gelang ihm nicht so recht. „Ja, ich glaube, du hast Recht."

„Ich erzähle dir morgen, wie das Spiel war", ereiferte sich Ron.

„Und ich wecke dich, wenn es Frühstück gibt", sagte Hermine lächelnd und nickte Harry noch einmal zu, als er sich auf der Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal zu ihnen umdrehte.

Eine Weile standen sie so da, inmitten einer tanzenden, feiernden Menge, die Harry nur aus den Augenwinkeln verschwinden sah.

„Ähm… noch ein Butterbier?", fragte Ron verlegen, um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Wenn noch eins übrig ist, nehme ich es", antwortete Hermine grinsend und schlenderte zu einem Sofa hinüber, während Ron davonwuselte. Kurze Zeit später tauchte er mit unverhohlener Siegermiene wieder auf und drückte ihr eine der braunen Flaschen in die Hand.

„Ich musste mit Neville darum kämpfen, hab ihm aber einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt", berichtete er. „Jetzt müsste er gerade auf dem Klo sein und sich den dickflüssigen Karamell aus der Nase hexen."

„Du hast doch nicht wirklich-" Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Das war ein Scherz, Hermine", entgegnete Ron mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen. „So was würde ich doch gar nicht hinbekommen."

„Oh, jaaaah…", murmelte Hermine verlegen und widmete sich wieder ausgiebig ihrem Butterbier.

„Hast du geglaubt, ich würde Neville etwas antun?", forschte er nach, wenngleich er es nicht allzu ernst meinte.

„N- Nein, natürlich nicht", stammelte sie errötend und stellte die Flasche zur Seite. „Ich dachte nur-"

„Ja?"

„Nichts", beendete Hermine rasch ihren Satz. „Ich habe an gar nichts gedacht."

„Wie auch immer, wir haben gewonnen und morgen ist Hogsmeadewochenende!", frohlockte Ron, nahm sich die funkelnde Rosette ab, die inzwischen aufgehört hatte zu brüllen, und wiegte sie liebevoll in der Hand. „Hast du gesehen, wie ich diesen dritten Ball gehalten hab? Ich dachte erst, dieser dämliche Jäger würde nach rechts schießen, aber irgendwie dachte ich mir, dass er nur was vorspielt, seine kleinen, wässrigen Augen sind nämlich ständig hin und her gehuscht-"

„Ja, ja, du warst brillant, zu gut für Gryffindor", schnitt ihm Hermine grinsend das Wort ab.

„Ohne dich hätte ich vielleicht einen rein gelassen." Ron schien an dem Punkt angelangt zu sein, den er eigentlich erreichen wollte. Er warf Hermine einen Seitenblick zu, die augenblicklich verstummt war. Sie antwortete nicht und schien ein tiefsinniges telepatisches Gespräch mit ihren Füßen zu führen.

„Also… ich meine… was war das?", fragte er und versuchte, bemüht lässig zu klingen.

„Ähm… nun ja… so was wie ein… äh… ein Kuss?", entgegnete Hermine und lief puterrot an, wobei sie streng darauf achtete, ihm nicht in die Augen zu schauen.

„Ein Ich- wünsch- dir- viel- Glück- für- das- Spiel- Kuss?", bohrte er nach.

„J- ja, genau… so was in der Art", stimmte Hermine mit beklommener Miene zu.

„Oh, ja, schon klar", sagte Ron ein wenig zu rasch. „Ich hatte auch nicht gedacht, dass es ein Ich- kann- dich- ganz- gut- leiden- Kuss war. Nicht wirklich jedenfalls."

Hermine lief, soweit dies möglich war, noch ein wenig röter an und erhob sich eilig, wobei sie Krummbein auf den Schwanz trat, der zu ihren Füßen geschlummert hatte. Wütend fauchte er auf und stolzierte erhobenen Schwanzes davon.

„Nun denn, ich denke mal, ich sollte mich schlafen legen, morgen wird wieder ein langer Tag", erklärte sie dem Teppich. „Und übrigens, es war keiner von beiden, es war so was wie ein… ein… ein Ich- liebe- dich- Kuss, denke ich, ja." Schnell wie ein mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit abgeschossener Pfeil sauste sie von dannen, das Gesicht zur Mädchentreppe gewandt.

Ron starrte ihr mit offenem Mund nach, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, ihr hinterher zu laufen. Stattdessen öffnete er eine Tüte Bertie Botts Bohnen sämtlicher Geschmacksrichtungen und verspeiste sie mit einem breiten Grinsen, das selbstzufriedener und zugleich verlegener nicht hätte sein können.

Harry hörte, wie Ron spät in der Nacht die Tür zum Schlafsaal öffnete und sich umzog. Er bemühte sich erst gar nicht, ein Schnarchen vorzutäuschen, sondern drehte sich ihm zu und beobachtete verschwommen, wie er die Vorhänge seines Himmelbetts zur Seite schob.

„Was hast du die ganze Zeit getrieben?", fragte er leise.

„Hab ein bisschen nachgedacht", summte Ron vergnügt, gleichzeitig jedoch auch verwirrt und hüpfte mit einem Satz auf sein Bett.

„Willst du, dass ich dir morgen früh Veritaserum in deinen Kürbissaft schütte oder erzählst du mir freiwillig, was passiert ist?", fragte Harry und wandte seinen Blick der Decke zu, um Ron nicht das Gefühl zu geben, beobachtet zu werden. Sonst wäre er wohl nicht so diskret gewesen, doch er musste wissen, ob sich etwas in ihrer Freundschaft verändern würde.

Ron schwieg eine Weile und schien angestrengt nachzudenken, bevor er Harry eine Antwort zuwisperte. „Ehrlich gesagt hab ich keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll", flüsterte er drauflos – es war eine Art Redeschwall, der sich wohl schon seit einiger Zeit in seinem Innern zusammengestaut haben musste. „Ich meine, also… denk dir mal, Yuri hätte dir gesagt, dass sie dich liebt. Was würdest du dann tun?" Er machte eine Pause. „Beim Barte des Merlin, was für ein Mädchenkram, über den ich mir Gedanken mache. Ich bin echt bescheuert… ich schlaf jetzt lieber, bevor ich noch anfange, mir die Nägel zu lackieren. Gute Nacht."

„Nacht", brummte Harry zurück und spürte gleichzeitig, wie sich sein Magen unangenehm zusammenzog, bis er sich letztendlich vollkommen zu versteinern schien.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Rons bereits dabei, sich seine Haare zu kämmen, ein zugegebenermaßen einmaliges Ereignis.

„Hey, findest du, ich sehe mit gekämmtem Haar aus wie Lockhart?", erkundigte sich Ron besorgt und legte die Bürste zur Seite.

„Ja, schon", entgegnete Harry ehrlich. Ron fluchte unwirsch und zerstrubbelte sie wieder fein säuberlich.

Harry schaute ihm dabei verwundert zu. Er fühlte sich müde, die ganze Nacht hatte Ron ihn in seinen Träumen heimgesucht, der ihm ein Bild von Yuri vor die Nase gehalten hatte. Das Bild bewegte sich und zeigte immer wieder und wieder ihren Gesichtsausdruck, als sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte, und immer wieder fühlte Harry die Benommenheit, die er in jenen Augenblicken empfunden hatte; gleichzeitig jedoch auch den Zorn über sein Schweigen, als Yuri ihm gestanden hatte, was sie für ihn fühlte. Es fiel ihm schwer, es sich einzugestehen, doch er hatte sich wie ein Trottel angestellt. Selbst Neville hätte diesen Moment wohl galanter gemeistert als er. Wütend klatschte er sich seine Brille auf die Nase und begann missmutig, sich seine Jeans überzuziehen.

Er war froh, dass ihm rasch etwas einfiel, worüber er sich wundern konnte. Hatte Hermine nicht versprochen, ihn zu wecken? Es war nicht ihre Art, ein Versprechen nicht einzuhalten. Ob ihr etwas zugestoßen war?

_Unsinn_, protestierte die kleine summende Stimme in seinem Kopf, _sie hat es einfach vergessen. Selbst Hermine vergisst manchmal etwas_, _oder?_

Doch sogleich wurde er von einem Achtung heischenden Klopfen direkt hinter ihm abgelenkt. Er wirbelte herum und erblickte etwas großes Weißes, das ungeduldig mit seinem orangefarbenen Schnabel an die klirrende Scheibe hämmerte. Ron entfuhr ein kurzer Schrei.

Yuri, fuhr es Harry durch den Kopf und stürzte zum Fenstergriff. Ob sie es war? War das tatsächlich Yuri, die dort mit den rasch schlagenden Flügeln vor seinem Fenster wartete?

Sobald das Fenster offen war und Harry die kühle Morgenluft auf seiner Haut spürte, zischte der Vogel an ihm vorbei und warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, ganz so als ob das beschlagene Fenster als Eingang seinem nicht würdig war.

„Yuri?", hauchte Harry und starrte den Schwan an. Dieser jedoch schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, und ihm war, in dem Blick des Vogels eine Art von Mitleid erkennen zu können.

„Oh, du bist' s, Cygnus", sagte Harry und versuchte, seine Enttäuschung so gut wie möglich zu verbergen. Der Schwan schnappte nach seinem Ärmel und stieß empörte Laute aus. „Schon gut, ich freue mich ja, dich zu sehen", fügte er matt hinzu. Das schien ihn zufrieden zu stellen, denn er streckte Harry bereitwillig seinen linken Fuß entgegen, an dem ein unscheinbarer Zettel hing, ebenso weiß wie seine strahlenden Federn. Neugierig band ihn Harry ab und beugte sich zusammen mit Ron und angehaltenem Atem darüber, eine Erklärung, eine Anweisung erwartend, die ihn bis zu ihrem Wiedersehen trösten würde. Yuris Brief war sehr kurz:

Lieber Harry,

ich weiß nicht, ob dich dieser Brief erreichen wird, deshalb werde ich nicht sagen, wo ich mich zurzeit befinde. Abgesehen davon wäre das ohnehin überflüssig, da ich mich nirgendwo lang aufhalte.

Wie ich dir schon sagte, werde ich dem Willen deiner Bestimmung nichts entgegensetzen, egal was passiert, er gehört für ewig dir. Einen Teil des Kampfes jedoch muss ich kämpfen und ich bitte dich, das zu verstehen. Ich weiß, dass es nicht gerecht von mir war, dich auf diese Weise davon wissen zu lassen, doch der Tod verändert die Wege schneller, als man sie planen kann.

Niemand weiß, was als nächstes geschieht, Harry, und das heißt, man muss mit allem rechnen, auch wenn das unmöglich ist. Aber man muss es versuchen.

Ich vertraue dir.

Unterschrieben hatte sie nicht. Harry las ihren Brief wieder und wieder, versuchte angestrengt zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen, doch ihre Worte waren so klar und unmissverständlich gewählt, sodass er es sehr schnell aufgab.

„Ehrlich gesagt hab ich keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll", murmelte Harry ratlos.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du was Nettes zurückschreibst?", schlug Ron vor. „Du könntest erzählen, dass wir gewonnen haben."

„Toller Vorschlag, Ron", sagte Harry in sarkastischem Tonfall. „Und vielleicht sollte ich auch noch erwähnen, wie das Wetter sich gemacht hat und was es heute zum Frühstück gibt." Seufzend wandte er sich von Ron ab und öffnete das zugefallene Fenster. Cygnus hatte es sich auf seinem Kopfkissen gemütlich gemacht und suchte auf dem Bettlaken nach nicht vorhandenen Brotkrümeln. „Hast du 'nen Vorschlag?", fragte er leise, ging zu ihm hinüber und strich ihm über das weiche Gefieder. Der Schwan gurgelte mitfühlend und zwickte ihm tröstend in den Daumen.

„Flieg schon mal in den Eulenturm, ich bringe dir nachher eine Antwort… hoffe ich", sagte Harry schließlich und sah Cygnus zu, wie er elegant durch das Fenster verschwand, wobei seine langen, fedrigen Flügel den Rahmen streiften.

„Was willst du ihr denn dann schreiben?", warf Ron ein. „Denk dran, dass jemand den Brief abfangen könnte, Mann."

„Du klingst wie Hermine", erwiderte Harry Stirn runzelnd.

„Ich meine ja nur, dass wir sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen sollten, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss", erwiderte er entschuldigend. Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte er zaghaft: „Meinst du, sie hat ihrem Vater schon geschrieben?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber falls sie es schon getan hat, müsste heute ihr Bild im Großformat auf dem _Tagespropheten_ zu sehen sein", entgegnete Harry seufzend, „Um ehrlich zu sein halte ich sie für intelligenter."

„Komm schon, irgendwann wird selbst Fudge was auffallen", grunzte Ron verdrießlich.

„Ich fürchte, du hast recht, aber ich werde Yuri nicht aufhalten, wenn sie versucht, das hinauszuzögern", sagte Harry und tauschte sein Nachthemd gegen einen von Mrs Weasley selbst gestrickten Pulli ein. „Je eher Fudge davon erfährt, desto eher wird Voldemort wissen, dass Yuri hinter ihm her ist."

Ron hatte beim Klang des Namens nur unmerklich zusammengezuckt und versuchte, eine gleichmütige Miene zu machen. Inzwischen müsste er sich wohl oder übel daran gewöhnt haben, dachte Harry. „Wie sieht's aus, gehen wir runter zum Frühstück? Ich verhungere gleich." Tatsächlich röhrte sein Magen lautstark, sodass er eigentlich angenommen hatte, mindestens ein argloses Wesen auf den Ländereien hatte schon davon Notiz genommen. „Und wieso hast du diesen Besen dabei?", fügte er verwirrt hinzu.

„Vorher muss ich nur noch kurz was erledigen. Dauert auch nicht lange", war seine einzige Erklärung.

In der verzweifelten Hoffnung, dies möge keine bahnbrechende Untertreibung sein, folgte Harry einem schnurstracks zur Tür marschierendem Ron, der offensichtlich sehr genau wusste, wohin ihn sein Weg führen sollte. Er wirkte noch größer als sonst als er sich auf seinen Sauberwisch schwang, die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf sauste und mit ein paar kräftigen Schlägen gegen die Tür klopfte, einen verdutzten Harry zurücklassend.

„Was…"

„Dauert nicht lange, einen Moment nur", wiederholte Ron, allerdings mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry.

Harry beobachtete mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen und halb geöffnetem Mund das, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Was sollte das Ganze? Wollte Ron sämtliche Mädchen aus Gryffindor gegen sich aufhetzen, die ihm noch bis zu seinem Abschluss vorwerfen würden, sie vorzeitig geweckt zu haben?

Nach einigen Augenblicken schließlich öffnete ihm eine, wie Harry erleichtert feststellte, fertig angezogene Hermine die Tür, auf dem Gesicht eine Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Schreck.

„Ron, was-"

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen", schnitt ihr Ron das Wort ab. „Ich wollte nur kurz vorbeischauen um dir zu sagen, dass ich… na ja… gehofft habe, dass es… _so_ ein Kuss war. Ähm… du weißt schon."

Hermine hielt gut hörbar die Luft an, und Harry hoffte inständig, sie würde nicht blau anlaufen. Er hatte zwar nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon Ron da gerade sprach, doch er wusste, dass nun das geschehen war, was Yuri versucht hatte ihm verständlich zu machen.

Hermine schien jedenfalls nicht vorzuhaben, sich in den nächsten Stunden zu bewegen. Sie stand mit leicht benebeltem Gesichtsausdruck vor Ron, ein kaum erkennbares Lächeln auf den Lippen, und starrte ihn unverwandt an. Ron jedoch blickte sie nur kurz unsicher an, bevor er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte und sie ohne ein weiteres Wort küsste.

Der Boden des Eulenturmes war kalt und übersäht von Heu, als Harry ein Fass Tinte, seine Feder und eine leere Rolle Pergament darauf abstellte. Er kramte in seinen Umhangtaschen herum, bis er das Stück Toast fand, das er vom Frühstück für Cygnus stibitzt hatte. Der Schwan machte zwar ein pikiertes Gesicht, als Harry es ihm entgegenstreckte, nahm es trotz allem aber bereitwillig zwischen den Schnabel.

„Jetzt hab dich nicht so, etwas Besseres gibt es nicht", erinnerte ihn Harry tadelnd. Cygnus krächzte, als wolle er ihn zum Schreiben auffordern.

„Schon gut, ich fange ja schon an", brummte Harry missmutig; dabei hatte er keine einzige Idee, die er zu Papier bringen konnte. Er versuchte, all seine Konzentration zusammenzukratzen, doch es war schlichtweg nichts vorhanden, das hätte zusammengekratzt werden können. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so schien es Harry, berührte er mit der Federspitze endlich den obersten Rand des Pergaments:

Es ist nicht allein mein Kampf, es ist ein einer, der sehr vielen Menschen gehört. Auch dir. Trotzdem will ich, dass du zusammen mit mir kämpfst. Versuch nicht länger, alles allein zu machen, irgendwann wird es keinen Sinn mehr haben, und wenn dich jemand in einer Sackgasse angreift, hast du nicht die besten Chancen.

Du weißt sicher, dass ich dir eigentlich viel mehr sagen will, aber nicht auf diesem Wege. Ich warte damit, bis wir uns wieder sehen. Ich vertraue dir auch. Mehr wahrscheinlich, als ich es tun sollte.

Langsam verschloss Harry das Tintenfass, als er sich den Brief noch einmal durchlas. Wankend erhob er sich und schnürte die Rolle an Cygnus' Bein fest. Er wirkte höchst zufrieden, stieß einen lauten, hellen Schrei aus und flog davon, so schnell, dass Harrys Augen ihm kaum folgen konnten. Er zuckte zusammen, als hinter ihm jemand ausgelassen anfing zu reden.

„Hast du es schon gehört, Harry?", fragte Ginny, die mit leicht glühenden Wangen eine Rolle Pergament in den Händen umklammert hielt. „Hast du, ja?"

„Äh…"

„Ron und Hermine-"

„Ja, ich… war sozusagen dabei", sagte Harry mit einem gequälten Lächeln, wobei er ein wenig langsamer als gewöhnlich die Feder und das Tintenfass vom Boden aufhob.

Ginnys Lächeln erschlaffte und ihre Augen blickten plötzlich sehr ernst drein. „Gefällt es dir nicht?" Es war eine einfache Frage, doch Harry wusste nicht genau, was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Ich weiß nicht", begann er langsam, „ich will nur nicht, dass sich zwischen uns etwas verändert. Ich mochte es so, wie es bisher war." Es fiel ihm nicht leicht das zuzugeben, doch er hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass Ginny nicht lachen würde. Sie lächelte sanft und legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm.

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe, was du meinst", sagte sie, „aber du solltest wenigstens auch versuchen, für die beiden Verständnis aufzubringen. War dir denn nicht klar, dass so etwas irgendwann passieren würde?"

„Doch, manchmal schon", brummte Harry.

„Komm schon, du bist und bleibst trotzdem immer noch ihr bester Freund", fuhr Ginny aufmunternd fort, „wieso sollte sich das ändern? Ich sehe gar keinen Grund, sich zu sorgen, ehrlich, Harry. Mach dir nicht wegen alles und jedem einen Kopf, das bringt dich nicht weiter."

„Hast du das von Fred und George?"

„Ja, und es ist verdammt wahr", gestand sie trotzig, wenn auch mit leicht geröteten Wangen. „Ach ja, ich wollte dich noch was fragen-"

„Ich habe Zeit", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Gut, dann macht es dir sicher nichts aus, heute Nachmittag ein Interview für den _Klitterer_ zu geben?", fragte sie mit strahlendem Gesicht, das ohne Zweifel keine Antwort zuließ. „Die Kimmkorn freut sich schon auf dich", fügte sie hinzu und zog eine Grimasse.

„Jaaaaaaaah, sicher", sagte Harry trocken.

„Luna wird sie begleiten", erklärte sie und begann, die Eulen zu mustern, anscheinend, um die kräftigste unter ihnen zu erkoren, „also dann, heute um Vier in den _Drei Besen_, hinterster Tisch links."

„Geht klar", sagte Harry und erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf das lange, dicht beschriebene Pergament in ihrer Hand. „Ähm… sag mal, an wen schreibst du denn?"

„An Fred und George", entgegnete Ginny freudestrahlend, „ich will ihnen von Ron und Hermine berichten, er selbst würde daran ja nicht in Traum denken. Und das wäre doch ungerecht, immerhin ist er ihr Bruder!"

Zweifelnd, ob die Zwillinge diese Nachricht ebenso unschuldig glücklich wie ihre Schwester aufnehmen würden, stieg Harry die Treppen zum Eulenturm herunter. Erst als er vor der Fetten Dame stand und das Passwort nannte, kam ihm in den Sinn, dass vielleicht auch Ginny nicht die nobelsten Hintergedanken hatte, als sie ihren zwei Brüdern den Brief schickte.


End file.
